Solo un sueño
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: Una guerra por el poder y la venganza. Una vida sin sonrisas, sin poder superar el dolor. Años sin saber quien es y luchar por conseguir algo que perdió. Un par de corazones rotos con esperanza de reencontrarse. Un alma llena de odio.
1. Desolación

HTTYD no me pertenece, pero esta historia sí. No plagio.

Aclaraciones: las letras en cursiva son sucesos del pasado que complementan la historia e irán apareciendo a lo largo de todo el fic.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Desolación**

— _¡Me rindo! — gritó un tanto asustado un Hiccup de diez años de edad, tirado en medio del gran jardín del castillo._

 _Astrid, quien lo tenía inmovilizado, detuvo su ataque un segundo antes de que éste tocara el inocente rostro lleno de pecas de su mejor amigo. Casi siempre terminaban de esa manera, ella sometiéndolo a él al grado de rendirse, con un miedo inmenso por terminar con moretones llamativos o incluso, con un hueso roto._

 _Por lo general, todos los días, ambos entrenaban las técnicas de espada que recién les había mostrado Gobber, amigo del rey Stoick y mentor de los pequeños herederos de sus respectivos reinos. Hiccup, heredero del reino de Berk y Astrid heredera del reino de Bjornoya*, ambos, reinos aliados._

 _No solo eran aprendices en el manejo de la espada, también recibían lecciones de batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, las favoritas de Astrid y las menos favorecedoras para Hiccup. También lecciones de modales frente a otros reyes, de idiomas, historia de sus reinos y la favorita de Hiccup, equitación. Donde no había nadie más rápido que él y su caballo negro de nombre Toothless, Gobber tenía muchas esperanzas en ese equino, pues aun era muy joven y ya era casi tan rápido como un caballo adulto._

 _Cuando la rubia se levantó, le tendió la mano al castaño quien con las piernas temblorosas se reincorporó. Sonriendo nerviosamente, se rascó la nuca, por haberse visto tan débil._

— _Vamos Hiccup, ¡nos acaban de enseñar esa técnica!_

— _Tú misma lo acabas de decir. Necesito más práctica._

 _La chica suspiró con cansancio antes de propinarle un puñetazo "cariñoso" al brazo izquierdo de él. El pequeño príncipe solo hizo un gesto recriminatorio sobándose la zona agredida._

— _¡En guardia!_

 _Hiccup sonrió al ver a su amiga lista para el combate, con la mirada llena de decisión y una leve sonrisa. Nunca cambiaría._

— Su alteza

El joven aludido se exaltó un poco cuando su fiel sirviente entró en la sala común del ala oeste del castillo.

Se encontraba sentado cerca de la ventana principal que daba al inmenso jardín, el cual, no dejaba de observar. Los colores verdes con esa variedad de rosas, lilis y alcatraces, por mencionar algunos, lo llenaban de recuerdos que en ocasiones resultaban dolorosos. Degustaba de una bebida junto a unas galletas que ni siquiera había probado, a pesar de que eran de vainilla con un toque de canela.

— ¿Alteza? — repitió el sirviente al notar la mirada ausente de su amo, reincidiendo el mensaje. — Los súbditos aguardan.

— Voy en un segundo Birghir

Birghir hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse obedientemente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando de nueva cuenta en un total silencio la sala.

El príncipe volvió a mirar el jardín, dando el último sorbo al líquido, que ya estaba frío, de la taza de porcelana. Su mente insistía en regresar al pasado en lugar de apoyarlo para ver hacia el futuro. Pero claro, eso era algo imposible, cada año era exactamente lo mismo, era una fecha inolvidable para él y para todos, claro que sus súbditos lo veían de una manera diferente a la suya.

Era su cumpleaños, por fin tenía la mayoría de edad para hacerse cargo del título que le pertenecía desde incluso antes de nacer, aunque ya llevaba tiempo tomando decisiones y estrategias como rey. Combatiendo una guerra aparentemente infinita, que le arrebató todo aquello por lo que alguna vez fue tan feliz.

Todos se ponen felices por su cumpleaños, ¿o no? Después de todo, es quizás el único día del año donde quien tiene toda la atención eres tú, donde quizás ves a quienes normalmente no ves, es el día donde recuerdan lo importante que eres para todos, debe ser un día lleno de felicidad ¿o me equivoco?

Claro, que esos pensamientos no pasaban por la mente de Hiccup, no desde hacia mucho tiempo, y su mente no le ayudaba, siempre cerca de su cumpleaños todo se revivía como si los años jamás hubieran pasado.

Por fin se levantó de su lugar, se colocó la capa que una vez le perteneció a su padre, con la que dirigió con sabiduría el reino, con la que jamás pensó traer puesta y sentirse pésimo por aceptar ese cargo. Se dirigió a la torre principal del palacio, al gran balcón donde daba las indicaciones a su ejército, donde hacía el llamado a su pueblo para refugiarse o incluso reclutarlos para la batalla. Donde sus padres lo presentaron ante todo Berk, veintiún años atrás. Donde sería coronado.

 _La visita de los padres de Astrid, resultó ser muy extraña para Hiccup, pues nunca iban al reino sin su hija y con tantos escuderos. Vestidos con capuchas negras que los ayudaran a ocultar quienes eran. Además de que no tenían ese aire alegre cada vez que pisaban el reino._

 _Al ver la forma nerviosa con la que los Hofferson habían saludado a sus padres, sintió que algo andaba mal, y el rostro de sorpresa y preocupación de su madre se lo reafirmo. En cuanto el cuarteto empezó a avanzar con prisa dentro de los pasillos del gran castillo, el pecoso empezó a seguirlos._

 _El príncipe Hiccup sabía que no podía entrar, ver o siquiera mirar las puertas de donde se daban las reuniones de sus padres con otros reyes o gente importante, de hecho, toda reunión realizada en privado con sus padres estaba prohibida para él. Pero su curiosidad fue más grande que su obediencia y temor al regaño de su padre, además, esa corazonada de que algo andaba realmente mal, no lo dejaba en paz. Debía investigar que estaba pasando._

 _Cuando las grandes puertas de la habitación a donde habían entrado los reyes se cerraron, Hiccup aprovechó para moverse sigilosamente, escabulléndose por el enorme pasillo, hasta llegar a las puertas de donde se daba la reunión. Al parecer, era algo sumamente importante, pues cuando quiso abrir las puertas, se dio cuenta de que estaban cerradas con llave, por lo que rogó a los dioses para que su sentido del oído fuera lo suficientemente agudo para escuchar la conversación desde afuera._

 _Se tiró al suelo, buscando la posición más cómoda para colocar su oreja izquierda en el pequeño espacio que había entre las puertas y el suelo._

— _¡Rompió el tratado de paz! — Gritó con enojo el padre de Astrid — Su ejército nos atacó a media noche, ¡quiere destruir el reino! ¡Quiere el poder de todo el archipiélago!_

 _El rostro de Hiccup se llenó de duda. ¿A quién se referían?_

— _Debieron escuchar nuestras advertencias— habló con angustia Valka— Es demasiado joven para tomar el mandato y está cegado por el dolor._

 _Hubo un momento de silencio, que incluso cuando el príncipe estaba fuera, pudo darse cuenta que ese silencio estaba inundado de cierta nostalgia._

— _Debemos hacer algo, no descansara hasta vengarse y tomar Berk. — Habló por primera vez la reina Hofferson— Stoick, nuestros reinos están en peligro. No podemos romper la alianza con Norsemen, ellos ya están en guerra, y seguimos nosotros._

 _Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron más al escuchar eso, sabía que ese nosotros incluía su reino. Sintió preocupación por Astrid, ¿estaría a salvo?_

— _Refuercen su ejército, debemos evitar la guerra lo mejor posible, centrémonos en tácticas de defensa. Al anochecer llegaran hombres de mi ejército a apoyarlos. — fue la decisión final de Stoick. — Y enviaré a dos de mis mejores hombres al resguardo de Astrid._

— _Gracias Stoick— dijo el rey Hofferson._

 _Hiccup se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo directo a su habitación. Su corazón latía con fuerza a causa de un miedo que sintió. La guerra estaba cerca, de eso estaba seguro, debía ver a Astrid por última vez. Por última vez antes de que jamás pudiera volver a verla._

Recorrió con cierta calma el par de pasillos que lo guiaban al gran balcón, recordando cada momento de su vida, cada momento de esas sonrisas que jamás volvió a tener, sonrisas llenas de vida con lágrimas de felicidad y no de amargura, de dicha y no de dolor.

Por un momento usó la imaginación, cualidad que hace un par de años empezó a creer que la había perdido. Imaginó por un momento que quienes estaban esperando por él en la parte interna del balcón eran sus padres, orgullosos de cederle su lugar a él, seguros de que el podría ser incluso mejor que ellos, Gobber ahí soltando probablemente una lagrimilla que no admitiría y recordándole que sería el primer rey sin músculo en la historia del reinado.

Que detrás de todos ellos estaría ella, mirándolo con un desdén fingido, ocultando el orgullo que sentía de él, vistiendo un hermoso vestido azul que estaría odiando, deseosa de traer puesta su armadura de guerra, pero sus padres, que estarían a lado de ella, en especial su madre, la convenció-obligó de usar aquel artilugio de dama, para una ceremonia de tal linaje.

Sin embargo, tan rápido como vino esa escena, se fue, pues quien aguardaba por él era Birghir, sonriendo complacido por ser el sirviente del rey, el líder de su ejército, su primo Snotlout, con quien a pesar de todo aun no tenía una muy buena relación, su tío Spitelout, comandante y segundo al mando en las fuerzas de defensa y ataque. Suspiró con algo de nervios.

Esperaba ser coronado por su padre, quería ser coronado por su madre, quería que el día de su mandato llegara como a cualquier príncipe. Pero claro, eso era solo un estúpido cuento de hadas.

 _Golpe tras golpe, Hiccup no dejaba de entrenar solo contra aquel árbol. Llevaba semanas sin saber de Astrid o cualquier dato acerca de Bjornoya, su padre se encerraba con su tío por horas. Gobber estaba más ocupado, por lo que al no recibir sus lecciones de guerra completas, el terminaba entrenando por su cuenta._

 _Además extrañaba a Astrid._

 _Gritó de nueva cuenta dando el último golpe a su contrincante inerte. Soltando la espada que recientemente usaba, una de hierro forjado, afilada minuciosamente por él mismo, claro que ese cambio radical había sido orden de su padre._

— _Ya no puedo más— dijo para sí dejándose caer._

 _Observó el cielo gris, amenazante de mandar una gran tormenta. Suspiró con cansancio y se levantó, fue por Toothless, corrió con él como nunca, su fiel caballo sentía que en su jinete andaba algo mal, últimamente era así._

 _En ese momento, su carrera fue interrumpida por el ruido de un carruaje acercándose a toda velocidad. Desde lo lejos, pudo distinguir la bandera que representaba el reino de su mejor amiga. Detuvo el caballo y puso atención, llegó como siempre lo hacía, rodeado del ejército de su padre._

 _El carruaje se detuvo por fin, dentro del palacio justo en la entrada principal de este. Tal fue su sorpresa cuando vio que quien bajaba de ahí era nada más y nada menos que Astrid, hizo correr a Toothless hacía ella, bajando hábilmente del equino una vez que se encontraba a una distancia considerable._

— _¡Astrid! — la llamó fuertemente mientras corría hacia ella._

 _La niña alzó la vista y se quitó la capucha antes empezar a correr hacia él con el mismo entusiasmo. El encuentro fue más agresivo que emotivo, pues la fuerza de ambos había aumentado un poco, más la velocidad, y esas ganas de abrazarse, hizo que el impactó fuera feroz, chocando las cabezas y cayendo con un dolor que los hizo reír por su intento fallido de una escena de ese linaje._

— _¡Me rebotó el cerebro Hiccup!_

— _¡Y a mí se me volteó!_

 _Valka río por la escena. Risa que se volvió una sonrisa nostálgica. Que injusta era la vida, eran apenas unos niños y su inocencia se estaba viendo perdida por esa situación, tenía la esperanza de que volvieran a ser los mismos de siempre ahora que Astrid viviría con ellos por un tiempo._

 _Esperaba que la mirada de ambos se mantuviera iluminada, que sus sonrisas iluminaran el lugar, pero esencialmente, sus corazones. Ningún niño debe vivir lo que ellos viven, deberían estar al margen de todo, pero sabía que eso era imposible, principalmente para Astrid, quien había visto como asesinaban a su madre._

 _0-0-0-0_

 _La decisión del rey Hofferson había sido la mejor. Su reino estaba siendo sometido y no había día que la sangre no corriera por los pasillos del reino. Además, quería proteger a su hija, si su reino caía, ella era la única esperanza para seguir con el legado. No quería que sufriera más, desde que vio morir a su madre había cambiado, ya no era la misma niña alegre de siempre. Incluso Hiccup lo notó._

— _¡Esta vez será diferente Astrid! — gritó Hiccup, resistiendo el ataque de su amiga de pie. — es tu turno de rendirte._

— _¡Jamás! — gritó de nuevo, aflojando la fuerza para engañarlo, soltar otro golpe y desarmarlo. — aun te falta experiencia._

 _El castaño alzó las manos en forma de rendimiento, mirando a su amiga, algo en su mirada había cambiado. Tomó la espada por el filo, haciéndola que la bajara para poder acercarse a ella._

— _Astrid— la rubia lo miró un momento antes de desviar la mirada._

 _Sin importarle nada, cortó la distancia que había en ambos y la abrazó. Astrid se tensó al sentir el abrazo. Ya no podía más, ya no lo soportaba y Hiccup lo sabía. Dio un suspiro entrecortado antes de responder el abrazo y llorar la muerte de su madre por primera vez. Las piernas le temblaron y se dejó caer, quedando arrodillada, aun envuelta en los brazos de su mejor amigo._

— _Esta bien Astrid, no te dejaré sola._

 _Ella lo sabía, de no ser por él se hubiera derrumbado desde hace mucho tiempo. No pudo hacer nada por su madre, pero al menos si por ella, luchó como nunca, y por ello, es que seguía con vida._

— _Es más— siguió hablando el castaño, deshaciendo el abrazo para sacar algo de su bolsillo y entregárselo a la chica — toma._

 _Astrid se limpió las lágrimas para poder ver mejor el collar que le estaba entregando. Un collar con un dije de madera tallado a mano, una luna con su nombre en ella. Lo miró con detalle y detenimiento, reconocería esa letra donde fuera. Hiccup no dejaba de sorprenderla._

— _Yo tengo el complemento, un sol con mi nombre igual— continuó algo apenado mostrando el dije que estaba escondido entre su ropa._

 _Astrid se río con ánimo y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras derramaba las últimas lágrimas de amargura y dolor. Ahora se sentía mejor._

Por fin se decidió a salir, siendo recibido por aplausos y gritos de todo su pueblo. Se sintió algo aturdido y hasta cierto punto cohibido. Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba lleno de gente de todas las edades, desde bebés hasta adultos mayores. El balcón estaba vacío, a excepción de una mesa con un cojín rojo donde descansaba su corona. Esperaba que no fuera de oro puro, tener que cargar eso en la cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo sería cansado.

Vio de reojo como los tres acompañantes tomaban su lugar detrás de él. Con el simple hecho de levantar su mano, el silencio se hizo, tragó pesado y se aclaró la garganta, tocándose con incomodidad el cuello y rozando el recuerdo.

— ¡Pueblo de Berk! — empezó con su discurso, sintiendo que su voz estaba temblorosa, como siempre le pasaba — El día de hoy es mi vigésimo primer aniversario, y ya saben, la mayoría de edad, por lo que proclamo el mandato y poder de este reino y seguir con el legado que mi padre, Stoick "El vasto" Haddock I, dejó para partir de este mundo.

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y agarrar la corona que era más liviana de lo que jamás imaginó. Primero la mostró de izquierda a derecha, para posteriormente colocarla sobre su cabeza e irla colocando sobre ésta lentamente mientras iba recitando, la última parte del discurso.

— Yo, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, tomo lo que me corresponde como primogénito y único heredero del legado Haddock, me autoproclamo rey de Berk junto a todo lo que eso conlleve, hasta el día de muerte.

Así, la corona tocó por fin el lugar correspondiente al nuevo rey. Los aplausos y el festejo del pueblo no se hicieron esperar ni un momento. Hiccup se seguía sintiendo nervioso, miró de reojo a su espalda donde sorpresivamente su primo aplaudía como si estuviera orgulloso, su sirviente lloraba a mares y su tío asentía feliz por el suceso.

Pero a pesar de todo, Hiccup se sentía solo.

 _Las llamas consumían el lugar y el humo sofocaba a todos los que se encontraban en la zona sur el palacio. Nadie vio venir ese golpe. Astrid y Hiccup estaban atrapados en una de las bibliotecas._

 _Era el cumpleaños número once del príncipe, suceso que nadie olvidaba por la particular fecha en la que era. Astrid buscaba hacerle pasar el mejor día de su vida, uno que nunca olvidara, ya que por cuestiones de la guerra, sus padres no celebrarían su aniversario como de costumbre._

 _Al parecer, alguien se había infiltrado en el lugar, con el único objetivo de deshacerse de los herederos. Las puertas de la habitación donde se encontraban, habían sido cerradas por fuera._

— _Más fuerte…— dijo con esfuerzo la rubia en otro intento por salir de ahí._

— _Es imposible…debemos buscar otra…salida— el aire se llenaba cada vez más de humo, ocasionando que tosieran a casi cada palabra de decían._

— _¡Estamos a metros del…. suelo! No podemos…. usar las…. ventanas._

 _Ambos seguían tosiendo, buscando las alternativas posibles, no sabían de donde provenía el fuego o si estaba justo detrás de esas puertas, si tenían la oportunidad, podrían salir vivos de ahí._

— _Espadas— dijo más sofocado el castaño, su mente se estaba bloqueando y aun no habían usado esa posibilidad._

 _Astrid entendió enseguida a lo que se refería. Que suerte que ya no usaban las convencionales de aprendices, ya hora tenían filo. Ambos se posicionaron frente a las puertas, junto a todas sus fuerzas y las técnicas más adecuadas, golpeaban la madera, uno tras otro, tras otro golpe, hasta que poco a poco fueron viendo resultados._

 _Sin embrago, es tarea no los dejaba ser conscientes de lo que sucedía afuera. Un ejército tenía rodeado al palacio de Berk, teniendo a los padres de Hiccup más pendientes de esos ataques que del incendio que se daba al otro lado del castillo. Y que la vida de su hijo y Astrid estaba en peligro._

 _Ambos chicos gritaron en el último golpe que abrió la madera lo suficiente para poder salir, envainaron sus espadas, Hiccup salió primero para ayudarle a Astrid. La situación estaba horrible, las llamas consumían a gran velocidad el lugar, varios tablones ya se habían caído del techo, cubriendo el camino, bloqueándoles la salida y dejándolos atrapados._

— _Para esto…fuimos entrenados Hiccup. — habló con decisión la rubia divisando en pequeño espacio que el fuego dejaba. — ¡No detendrán a los Hofferson ni aquí ni ahora!_

— _¡Tampoco a los Haddock!_

 _Con esa valentía, ambos niños corrieron por el único lugar libre de fuego._

 _El ejército de Berk, vencía al enemigo. El plan salía a la perfección, pues nadie notó a ese grupo de treinta hombres merodeando el lugar del incendio. Se infiltraron al palacio, encontrándose a quienes buscaban, solo que no se esperaban verlos vivos._

 _La batalla no se dio a esperar, el alma guerrera de la princesa contagió a Hiccup de tal manera que por un momento pensaron que lograrían ganar, sin embargo, el fuego también era enemigo y contra ello no podían. Las llamas los alcanzaron y no pudieron hacer más._

— _¡Hiccup!_

 _Y jamás volvió a saber de ella._

* * *

Bjornoya: También conocida como la isla del oso, se podría decir que es Berk en la vida real.

* * *

Y así empieza el fic en celebración de que cumplí un año de haber visto HTTYD2 *-* además de que en FB les agrado esta idea de celebrara dicho aniversario.

Espero que les haya gustado y como se dieron cuenta, hay muchas incógnitas que poco a poco se irán resolviendo. ¿Qué les pareció? C:

Sin más, espero todos sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, opiniones, etc, ya saben que siempre leo todos sus reviews hermosos C:

Sin más, me despido de ustedes con un abrazo de oso tipo Toothless incluyendo la baba. ¡Nos leemos!

Se despide **_Risu-chan xD_**

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **03-julio-2015**


	2. Alusión

_**Capitulo 2: Alusión**_

— Atacaremos al atardecer.

Todos los presentes asintieron ante el veredicto final de Hiccup. Su contrincante se había negado, de nueva cuenta, a aceptar una tregua de por lo menos un año. El rey de Berk era consciente de que sus hombres necesitaban de descanso, pero más que descanso, necesitaban preparación, así como iniciar otro reclutamiento.

Pero se vio en la necesidad de ser el primero en atacar ante la negativa de su solicitud de tregua.

Sabía que lo estarían esperando, de una manera u otra, siempre lo estaban esperando. Por lo que descartó la idea de atacar en plena luz de día. Su ejército sería visto incluso antes de pasar el río que divide los reinos, sentenciándolos a una muerte segura sin siquiera haber llegado a la entrada del reino.

Una vez que todos se habían retirado, Snotlout se acercó a su primo, quien se masajeaba las sienes y dejaba de lado la corona. Estaba a nada de hacer ley el usar la corona únicamente en fechas especiales. Tenía suficiente con ser llamado "alteza" o "majestad", como para seguir llevando la corona, todos tenían claro quién era él.

— Hiccup— estaba agradecido con Snotlout, era el único que ni de broma o por error le recordaba su titulo. — ¿Estás seguro de esto?

— No puedo seguir quedando al margen mientras ustedes están en la batalla.

— ¿No estás tratando de suicidarte o sí? — El castaño miró extrañado a su primo, la seriedad con la que hablaba en cierto modo lo puso nervioso— Porque si es así, no creo que sea lo mejor.

— ¡Snotlout! ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

— Todos lo creemos, últimamente te has visto más perdido y deprimido de lo normal.

Tan así era la situación, que incluso su depresión se había vuelto algo normal para todos. Pero la idea del suicido, por más que haya pasado por su mente, nunca la consideró una opción, después de todo, sería como una burla a sus seres que dieron la vida por él.

— Pues se equivocan, ya me cansé de estar aquí, además, algo dentro de mi me dice que debo ir.

La respuesta que recibió fue una mirada incrédula con un toque burla.

— Es extraño, lo sé, pero, siento que si no voy me arrepentiré. — se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse al ventanal y mirar la entrada principal del castillo. Su primo no decía nada solo lo escuchaba desde su lugar. — Es como si algo grande me esperara allá afuera.

Snotlout simplemente meneó la cabeza con negatividad. Nunca entendería esa actitud de su primo, había días en los que deseaba golpearlo hasta hacerlo olvidar el pasado, hacerlo ver al futuro y que no puede vivir por siempre bajo esa depresión, todo un reinado dependía de él.

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando al rey solo, inmerso en sus pensamientos, ignorando todo a su alrededor, hasta que su sirviente lo llamó para el almuerzo. Comería como siempre, sin apetito, por inercia y porque así mantendría en paz a su leal servidor.

Aunque a decir verdad, no siempre era tan malo, los primeros años comió solo en el gran comedor, pero poco a poco y con un tanto de mano dura, logró que varios de los trabajadores del castillo se sentaran a la mesa con él, junto a un gran banquete, que el mismo chef probaba, normalmente era él quien daba ánimo a la mesa, con comentarios sobre lo "mal" que le había quedado el platillo principal.

Claro que por más chistes, comentarios graciosos o situaciones inesperadas que resultaran ser más graciosas de lo que deberían. Hiccup no sonreía, y si lo hacía, la felicidad no llegaba a su mirada.

Luego del almuerzo menos ameno de lo acostumbrado, el rey se retiró a sus aposentos. Tiempo después Birghir fue con él a ayudarle a colocarse su armadura de batalla. Aunque Hiccup decía que no era necesario, su sirviente igual lo hacía.

— Birghir, me parece que te estás preocupando de más. — comentó con naturalidad, al ver como su súbdito se esforzaba de más en que la armadura quedara perfecta.

— Me preocupa su seguridad, majestad, si la armadura puede salvarlo, daré todo para que así sea.

— No es una batalla importante, todo saldrá bien.

Birghir, dirigió su mirada ámbar a los ojos perdidos verdes. No solo era cuestión de servicio a la realeza, él tenía una misión.

— Así solo sea para dar un recorrido con Toothless, prefiero ser precavido.

0-0-0-0

Tal como Hiccup lo suponía, a cinco metros de llegar al castillo, el ejército fue atacado por una lluvia de flechas incendiadas. Obviamente, los mejores hombres, bajo el mandato de Snotlout, cubrieron al rey, mientras los arqueros que iban al final de la formación contraatacaban.

— ¡Formación! — dijo a todo pulmón Hiccup, desenvainando la espada.

Snotlout, ya había tomado la delantera para cuando sus hombres empezaron la carrera y toparse con el ejercito defensor. No tenían intenciones de ingresar al reino, el único objetivo de aquella hazaña, era reducir el número de hombres. El castaño quería evitar traer más pueblerinos a la guerra, también por ello, llevaban un número reducido de hombres para ese ataque.

La sangre no dio a esperar, aunque no sabía si era por suerte o desgracia que era más sangre enemiga derramada que nada. Incluso los arqueros ya estaban peleando, el estaba al margen de todo, siendo atacado de vez en vez por un hombre ingenuo que terminaba sin vida alguna.

En medio de la batalla, cuando el sol se ocultó para dejarle su trabajo a la luna, pudo divisar como una chica salía corriendo de la entrada principal, siendo perseguida por más hombres que parecían ajenos al ataque. Su instinto protector lo hizo abandonar su batalla para perseguir otra.

— Vamos Toothless— dijo a su fiel compañero, quien enseguida comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

La chica corría con todas sus fuerzas, y teniendo en cuenta con la debilidad con la que se encontraba, no era mucha y menos cuando era perseguida por cuatro jinetes. Hiccup evaluaba la situación mientras se acercaba poco a poco hasta ellos. Por la forma de vestir de la chica, dedujo que se trataba de una esclava, lo que lo llenó de adrenalina.

— Vamos amigo, debemos alcanzarlos.

La chica tenía miedo, pero eso no la hizo flaquear, sus pies descalzos sangraban y la mirada se le empezaba a nublar. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir si estaba al borde del colapso? Sus pulmones quemaban y se sentía asfixiar, debía soportar hasta encontrarse con su objetivo. ¿Acaso la información fue falsa?

De ser así, ella era la única esperanza para todas esas personas que se hicieron tan especiales para ella. Debía resistir. Ahora se arrepentía por no haber comida esa miseria de restos que le habían dado en la mañana, quizás tendría más fuerza, al menos la suficiente para llegar al otro reino. Por más que esforzara su vista o intentara agudizar su oído por sobre el ruido de los caballos que le estaban pisando los talones, le era imposible saber si estaba cerca del río que dividía las tierras.

No lo lograría, no estaba en condiciones de correr como lo hacía, tuvo que gastar más de la mitad de su energía para escapar de los muros del castillo y traspasar la muralla del mísero pueblo. Corría por inercia, la mitad de lo que veía solo eran sombras, estaba luchando por no caer en la inconsciencia.

Pero cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, el relinchar de un caballo caído junto al grito de batalla de un chico la sorprendió. Como pudo, miró hacia atrás para darse cuenta que un caballero montado en un caballo negro, con el escudo de Berk, la estaba protegiendo. Se detuvo abruptamente sintiendo su corazón salirse del pecho, así como una falta terrible de oxigeno. Vio la luz para todos, luz que desapareció de golpe, cuando cayó al suelo desfallecida.

Hiccup se bajó de Toothless, quién por ordenes de su compañero fue en compañía de la chica a quien rescataban. El castaño se empeñó en dejar a los guardias inconscientes y de liberar a los caballos. Cuando por fin terminó con todos y se aseguró de que estuvieran realmente inconscientes, los desarmó y se acercó hasta la chica.

Toothless se hizo a un lado para dejar que Hiccup hiciera lo que fuera hacer con mayor comodidad, así como también mirar con curiosidad.

El joven Haddock tomó a la chica entre brazos y cuando le retiró la cabellera rubia del rostro, sintió como su corazón se detuvo de repente, para seguir palpitando de una manera diferente, como si el sentido del latir hubiera regresado. Quedó en un estado de shock que le costó salir después de unos minutos. Era ella.

— Estas viva…Dioses, Astrid, estas…viva.

Vio las condiciones en las que se encontraba, su situación era deplorable, tenía una desnutrición bastante obvia, pudo distinguir algunos moretones mortales en las partes de su cuerpo que podía ver a través de esa ropa vieja, sucia y rota. Notó como sus pies sangraban, así como también su espalda tenía un poco de sangre medio seca. A pesar de la oscuridad, su rostro se distinguía con bastante palidez.

La sorpresa había sido bastante grande, jamás pensó que volvería a verla y mucho menos de esa manera. La impotencia se apoderó entonces de él, de haber sabido que ella estaba entre los reos, hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por haberla sacado de ahí lo antes posible. Desde hace años.

— ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué te alejaste? — llegó con remilgos su primo, sin haberse dado cuenta aun de lo que había encontrado el rey de Berk. — Di la retirada hace rato y tu no estabas por ningún lado…. ¡¿Me estás escuchando Hiccup?!

Fue entonces cuando se decidió a bajar de Hookfang y acercase hasta él, viendo a la chica que recién levantaba en brazos para ponerla sobre el lomo de Toothless. El peso de la chica era bajo, necesitaba atención médica y pronto.

— Es ella Snotlout, es Astrid.

El aludido miró con algo de detenimiento a la chica, dudaba que fuera ella, además de que no sabía que sentimiento le provocaba ver a su primo con esa ilusión en el rostro.

— ¡Por favor Hiccup! Astrid está…

— ¡Ya sé! No tienes que decirlo. Míralo por ti mismo, ella está aquí, con vida.

El moreno negó con molestia viendo la actitud de su familiar. De verdad se estaba conteniendo por no golpearlo.

— Astrid está _muerta._ Deja de actuar como si fuera esa chica, y aunque lo fuera ¡no puedes estar seguro! Han pasado años, ¡años! Es tiempo de que ya lo superes. Ella no volverá.

Hiccup simplemente apretó los dientes, no tenía ganas de discutir en ese momento. Quizás tenga razón y es una chica cualquiera que cumple con ciertas características de su querida rubia, pero no quería admitirlo frente a su primo. Ya era bastante tener discusiones acerca de su depresión con él como para seguir con lo mismo, pero claro, él no había vivido nada parecido ¿qué iba a saber sobre el dolor de perder a alguien que quieres? O en este caso, a todos los que quieres.

— Como sea— respondió de la forma más calmada posible— No podemos dejarla aquí, puede ser la oportunidad que estamos esperando para rescatar a la gente de Bjornoya que aun esté esclavizada.

Snotlout meditó por un momento aquello, luego de acceder montó de nuevo a su caballo y esperó a que el rey avanzara primero. Hiccup acomodó de la mejor manera a la chica, protegiéndola con ambos brazos y dándole el mayor espacio posible para evitar sofocarla.

Hizo que Toothless avanzará trotando, no quería arriesgarla en un viaje tan agitado si hacía a su caballo correr. No importaba las quejas de Snotlout o lo pesimista que estaba o la insistencia en que hiciera de lado esa loca idea de que ella era Astrid, no sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro que era ella.

Cuando arribaron al palacio, él, personalmente, llevó a Astrid en brazos hasta la mejor habitación que tenía, exigiendo que consiguieran al mejor medico lo antes posible y poniendo a su mejor empleada al cargo de la chica inconsciente.

La empleada que llevaba por nombre Britta, comenzó por hacerle un baño con esponja y agua tibia, siendo lo más cuidadosa posible en las partes del cuerpo más dañadas. Posteriormente, cuando la pálida piel quedó limpia, la vistió con una bata blanca de mangas tres cuartos, de encaje y tan larga que le llegaba a los tobillos.

Un rato que se le hizo eterno a Hiccup, llegó el médico, quien revisó minuciosamente a la joven, así como también le colocó algunas vendas, principalmente en los pies, la medicó y dejó indicaciones de un cuidado especial que debía llevar. Por el estado de la chica, debía regresar por lo menos cada dos días. Dejó todo un botiquín lleno de medicamentos necesarios para la pronto mejoría de la supuesta Astrid, dándole las indicaciones a Britta.

Alrededor de la media noche, cuando todos ya se encontraban bajo un profundo sueño, menos Britta y los guardias del exterior, Hiccup se decidió a entrar.

— Su majestad— hizo una reverencia la encargada personal de la joven. — Ya se ve mucho mejor.

Hiccup medio sonrió ante la notica tan animada de la empleada, quien cambiaba la tela húmeda de la frente de Astrid, para remojarla en el cuenco con agua fría y colocarlo nuevamente.

— Aun no baja la temperatura, pero dijo el médico que no había que preocuparnos todavía.

El castaño siguió avanzando con lentitud, hasta detenerse a unos cuantos pasos frente a la gran cama. Observó detenidamente a la rubia, su rostro seguía pálido, pero a pesar de eso, de las vendas y de la delgadez que tenía, se veía bien, bastante mejor a como la encontró.

— Britta, ve a comer algo, yo me encargo.

— Como ordene, alteza. — dio una reverencia y cuando estaba a punto de salir, Hiccup la detuvo.

— Tómese su tiempo.

Britta se sorprendió por la mirada del rey, pues podría jurar que sus ojos tenían un poco de más luz y el tono utilizado para esa simple frase le pareció diferente. Quizás esa muchacha podría traer la felicidad que nadie ha podido darle.

Cuando por fin se cerró la puerta y Hiccup se quedó solo, se tomó la libertad de sentarse en la cama, lo más cerca posible del rostro inexpresivo de su Astrid perdida.

Con timidez y el pulso un tanto tembloroso, tocó con delicadeza su rostro, removió unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes. La piel estaba caliente a causa de la temperatura, a pesar del daño se seguía sintiendo tan suave como lo recordaba. Retiró la tela de la frente para remojarla de nueva cuenta en el cuenco de agua fría y colocársela con sumo cuidado.

Iba a volver a tocar el rostro pero a mitad de camino se detuvo, ¿y si Snotlout tenía razón y no era Astrid? Cerró la mano en puño regresándola a un costado, no quería que fuera así. Quería que esa mínima esperanza que renació en él fuera real. Que ella fuera Astrid, que siguiera con vida.

Aunque ella está muerta. Su primo se lo dijo, sería una locura pensar que fuera ella, era casi imposible, Astrid jamás hubiera terminado esclavizada.

Pero el verla de esa forma y el contacto de su piel, no hacía más que recordarle a Astrid, cada memoria de ella venía a su mente. Era tan parecida la forma de respirar. Si que se había ilusionado, ¿la forma de respirar? ¿Enserio?

Aunque no es razón para culparse, Hiccup la quería a su lado. Haría lo que fuera por regresarla a la vida. Cualquiera sería capaz de todo por tener de vuelta a las personas que alguna vez perdió. Y cosas tan simples como la forma de respirar, eran más que suficiente para hacerlo regresar al pasado.

 _Era la primera vez que Hiccup iba a Bjornoya solo, Astrid lo había invitado a pasar una semana allí y explorar las montañas que rodeaban el reino. Nadie estuvo en desacuerdo, pues los pequeños irían con sus guardaespaldas a dicha exploración. Aunque no les gustó la idea, terminaron por aceptar, después de todo, para eso era dicha semana._

— _¡Vamos Hiccup! Ya falta poco— lo animaba la rubia, a mitad de una colina bastante inclinada._

 _El castaño, intentó inútilmente tomar aire de nuevo, pero le fue imposible, tuvo que detener su andar para recuperarse. Por lo que aceptó gustoso el agua que un escudero le ofrecía. Astrid viró los ojos y esperó de nuevo. A veces se peguntaba, ¿cómo con esa condición Hiccup aun no ha desfallecido a mitad de una práctica de equitación?_

 _Después de esa larga caminata y encontrar un buen lugar para acampar. Ambos infantes se acomodaron en la casa de campaña, para que Hiccup creara el mapa y Astrid pensara en lo que harían al día siguiente._

 _Poco antes de media noche, las energías de la rubia quedaron en cero, por lo que se quedó dormida en las piernas de Hiccup mientras veía como detallaba la maleza de la colina._

 _Al terminar bocetos y antes de acomodar a la chica en su lugar, Hiccup la miró por un momento, su respirar era profundo y relajado a tal punto que lo hizo sentir en calma. Siempre tenía el rostro inexpresivo cuando dormía, lo que le había hecho preguntarse si ella también soñaba, pues le era difícil creer que no tuviera sueños lo suficientemente buenos o pesadillas aterradoras como para que no expresara nada de manera inconsciente._

Suspiró como por quinta vez sin poder quitar su mirada de encima a Astrid. Si Snotlout lo viera, de seguro ya lo hubiera golpeado. Remojó de nueva cuenta el pañuelo, siendo delicado al momento de regresarlo a la frente de la chica.

Reflexionó un poco la situación y decidió descartar la idea de que fuera de verdad Astrid, al menos hasta que despertara y dijera lo contrario. Por ahora no podía distraerse, debía prepararse para otro ataque y planear el rescate de los últimos sobrevivientes de lo que alguna vez fue el reino de Bjornoya. Era lo menos que podía hacer en memoria de sus padres, de los de Astrid y de la misma Astrid.

Se atrevió a tocar el rostro por última vez, sintiendo su latir de una manera diferente. Se estaba dando una disputa entre esas sensaciones de sentir que seguía viva y entre sus brazos y de equivocarse, por ver a una chica cualquiera como a la chica que más anhela.

Cuando por fin regresó a su cuarto. Luego de la llegada de Britta con la nueva inquilina. Durmió sumido en un sueño profundo. Un sueño donde se veía a él mismo, recostado en las piernas de su rubia preferida, bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, mientras sus caballos corrían libremente a su alrededor.

Su rostro durmiente de Hiccup, estuvo toda la noche sonriente.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el segundo capítulo? A mí me encanto escribirlo =D espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Y para los que siguen mi otro fic titulado "The last war" sigo trabajando en el capitulo dos, que va saliendo lento pero seguro, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Este fic tiene mucho más de fondo, además de ser una celebración por mi aniversario, tiene ciertos detalles que son más pensamientos míos. Pero no se preocupen, no serán todos los capítulos con aires depresivos xD

En fin, ya saben que espero sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, dudas, etc. Con gusto leo todos y cada uno de sus reviews, los cuales agradezco muchísimo C:

Sin más que decir, se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

PD: pueden encontrarme en FB, links en mi perfil recién editado =D

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **06-Julio-2015**


	3. Certidumbre fraudulenta

_**Capitulo 3: Certidumbre fraudulenta.**_

—Parece que por fin se terminó la fiebre, sin embargo, recomiendo que le sigan dando el jarabe, solo por si acaso

Britta asintió luego de escuchar el veredicto final del médico que dos días después, tal como lo había dicho, fue a primera hora de la mañana a revisar de nueva cuenta a la inquilina del palacio. Hiccup esperaba pacientemente, al margen de todo aquello, no porque así lo quisiera pero la presencia de su primo lo obligaba a actuar como si no sintiera esperanza alguna cada que estaba en esa habitación.

— Gracias doctor— dijo Britta, tocando con cariño la frente de la chica. Ya empezaba a tomarle cariño. Acción que no le agradó a Snotlout.

— Volveré dentro de dos días su alteza— se despidió del rey haciendo una reverencia junto a Britta que lo acompañaba a la entrada de la puertea.

Hiccup sonrió amablemente imitando la acción, tomando lugar cerca de la cama de la antigua prisionera, mirándola aun en la inconsciencia, sin saber cómo sentirse aun.

— Hiccup— habló su primo desde la entrada de la habitación ya vacía. — es hora de entrenar.

El castaño dio una última mirada a la chica antes de irse, sin mucho ánimo de alejarse ahí. Fue junto a Snotlout hasta las caballerizas, una vez que ya tenía su armadura de práctica puesta, incluida la espada. La batalla los había orillado a empezar un entrenamiento donde incluso los caballos supieran como atacar al contrincante en caso de que su jinete cayera herido.

Y el mejor para entrenar a Hiccup en ello, era nada más y nada menos que Snotlout, pues desde que era un niño, él ya tenía conocimientos acerca de aquel arte de batalla, con el tiempo lo fue perfeccionando y con la guerra, enseñando a su ejército.

El rey tuvo la oportunidad de ser escoltado por otros profesionales como Snotlout, sin embargo, el prefirió aprenderlo y manejarlo tan bien como Jorgenson, todos sabían que él no era un hombre de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y menos en una donde su fiel compañero, Toothless, corriera peligro en algún momento. Claro que nadie sabía lo que Hiccup pensaba al respecto. Todo lo que hacía y decidía siempre era penando en sus padres, siempre pasaba por su cabeza, "¿Cómo lo hubiera hecho mi padre? ¿A él le gustaría que yo accediera? ¿Él me lo hubiera impuesto?"

Incluso él mismo se recriminaba por ello. ¿Cómo era posible que aun no superara tal pérdida? A veces quisiera poder volver a ser el mismo Hiccup de siempre, pero no podía, algo lo tenía atado a ese pasado en el que no pudo hacer nada para remediar. No pudo hacerlo antes, no podrá hacerlo ahora ni nunca, ya era tiempo de que viera para adelante, muchos dependen de él, muchos confían en él, no puede seguir así. Esperaba poder superarlo todo en un algún momento, y ese momento era ahora.

Si esa chica que rescató resulta que no es Astrid, entonces se decidiría a olvidar por completo el pasado. Dejaría de lado esas emociones que lo atan al dolor y a la soledad, saldría adelante de una vez por todas. Necesitaba hacerlo, ya era tiempo de sonreír de verdad. Pero si resultaba ser Astrid, bueno, aun no sabía qué hacer, probablemente su objetivo sería más fácil.

— Majestad— llegó Birghir a la práctica, donde Snotlout terminaba de regañar a Hiccup por estar tan distraído— El almuerzo está servido.

Snotlout miró con reproche al sirviente que seguía agachado por la reverencia y después a su primo, quien guardó la espada y sonrió con nerviosismo, para posteriormente bajar de Toothless y quitarle la montura. Una vez su caballo libre, caminó a la par con su sirviente, iniciando una conversación acerca del gran banquete que había preparado el chef.

Snotlout no le quitó la mirada de encima por algunos minutos, desde que le sonrió se quedó en shock. Hiccup había sonreído, había sonreído de verdad, no forzó las mejillas, no le tembló el labio, sus ojos no estaban intactos.

Cuando lo perdió de vista sacudió la cabeza, quizás el golpe que recibió fue más fuerte de lo que pensaba y ya estaba alucinando.

0-0-0-0

El gran comedor estaba lleno, tanto de comida como de comensales, claro que nadie había ni siquiera probado el agua, pues esperaban a su rey, quien pronto se acomodó en la silla principal junto a su sirviente.

— Saben que no es necesario que me esperen— comentó alegre el castaño mientras se acomodaba — pueden comer en mi ausencia, no hay problema alguno.

Todos agradecieron casi al unísono, comenzando enseguida a degustar de la comida, había de todo tipo para todos los gustos, y eso que apenas era el almuerzo de un día común y corriente en la vida de la realeza.

— ¡Por Thor y todos los buenos Dioses de Asgard! ¡Pido mil y un disculpas su alteza, su magnificencia, mi gran rey de Berk! — habló de repente el cocinero, haciendo ademanes exagerados con el platón de crema que traía en las manos. Tomando por sorpresa a más de uno de los allí presentes.

— ¿Pero qué sucede? — contesto Hiccup poco antes de que la cucharada de dicha crema entrara en su boca, viendo con sorpresa al chef

— ¡No! Esta crema no es digna de ser degustada por usted, eminencia. ¡Tiene un mal sabor! El elote no fue suficiente, ¡sabía que debía agregarle ese último par de granos!

El castaño lo miró con un deje de sarcasmo en la expresión, probando la crema sin importarle el lloriqueo exagerado del buen hombre. Todos se quedaron a la espera de su reacción, pues degustaba el líquido con lentitud, permitiéndole estar el tiempo suficiente en su boca, para que el sabor quedara impregnado en las papilas gustativas, antes de ingerirlo gustoso.

— Tienes razón— todos, en especial el chef, se sorprendieron por la respuesta tan seria que dio— No tiene buen sabor. Así que tendré que comerlo yo solo.

Los comensales comenzaron a reír ante el sarcasmo aplicado a esa simple frase, logrando avergonzar al chef, quien terminó diciendo que él también bromeaba. Pero el ambiente alegre, fue más que nada porque hacía mucho tiempo que su rey no daba ese tipo de comentarios.

Una vez se dio por terminado el almuerzo, Hiccup se dirigió a la biblioteca a estudiar los mapas que tenía del reino enemigo, debía planear más tácticas de ataque. Creyó que había olvidado como estaba todo distribuido, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba dicho mapa y su último ataque lo hizo con lo que recordaba de las defensas del lugar. Así que se dispuso a buscar.

Tal fue su sorpresa, que luego de al menos una hora, no encontraba el mapa, ya había buscando entre los papeles de importancia que guardaba, desde los más recientes hasta los más viejos y nada, seguía sin tener ni pista de él. Por lo que optó por buscar entre los libros.

Luego de varios minutos, dio con el papel, aunque estaba más maltratado de lo que pensaba, sintió alivio de ya no tener que seguir buscando por más tiempo.

— Aquí estas— pero jamás imaginó que sería el mapa que una vez creyó perdido.

Lentamente s fue sentando en su escritorio sin soltar el papel. Era el mapa que había creado junto a Astrid cuando eran niños. Lo dejó en el escritorio para poder admirarlo mejor y pasar la yema de sus dedos por los bordes de algunos dibujos ya desgastados.

Es como si de la nada, el universo tratara de recordarle a cada momento aquello que ya estaba decidido a superar. ¿Será esa chica la culpable de esos recuerdos que vuelven de golpe y encontrarse con objetos preciados?

Se sentó derrotado en la silla, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de suprimir esas emociones que siempre sentía cuando de olvidar se trataba. Solo que esta vez sería diferente, no podía dejarse vencer de nuevo, ya no. Hiccup volvería a ser Hiccup, el mismo de siempre que más de uno y en especial él, extrañan.

Sumergido en esos pensamientos, lo sacó de golpe el abrir repentino de la puerta mostrando a su sirviente un poco nervioso.

— ¿Qué ocurre Birghir?

— Alteza, un grupo de pueblerinos exigen verlo ahora.

— Esta bien, llévalos a la sala principal, en un momento bajo.

Dicho aquello, guardó el mapa donde lo había encontrado y se dirigió hasta ellos. No era un grupo muy grande, iban tres señoras y cuatro hombres. Fuera cual fuera su objetivo, era obvio que no iban a flaquear a menos de obtener lo que requieran.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? — fue la forma en la que se hizo notar Hiccup al entrar en la habitación, recibiendo las reverencias inevitables de todos.

— Su excelencia— comenzó el único hombre con barba del lugar. — Como podrá darse cuenta, solo hemos venido nosotros en representación de todas esas familias de Bjornoya que hemos vivido bajo su reinado. De lo cual, queremos recordarle, estamos más que agradecidos.

Claro que lo había notado, eran alrededor de unos cien sobrevivientes, que al ser esparcidos por el reino para mayor comodidad de todos, habían seleccionado a los representantes de cada área para situaciones que debieran ser atendidas, ajenas a Berk propias de Bjornoya.

— Venimos en cuanto supimos lo de la esclava— continuó el hombre, en el mismo tono de cordialidad— queremos saber de quién se trata, hay rumores de que es nuestra reina.

A Hiccup se le hizo un vuelco el corazón, ¿cómo sabían de eso? Tenía entendido que esa información, sobre las sospechas que tiene, solo la conocían Snotlout y Britta. Snotlout no pudo haber dicho aquello con tanta libertad, en primera porque estaba inconforme con esa creencia y en segunda porque habían hablado al respecto, debían guardar silencio por la misma razón. Si llegaba a los oídos del enemigo que era Astrid Hofferson, podría iniciar el clímax de la guerra de un minuto a otro. Y Britta no salía del castillo, ni siquiera de la habitación.

— Rey Hiccup— habló una de las mujeres— ¿es nuestra reina Astrid? ¿Aun hay esperanza para nuestro reino?

El castaño se quedó callado con una expresión al borde del susto. No podía darles falsas esperanzas y aunque fueran reales, no podía decírselas, al menos no por el momento, ella debía despertar primero.

— Lo siento— respondió al termino de unos minutos— Pero no es así, yo también pensé que se trataba de ella, pero hemos tenido el tiempo suficiente para corroborarlo y en efecto, no es ella.

Los pueblerinos soltaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo, en un suspiro lleno de tristeza y derrota. Por mucho que les agradó la idea, seguía siendo un sueño el resurgir de su amado pueblo. No podían hacer más, debían volver con las malas noticias a sus familias.

— Su excelencia— retomó la palabra el hombre de la barba— ¿hay esperanza de rescatar a todos los esclavos? Mi esposa…

Hiccup lo miró con tristeza, sentimiento que todos compartían, al parecer no había nadie que no tuviera a algún familiar o persona cercana dentro de esas celdas.

— No se preocupe buen hombre— contestó, atreviéndose a tocarle el hombro de manera reconfortante— esa es la razón por la que tengo a esa chica aquí y no en el pueblo, ella puede ser la llave que hemos estado buscando para rescatar a todos los esclavos.

Con esas palabras, la esperanza volvió un poco. No tenían más que hacer allí, por lo que repitiendo sus agradecimientos y ofreciéndole su ayuda para todo lo que necesitara, los aldeanos salieron del lugar, en espera de que ese día llegara pronto.

0-0-0-0

El día llegaba a su fin con el atardecer lleno de tonos anaranjados y amarillos, por lo que era tiempo de ir a la habitación de la rubia dormida, pero a mitad de camino se encontró con Britta, que venía más alegre de lo normal y con mucha prisa.

— Rey Hiccup, ¡ha despertado!

Ahora entendía el por qué de la rapidez, igualó el ritmo para llegar al cuarto y verla ahí, claramente despierta, sentada cómodamente en la cama, tapada con la cobija hasta la cadera y recargada en varias almohadas, estaba degustando lentamente de la crema que había sido servida esa mañana. Por su rostro, parecía que realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

— Cariño— se acercó Britta hasta ella— ya está aquí.

La rubia guió su mirada hacia la mirada verde del rey, quien no podía contener la emoción y felicidad que sintió al ver que aquella mirada, era la que estaba esperando, un color azul profundo que nunca olvidó y jamás podría olvidar. Ensimismado en aquella revolución de emociones, caminó por inercia al costado de la chica, tomando lugar en una silla que estaba cerca del buró donde estaba el agua, los medicamentos y el plato vacio donde había estado el tazón de crema que se encontraba en manos de ella.

Britta sonrió con dulzura, haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de manera discreta del cuarto. Cualquiera que hubiera visto esa reacción, sabría que el Rey Haddock estaba deseoso por estar a solas con la chica recién levantada. Y no estaba equivocada, pues el castaño agradeció aquel acto.

La chica dio un último bocado a esa crema de elote que le supo a una delicia de los dioses, para posteriormente dejarlo en al plato vacio y ver a su nuevo acompañante.

— Muchas gracias por salvarme— empezó sin titubear— Rey de Berk, de no ser por usted jamás lo hubiera conseguido.

Hiccup se sintió algo extraño por la manera tan cordial con la que le había hablado. Estaba esperando una reacción diferente a esa, quizás algo de su fuerte cariño con algún reproche por no haberla salvado antes.

Así que optó por preguntar algo que no quería y tener que tomar en cuenta todo lo que Snotlout siempre le recalcaba, esperando estar equivocado.

— No tienes que agradecerme nada, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

La chica suspiró de una manera casi imperceptible, cualquiera diría que estaba un tanto nerviosa.

— Astrid

La esperanza renació en el alma de Hiccup.

— ¿Astrid Hofferson?

Sin embargo, no obtuvo la respuesta tan esperaba. Astrid cerró los puños con fuerza, más de una manera de autoprotección al miedo que siempre le recorría el cuerpo y la mente ante ese tipo de preguntas.

— Yo…— suspiró de manera alentadora para ella misma— no lo sé.

— ¿Qué? — Hiccup no podía creer lo que le decía.

Astrid cerró con más fuerza los puños, logrando poner blanco los nudillos. Sabía que llegaría el momento de enfrentar aquello, de alguna manera siempre lo enfrentó, pero esta vez sería diferente. Ahora que era dueña de su libertad, debía recuperar su vida y eso no lo lograría si seguía evadiendo aquello que de alguna manera siempre la había asustado.

— Me llamo Astrid, pero, es todo lo que sé. Soy incapaz de recordar nada acerca de mi vida antes de ser esclava.

0-0-0-0

El médico hizo otra revisión minuciosa. Revisó los signos vitales, reflejos y otras cosas que no pudo hacer mientras Astrid dormía. Cambió las vendas de los pies, de nueva cuenta.

— Pues, dentro de lo que cabe se encuentra bien— lo dijo más dirigiéndose a Hiccup

— ¿Y qué hay acerca de la pérdida de memoria?

Astrid se tensaba cada que el castaño recordaba aquella situación. Así como también se llegaba a sentir sorprendida y hasta cierto punto, halagada, por la preocupación que el rey tenía hacia ella. Alguien de la realeza, ¿tratando así a una plebeya?

— Ese es otro problema. Astrid, ¿verdad? — Continuó acercándose a la cama lentamente, evaluando las expresiones de la paciente— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas a partir de que no sabías nada de tu pasado?

— Estar atada con cadenas dentro de una celda, junto a dos personas que cuidaron de mí, y nada más, de ahí, siempre he estado privada de mi libertad.

Hiccup la miró con tristeza e impotencia. Sufrió por tantos años algo que no debió sufrir.

— Muy bien— siguió el doctor— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de tu vida? ¿Alguna imagen, un nombre, alguien?

— Sí, solo tengo algo. Recuerdo un incendio, vigas cayendo del techo y a mí, gritándole con desesperación a alguien, no sé a quién, o qué grité.

Con todo eso, el rey no sabía como sentirse, eso era más que suficiente para él, claro que era Astrid, _su_ Astrid. Solo que ya no lo recordaba, ni a él, ni lo que es la vida de verdad. ¿Será posible que después de tantos años ella pueda recordar quién es en realidad?

— ¿Puedes decirme cuantos años estuviste cautiva o tu edad?

— No lo sé

— veinte— intervino el castaño— tiene veinte años.

Tanto el médico como Astrid lo vieron con cierta sorpresa, en especial ella, ¿cómo podía habar de esa manera tan segura si apenas sabía algo sobre ella? O, acaso… ¿acaso él era parte de su pasado?

— Veré que puedo hacer.

Antes de que el médico se alejara, la rubia tomó su muñeca, haciéndolo girar y ponerle atención de nuevo.

— ¿Podré recuperar la memoria? — soltó la pregunta sin titubear, con la mirada decidida y dispuesta a una negativa. Si ese era su destino lo aceptaría.

Mientras que Hiccup, al ver eso, sabía que Astrid seguía siendo la misma.

— Esperemos que sí— diciendo eso, su paciente lo soltó y salió del lugar. Dejando de nueva cuenta a los chicos solos, pues Britta quiso acompañarlo hasta la salida.

Ambos se miraron sin saber muy bien que decir, por lo que Hiccup se acercó hasta la silla que estaba al costado de la cama. Se veía hasta cierto punto tranquila, con un rostro inexpresivo y volviendo a tomar el tazón con la crema de elote.

— Pediré que te la calienten, seguramente ya esta fría. — se atrevió a decir en cuanto la cuchara se llenó del líquido.

— Esta bien así, podría estar tan fría como el hielo e igual sabría genial. Cuando te esclavizan, si tienes suerte, la comida del basurero te hará aguantar una jordana de setenta y dos horas.

Con ese comentario, siguió degustando de la crema, dejando un silencio que lejos de ser incomodo, les agradó, hasta que Britta regresó con un platón de carne. Lo comió igual de gustosa, saboreando el olor y cada especia que contenía, chupándose los dedos de vez en vez sin importarle que el rey la estuviera viendo.

Si en el pasado comía bien, ya no lo recordaba. Por lo que aquellos sabores eran nuevos para ella. Beber agua cristalina también fue toda una experiencia, incluso se le hacía imposible de creer que aquel liquido vital pudiera ser tan transparente.

En medio de ese mundo de sabor, recordó a quienes dejó atrás, dejando de comer al sentirse culpable de disfrutar aquello mientras sus amigos aun sufren.

— ¿Qué pasa linda? — Cuestionó Britta con su tono maternal de siempre— ¿No te gustó?

— Puedo pedir que te preparen otra cosa— secundó Hiccup.

Astrid negó con la cabeza.

— No es eso, es solo que, mientras yo disfruto de todo esto…mis amigos sufren aun.

El castaño no dudó ni un momento en acercase a ella, la miró a los ojos con ternura, tomando con delicadeza la mano de ella entre las suyas.

— Los sacaré de ahí, lo prometo.

Astrid expresó una leve sonrisa, aceptando la calidez que las manos masculinas le brindaban al tener sostenida su mano. Por un momento, sintió que todo iría bien por primera vez.

 _La chica apretó los labios con fuerza, no iba a ceder ante el maltrato que recibía, por más dolor que sintiera, por más que estuviera sangrando no iba mostrar su dolor, no se quejaría, aunque eso le costara la vida._

— _¡Maldita mujer! — gritó con rabia el guardia golpeándola de nuevo en la espalda con aquel látigo._

 _La chica hizo un esfuerzo mayor, ni siquiera con los años era capaz de soportar esos golpes que le habían dejado tantas cicatrices. El mismo guardia la levantó con brusquedad, tomó sus manos atadas y las colgó en el gancho que se fue elevando poco a poco, hasta dejarla con los pies colgando y sus brazos soportando todo su peso en una posición realmente incomoda._

— _El rey ha sido muy caritativo contigo, yo en su lugar ya te hubiera matado._

 _Un último golpe justo en el vientre y salió de la celda, cerrando con cadena y candados la reja de aquel lugar tan húmedo, dejándola sumida en una obscuridad inmensa._

 _Un par de horas después, se empezó a escuchar el ruido de pequeñas piedras golpeando el metal, por lo que la prisionera, forzando un poco a su vista, ya acostumbrada a la obscuridad, trató de averiguar de dónde provenían esa piedras, sin embargo, no fue necesario esforzarse de más, el responsable de ello habló al momento de arrojar su última munición._

— _¡Hey! ¡Astrid!_

 _La aludida reconoció enseguida la voz, era a quien consideraba su compañero de castigo, pues siempre terminaban ahí, pero a diferencia de él, ella terminaba castigada por rebelarse ante las leyes de su "amo", desobedeciendo las órdenes que recibía como esclava._

— _Que quieres Tuffnut. — respondió a regañadientes. No tenía ganas de soportar las burlas estúpidas del chico._

— _Tengo noticias del exterior_

 _Pero claro que eso cambiaba las cosas, por lo que no hizo esfuerzo por esconder el nuevo interés para que prosiguiera con aquello que tuviera que decir._

 _Puede que sea un chico poco inteligente y que no tiene ni idea de lo que es actuar con seriedad, pero a pesar de ello, toda la información que el recibía de afuera, gracias a su gemela Ruffnut, era real. En más de una ocasión eso logró evitar la muerte de alguno de los cautivos de aquel sitio. Llevando a Astrid a su celda junto a un "llamado de atención"._

 _Pero a pesar de ello, todos los intentos de escape resultaban inútiles, no había forma de salir de ahí sin que mataran a diestra y siniestra a todos los que lograban correr un metro más allá del bosque. Era obvio que no dejarían que eso pasara jamás, el siguiente reino era el enemigo, y ya se sabe lo que dicen, enemigo de tu enemigo es tu mejor amigo, o en este caso, el salvador._

* * *

Hasta aquí el día de hoy, era obvio que si sería Astrid xD ¿se esperaban que no recordara nada? *menos tu Higushi, tu no cuentas aquí TnT no cheto, sabes que te adoro -beso-*

También, los flahsbacks no siempre serán de la infancia, como ya se dieron cuenta y en el siguiente capitulo sabrán el resto de esa memoria de la rubia.

¡Gracias por todos sus bellos reviews! :3

Sin más y esperando sus comentarios, dudas, críticas constructivas, etc; se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan XD**_

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **11-Julio-2015**


	4. Hallazgo desolador

**_Capitulo 4:_ _Hallazgo desolador._**

 _Luego de meditar la situación, la única opción viable era escapar sola, si ella podía ser la esperanza para todos, lo intentaría aunque eso le costara la vida._

 _Cuando el guardia llegó con la porquería de comida, abrió la celda, para entrar con burla, jugueteando con la comida, tirándola "accidentalmente" y recogerla en pésimas condiciones. Sin embargo, Astrid se mantuvo con la cabeza agachada y el cuerpo relajado._

 _Por lo general, ella siempre actuaba con agresividad — no por nada casi siempre terminaba ahí—, por lo que cuando el guardia la vio de esa manera, fue imposible no ser picado por el mosco de la curiosidad. A decir verdad, le fascinaba ver como se enojaba la rubia, claro, hasta que lo golpeaba._

 _Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, quedando a un paso de tener contacto piel con piel, observó su rostro carente de emoción con los ojos cerrados._

— _¡Carajo! — gritó casi guturalmente._

 _La tomó de los hombros como pudo y empezó a sacudirla con intenciones de despertarla._

 _Astrid, aun fingiendo estar inconsciente, le propinó una patada con ambos pies, justo en la entre pierna del guardia, lo que ocasionó que la soltara al instante y se agachara a agarrarse la parte dañada con intenciones de deshacer el dolor, quedando encorvado frente a ella._

 _La rubia alzó ambos pies con fuerza y habilidad, utilizándolo como banco para poder saltar y zafarse del gancho que la tenía alejada del suelo. Una vez con ambos pies en la tierra, dio otro empujón al guardia con su cadera, haciendo que su cabeza chocara con la pared antes de caer de cara, lo aturdió lo suficiente para poder acercarse hasta él y propinarle un buen codazo en la sien, dejando por fin, fuera de juego._

— _¡Yo quiero hacer eso! — gritó emocionado, Tuffnut, quien había visto todo desde su celda._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tengo? — preguntó mientras se desataba las cuerdas de los pies._

— _No lo sé, pero yo me daba prisa, ya vienen más, puedo oírlos._

 _En eso si que no bromeaba, si de algo estaba segura, además que la información de fuera siempre era verídica, era del buen oído de su compañero de celda. Es como si el estar tanto tiempo allí metido, lo hubiera hecho desarrollar dicha habilidad._

 _Se acercaban tres personas, y por el ruido que hacía, Astrid dedujo que se trataba de dos guardias y un prisionero nuevo, que quizás ocuparía su celda. En cuanto el trío dio vuelta en la esquina y la divisaron semi-libre y al guardia tirado en el suelo, dejaron de lado a quien traían para ir tras ella. Tenía las manos atadas, por lo que pensó, por un momento que no lo lograría, pero debía intentarlo, una oportunidad como aquella no la había tenido antes y quizás, no la tendría después._

 _Comenzó a correr con intenciones de esquivarlos, tratando de evitar una pelea, pero eso fue imposible cuando uno de ellos se interpuso en su camino y sin más le soltó un golpe en la cara, pero eso no la detuvo, simplemente giró la cabeza con esperanza de sentir menos dolor, o al menos, tal como le pasó, seguir en pie y con la vista clara para seguir en su camino. El guardia iba a propinarle otro golpe, pero Astrid lo engañó, haciéndole creer que lo golpearía con las manos atadas, pero el golpe no llegó por donde los ojos le habían dicho, su pierna derecha fue la que actuó, seguida de la izquierda._

— _De esta no sales viva._

— _¿Eso crees? — Respondió sonriendo con superioridad— Probemos._

 _El guardia de nuevo se acercó a ella, de una forma más agresiva, pero sobre todo, más obvia, Astrid logró esquivar los primeros golpes antes de volver a soltar una patada, justo en el pecho del hombre, seguido de un puñetazo de un par de manos atadas, justo en la quijada._

 _El encuentro siguió, y cuando se preguntó que había pasado con el otro guardia, en el segundo que tuvo libre, lo vio dentro de una celda que era cerrada por el chico que iba con ellos._

 _En ese segundo, recibió un golpe en el estomago que le sacó el aire, pero a pesar de eso siguió de pie y dándole batalla al guardia._

— _Ya me canse de esto— dijo para sí, una vez que recuperó el aire._

 _Esperó a que el guardia se acerca lo suficiente, tomó impulso y con un medio giro, soltó una patada justo en el cuello de su atacante, haciéndolo caer irremediablemente al suelo, aprovechando que aun seguía consciente y estaba boca abajo, se subió a su espalda, para pasar sus manos por enfrente y comenzar a estrangularlo hasta que por fin dejó de forcejear._

 _La rubia se levantó con lentitud. ¿Desde cuándo podía hacer eso?_

— _¡Definitivamente quiero hacer eso! — siguió con su emoción Tuffnut, sujetando con fuerza los barrotes a causa de la emoción de presenciar esa pelea._

— _¡Astrid! — la sacó de aquellos pensamientos, ese prisionero. — Debes irte ahora._

— _¡No te saldrás con la tuya maldita! — interrumpía con sus gritos, el guardia encerrado._

— _¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? — preguntó aun en su lugar._

— _Vete, estaremos bien, se que nos sacaras de aquí…_

 _Astrid vio a ambos chicos, quienes parecían estar de acuerdo con eso._

— _Los sacaré de aquí, lo prometo._

— _Vete antes de que noten la usencia de estos._

 _Y con eso, Astrid comenzó a correr, cuidándose de no ser vista por nadie. Ella era la única esperanza para quienes la habían acompañado en su esclavitud por tantos años._

— ¡Astrid! Mi niña, ¿qué haces de pie? — expresó en un intento de regaño, Britta, quien venía de regreso con una jarra de agua y vendas nuevas para la aludida.

— Me estiro, empiezo a cansarme de estar todo el día acostada.

Tal como había dicho, estiró los brazos y su torso tanto como pudo, sintiendo un leve dolor que le resultó reconfortante y gustoso. El día estaba increíble, y esas ganas de explorar el castillo la llenaban cada día más.

Había pasado una semana desde que el médico había dejado de ir cada dos días, estaba mejorando rápidamente, así como también recuperando peso. Hiccup la trataba magníficamente, por lo que se sentía muy agradecida, además de que sus intenciones era sacar a sus amigos de la esclavitud, el chef, indirectamente, la trataba muy bien, había dedicado un tiempo para preparar platillos especiales para ella, incluyendo postres y Britta, ella siempre estaba para lo que quisiera.

— Es como si te conociera— le dijo una noche, cuando la ayudaba a cambiarse la bata. — Tengo la sensación de conocerte desde hace mucho, casi como un _deja vú_.

— En un _deja vú_ , será que recuerdes todo. — fue lo único que respondió.

En definitiva se sentía muy bien. Por lo que trato de caminar, muy en contra de Britta, hacia la ventana que daba vista a un hermoso jardín que no podía apreciar desde la cama, para sorpresa de ambas, su caminar fue normal, apenas y sentía algo de dolor, pero era como si hubiera estado de pie todo un día entero.

Britta la miró con brazos cruzados y una sonrisa atravesando su rostro. Era una terca, ahora que ya podía caminar, no iba a lograr hacer que se sentara.

— ¿Ves? No pasó nada— comentó una vez estuvo en la ventana.

La vista era espectacular, sabía de la existencia de esas flores que veía, pero era como si fuera la primera vez que las veía, no se sentía mal por ello, al contrario, la llenaba de emoción conocer eso tan "nuevo" para ella. Sin duda, estaba ansiosa por ir al exterior. Eso lo notó la mujer que la cuidaba, por lo que se dirigió al gran ropero del lugar e hizo una búsqueda rápida pero inteligente.

— El rey Hiccup no tarda en venir a verte como cada tarde— dijo aun metida en el ropero, llamando la atención de la rubia— y como ya estas de pie, no lo puedes recibir en esas fachas.

Diciendo eso, sacó un vestido azul celeste. Astrid sonrió con algo de nervios pero aceptando el gesto, se acercó hasta ella. El ropero tenía una parte especial donde poder cambiarse y verse al espejo sin que nadie más la viera, en caso de que hubiera alguien en la habitación.

Con la ayuda innecesaria de Britta, se cambió la bata por aquel vestido, que a pesar de que le quedaba algo flojo, a causa de que aun no recuperaba todo el peso perdido, se le veía muy bien. Dejaba sus clavículas descubiertas, pues las mangas solo llegaban hasta los hombros, dicha parte estaba adornada por pequeñas flores, al igual que la cintura y las mangas eran transparentes, y amplias, tanto que al final caía un pico.

Britta cepilló su rubia cabellera y la peinó en una trenza en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, dejando al frente únicamente un flequillo que recién le había cortado.

— Nueva vida, nuevo look— le comentó cuando la peinaba.

Los zapatos, eran blancos, cerrados y sin tacones, pero tuvo que cambiarlos por unas sandalias, pues no estaba acostumbrada al calzado y le lastimó.

Justo terminaba de mirarse en el espejo cuando el rey tocó la puerta y entró enseguida.

Hiccup se quedó pasmado, Astrid se veía muy bien, aquel color de vestido le sentaba de maravilla y el cabello recogido dejaba a la vista la piel de su cuello y clavículas. Tan embelesado estaba, que no notó que se encontraba de pie.

— Su alteza— dijo Britta haciendo una reverencia, acción que imitó Astrid, sintiéndose un poco rara por hacerlo.

Y no fue la única, para compensar esa rareza, Hiccup también hizo una reverencia.

— Por favor, no más reverencias— suplicó el rey una vez recuperado de su shock

— Gracias— habló sin chistar Astrid— esto de inclinarme cada que entre no me gustaba.

Britta la miró con reproche por esa forma tan relajada de hablar ante el castaño, quien sonrió ampliamente por aquello.

— Y también basta de formalidades. No me hables de usted, me haces sentir viejo, y te aseguro que no soy tan mayor que tu.

Astrid sonrió ampliamente.

— Cierto, tengo veinte— respondió aun sonriente, como empezando un tipo de juego, donde buscaba respuestas— o eso dices _tú_ , ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Veintiuno.

Se miraron un momento, la sonrisa de Astrid solo era labial, un poco curvada, mientras que la de Hiccup abarcaba casi todo su rostro.

— Al parecer estás mucho mejor— siguió luego de una batalla de miradas juguetonas— ¿te gustaría recorrer el palacio?

— Claro— respondió enseguida— muero por conocer el lugar entero.

Britta seguía reprochándole con la mirada su actitud, pero eso no le importó, pues había recibido el permiso de poder hablar de esa manera y francamente, eso de la formalidad no le agradaba y menos con Hiccup, a pesar de que era el rey, se sentía incomoda hablándole con tanta rectitud.

— Descuida Britta— intervino el rey— puede hablarme así, todos pueden hacerlo, pero prefieren la cordialidad.

— Esta bien, si usted lo dice alteza, dejare que siga hablando así, pero, sinceramente a mi me va a costar un poco de trabajo dejar de lado estos modales.

Hiccup sonrío, era prácticamente lo mismo que todos los que habitaban el castillo le decían, por lo que no le quedaba más que tener esperanza de que algún día, podrían tratarlo como a su semejante y no como a alguien superior.

Astrid caminó hasta la entrada, siendo seguida por Hiccup, no necesitó decir nada para hacerle ver que ya quería explorar el lugar. Ambos salieron cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a una Britta bastante sonriente, con un toque de picardía en su rostro alegre.

0-0-0-0

Caminaron calmadamente, pues a pesar de que ya podía caminar, los pies de Astrid aun no le permitían ir tan rápido como le hubiera gustado. Admiraba cada pintura, cortina y detalles de la pared que había en los pasillos, así como armas y armaduras vacías, que según le dijo Hiccup, habían pertenecido a sus antepasados, mostrándole orgullosamente la armadura de su padre.

Pero lo que le gustó, de ese recorrido— ya que no podían recorrer todo el lugar en un rato— fue el jardín, el sol estaba cada vez más cerca de ocultarse, por lo que la intensidad de los colores anaranjados eran más intensos, dándole un ambiente relajante a su alrededor.

Se sentía como en un cuento de hadas, donde todo era felicidad y nada más, aunque sea por ese momento le gustaba disfrutarlo y pensarlo de esa manera. No sabía cuántos años estuvo privada de su libertad, sin poder siquiera admirar el cielo estrellado. Sin duda, no tenía ganas de irse del palacio, sin embargo, sabía que eso sería imposible, tarde o temprano debía marcharse, y la pregunta le atormentaba todo el tiempo, ¿por dónde empezaría?

Hiccup notó que de un momento a otro, esa leve sonrisa despareció del rostro de la rubia, se preguntaba que pensamientos cruzaban su mente, incluso libre seguía atormentada. Así que, para subirle el ánimo del momento se atrevió a hablar e interrumpirla, mientras "olía las flores".

— ¿Quieres ir a las caballerizas?

— Seguro.

Caminaron solo un poco más hasta llegar a los grandes establos, todos los caballos tenían su espacio y eran tratados como reyes, de hecho, había un par de personas que los atendían en ese momento, pues cepillaban a Hookfang y le daban manzanas al caballo negro que reconoció enseguida Astrid.

— Mira, ¿es tu caballo verdad? — preguntó acercándose un poco dudosa hasta él.

Hiccup le hizo una seña a quien lo estaba alimentando para poder hacer él el trabajo y hacer que la rubia acariciara al equino.

— Que lindo es…

— Se llama Toothless— comentó dándole una manzana roja

— ¿Toothless?

— Tenía seis años cuando me lo dieron.

Ambos sonrieron, haciéndole mimos y alimentado al caballo que aceptaba gustoso aquello gestos. En ese momento, un par de potrillos se acercaron hasta el rey, exigiendo también manzanas, el par de pequeños caballos eran negros con una mancha blanca en el lomo.

— ¿Y ellos? — preguntó Astrid sin dejar de mimar a Toothless.

— Son Thunder y Winter, ambos crías de Toothless y Stormfly.

Esa sensación de _Deja vú_ volvió a ella, del mismo modo en que sintió conocer a Britta, por alguna extraña razón, se empezó a sentir nerviosa e impaciente.

— ¿Stormfly?

— Sí, ¿quieres conocerla? — respondió con algo de esperanza.

— Sí.

La guió al establo siguiente, donde se encontraba una yegua color canela con manchas blancas, el _Deja vú_ seguía presente, Astrid sintió como que la había visto antes, en algo como un sueño. La yegua actuó de un modo raro, desde la perspectiva de Hiccup, comenzó a relinchar y agitarse, casi como si hubiera reconocido a la chica. Eso solo aumentaba la duda en el rey, ¿realmente era la princesa Hofferson?

Astrid acercó lentamente la mano, con miedo a ser rechazada, lo cual no sucedió, Stormfly se calmó y la dejó que le tocara el hocico y avanzara con el gesto hasta su cabeza. La rubia sonrió con un toque de nostalgia, sintió una conexión bastante extraña pero agradable.

— Parece que le agradas, iré por Toothless, les gusta cabalgar durante la noche.

Sin remedio, aceptó, algo asustada pues no sabía montar o al menos eso creía, cuando se subió al lomo de Stormfly, permitió que su instinto fuera quien guiara el camino. No era la primera vez que hacía cosas como tuviera practica en ello, por lo que tenía la teoría de que en su vida normal, ella era capaz de hacer algo como montar o pelear, y que por suerte, su cerebro no había olvidado por completo como hacerlo.

Hiccup por su parte sonrió en su interior, a pesar de que lo hacía muy bien, su rostro expresaba un tanto de nerviosismo, en especial cuando la yegua comenzaba a cabalgar.

— No lo haces mal. — comentó corriendo alrededor de ella, era la forma en que Toothless jugaba con Stormfly.

— Estoy sorprendida a decir verdad. No sabía que podía hacerlo.

Luego de un rato, cuando la luna ya estaba acompañada de las estrellas, Stormfly ya estaba corriendo casi a la par del caballo negro, Astrid había tomado la confianza suficiente para aventurar a ello. Las risas de ambos jinetes rompían el silencio del lugar, hacia tanto que ninguno de los dos se reía de esa manera, los músculos de su cara ya les dolían, pero esa sensación de alegría los embriagaba.

Al terminar, llevaron a los caballos de vuelta, les dieron un par de manzanas y salieron de ahí. Caminaron de la misma forma en que llegaron, con calma y disfrutando del paisaje. Esta vez, un ambiente alegre los rodeaba.

— Gracias Hiccup— dijo la inquilina, una vez se encontraron en la entrada de su habitación.

— No fue nada, ve a descansar, mañana seguimos con el recorrido.

Se sonrieron una vez más. Astrid se dio la vuelta para entrar, pero Hiccup sostuvo su mano, haciéndola voltear. Como el caballero que era, se arrodilló y besó con ternura el dorso de la mano, sus labios rozaron la piel unos largos segundos que parecieron minutos para ella.

— Descansa.

Y así se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a una estupefacta rubia, con su mano en su pecho aun sintiendo un pequeño hormigueo donde los labios del rey la habían besado. Su corazón palpitó tan rápido como una sonrisa se esparció en su rostro.

0-0-0-0

El sol comenzaba a salir cuando Hiccup ya se encontraba entrenado junto a su primo, y el entrenamiento fue interrumpido por la llegada de un par de carrozas, siendo custodiadas por los guardias de defensa que se encontraban cerca del río. Reconocería esa bandera donde fuera, se trataba del reino enemigo.

— Prepara a tus hombres Snotlout, esto no me gusta nada. ¡Birghir!

Su sirviente acudió al llamado, posicionándose junto al caballo y caminando hasta el encuentro de la carroza.

Al momento de abrirse la puerta, no esperaba que quien estaba del otro lado fuera el rey de Gudvangen*. Bajó sin esfuerzo, imponiendo su presencia y gran tamaño, tratando inútilmente de intimidar a Hiccup.

— Su majestad Haddock— saludó con burla, acomodándose la capa de cuero que cargaba.

— Rey Bloodfist.

Con discreción, Hiccup le hizo señas a Birghir que supo interpretar, se retiró de ahí con calma y una vez dentro del palacio, corrió hasta llegar a la habitación de la rubia, donde tocó la puerta antes de abrirla un tanto desesperado, recibiendo un reproche de Britta por haber hecho ruido.

— ¿Qué pasa Birghir? — preguntó en susurros acercándose a él.

— Bloodfist está aquí, mantenla dentro de la habitación, ni tu salgas por favor.

0-0-0-0

Snotlout y uno de los escuderos del enemigo, iban detrás de sus respectivos reyes, caminaron en silencio a lo largo de algunos pasillos, hasta llegar a la sala principal, donde se realizan ese tipo de visitas.

El primo del rey, no alejaba su mano de la espada, se encontraba bastante tenso y listo para combatir, de la misma manera que el escudero, de vez en vez se dirigían miradas de advertencia, en caso de que alguno quisiera hacer algo sospecho contra el rey.

Una vez dentro, ambos se posicionaron en cada lado de la entrada, preparados para todo, mientras que Drago Bloodfist tomaba asiento en la silla que estaba de frente a la principal donde se sentó Hiccup.

— ¿A qué se debe tu presencia aquí? — sin importar de quien se trataba, el castaño comenzó con la cordialidad de los Haddock.

— Me alegra que vallamos a ir al grano. — respondió con recelo y acomodando sus codos sobre la mesa. — Llegaron rumores a las paredes de mi reino, donde se dice que tienes a una de mis mujeres.

Ambos hombres de Berk se sorprendieron un poco por ello, en especial el rey. Su corazonada era cierta.

— ¿Una de _tus_ mujeres?

— No quiero rollos en esto, se que fuiste tú quien tomó a esa esclava y la arrastró contigo. Vine por ella, la quiero de regreso.

Snotlout miró disimuladamente a Hiccup para darse cuenta que también estaba desconcertado como él. ¿Había ido por ella? ¿Desde cuándo tenía ese interés por sus esclavos como para reclamarlos de regreso?

— Vengo en son de paz, Hiccup— retomó el habla levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a caminar por el lugar como si le fuera familiar, lo que obligó a Snotlout, aumentar su guardia. — Y a hacer tratos contigo, regrésame a la chica y a cambio, te doy la tregua que quieres.

— ¿Cuál es tu interés en ella?

— Eso quiere decir que la tienes.

— No, pero debe ser alguien importante como para venir por ella.

Una sonrisa maligna atravesó el rostro cicatrizado del hombre.

— Son asuntos de mi reino que no te incumben.

El castaño sabía que había algo más allá de aquellas palabras. Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe, que de no ser por los reflejos de los acompañantes de los ahí reunidos, las puerta los hubieran golpeado.

Trastabillando entró Britta, seguida de Birghir, ambos venían sometidos por dos guardias de Drago. El corazón e Hiccup se detuvo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a actuar de esa manera dentro de mi palacio? — casi gritó aquello Hiccup, ocultando las emociones que lo embargaron.

— No encontramos nada señor. — comentó el hombre que llevaba a Britta, haciéndose a un lado.

Britta lo miró tratando de transmitir con la mirada que _ella_ estaba bien a su rey.

— Que patéticos sirvientes tienes. — habló Bloodfist con repulsión. — te lo advierto, si no regresas a esa chica, te atacaré con todo lo que tengo, te doy una semana.

Y con esa amenaza, salió del lugar, seguido de sus escuderos; quien lo acompañó desde el inicio, no dejó escapar la oportunidad de brindarle una sonrisa de burla a Snotlout, quien enseguida ordenó que hicieran una búsqueda de intrusos en el palacio. Se hubiera unido a ellos, de no ser porque se dirigió al cuarto de Astrid en compañía de Britta, Birghir y Hiccup.

Abrieron las puertas con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, encontrando el lugar vacio.

— ¡Astrid! — gritó Hiccup.

Por lo que salió de su escondite en el ropero, tapada con ropa, a los guardias no se les ocurrió ir más allá de lo que sus ojos veían.

— Yo…

— ¡¿Por qué vinieron por ti?! — la interrumpió Snotlout acercándose a ella, amenazándola con la espada, lo que ocasiono que Hiccup se interpusiera.

— Basta Snotlout. — Miró a Astrid, quien seguía en bata de dormir— ¿Puedes explicarnos?

— Quiere hacerme su esposa— dijo tajante, sin esforzarse por ocultar su asco— no se la razón, pero ha intentado de todo para conseguirlo, incluso una vez trató de aprovecharse de mí.

— ¿Quién eres realmente? — cuestionó Snotlout, sin saber que sentir exactamente por esa chica.

Hiccup la miró, sin saber muy bien como sentirse.

0-0-0-0

Esa noche, Britta la arropaba como siempre, esta vez con más cariño, pues saber un poco de lo que había pasado, la hizo querer hacerla sentir mejor.

— Britta— habló seriamente la rubia— necesito ir al pueblo.

— ¿Qué dices?

Antes de responderle, buscó su collar que había tenido guardado, estaba en perfectas condiciones y aun se podía leer claramente su nombre en el dije de luna.

— De no ser por esto, no sabría mi nombre— comenzó cuando le mostró el dije— quien me cuido los primeros años que estuve, en el lecho de su muerte me dijo que buscara a la persona que me lo dio, dijo que era alguien de Berk, pero, cuando iba a decirme dónde encontrarlo, dio su último aliento.

Britta la miró con algo de tristeza regresándole el collar.

— Por lo que debo de buscar a esa persona en todo Berk. — continuó, mirando el dije— quizás así logre entender por qué Drago me quiere, por qué me mantuvo viva dentro de ese infierno. Necesito saber quién soy.

Esa noche, Astrid no durmió.

* * *

Gudvangen: Ciudad de escandinavia

* * *

Lamento si va lenta la historia pero si no lo hago de esta manera saldrá algo forzado /: además ya hubo hiccstrid *-* y también ya comienza la acción y lo interesante C:

Trataré de actualizar más seguido, son vacaciones pero en mi casa exigen de mi ayuda.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, y aprovecho para agradecer sus reviews.

Sin más, se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

PD: pueden encontrarme en FB, links en mi perfil C:

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **17-Julio-2015**


	5. Inquietud

_**Capitulo 5: Inquietud.**_

Era la tercera vez que Hiccup se rascaba la cabeza con desesperación, quien lo viera, diría que sus intenciones son arrancarse el cuero cabelludo. Una semana había dicho Bloodfist, ¿por qué tanto tiempo? Había algo de fondo en todo aquello.

— ¿Seguros que no había ningún intruso?

— No había nadie, pero de todas formas, tengo a varios hombres aun buscando, y a otros más resguardando. — respondió Spitelout, desde su asiento. — Es obvio que Drago está planeando un ataque, debemos reforzar el ejército de defensa.

— No— interrumpió tajante Snotlout, golpeando la mesa— lo que debemos hacer es entregar a esa chica.

— No voy a ceder así de fácil— respondió con frustración el rey.

— ¡Abre los ojos Hiccup! Necesitamos esa tregua, quizás con ello podremos por fin dar por terminada esta guerra.

— ¡Entiende Snotlout! — Respondió al borde del grito— Astrid es…

— ¡Entiende tu Hiccup! — Lo interrumpió levantándose de su asiento, golpeando de nuevo la mesa, pero esta vez con ambas manos— ¡Estas protegiendo a esa chica que coincide con el nombre de una _muerta_! ¿Y a cambió de qué? ¿De cubrir esa necesidad de tener cerca a quien desapareció de este mundo para siempre hace diez años? ¡Deja de pensar en ti por un momento! ¡Todo un reino depende de ti! ¡Tienes la oportunidad de hacer que deje de correr sangre inocente frente a tus manos! ¿Y tú qué haces? Proteger a una esclava que no sabe quién es.

La respiración de Snotlout estaba un tanto agitada, había dicho por fin aquello que estaba callando desde hace mucho. Salió de la habitación aun con la rabia apoderándose de él y empujando en el trayecto a su primo, quien desde que había sido interrumpido, había quedado shockeado por esas palabras llenas de cólera que provenían del moreno.

Las piernas le flaquearon un poco, por lo que tuvo que sentarse, aun seguía mirando a la nada sin saber cómo reaccionar. Spitelout se levantó de su lugar, se había mantenido al margen de todo porque en cierto modo, estaba de acuerdo con su hijo, solo que él prefería ser más sensato.

— Debes tomar otra decisión de Rey, Hiccup— comentó en el umbral de la puerta, mirando de reojo a su sobrino— La vida de muchos depende de ti.

0-0-0-0

Por las calles del pueblo de Berk, envuelta en una capa gris, con el vestido celeste que le habían dado el día anterior y las sandalias, caminaba un tanto apresurada Astrid, caminaba sin tener un rumbo fijo y buscando un mercado que le fuera de ayuda.

Tenía hasta el atardecer para regresar al palacio, justo antes de la visita de Hiccup. Había conseguido salir gracias a Britta, quien con reproches, regaños, y un sermón acerca del mal comportamiento que tenía, terminó por acceder a brindarle la ayuda, así como cubrirla en caso de que a Hiccup se le ocurriera entrar antes de lo acostumbrado al cuarto.

La salida del palacio fue lo más difícil, pero no imposible. Con ayuda de una habilidad que no sabía que tenía, escaló por una de las bardas de la parte trasera del lugar, mientras que el guardia era distraído por su cómplice. Una vez que salió corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar a la entrada del pueblo, una vez ahí, recuperó su respiración normal y comenzó caminar un tanto rápido, sin perder el ritmo y la velocidad.

Britta le había dicho que el mejor lugar para empezar a buscar, era el mercado principal, el mismo que todos los días estaba en servicio. Le advirtió de no usar su nombre real, en lo cual estaba completamente de acuerdo, pues se habían dado cuenta que su nombre causaba gran polémica en el lugar. Si realmente era algo de importancia, debía descubrirlo manteniéndose en el anonimato.

Siguió caminando un par de calles antes de toparse con un callejón inmenso, lleno de puestos de todo tipo en cada orilla, principalmente de comida y ropa. Por un momento se sintió algo atosigada por estar rodeada de tanta gente y recibir un par de veces, miradas curiosas por saber quine se escondía bajo esa capucha, que minutos después retiró de la cabeza, lo que no quería era llamar la atención, en especial la de algún guardia, pues tenía entendido, había algunos del palacio que merodeaban por ahí.

Empezaba a molestarse por no encontrar lo que buscaba y más porque no tenía ni idea de qué rayos estaba buscando. Se detenía a merodear y observar con interés puestos de ropa y joyería, esperando encontrar algo que le dijera o la llevara hasta algo o alguien que le resolviera la incógnita que estaba detrás del dije. Pero su búsqueda se veía fracasada, o eso pensó hasta que por fin divisó un puesto, que a simple vista, se veía pobre y sin nada que ofrecer, al menos nada valioso, pues el vendedor se encontraba en el suelo, acomodado en una cobija color vino, rodeado de artilugios y objetos extraños. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Se acercó sigilosamente, fingiendo observar un medallón roto de un ángel. Sintió la mirada del hombre sobre ella, una mirada pesada que comenzó a incomodarla de sobremanera, se había arrepentido de haberse acercado hasta allí, considerando que quizás se había equivocado y debía seguir buscando.

— Estás perdida— afirmó el hombre, un momento antes de que se alejara de ahí sin decir nada.

— ¿Disculpe? — respondió escéptica.

En ese momento fue cuando puso un poco de atención a la apariencia del hombre, la gran cantidad de arrugas en el rostro delataban que era de una edad avanzada, tenía unas cejas bastante pobladas y grisáceas. Su ojo derecho, estaba casi totalmente blanco, pues había una capa blanquecina que atravesaba la pupila.

— Perdida y atormentada— continuó en un tono neutro, intentado tocar el rostro pálido de Astrid, quien se hacía para atrás evitando el contacto— Pero sobre todo, ingenua.

— No sé de qué habla señor.

— Buscas en el lugar equivocado— esas palabras hicieron que se detuviera, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse— La respuesta está frente a ti. Cuando lo sepas todo acabará.

En ese momento, un chico regordete pasó a su lado, empujándola y tirando las manzanas que cargaba.

— Lo siento mucho— dijo con nerviosismo el regordete, agachándose a recoger los frutos.

— Descuida— respondió Astrid, ayudándole, colocando algunas manzanas en la bolsa de papel.

Cuando ambos se levantaron, se miraron por un momento. El chico era mucho más grande que ella en todos los sentidos. A simple vista se veía en cierto modo intimidante, pero por la forma en que se disculpó, supuso que solo era apariencia.

El chico la miró extraño, como si tratar de encontrar algo peculiar en el rostro de ella. Había sido suficiente para ella, no iba a soportar más miradas de ese tipo. Vio al hombre que seguía diciendo quien sabe que cosas más, luego al chico y regresó por sus mismos pasos, para cuando llegara al palacio, el atardecer estaría en su apogeo.

El chico, se quedó quieto y no la dejó de ver hasta que la perdió de vista, sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino.

0-0-0-0

Para cuando Hiccup entró a la habitación, Astrid estaba frente a la ventana, las palabras del hombre retumbaban en su cabeza, aunque se había dicho un par de veces que debía ignorarlas, después de todo, ¿qué rayos iba a saber un viejo que vende basura y jamás la ha visto?

Si tan solo supiera por donde debía empezar a buscar, todo sería mucho más sencillo, no tenía más que un dije de madera con su nombre grabado, no tenía insignias, rayas extras, o alguna marca en específico que la guiara hasta la persona indicada.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, Drago estaba detrás de ella, no tenía mucho tiempo, debía saber quién era de una vez por todas.

¿ _Quién_ era?

¿Por qué su simple nombre había causado riñas entre Hiccup y ese chico llamado Snotlout?

— ¿Astrid? — la llamó por segunda vez Hiccup, se encontraba realmente perdida y un con deje de molestia en su mirada

— Sí, claro— respondió sin saber siquiera si le preguntaba algo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, continuarían el recorrido del palacio, pero esas intenciones fueron interrumpidas por Spitelout, quien tuvo que alejar a Hiccup de Astrid. Claro que no volvió a su cuarto, ella siguió explorando por su cuenta. Como si todo hubiera estado planeado, cuando llegó a lo que le había explicado el castaño, era la biblioteca, se encontró con Snotlout, de brazos cruzados impidiéndole el paso a la casa de los libros.

El moreno levantó la vista, empezando así una competencia por ver quién soportaba más la mirada del otro, la de él se veía llena de rencor y enojo, la de ella era vacía, neutral.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo si ni siquiera me conoces? — exigió con más agresividad de la que esperaba, Astrid, sin desviar la mirada.

— ¿Y tú sí?

Eso fue un golpe bajo para ella, pero no le dejó saber que había dado en el clavo con ello. Se mantuvo firme e inexpresiva, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y dejó caer todo su peso en la pierna derecha.

— Eso pensé— continuó con su discurso cuando Astrid se quedó en silencio— pero eso no me sirve de nada, debes ser alguien valiosa como para que Drago quiera hacer negocios a cambio de tenerte de vuelta.

Se despegó de la pared y se acercó hasta ella, quedando a una distancia peligrosamente cerca, al grado de que sus respiraciones se mezclaran.

— Mi estúpido primo insiste en que eres Astrid Hofferson, si es así, apoyare su idea de protegerte, de lo contrario, yo mismo te entregaré Bloodfist.

 _Hofferson_. Había escuchado antes ese apellido. Pero no sabía exactamente de donde provenía o por qué tenía una cierta fama. Snotlout no le inspiraba confianza y ese tono amenazante le advertía que hablaba enserio. Su tiempo era limitado.

0-0-0-0

Hiccup iba al paso de Spitelout, un paso apresurado y constante. Acababa de llegar un mensaje para las fuerzas de ataque junto a una amenaza de muerte para el rey, la primera amenaza de muerte.

— No tenía ningún sello, sospechamos que se trata de Bloodfist. — contaba su tío en el camino sin bajar la velocidad.

— ¿Han considerado a Berserk? Es el más fiel de sus aliados.

— Es otra posibilidad.

Cuando arribaron a la habitación de planeación, había cinco de los mejores militares, tanto de defensa como de ataque, se encontraban sentados a la mesa, revisando como por tercera vez, el mapa del palacio y los alrededores con las tácticas que Spitelout había creado.

— No podemos bajar la guardia, debemos protegerte Hiccup.

Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a recibir una amenaza de aquel linaje, pero nunca pensó que sería de forma anónima. Al lado del mapa, se encontraba la carta de la que se hablaba, comenzaba con una especia de burla de la baja defensa que tiene el reino, seguida de lo fácil que va a ser terminar con las fuerzas de ataque, donde les decía que en caso de pertenecer a dicha fuerza, se despidieran de sus familiares, pues el ángel de la muerte estaba a sus espaldas.

Y terminaba de una manera simple, como si lo que se tratara en un último instante fuera de lo más común y natural.

" _Su rey Hiccup será el primero en morir, se retorcerá entre mis manos cuando le saque los intestinos y suplique por su vida._

 _Un cordial saludo, de un servidor."_

El castaño estaba seguro que si no era por la mano de Drago, el tenía algo importante que ver en esto, al parecer, si se mantenía vivo hasta el final de la semana que tenía para regresar a Astrid, sería un infierno.

0-0-0-0

Snotlout dio media vuelta y fue directo a donde se encontraba Hiccup y su padre, de seguro lo estaban esperando. Astrid lo vio alejarse y sostuvo con fuerza el dije antes de tomar la chapa de la puerta y entrar a la biblioteca.

Por un instante se sorprendió al ver tantos libros, las estanterías tocaban el techo y no había ni un espacio que indicara la falta de algún ejemplar. Se dio cuenta que cada estantería contenía diferentes tipos de libros ya clasificados. Había desde libros de fantasía hasta los históricos que estaba buscando. Si el apellido Hofferson era tan importante como parecía, debía haber algo en aquellos libros, o al menos, eso esperaba.

Se acercó y tomó el primer libro que le pareció llamativo, uno titulado, simple y sencillamente Berk, hablaba de cómo se fue construyendo madera por madera el reino, como fue electo el primer rey, donde empezó la legión de los Haddock y se terminaba hasta el abuelo de Hiccup, ya no se hablaba de su padre, buscó alguna segunda parte pero no había nada y tampoco se mencionó ni una sola vez, tan siquiera por error el apellido Hofferson.

Tomó otro libro y fue lo mismo, solo que esta vez se hablaba de la forma de gobierno y como fueron superando las crisis económicas. El siguiente libro habló solo del primer rey y sus mandatos, el siguiente solo hizo mención del padre de Hiccup una vez, pero nada especial o que brindara más información. No había nada.

Siguió buscando, encontrándose con más información de la quería y sin nada de la que buscaba. Si tan solo supiera de donde provenía ese apellido, no estaría buscando a ciegas, y quizás ya hubiera hallado algo de importancia.

Entre tanto, se topó con un libro de tácticas de guerra, que tomó más por curiosidad e interés que con el fin de encontrar algo acerca del apellido _Hofferson,_ al momento de abrirlo, se fue directo a la mitad de las paginas, encontrándose con una hoja amarillenta, que a simple vista se veía que tenía muchos años ahí guardada, la tomó con delicadeza, temiendo que al roce de sus dedos se pudiera estropear.

Fue desdoblando el papel, dándose cuenta de que era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba. Se encontró con un mapa dibujado a mano, muy bien detallado y una que otra ruta marcada. No sabía por qué sintió cierto apego.

Lo siguió observando con detalle, fijándose en cada línea, punto y todo lo que formaba el mapa, así hasta que llegó a la esquina superior izquierda. Estaban escritos dos nombres en letra cursiva, marcando de esa forma, a los autores de tal obra.

" _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson" _

Rozó el nombre de la chica, como si con ello fuera a tener la información que necesitaba. Dio la vuelta al mapa, y en la misma parte donde estaba escrito los nombres de los autores, se encontraba, lo que parecía ser, el nombre del lugar al que pertenecía el plano.

" _Montañas de Bjornoya"_

— Bjornoya…

Diciendo aquello en un susurro, sintió un leve dolor en la cabeza, casi como si alguien le hubiera enterrado un alfiler en la sien, algo muy breve pero perceptible. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo allí, la obscuridad estaba por cubrir toda la habitación y dejarla sin visibilidad. Guardó con sumo cuidado el mapa y dejó todo como estaba.

Caminó un tanto apresurada a su habitación, llegó con un deje de desorientación y un sinfín de incógnitas.

— ¿Qué pasa Astrid? — preguntó Britta al verla en ese estado.

Pero solo sonrió y aseguró no tener nada más que cansancio, pues había sido un día largo, comió y se recostó con intenciones de dormir profundamente y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por ese sueño extraño.

 _Astrid corría por unos enormes pasillos, decorados por pinturas de Dioses nórdicos por todo el techo, grandes ventanales con cortinas de color rojo y listones dorados, mientras corría, gritaba con emoción y se carcajeaba a cada momento, lo que hacía que corriera más lento de lo que realmente podía correr. Hiccup corría detrás de ella, con más esfuerzo que ella para intentar alcanzarla, pero sus piernas no tenían la misma capacidad que las de ella para correr al mismo ritmo._

— _Muy bien, tú ganas, ¡tu ganas! Mis pulmones se están incendiando. — gritó con lo último de su aliento el pequeño y se detuvo en un ventanal._

 _Astrid rió aun con más ganas, antes de regresar por donde había ido y sentarse junto a su mejor amigo a recuperar el aire que le faltaba, controlando la risa con la que él también luchaba._

— _Siempre te rindes Hiccup._

— _Claro que no— se defendió con un puchero._

— _Claro que sí, de lo contrario seguirías corriendo hasta alcanzarme._

— _¿Eso es un reto?_

— _¿Eso crees? — diciendo aquello, se levantó de golpe y comenzó a correr con la misma intensidad de antes._

 _El castaño suspiró con cansancio y tomó una buena bocanada de aire antes de levantarse y también ir por ella. Claro que era un reto, Astrid vivía de retarlo siempre en todo. Ahora debía luchar mucho, no iba a dejar que se fuera a burlar de él por haberse rendido, de nuevo, como siempre hacía, esa vez sería diferente._

 _Corrió con todo lo que tenía, ignorando el ardor y el leve temblor de las piernas, debía resistir, debía correr. Astrid por su parte, se empezaba a reír de nuevo al ver como se estaba esforzando, pero en cierto aspecto eso la hacía sentirse orgullosa de él._

 _Siempre confiaba en que podría llegar a ser incluso mejor que ella, confiaba en su determinación y fuerza que esos debiluchos brazos tenían. Pero él no lo notaba, por eso vivía de retarlo, y de a veces insultarlo, burlándose de él por ser débil, todo para darle coraje y que demostrara lo contrario._

 _Mientras las risas en Astrid aumentaban, la velocidad de Hiccup igualaba la de ella, hasta tal punto que logró alcanzarla y la abrazó de la cintura, logrando que ambos cayeran estruendosamente._

— _¿Quién es débil ahora? — preguntó el castaño recuperando el aire._

— _¡Tú!_

 _Una cara de reproche fue la respuesta ante esa afirmación._

— _Levántate ya, la clase va empezar vayamos por los caballos— dijo levantándose con mucho entusiasmo el castaño, ofreciéndole su mano a la rubia para que lo imitara. — es la única clase donde Toothless y yo, les ganamos a ti y Stormfly._

— _Quizás, pero siempre llego antes que tú._

 _Y con eso, se emprendió otra nueva carrera para llegar a los corrales, donde sus caballos los veían competir como siempre._

Abrió los ojos violentamente con la respiración lo suficientemente agitada para hacer obvio el subir y bajar de su pecho sobre las cobijas. Recordaba imágenes borrosas, pero como siempre, era incapaz de recordar nombres o rostros. Lo peculiar del sueño era el lugar, el lugar que ella estaba recorriendo como niña era el castillo que acaba de conocer.

Se levantó de la cama sintiendo frío, frotándose las manos en un intento por mantener el calor y se acercó a la ventana. Quizás ese sueño no era importante ni tenía señas de algo que debiera ser investigado o recordado, después de todo, pudo haber relacionado el nuevo lugar con algún deseo y por ende, soñó con ello.

Dicho deseo era encontrar a quien le dio el dije, era saber quién es esa tal Hofferson y por fin, sabía con quién empezar a buscar. Hiccup era el único que podía brindarle respuestas.

0-0-0-0

Hiccup se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, recargado sobre sus piernas, con las manos entrelazadas y mirando al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del planeta, sumergido en pensamientos que desde que había despertado lo estaban atormentando.

No era la primera vez que soñaba con el pasado, que soñaba con ella y la felicidad que hacía mucho no experimentaba, pero por alguna razón, esa vez había sido diferente, la había sentido diferente, fue como si alguien le hubiera enterrado una daga al corazón, diciéndole a gritos que todo es una fantasía que divaga en su pensar, dándole alas de una esperanza que jamás llegará, por más que la anhele, por más que la mantenga.

Se levantó pesaroso y se vistió con lentitud, como quien carga con una pena insoportable. Se puso la corona sin saber muy bien por qué, ya no la usaba del diario, quizás lo hizo porque se vestía por inercia y sin ser consciente más que de sus propios pensamientos.

Salió de la habitación y caminó paulatinamente por donde sus pies les placieran andar. Mientras que Astrid caminaba decidida a llegar al cuarto del rey, con un paso calmadamente apresurado.

A mitad de camino se encontraron, cruzaron miradas y avanzaron hasta encontrarse, caminaron a ritmo, pero a diferencia de Astrid, Hiccup llevaba la mirada perdida, la veía sin verla, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Hiccup la miraba sin expresión en la mirada, con el fin de esconder lo que de verdad pensaba, sentía, quería. Se sentía hipnotizado por la mirada azul de ella.

Cuando estuvieron a un paso de distancia, Hiccup lo acortó, abrazándola por la cintura y hundiendo su rostro en el espacio del cuello y el hombro de la rubia, la abrazó con miedo de que eso la hiciera desparecer, como si de un fantasma se tratara, pero tan fuerte como si con ello el dolor de su alma fuera a curarse. Respiró su aroma y se aferró a ello como si su vida dependiera de aquello.

Por otra parte, Astrid se quedó inmóvil, tener esa cercanía con esas emociones que la embargaban era extraño. Nunca lo había sentido, de hecho, era la primera vez que alguien la abrazaba de esa forma, como si tuvieran miedo de perderla, como si fuera alguien importante, como si la quisieran.

Sin entender muy bien por qué, correspondió al abrazo, tratando de transmitir comodidad y una sensación reconfortante. Su latir se aceleró un poco y aquel piquete que había experimentado el día anterior, surgió de nuevo, tan rápido que lo ignoró enseguida.

— Lo siento— dijo Hiccup al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sin soltarla— es solo que…tú me recuerdas a alguien que perdí hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿A quién?

— Una chica llamada Astrid, igual que tu.

— Astrid ¿Hofferson? — se aventuró a preguntar, logrando que él la soltara. Extrañamente le disgustó aquello.

— Sí, ella, era mi mejor amiga.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

— Y la perdí en un incendio, hace diez años. Junto a la muerte de mis padres y quien fue un segundo padre para mí— suspiró antes de seguir— no he podido superar tal pérdida, siempre me está atormentando, sucedió cuando cumplí once, exactamente en mi cumpleaños.

Astrid se quedó en silencio, no sabía cómo actuar ante esa tristeza con la que hablaba el rey, prefirió quedarse callada, sinceramente no sabía que decir, pero, pareciera que él no esperaba un consejo o palabras de aliento, sino que lo escucharan.

— No dejo de pensar que yo pude haber hecho algo— sonrió amargamente— fue incapaz de incluso salvarme a mí mismo, perdí la pierna izquierda.

La sorpresa llenó el rostro de la rubia, sinceramente no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que él se lo hizo saber.

— Tengo una cicatriz de quemadura que abarca casi toda mi espalda— siguió, luchando con un nudo en la garganta— me he refugiado en los empleados del palacio que siempre le fueron fieles a mis padres y que ahora lo son hacia mí, yo no los veo como empleados, por eso detesto que me traten como a alguien superior. Me he sentido vacío, y la soledad me ha consumido cada día durante diez años.

Tomó con cariño la mano derecha de ella, al sentirla fría la encerró en el calor de ambas manos, para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella y tomar la otra con la que le quedaba libre.

— Cuando te encontré, fue inevitable no pensar que eras ella, incluso aun siento que eres ella— juntó las manos de ella en una sola y las acercó hasta su pecho. Astrid solo se dejaba llevar— Y si no lo eres, te quiero tener cerca, pues, he llegado a sentir que contigo, que mis latidos revivieron. Aun si no eres ella, me es suficiente vivir con este espejismo.

No supo que sentir ante ello. Era más que obvio que él no renunciaría a ella, ni a los recuerdos. Se sintió utilizada y aquello le dolió más de lo que esperaba, más que haber sido usada en esos años de esclavitud.

— _Por favor_ , quédate conmigo— susurró antes de volver a abrazarla.

Astrid se quedó en shock, sin saber qué hacer. Sentir esa calidez y a la vez la frialdad de no ser reconocida como quien era, a pesar de no saberlo.

En todo ese rato, no se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba. Snotlout estaba al doblar la esquina, justo donde no podía ser visto y podía escuchar todo. Apretó los puños con tal fuerza, que los nudillos estaban blancos. Eso era todo.

0-0-0-0

— Deténganse— dijo calmadamente Drago, luego de una tercera ronda de golpes a Tuffnut.

El chico, tenía la cara totalmente hinchada, la nariz le chorreaba de sangre casi tanto como la boca. Podría ser un idiota pero no era capaz de traicionar a sus amigos.

— ¿A dónde se fue? — volvió a preguntar, con la misma rabia que las veces anteriores.

— Si supiera, ya estaría con ella.

Drago pegó un grito antes de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago, haciéndolo luchar por recuperar el aire y escupir algo de sangre. Él era el segundo en ser interrogado, lamentablemente, el chico que colaboró en el escape de Astrid, no fue un hueso fácil de roer, por lo que le arrebataron la vida. Tuffnut sabía que ese podría ser su final.

Bloodfist lo miró con indiferencia y formulándose aquello. Hiccup, su mayor enemigo, se negaba a entregarla, pero eso podría ser lo que buscaba. El final de aquel rey de pacotilla, junto al poder que esa rubia le traería al contraer matrimonio con ella.

— Sigan, pero déjenlo vivo, ya sé que haremos con él.

0-0-0-0

La puerta de la habitación de Astrid fue golpeada con insistencia y velocidad. Lo que alarmó a ambas mujeres que estaban en el lugar. Recién terminaba de realizarse su trenza y Britta de servirle el desayuno.

— ¿Pero qué sucede Birghir? — cuestionó con exigencia, Britta al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el hombre.

— Lady Astrid, es urgente su presencia en la sala común.

La rubia miró extrañada a Britta. Pronto salieron, siendo guiadas por el caballero hasta la sala, donde se encontraba Snotlout, Hiccup y el médico que la atendía. Estaban rodeando uno de los sillones más grandes, al parecer estaban atendiendo a alguien.

Birghir incitó a la rubia a acercarse, Hiccup se hizo a un lado para permitirle ver a quien estaba en el sitio. Se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito. Tuffnut estaba en pésimas condiciones, muy apenas se podía mantener consciente.

— ¡Tuffnut! — se inclinó a su lado y este la miró.

— Ojalá pudiera pelear como tú, ¿ves? No soy tan bueno. Dime que no perdí mi guapura.

— Eres un idiota.

El rostro del chico, tomó aires de seriedad, seriedad que nunca ocurre, probablemente mientras era golpeado tampoco se portó de esa manera, quizás seguía en su papel de niño-hombre tonto, logrando más enojo en su agresor. Eso logró la inquietud en ella.

— Debes irte de aquí, no es seguro. Drago planea atacar el lugar. Quiere matar al rey y tomarte contra tu voluntad.

Astrid no fue la única que escuchó aquello.

— ¡¿Quieres más pruebas Hiccup?! ¡Maldita sea! — gritó Snotlout, no importándole la terrible jaqueca del paciente.

Astrid miró a Hiccup con culpa cuando Snotlout salió del lugar, gritando maldiciones al aire, dirigidas indirectamente al rey. Él simplemente negó y salió también.

Esa misma tarde, se prepararon las técnicas de combate, así como se reforzaron las defensas del lugar. Astrid estuvo encerrada, mirando por la ventana como se organizaba el ejército. Tomó su dije entre sus dedos. Todo lo que estaba ocasionando sin saber por qué.

Al anochecer, la sangre comenzó a correr por las calles del pueblo. Snotlout gritaba órdenes sin parar mientras luchaba, Hiccup también estaba al frente de batalla, el palacio estaba custodiado por todas partes. Birghir se encontraba junto a Britta, con en el alma en un hilo por no saber si su rey estaba bien o no.

La impotencia se apoderó de Astrid como nunca antes. Sentía que todo aquello era causado por ella. Sabía que esa batalla era causada por ella. Y la preocupación por el rey no la ayudaba en nada. ¿Por qué sentía esas emociones tan fuertes por él? ¿Por qué si apenas lo conocía?

" _Quédate conmigo"_

Lo haría, solamente si él también se quedaba con ella, y saciaba esa sed de compañía. Lo haría si él la hacía sentir como si nunca hubiera estado sola.

* * *

Y ahora sí con este, ya se están presentando las incógnitas a las que se deben enfrentar Hiccup y Astrid y sus luchas internas.

¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado mucho C:

Ya saben que espero sus comentarios, dudas, criticas constructivas, y lo que sea, por medio de los reviews o mensaje privado, etc.

Pueden encontrarme en FB y Tumblr, links en mi perfil.

¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia y seguir en la historia!

Se despide su amiga, _**Risu-chan xD**_ con un abrazo estilo Toothless con baba incluida C:

Bye-bye!

Los reviews con el alimento del escritor.

 **20-Julio-2015**


	6. Lid

_**Capitulo 6: Lid**_

Algunas casas se empezaron a incendiar a la media noche. El ejército de Bloodfist se dividió y comenzó a atacar a los inocentes y los pueblerinos que se encontraban refugiados en sus hogares. Por lo que la desesperación y los gritos comenzaron sin chistar. Y no es que no hubiera desesperación desde hacía un rato, pero esta se hizo más evidente cuando el fuego comenzó.

— Sección B, ¡retenga los ataques! — gritó Hiccup, bloqueando un golpe del capitán de su enemigo.

Enseguida obedecieron los de su ejército y se organizaron para desalojar gente y evitar que el fuego se extinguiera por manos de aquellos hombres.

Familias enteras perdiendo su hogar, viendo como sus hogares se consumían desde las raíces. Otros luchando por salir de las flamas y cuidándose de no ser asesinados por el enemigo, como si el fuego no fuera suficiente para ellos.

Era quizás, de las situaciones más difíciles que Hiccup debía enfrentar. Ver como su pueblo era sometido, ver como sufrían pérdidas materiales que probablemente les costó toda una vida tener, pero sobre todo, las pérdidas humanas, las pérdidas de sus seres queridos.

Aquello que no se puede recuperar jamás, donde se tiene que vivir con el dolor, claro, eso es para los que tiene suerte y que de algún modo pueden sobrellevar aquello. Hiccup no era así, él quería lograr eso, pero no se podía.

A veces, el dolor del derrame de las lágrimas era mucho más grande que el de la sangre.

0-0-0-0

Astrid seguía viendo hacia la ventana, se paseaba de un lugar a otro para terminar de nuevo en el mismo lugar. Eran poco más de la media noche y no había noticias de nada, pero era de esperarse, después de todo, no se libra la batalla en unos minutos. Solo esperaba que de verdad, Hiccup se encontrara bien, todos los que estaban en el palacio esperaban lo mismo.

Solo Birghir, Britta y Astrid permanecían fuera del refugio subterráneo del palacio. Especial para esas ocasiones, en dónde por órdenes del rey, todos los empelados debían refugiarse ahí en las batallas que representaban mayor riesgo.

Su preocupación era tal, que no podían resguardarse hasta no ver el regreso del castaño. Y eso frustraba a Astrid de sobremanera, casi tanto como el gusto que le daría verlo ya entrar al fin.

Se volvió a alejar de la ventana, luchando consigo misma mientras imploraba por el regreso del rey. Cuando regresó a su lugar de origen, divisó muy apenas entre la obscuridad y la poca luz que brindaba la luna y los faroles, como un ejército de quizás unos cincuenta hombres se acercaba a la línea de defensa del palacio.

Trató de agudizar su vista, la figura de quien los lideraba se le hacía terriblemente familiar. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente como para darse la batalla, al cual, comenzó con un intercambio de palabras. La rubia se sobresaltó, divisó la bandera que detestaba con todo su ser, colocada sobre la cabeza del líder a modo de gorro, sustituyendo el casco llamativo e innecesario que cargaban los hombres bajo su mandato.

Tomó con fuerza el dije antes de salir corriendo de ahí. Miró a ambos lados del amplio pasillo y corrió hacia la derecha. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo incomodo que resultaba el vestido, sus piernas podían correr más rápido pero estaban limitadas.

— ¡Astrid! — gritó Britta cuando la divisó, un par de pasillos después, recorridos.

Astrid suspiró con alivió cuando los vio cerca de ella.

— Mi niña, debemos irnos ahora.

— Ya sé, vamos por aquí, ¡síganme!

Ambos sirvientes asintieron. La rubia tomó la mano de Britta, quería sentirla cerca de ella. Era por mucho, la persona que más quería, nunca nadie había sido tan atenta y cariñosa con ella como lo fue Britta, y en aquella situación, donde corrían peligro, no iba a soportar perderla.

Corrieron tan rápido como se les permitió para seguir juntos. El refugio estaba a las afueras del castillo, junto a los establos y si querían llegar ahí sin ser vistos, debían atravesar todo el lugar. Cuando llegaron hasta el largo pasillo donde se encontraban las armaduras de los reyes del lugar, no se esperaban ser interceptados a mitad del gran corredor, por la mitad de aquel ejército que habían visto a la entrada.

Astrid se detuvo en seco. No se había equivocado, frente a ella estaba, quien se aseguró de que cumpliera con sus tareas para Drago, y venía por ella. Esta vez no sentía miedo, en realidad nunca lo sentía como tal, pero esta vez podía vengarse.

— ¡La favorita del amo! — gritó con emoción el líder, abriendo los brazos en forma de bienvenida.

— Eret.

Las dudas empezaron a surgir dentro de su cabeza. ¿Cómo habían logrado traspasar a todos esos guardias tan rápido? Era casi imposible, de haber terminado con todos ellos en un instante, al menos tenían el tiempo suficiente como para llegar al refugio. No tuvo tiempo de formular una teoría al respecto, pues su contrincante volvió a hablar.

— Muy bien mi amiga, es hora de ir a casa— diciendo eso, chasqueó los dedos y un par de hombres corrieron hacia ella empuñando las espadas.

La primera reacción de Astrid fue hacer hacia atrás a sus acompañantes y avanzar un poco. Era tiempo de confiar en su cuerpo.

Al mismo tiempo, lo hombres soltaron un golpe con la espada, pero solo pudo esquivar uno limpiamente, mientras que el otro, lo recibió de manera superficial en el hombro derecho. Le dio tiempo de soltar una patada al que la atacó por su costado izquierdo, alejando lo suficiente para enfrentarse al otro. Esquivó tres golpes con la espada, al cuarto, que le soltó de manera recta hacia su hombro ya herido, ella se dio media vuelta hacia el lado contario, logrando quedar de frente al brazo que portaba la espada, tomándolo y aprovechando la fuerza que él ejercía, le aplicó una llave que lo desarmó y le dislocó el hombro.

El otro soldado ya iba tras ella con la espada en alto, lo siguiente, fue el ruido de metal contra metal golpeándose. Uno tras otro, tras otro golpe hasta que el soldado flaqueó y terminó inconsciente herido de un costado a causa de la rubia.

Eret abrió los ojos con impresión ocultada sin éxito.

— ¿sorprendido? — Comentó con cierta burla Astrid— yo también.

— ¡Britta! — gritó Birghir al verse inútil en defender a la dama, logrando la atención de Astrid.

Un par de hombres, habían sometido a los que venían con ella. El filo de las espadas estaban en el cuello de ambos, justo donde se encuentra la vena yugular, con la presión suficiente para que no forcejeen y que no les cueste más que un pequeño empujón hacer que la sangre empiece a brotar, a causa de una orden de Eret.

— Esto es tan divertido, Astrid, tu estadía en el reino hubiera sido más placentera si hubieras actuado de esa manera frente a mi— se burló, caminando hacía ella de forma relajada y suelta, casi como si bailara con el viento, desenvainando la espada y jugando con ella. — Esto solo me motiva a ser yo quien te enfrente.

Con esa sentencia se detuvo para colocarse en posición de batalla.

0-0-0-0

Las casas se seguían incendiando una tras otra. Situación que ya estaba cansando a Snotlout, se había detenido a ayudar a algunos pueblerinos a escapar del sofocante fuego antes de que quedasen atrapados dentro de sus hogares.

Estar detrás de quienes causaban el fuego, lo habían hecho que se diera cuenta de algo. No estaban atacando. Al menos no a los pueblerinos, se centraban en extender el fuego y destruir cosas materiales. No estaban tomando prisioneros. No estaban en búsqueda de los últimos sobrevivientes de Bjornoya.

Alentó a Hookfang a correr más rápido y alcanzar al más cercano de los soldados, que empezaba a incendiar una pequeña casa, por suerte llegó a tiempo para evitarlo. Lo atacó desde el caballo, haciéndolo tirar la antorcha culpable del fuego.

Empezaron a combatir espada contra espada sin bajar de los caballo, lo que le daba la ventaja a Snotlout, pues Hookfang sabía cómo ayudarlo en dicha situación, dándole pequeños empujones al otro caballo, logrando que el jinete no supiera si tener la atención en la espada o en no caer del equino.

Debió preocuparse por la segunda. Inevitablemente cayó cuando chocaron con fuerza las espadas de ambos jinetes, Hookfang se encargó de que el caballo huyera mientras Snotlout sometía al soldado.

Había ido contra él, inmovilizandolo en el suelo, quitándole la espada y colocando la suya en el cuello. Se empezó a reír.

— La verdad. ¡Ahora! — exigió a gritos, el primo del rey.

— Le debo lealtad a mi rey.

El enojo inundó el ser de Snotlout y le enterró la espada en la palma de la mano izquierda de su víctima.

— A la siguiente te corto la mano.

Con gesto adolorido, intentó reír de nuevo, pero pareció más una mueca que una sonrisa.

— No diré ni una sola palabra.

Snotlout sonrió con malicia combinada con burla. Lo haría hablar de una u otra manera, así que cumplió con su advertencia. Empuñó la espada con mayor fuerza y la incrusto en la mano del soldado, cortándola casi por completo, el suelo le impidió cortarla limpiamente, pero eso no le quitó el dolor agonizante que sufrió aquel hombre.

— Y sigue el brazo— esta vez lo amenazó, aun con aquella sonrisa maliciosa, logrando su cometido. Miedo.

— Esto es la coartada, tenemos órdenes de mantenerlos ocupados en esto al rey y la mayor fuerza del ejercito— respondió rápidamente, sin dejar de ver el filo de la espada que amenazaba con atravesar su hombro. — Para este momento, otro ejército ya debe estar en el castillo.

Snotlout lo vio con algo de sorpresa, procesando aquella valiosa información. Que incrédulos habían sido al dejar casi sin protección el palacio, pensando que el verdadero peligro estaría en el pueblo. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Probablemente había estado equivocado y eso, eso, debía comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Subió de un movimiento a Hookfang, haciéndolo correr a toda la velocidad que sus patas le daban. Pasó a lado de Hiccup, quien lo vio con cierto recelo.

— ¡Snotlout! — gritó con intenciones de hacerlo parar, pero este simplemente lo ignoró y continuó con su camino.

El castaño quiso seguirlo, pero tenía encima a dos tipos que evitaban su visibilidad, así como el paso. Prácticamente, cada que terminaba con un grupo de soldados, otro más hacia exactamente lo mismo. Le resultaba sospechoso, era casi como si no quisieran que se moviera de donde estaba, de hecho, apenas y había avanzado un poco.

Snotlout debía esperar y por su propio bien, más le valía que su razón de huir despavoridamente de ahí fuera buena.

0-0-0-0

— Vamos, vamos, vamos, ¡No te rindas Hookfang! Te daré una doble ración de zanahoria, pero debes darte prisa.

La mente del jinete no podía hacer más que divagar, o pensar en que se estaba tardando mucho más de lo que era en llegar al palacio. No quería hacerse especulaciones de algo en lo que se ha mantenido en la negativa.

Había tomado uno de los atajos que mejor conocía y que le daban ventaja a él y a su ejército en las batallas que se daban en Berk. El sendero le resultó más difícil de recorrer de lo que nunca había sido. Quizás sus pensamientos si iban en lo que creía, pero prefería evitarlos, ignorarlos, no hacerles caso. Sus ojos debían de ser testigos de aquello.

Cuando su agonía terminó y empezó a divisar las paredes del castillo, se fue bajando la velocidad conforme estaba más cerca. Le sorprendió la escena que lo recibió.

Poco más de la mitad de sus hombres estaban inconscientes, desarmados, heridos y atados. Sus armas no estaban por ningún lado. Se paseó por ahí y se encontró con alguien que a duras penas se podía mantener despierto. Bajó de Hookfang y le sostuvo la cabeza, haciéndolo que mirara hacia él.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—…Nos traicionaron…fueron varios de nuestros mismos hombres quienes nos atacaron…..dejaron libre el paso.

Lo dejó de nueva cuenta ahí, solo que con cuidado y tratando de dejar la cabeza en la posición más cómoda. No necesitó más información y corrió directo al interior del palacio. Pasó varios pasillos antes de escuchar una voz en la lejanía. Siguió el eco de aquella voz masculina hasta llegar al pasillo más importante del lugar. El pasillo de las reliquias Haddock. Y en efecto, ahí estaban todos.

Llegó justo en el momento en que la esclava se posicionaba para empezar a pelear con Eret, claro que lo conocía, el frustrador de sus mejores estrategias.

La chica se puso en posición de batalla, aquella posición de batalla que solo había visto una vez en la vida, esa posición tan negativa y que creyó jamás volver a ver, y menos, con aquella sonrisa de superioridad inundando el rostro de la rubia, junto a esa mirada llena de decisión.

La duda surgió. ¿Podría ser realmente _ella_?

 _Era la primera vez que tomaba clases de defensa con su padre de manera particular. Le resultaba fascinante y a la vez demasiado exigente, no podía tener errores frente a Spitelout, no podía decepcionarlo. Él no decepcionó a su abuelo y él tampoco decepcionaría a su padre._

 _Mientras blandía la espada hacía el viento, a las orillas del jardín. Tanto su padre como Snotlout divisaron a los herederos mejor conocidos por todos los reinos. Hasta cierto punto, pensaba que eran un par de perdedores e idiotas, sus prácticas luego de su entrenamiento, le parecían más un juego que algo de seriedad, en especial con su primo._

 _Su padre le hizo saber, por miedo de una seña, que los observara detenidamente. Y así lo hizo._

 _Tuvo que contener las ganas de reírse cuando le pareció ver que su primo hizo un esfuerzo casi masivo por levantar su espada, y luego, al ver la posición en la que la chica estaba. Su espada estaba de forma horizontal frente a su rostro, con el filo listo para que le rebanara los labios. ¿Qué clase de maestro tenían para que ella colocara así la espada?_

— _Mira eso Snotlout, un golpe y esa chica queda fuera. Jamás hagas lo que ella. Estoy seguro que en su primer combate real, morirá por su ridícula defensa._

 _El niño simplemente sonrió antes de continuar con lo suyo. Sin decepcionar a su progenitor en ningún momento._

 _Siempre tenía presente aquello que su padre le había dicho. Y cuando se enteró de lo que sucedió en el palacio con esa chica y su madre, se esperaba que hubiera muerto, tal como su papá le había dicho, prácticamente con su propia mano. Pero no fue así._

 _Al parecer, esa posición que adopta le da la ventaja sobre el enemigo, para dar un golpe certero que no se esperan, ya que los pensamientos van hacia donde Spitelout los tenía, un golpe y adiós Astrid. Eso, era precisamente lo que ella quería que pensaran, por ello, siempre iniciaba así. Esa ventaja que tuvo frente al asesino de su madre fue lo que la salvó y lo que la hizo matar por primera vez en sus diez años de vida._

Cuando Eret se aproximó a ella con intenciones de dar un golpe recto sobre su espada, esta dio una media vuelta mientras soltaba el golpe que dio justo en el costado izquierdo, debajo de la costilla de su contrincante. Fue inevitable que no se retorciera por el dolor, la espada había llegado más profundo de lo que parecía.

Astrid miró por un momento al moreno, se sintió sorprendía por aquella hazaña que recién había hecho. No era la primera vez que confiaba en lo que su cuerpo sabía, pero que su mente ignoraba. Mal momento para detenerse a pensar en ello, Eret era un caudillo de guerra, se recuperó —ignorando el dolor— más rápido de lo que debería, tomando desprevenida a Astrid.

Soltó un corte con la espada que muy apenas pudo detener la chica, alcanzando la herida de su hombro con el filo de su propia espada, a causa de la fuerza con la que iba dirigido el golpe. Puede que sepa como pelear, pero por muy buena que haya sido blandiendo la espada en el pasado, Eret llevaba ventaja en la práctica de la batalla, todos los años que ella había estado encerrada, él los había practicado.

Se podía defender pero no tanto como quería, al menos los cortes que recibía eran superficiales. La fuerza de Eret era mucho mayor que la suya, la poca ventaja de ella, era su velocidad, pero no era suficiente.

De nueva cuenta, Eret le soltó un golpe recto, que con un giro de cabeza lo pudo evitar muy apenas, su mejilla fue cortada levemente junto a algunos cabellos de flequillo. Ese movimiento, la hizo trastabillar un poco, balanceó que Eret incitó aun más, dándole una patada que la hizo caer, soltando la espada en el movimiento.

Prácticamente Eret saltó sobre ella, pero otra espada evitó que su corte llegara al abdomen, donde había apuntado. Snotlout se interpuso, salvando a la chica.

— Me debes una Astrid— comentó, haciendo retroceder a Eret. — Tienes un minuto para sacar de aquí a esta basura de soldados, junto a esos malditos traidores.

Eret miró a sus hombres sonriendo.

— Vamos Snotlout, ¿es así como recibes a tus invitados?

— Es así como los corro.

— Solo sigo órdenes, órdenes que incluyen el regreso de aquella estúpida.

— ¿Para complacer a Drago? — Respondió con cinismo— Si tanto la quiere, que _él_ , venga por ella.

Astrid no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿Snotlout la estaba protegiendo? ¿Defendiendo? Algo importante debió suceder en la batalla para que el reaccionara de esa manera. Estaba segura que él, en algún momento, la entregaría personalmente a Drago y no que la defendería.

Tomó la espada y se reincorporó, miró con preocupación a Britta y Birghir que seguían de rehenes. Debía esperar a un mejor momento para rescatarlos.

— ¿Te atreves a retar a mi amo y señor?

— ¿Tan poca dignidad tienes para llamarlo de esa manera? Creí que tenías más orgullo e independencia.

Ese comentario solo consiguió que se molestara el contrincante, quien no dudó ni un momento en comenzar a pelear. Como era de esperarse, ambos estaban en el mismo nivel de batalla, por lo que predominaba en esa pelea, era el sonido del metal contra metal. Fuerza y velocidad iguales. Estaban muy parejos.

Un grito irrumpió la atención de Astrid. Otro guardia se aproximaba hacia ella con la espada en alto. Agradeció la suerte que tenía, pues al parecer, el único contrincante fuerte y por quien debía preocuparse era Eret, sus hombres solo alardeaban de ser buenos. Empuñó la espada y lo recibió con un golpe certero que le dejó casi inservible el brazo derecho, obligándolo así, a no usar la espada para combatir.

— Haddock si que sabe escoger a los poderosos de su ejército. — comentó con cierta envidia, Eret, una vez que se separó de Snotlout.

— Y a ti no te va muy bien, según parece.

Se dio un duelo de miradas, donde ninguno perdía su posición de defensa, a la espera de un posible ataque de su contrario. Fue en ese momento, que Snotlout se dio cuenta que Astrid estaba combatiendo con alguien más detrás de ellos.

— ¿Nervioso Snotlout? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que les arrebatemos su _esperanza_?

— ¿Esperanza?

— No me digas que no estás enterado. Es de esperarse, después de todo, mi rey se tardó varios años en darse cuenta. — en ese momento, chasqueó los dedos.

Varios hombres que estaban a la espera de esa señal, salieron de su escondite y entre ellos, venían los únicos de la defensa que hacían falta. Los traidores.

Fueron detrás de Astrid, quien centrada en la batalla con aquel soldado, no se percató de que iban detrás de ella.

— Maldita sea, ¡Astrid cuidado!

Al momento de gritar aquello, tanto la aludida como él, recibieron un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlos flaquear, pero a diferencia de Astrid, Snotlout lo recibió de una manera superficial, gracias a sus reflejos y que estaba en una batalla de uno contra uno.

Inevitablemente, la herida de Astrid comenzó a sangrar, al parecer, iban a aprovechar la herida de su hombro como debilidad mientras pelean. Britta gritó de desesperación e impotencia mientras que Birghir era poseído por los nervios.

Astrid peleaba con todas sus fuerzas por zafarse del agarre de dos hombres, hombres que pertenecían a la defensa de Berk. Estaba desarmada y muy pronto inmovilizada. Snotlout luchaba por deshacerse de su contrincante, pero este leía muy bien sus intenciones.

Pero no solo luchaba por quitárselos de encima, también tenía una batalla interna consigo mismo. Por un lado, estaba la idea de que todo el tiempo estuvo equivocado, en contra de su primo, en lugar de estar planeando un táctica o algún plan que mantuviera a salvo a la _esclava_. Por el otro, no podía dejar de lado su escepticismo, ¿qué tal si Drago también se había equivocado y todo esto era solo parte de un plan para acabar con Hiccup?

— ¡Ya suéltenme! — era enojo lo que había hecho gritar a Astrid.

Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a tantos al mismo tiempo. Cuando la llevaban a los calabazos a encadenarla, no eran tantos los que la sujetaban, como mucho debía pelar contra cuatro y no con diez. Pero eso no era impedimento para complicarles el trabajo, no podía liberarse, pero sí que les costaba trabajo mantenerla quieta. Los gritos de Britta sumados a los gritos de batalla de Eret, más su propia desesperación por soltarse, era lo que la mantenía en esa constante lucha que la hacían aun estar en el palacio.

— Inútiles, háganse a un lado— dijo uno de los soldados que había estado al margen de todo.

Astrid lo miró con recelo aun luchando por qué soltaran sus brazos, que era lo único que podían mantener quietos, se acercó hasta ella, bloqueando las patadas que lanzaba. Ordenó que de nuevo la inmovilizaran de las piernas, logrando el mismo efecto en ella. Una guerra con patadas. Pero no se esperaba que el plan de aquel soldado fuera golpear el abdomen, una y otra y otra vez, haciéndola luchar por poder respirar. Justo eso era lo que necesitaban, dejó de luchar con sus piernas para luchar con sus propios pulmones. Pero los golpes no dejaban de llegar.

Su vista se empezó a nublar de sobremanera, comenzando a ver sombras obscuras. Los golpes no le ayudaban a seguir consciente. Estaban ganándole. Sintió miedo, impotencia y enojo. La llevarían de regreso.

Pero Snotlout no había ido hasta ahí para ver aquello. Soltó otro golpe más, lo suficientemente hábil y fuerte como para hacer retroceder un par de pasos a Eret. El tiempo suficiente para tomar la daga que tenía escondida entre su bota y lanzarla al cuello del que estaba golpeando a la rubia. Su batalla continuó, pero al menos le dio otra oportunidad a ella.

— ¡Qué esperan imbéciles! — gritó Eret, aun atacando a Snotlout, al par de hombres que tenían de rehenes a los servidores más leales del rey.

Ambos se posicionaron para la batalla. Ahora, el líder del ejército de Berk, se encontraba en una batalla de tres contra uno. Sonrió con superioridad alardeando de que esas batallas eran su especialidad. Y no era del todo mentira.

Astrid era llevaba de ahí, pero esta vez se estaba recuperando, su vista lo dejaba más que ver puntos negros, a causa del mareo que le estaba causando la falta de aire, podía respirar ya, pero aun le hacía falta mucho para hacerlo con regularidad.

Britta estaba al borde del colapso emocional al igual que Birghir. A diferencia de él, ella actuó, corrió hasta donde estaba la espada que anteriormente había usado su querida niña. Era la primera vez que en su vida tomaba un arma y la apuntaba temblorosamente a los que se la llevaban.

— ¡Britta! — gritó asustado Birghir, al ver con claridad sus intenciones.

— ¡Suéltenla! — Claro que ningún soldado le hizo caso— ¡Dije que la soltaran!

Diciendo aquello, se abalanzó sobre uno de ellos, hiriéndolo con mucha suerte, pero eso solo causó que este se volviera contra ella. Avanzó hacia atrás, con la espada en ambas manos alzada hacia el hombre, con un temblor que imposiblemente podía controlar. Rezó con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que su fin estaba cerca.

Pero nadie se esperaba que Birghir, corriera tan rápido y con la suficiente fuerza como para derribarlo. Había salvado su vida.

Justo en ese momento, Astrid se recuperó, y agradeció internamente a Britta por haber hecho aquel acto. Uno de sus brazos ya estaba libre. Como le permitió su posición, soltó un puñetazo un tanto débil en la cara de aquel que sostenía su otro brazo.

— ¡La espada! — gritó a Britta, quien reaccionó enseguida, lanzándosela.

La tomó en el aire y se deshizo del agarre de los cuatro soldados que habían terminado cerca de ella. Esta vez sería diferente, mientras que no vinieran más.

Estaba por empezar su batalla, cuando llegaron los refuerzos, se trataba de los que se encontraban inconscientes a la entrada del palacio. Habían ido por sus armas, en busca de venganza por lo que sus "amigos" les habían hecho y defender, lo que debían defender desde el principio.

— ¡Por aquí! — gritó uno de ellos a la rubia, quien obedeció enseguida, tomando de la mano a Britta y Birghir que seguían en donde estaban. — los escoltare hasta el refugio.

— Sé que puedo ayudar.

— No, mi niña, haz hecho suficiente.

Pero Astrid, lo que en realidad quería, era vengarse de Eret y conseguir respuestas. Se encontraba en aquella lucha interna cuando, más hombres llegaron al sitio y entre ellos, Hiccup. Eret fue el más sorprendido al verlo ahí. Aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

— Pon atención— comentó Snotlout, soltándole un puñetazo en la quijada que lo hizo caer.

— Tengo un mensaje para Bloodfist. — habló Hiccup con tono amenazante y serio, que hizo que, en cierto modo, Eret se pusiera nervioso. — Que disfrute sus últimos días con vida. No le entregaré a Astrid y terminaré con la guerra, derramando hasta la última gota de su sangre.

Eret se levantó y con otro chasquido de dedos, todos sus hombres lo siguieron, todos los que estaban de pie y los que no eran ya prisioneros de Berk, el reino por el que alguna vez lucharon.

— Todos al calabozo, junto a las marionetas de Drago. — ordenó Spitelout, saliendo de ahí, en busca de los recuento de los daños y algún testigo que pudiera narrar todo lo que sucedió.

Los primos se acercaron. Hiccup seguía requiriendo explicaciones, pero esta vez, de cómo es que se enteró de ese ataque al palacio.

— Tuve que torturarlo para hacerlo hablar, y no fue difícil deducirlo todo.

— ¿Quién es el traidor?

— No lo sabemos aun Hiccup, esperamos que ahora que están prisioneros hablen.

Ambos hombres vieron hacia donde se encontraban Britta, Birghir y Astrid. La chica era atendida por ellos, revisaban las heridas y le decían que no sabían si clasificarla como valiente o imprudente, mientras que ella sonreía nerviosamente tocándose la siendo con molestia.

— Puede que haya cambiado de opinión respecto a ella. — comentó con naturalidad Snotlout, mirándola con cierta duda. — Aunque no puedo asegurarte que crea firmemente que es Hofferson, al menos ya estoy de tu lado, es alguien importante, que está de nuestro lado.

— ¿De verdad seguirás dudando?

— Solo te diré, que una vez en mi vida he visto a alguien pelear como ella y seguiré creyendo firmemente que es una coincidencia.

Hiccup sonrió de medio lado, era obvia aquella reacción, incluso él se pondría así cuando sus ideas han sido cambiadas con hechos de un momento a otro. Tratándose de su primo, era un buen primer paso, aquella duda y pequeña aceptación hacia ella.

— Ve a atenderte esas heridas.

— Y tú asegúrate de las de ella.

El rey se acercó por fin hasta Astrid y enseguida, su fiel sirviente se levantó a hacerle una reverencia, y agradeció que Britta ya no lo hubiera hecho.

— Me dijeron que peleaste muy bien. — comentó a la rubia, una vez que Birghir hizo un poco de lado los modales.

— Y parece que ya le agrado a aquel líder prepotente.

Ambos se sonrieron.

—Pero de no ser por Britta, jamás lo hubiera conseguido— continuó Astrid— fue muy valiente al enfrentarse a aquellos soldados que me tenían.

El castaño enarcó ambas cejas junto a una sonrisa que le dirigió enseguida a la susodicha.

— Muy bien Britta.

— No diga eso alteza, Astrid es una dramática, además, yo ya estará muerta de no ser por Birghir.

La misma reacción, pero esta vez dirigida a su sirviente, quien actuó con nerviosismo y una pena tal, que su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

— Ambos me salvaron— habló con seriedad la rubia— gracias.

Hiccup le tendió la mano y ella la tomó sin titubear. Cuando por fin estuvo de pie, cruzó su mirada con la de él. Desde el momento en que él regresó sintió una paz inmensa, y hora, estado frente a él, no podía más que sentirse feliz. Hiccup sintió alivió de verla bien, estaba herida pero viva y a salvo.

— Atenderé tus heridas.

— No Hiccup, no es necesario.

— Ven.

Y no se pudo negar. Para el amanecer, el rey de Berk la cuidó como lo más valioso que poseía. Y ambos corazones latieron a toda velocidad, como si compitieran por ver, cuál de los dos se aceleraba más, al roce de piel con piel, el choque de miradas y las fuertes emociones que sentían al estar uno frente a otro.

0-0-0-0

Una semana había pasado desde aquel incidente. Tuffnut ya estaba recuperado y se había ido al pueblo en busca de su hermana, no sin antes, hacerle prometer a Astrid que le enseñaría a pelear como ella lo hacía. Desearle suerte en encontrar a quien le dio el dije y prometerle venir en su ayuda cuando lo necesitara, trayendo consigo el armamento pesado, a su querida gemela.

Justo lo veía desparecer en la lejanía, aun en la entada del palacio, cuando alguien se puso a su lado, imitando su posición, cruzada de brazos viendo al horizonte.

— Creí que también debíamos cuidar de él.

No se esperaba que fuera Snotlout.

— Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo— siguió ante el silencio de la chica— podemos ser aliados.

— Es mejor que nada, después de todo, estamos del mismo lado.

El silencio se tornó incómodo, pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo ver al otro, claro, que si alguien pasaba por ahí, sentiría la tensión desde la distancia. Snotlout se aclaró la garganta.

— Parce que sí eres importante para Drago, más de lo que esperaba.

— Es por eso que debo saber quién soy.

Por primera vez se miraron entre sí.

— Si puedo ayudar…— con cierta incomodidad, y no completando la frase, se ofreció para colaborar con su objetivo.

Y ella no rechazaría aquello.

— Sí, de hecho hay algo— sonrió un poco— supongo que tú has pasado años junto a Hiccup.

— Sí, desde que tengo memoria he vivido aquí.

La sonrisa de ella se amplió.

— ¿Qué me puedes decir acerca del apellido Hofferson?

— No mucho a decir verdad. Es el apellido de los reyes de Bjornoya, o al menos lo eran. — Se rascó la nuca— Ese reino quedó destruido junto a los Hofferson, fue por donde comenzó la guerra. Y, la heredera, era la mejor amiga de Hiccup, eran inseparables, más de una vez sentí celos por la felicidad que ambos irradiaban, claro, hasta que sucedió lo del incendio.

Astrid lo miró seriamente, atenta a todo lo que le decía.

— Fue en el cumpleaños de Hiccup hace once años— continuó con el relato— nadie sabe qué pasó con ella, llegamos a la conclusión de que murió. Y desde entonces Hiccup no volvió a ser el mismo, hasta que te encontró a _ti_.

Hiccup se encontraba detrás de ellos, a una distancia los suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar nada de lo que decían, pero tan cerca como para ver como reaccionaban frente al otro. Le fue imposible, no centrarse en la chica luego de un rato de estarlos viendo. Podría jurar que todas esas reacciones, su forma de hablar, y su personalidad tan variada y casi imposible de definir, eran parte de quien perdió.

Sin embargo, el decírselo a ella, no lograría que recupere la memoria. Acciones era lo que necesitaba, personas, lugares, acontecimientos del pasado vividos con ella.

Todo, hasta lo más mínimo podría servir.

0-0-0-0

— ¿Alteza?

Se encontraba en la biblioteca, admirando el mapa que creó cuando niño, planeando como revivir el momento para ella.

— Adelante Birghir.

— Un joven vino a buscarlo, dice que es un asunto importante y pide ser atendido enseguida. Es respecto a Bjornoya.

No necesitó de más para salir de ahí en busca de aquel joven. Se encontraba en la sala principal, admirando un reloj antiguo que solo servía de decoración. Al momento de que el castaño entró, el chico hizo una reverencia de manera muy formal.

— Es todo un honor tenerlo frente a mí, su majestad.

Hasta el tono de su voz estaba cargada con esa cordialidad que incomodaba al Rey.

— Mi nombre es Fishlegs Ingerman. Estoy a sus órdenes.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? C: esta vez no hubo tanto Hiccstrid, pero créanme que cuando les digo que lo mejor para esos tortolos está por venir, es que es así C;

¡Gracias por sus bellos comentarios! De verdad me animan mucho :3

Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, repito, espero que les haya gustado mucho, ya sabe que espero sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, opiniones, etc.

Sin más, se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_ con un abrazo estilo Toothless con todo y baba

Bye-bye!

Los reviews, con el alimento del escritor.

 **26-Julio-2015**


	7. Ilusión

_**Capitulo 7: Ilusión.**_

— Mi nombre es Fishlegs Ingerman. Estoy a sus órdenes.

Hiccup lo miró, estudiando un poco la reverencia que iba más inclinada de lo que normalmente se hace. Se le hacia un poco familiar el nombre. Se rascó la nuca con cierto nerviosismos e hizo un ademan para que se reincorporara.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Como ya le habrá adelanto su sirviente, alteza, mi visita no es más que para tratar asuntos relacionados a mi querido reino perdido, Bjornoya

El castaño hizo otro ademan, para invitarlo a sentarse, quien luego de hacer reverencia, aceptó y se acomodó en el sofá más grande y Hiccup, en el sofá para uno especial para él.

— ¿Gusta algo de tomar?

— No su eminencia, pero agradezco humildemente ese ofrecimiento.

El castaño miró a Birghir, quién reverenció, pues su servicios ya no eran requeridos, y salió de la habitación dejándolos en privacidad.

— No es necesaria tanta formalidad, ¿Fishlegs? — Él asintió— ¿Cuál es el problema?

— No sé si esté enterado, pero desde el último ataque que hubo, se han extendido varios rumores entre los Bjornianos, acerca de que nuestra princesa vive, la última del legado Hofferson y nuestra esperanza.

El castaño enarcó ambas cejas sin saber cómo reaccionar. No tenía idea de que hubiera rumores de ese tipo, pero era de esperarse, Drago estaba decidido a ir por ella, cueste lo que cueste y de alguna manera u otra, su pueblo se enteraría del asunto. Claro que no se sentía contento con ello.

— Me atreví a venir hasta aquí con la finalidad de comprobar aquello— continuó— yo fui parte de los servidores a la realeza y alguien cercano a Astrid.

Ahora entendía porque se le hacía familiar su nombre, y hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta que sus características concordaban con lo que recordaba. Era uno de los hijos del consejero real, y en ciertas ocasiones, también aconsejaba a Astrid. Claro que no lo reconoció enseguida, puesto que no eran muy cercanos, normalmente hablaba con ella cuando no estaba Hiccup presente. Cruzaron palabra un par de veces pero nada más.

— Entenderás que solo son rumores.

— Así es, y eso pensaba, pero— Hiccup lo miró con mayor detenimiento, animándolo a avanzar— justamente anoche, se hablaba sobre lo mismo y recordé, que hace algunos días, me encontraba en el mercado, traía unas manzanas y choqué con una chica.

Se rascó la frente antes de continuar.

— Una rubia, con las características faciales idénticas a las de Astrid Hofferson, claro que ya de toda una mujer y no de una niña. En realidad no cambió mucho — se frotó las manos con cierto nerviosismo— no la pude ver detenidamente y por ello tengo la duda.

Hiccup se levantó de su lugar y se aceró al reloj que su invitado anteriormente observaba. Tocó las manecillas que no estaban protegidas por ningún vidrio, las giró con lentitud hasta que quedaron las doce en punto. Astrid había salido del palacio, de eso estaba seguro, no necesitaba que nadie le dijera nada para saberlo, al menos en ese momento.

— Mis únicas intenciones son ponerme al servicio de usted y de ella, si es que realmente es la princesa. — se levantó de igual manera al sospechar sobre los pensamientos de su actual rey. — los rumores dicen que Drago la busca, no le diría a nadie si realmente es ella.

Esta vez el tono de voz de Fishlegs fue de suplica. Y Hiccup lo notó, algo en su voz también le decía que hablaba con la verdad. Seguía mirando el reloj cuando las pisadas del visitante se acercaron, hasta posicionarse a su lado. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras meditaba la situación.

¿Qué tal si decía la verdad? Aquello podría ser de mucha ayuda para Astrid, tener contacto con la persona que perteneció a su pasado podría ayudarla a recuperar la memoria. Para ello era que estaba pensando llevarla a algún recorrido por el bosque, crear un nuevo mapa, tal vez así podría recordar esa expedición.

Pero si el chico mentía, y le contaba a todos sobre quien era ella, la situación con Bloodfist podría empeorar, después de todo, aun no estaban seguros de quien era el traidor o de si seguía allí. Si su contrincante, se enteraba de alguna u otra manera de que es Hofferson, las cosas se pondrían peor. Aunque bueno, por algo se quiere casar con ella. Era obvio que lo sabía, pero no quería reafirmarle aquello.

— Por favor su alteza— se inclinó sobre su rodilla derecha. Suplicaba hincado. — Astrid es lo último que me queda, fue como una hermana para mí. Perdí a mis padres, se lo suplico, es lo último que me queda.

0-0-0-0

— ¿Cuántas posibilidades crees tener de encontrar a quién te haya dado esto?

Astrid suspiró con cierto cansancio levantándose de la cama y acercándose hasta Snotlout, quien observaba con detenimiento el dije cerca de la ventana. Era extraño para Britta verlos juntos sin un ambiente de odio que los rodeara, conversando como si de amigos se tratara.

— No lo sé, pero es lo que me queda, debo hacer el intento.

— ¿Por lo menos sabes si es hombre o mujer?

— No— Ahora Snotlout suspiró, antes de regresarle el dije.

— Bueno, puedo ayudarte, vayamos al pueblo, esta vez iré contigo, así que no tendrás que saltar el muro.

Astrid se rió un poco, acomodándose el dije dentro de su vestido, como lo traía desde siempre. Oculto ante todos, era lo más preciado y único que tenía.

— Pero sí tendrás que ocultarte— habló antes de que ella lo hiciera— recuerda la situación en la que estás.

— Ya sé, no debes recordármelo.

En ese momento, la puerta fue tocada para dejar ver a Hiccup. Obviamente se extrañaron los tres del lugar, no era el atardecer aún. Razón principal por la que Snotlout estaba ahí, era seguro que su primo no iría, pero al parecer, se equivocó.

Antes de decir a qué iba, se quedó un tanto sorprendido por ver la visita extraña en la habitación de Astrid. Ya sabía que se llevaban mejor pero, no se esperaba que también la visitara. Trató de ignorar aquello, había algo más importante y la razón de que estuviera ahí.

— Perdonen la intromisión— ¿pero por qué decir aquello? — Hay un asunto que debo atender contigo, Astrid.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, quien en cierto modo se sentía acostumbrada a aquel tipo de situaciones. Britta y Snotlout salieron del lugar sin decir o hacer nada, dejando solos a los chicos. Ella caminó un par de pasos para acortar la distancia que Hiccup estaba recorriendo, quedaron a un par de pasos de distancia.

Como siempre sucedía, antes de que alguno emitiera palabra alguna, se perdieron en sus miradas, y contuvieron las ganas de tocarse sus rostros mutuamente, claro, que eso le costaba más trabajo a Hiccup, esa necesidad de sentir su piel iba más allá de una simple necesidad, como si con ello, estuviera completo, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Astrid se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada al darse cuenta del momento en el que se encontraba. Esas sensaciones que sentía la llenaban, pero al mismo tiempo, la preocupaban.

— Alguien vino a verte— habló por fin el rey— y bueno, tu sabes el problema que tienes y…

— Ya sé, no pasa nada, ¿esa persona lo sabe?

— Sí, es solo que no se cómo pueda reaccionar.

La rubia se extrañó y miró hacia la puerta, necesitaba saber de quién se trataba y cuáles eran sus intenciones. Algo en la actitud de Hiccup le decía que sería una cuestión de suma importancia. Sin decir o hacer más, el castaño se acercó hasta la puerta y las abrió, hizo un pequeño intercambio de palabras y por fin dejó entrar al joven visitante.

Cuando vio a Astrid, se quedó helado por un momento, el momento que tardó en procesar lo que sus ojos veían. No estaba equivocado, tenía una memoria excelente, además de que juró, jamás olvidar las facciones de la princesa — pues hubo un tiempo donde dudaban de si vivía o no— ya que sería necesario para el futuro, y hasta ese momento, no se había equivocado.

Fishlegs entrelazó sus propias manos con nerviosismo y emoción antes de por fin avanzar hasta ella, quien se había mantenido inmóvil sin expresión facial o corporal, sus brazos caían relajadamente a los costados, tan recta como siempre.

— …..Es ¿posible? — lo único que pudo formular mientras avanzaba con la mano estirada, como quien quiere tocar un fantasma para comprobar si es verídico.

En ese momento, fue cuando se sintió un tanto incomoda la princesa, pero se mantuvo como estaba. Cuando por fin el chico la alcanzó, se detuvo a nada de tocarle el cabello y se dejó caer, justo después de ver sus ojos. Sabía que era ella. Se abrazó a sus piernas y comenzó a llorar. Acción que sorprendió a los dos que observaban la escena.

—…Estás viva, _¡viva!,_ Astrid— la mencionada se inclinó hasta llegar a su altura, obligándolo a soltarla— todo este tiempo…

Cuando él alzó la vista, Astrid lo recibió con una amable sonrisa, logrando que llorara con más intensidad y sentimiento que antes. Le fue imposible no abrazarla en el instante. La princesa se quedó inmóvil por un momento antes de corresponder el abrazo. Las manos de Fishlegs se sentían temblorosas.

Ella quería formular palabras, pero no se le ocurría que decir, no sabía quién era, ni por qué actuaba de esa forma frente a frente.

— Mi princesa Hofferson.

Eso bastó para que un ligero piquete se sintiera en la cabeza de Astrid. Un piquete rápido que dio paso a uno más prolongado y fuerte, por inercia, se sujetó la frente, como si aquello fuera a detener tal dolor. Hiccup, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de todo, se acercó hasta ellos, haciéndole ver a Fishlegs que algo le estaba sucediendo.

— Astrid, ¿qué sucede? — cuestionó el castaño una vez inclinado hacia ella, quien ya se había dejado caer hasta quedar totalmente sentada y con ambas manos en la cabeza.

— Me duele….la cabeza.

Fishlegs se preocupó enseguida y la tomó por los hombros mientras que Hiccup iba por Britta, quien por suerte no estaba tan lejos, entraron corriendo junto a Snotlout.

— Pónganla en la cama— ordenó la mujer, buscando algo que fuera de ayuda en la mesita donde se encontraban todos los medicamente le dada anteriormente.

Hiccup la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. El dolor era bastante fuerte, Astrid apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no podía centrarse en algo que o fuera ese dolor.

— ¡Britta! — exigió Hiccup, sintiéndose impotente frente a la princesa.

— Estoy bien...estoy bien— por fin logró formular, el dolor ya estaba pasando— de verdad, tranquilos.

Incluso Snotlout se vio extrañado ante aquello. Astrid ya se recuperaba, tan rápido como el dolor le había llegado, ¿pero qué rayos le estaba sucediendo? Todos se preguntaban lo mismo.

— Alteza, chicos, creo que es mejor que la dejemos descansar— recomendó Britta, al ver la cara de confusión que tenía la joven.

Nadie puso objeción alguna y salieron de la habitación. Dejando solas a las dos mujeres, la mayor, sirvió un vaso con agua y se le acercó a Astrid, quien lo tomó aun con esa fachada de confusión. Todos habían notado aquello.

— ¿Qué ocurre mi niña?

Astrid dio un sorbo al agua y respiró profundamente antes de responder.

— Paso de nuevo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ese _Deja vú_ , de nuevo sucedió— dio otro sorbo de agua— cuando ese chico me dijo "Mi princesa Hofferson", el dolor me comenzó a dar, y mientras me daba, sentí una especie de _Deja vú_ , como si hubiera escuchado aquello antes, con el mismo tono de voz.

La mujer se acercó a ella y le acomodó el flequillo mientras se centraba en beber agua de nueva cuenta, esta vez un sorbo más largo, disfrutando de cada trago que daba hasta que el vaso quedo vacío. En cierto modo, ese contacto la puso nerviosa y estresada, al estar con aquella nube gris que obstaculizaba cualquier tipo de acercamiento a un posible recuerdo de su pasado.

Por ello odiaba los _Deja vú_ , era la tercera vez que le pasaba, claro, que esta vez era la primera que venía acompañada de un terrible dolor de cabeza. Y siempre resultaba igual, incapaz de recordar, pero manteniéndose con esa incomodidad, de tener el recuerdo, en la punta de la lengua y no poder decir cuál, cómo o de qué se trata.

0-0-0-0

Para el anochecer, el médico ya estaba saliendo del cuarto de la rubia, donde lo esperaban el trió de chicos que difícilmente se habían despegado de la habitación de donde, prácticamente, los habían corrido.

— ¿Cómo está? — raramente, el primero en preguntar fue Snotlout.

— Se encuentra muy bien— los tres lo miraron con extrañeza— ese episodio de dolor que presentó, es contribuible a la pérdida de recuerdos, debió haber algo que lo ocasionara, algún contacto con su pasado o situación que se lo haya recordado.

La ilusión inundó los ojos del rey, fue hasta ese momento en que se deshizo del arrepentimiento por haber dejado a Fishlegs acercarse a ella.

— Eso quiere decir—comenzó luego de procesar todo— que puede recuperar la memoria.

— ¿Pero lo hará con un dolor como el que pasó? — completó con la idea, Fishlegs.

— Es algo que no les puedo asegurar, puede ser totalmente diferente, cada mente actúa distinto— sentenció el médico, terminando de cerrar el maletín— lo que sí les puedo asegurar, es que el contacto con la vida normal le está ocasionando estos episodios, lo cual es bueno para ella, esto solo aumenta la posibilidad de que recupere la memoria.

Sin más que decir, hizo una reverencia y se retiró de ahí. Con un ambiente más calmado, Snotlout se fue a su habitación, dejando solos a Fishlegs y Hiccup, el segundo, tenía una lucha interna por entrar o no la habitación.

—Yo…lamento todo lo que sucedió, su alteza— comenzó Fishlegs, con la cabeza baja y echándose toda la responsabilidad encima— de no ser por mí, ella.

— Esta bien, pero no lo veas como algo negativo, gracias a ti— sonrió animadamente tocándole el hombro, en modo de compasión al invitado. — ella podría recordar, quizás no de la mejor manera, yo no he logrado nada y tu, en un instante conseguiste esto.

Ambos suspiraron y vieron las puertas. La luz del interior se infiltraba por las orillas. Hiccup cambió de opinión en ese instante, no quería incomodarla con su presencia, la vería al amanecer. Mientras tanto, se limitó a llevar al chico detrás de él. Recorrieron casi todo el palacio, hasta llegar a la parte donde todos los empleados — o familia, como les llamaba Hiccup— dormían.

Llegaron a una habitación bastante amplia, y para haber estado vacía durante mucho tiempo, se veía impecable, casi como si estuviera habitada, el único defecto que tenía, era un pequeño olor a humedad que era tan insignificante que debías poner mucha atención a tu olfato para distinguirlo.

Durante todo el trayecto, Fishlegs se preguntaba hasta donde lo llevaría, no se esperaba que le fuera ofrecer una habitación para el solo en el palacio. Se sintió halagado, pero sobre todo, agradecido, en el pueblo debía compartir habitación con otro joven, vivía con una familia que le dio cobijo cuando apenas llegaron a Berk, aunque se los agradecía, no se sentía bien al no tener su propio espacio.

— Por favor, disfruta tu estadía, que espero de todo corazón, sea indefinida— el castaño hizo una reverencia, dejando en shock a su invitado— estoy seguro que tu presencia será de mucha ayuda para la princesa y que estarás cómodo teniéndola cerca. Después de tantos años.

Fishlegs sonrió animadamente, imitando la reverencia. Ambos jóvenes se levantaron al mismo tiempo y cerraron esa especie de pacto, y una posible amistad, con un buen apretón de manos. El rey se retiró, no sin antes ofrecerle algo de cenar, pero su moción y felicidad era más grande, por lo que el apetito lo había perdido.

Cuando se quedó solo en la habitación, se tiró en la cama, disfrutando de tener un espacio solo para él. Extrañamente se sentía con una comodidad inmensa, tal como lo había dicho el rey. Pero lo que más feliz le hacía, era tener a la princesa consigo.

 _En aquel entonces, no había un deseo mayor que el conocimiento. Siempre había sido muy curioso, en especial, cuando de libros se trataba. Y justo ahí, fue donde descubrió el honor más grande que una persona puede poseer cuando se convierten en los consejeros de la realeza. Desde que tenía siete años, no había otra cosa que quisiera. Su meta en la vida, era ser consejero de la sucesora de sus reyes. Tal como sus padres lo eran._

— _¿Consejero? — cuestionó Astrid, en su cumpleaños número nueve, a sus padres. — ¿Y yo para qué quiero uno?_

— _Vamos As— contestó su madre— no lo tomes como tal, puede ser tu compañero de expediciones._

— _Pero para eso tengo a Hiccup._

— _¿Le tienes respeto a Harold? ¿Siri? — Cuestionó su padre, con cierta autoridad— Es su hijo, quiere hacer lo mismo que ellos, dale una oportunidad._

 _La niña suspiró poniéndose su cabello por sobre la oreja._

— _Este bien, está bien. Tendré mi consejero, pero eso no será mi regalo, ¡yo quiero un caballo!_

 _Después de eso, durante la cena de la celebración, Fishlegs fue presentado a la princesa, quien se sorprendió porque fuera mayor que ella. Más que nada, que sus intenciones fueran solo aconsejarlo y no pedirle matrimonio, como usualmente hacían varios niños. Con la formalidad de un adulto, el niño, no tan niño se presentó ante ella, ofreciéndole sus mejores servicios y fidelidad eterna. Astrid se comenzó a reír cuando dijo lo último y lo jaló para ir a jugar con Hiccup._

 _Nadie, en especial Astrid, se esperaban que se desarrollara una amistad muy profunda entre ambos. Claro que no tan profunda como la que tenía con Hiccup, pero sí que eran cercanos._

 _La noche en que fueron atacados. Fishlegs se mantuvo siempre cerca de ella, en especial al amanecer, cuando sus padres se dirigieron hacía Berk. Le prohibieron salir por su propia seguridad, su cuarto estaba siendo resguardado por varios guardias y el único que estaba con ella, era Fishlegs._

— _Tranquila, mi princesa Hofferson, todo estará bien._

— _Eso espero Fishlegs, eso espero._

0-0-0-0

Un par de horas luego de la media noche, Astrid salió a hurtadillas de su habitación. Caminó tan sigilosa como pudo, y para ello, lo hizo descalza, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a no usar zapatos. Recorrió con velocidad los pasillos hasta salir del palacio, varios guardias la vieron salir pero no se inmutaron, pues al parecer sus intenciones no eran salir del castillo, y en efecto, estaban en lo correcto.

Llego a los establos, donde los caballos dormían plácidamente, menos Toothless y Stormfly para su maravillosa suerte. Se acercó con lentitud hasta la yegua, quien la aceptó sin chistar.

— Hola chica, ¿te gustaría dar un pequeño recorrido nocturno? — Luego le hizo mimos al caballo negro— te la robaré solo por un momento.

No le colocó la silla de montar. Se acomodó en el lomo y poco a poco fueron avanzando hasta salir del establo. La mente de Astrid estaba hecha un lio, una de las peores sensaciones era esa, la de tener un recuerdo sin tenerlo. Le estresaba no conseguir aquello por lo que tanto luchaba. Pero lo que sí recordó, fue lo bien que se había sentido cuando montó por primera vez un caballo al llegar a Berk. Por ello estaba ahí.

Y de verdad le estaba ayudando, hizo correr a toda velocidad a la yegua, quien al parecer, también disfrutaba de aquello. El viento frio y fresco envolvía a Astrid, esa sensación de que el viento jugaba con su cabello se le hacía bastante placentera.

Luego de un rato de soledad bajo la luz de la luna, otras pisadas de caballo la hicieron ver hacía atrás. Hiccup montaba a Toothless y se dirigía a donde estaba. Sonrió ampliamente haciendo correr más rápido a Stormfly.

— ¿Así que nos están retando eh? Vamos amigo— incitó a su caballo negro a correr.

Ambos jinetes motivaban a sus caballos, claro que Hiccup caía en las trampas de ella, cada que parecía que las alcanzaría, daban la vuelta y corrían en dirección contraria, o daban a entender que se detendrían pero no era así. Pronto las risas de los jinetes se hicieron escuchar en medio de la oscuridad.

— ¿No que muy veloz, su majestad?

— No me retes Astrid.

— No me retes tú, a mí. — de nueva cuenta corrieron, esta vez más allá del espacio para los caballos, llegando a rodear el palacio.

Fue entonces cuando Hiccup y Toothless por fin las pudieron rebasar. Pero eso solo motivo a que la carrera se intensificara más.

— Vamos, chica, vamos, ¡puedes hacerlo!

Stormfly sintió la adrenalina que recorría el cuerpo de su jinete y forzó a sus patas a seguir con mayor fuerza. Debía alcanzar a Toothless, siempre era su meta, pero dicha meta la abandonó cuando una depresión la atacó.

Hiccup estaba preocupado en aquella época, Stormfly era lo único que quedaba de Astrid — cuando la declararon muerta— y la yegua había resentido la pérdida, ya no juagaba con Toothless ni comía, se estaba decayendo. Lo único que logró hacerla seguir con vida, fue que Hiccup la montaba del diario, prácticamente la obligó a hacerlo, pero era por su propio bien y su fiel compañero, siempre lo acompañaba. Recibió amor por ambos y varios jinetes más.

— ¡No lo conseguirás Astrid!

— No estaría tan segura de ser tú.

Y la yegua se puso a la altura del caballo negro, llevándose una sorpresa por ambos. Astrid sonrió con superioridad, dándole más ánimos a su yegua hasta que por fin los rebasó, llegando de nuevo hasta los establos. Ambos caballos empezaron a trotar, en especial Stormfly.

— Te has ganado una gran dotación de manzanas, bien hecho chica.

Los dos jinetes bajaron de los caballos y los dejaron andar, luego de darles una ración de manzanas a cada uno, con algunas manzanas extras para la yegua.

Al igual que los caballos, Hiccup y Astrid comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, sin salirse del jardín, hasta que por fin se dirigieron al árbol más grande del lugar y se acomodaron uno muy cerca del otro.

— Ahora que lo pienso— dijo Astrid luego de una larga conversación con cosas aparentemente sin sentido— ¿Qué haces despierto?

— ¿Lo pregunta quien está en ropa de dormir? Al menos yo no estaba en la cama aun.

Ambos se sonrieron y guardaron silencio un momento. Ninguno de los dos sabía la razón del por qué el otro había salido. Simplemente se limitaron a divertirse y sentirse en cierto modo, libres. Disfrutar de la noche estrellada y la gran luna que estaba a un día de ser luna llena.

De lo único que estaban seguros, es que ahora se sentían mejor a como habían salido del palacio. Y ese silencio les resultó bastante reconfortante. El sueño empezó a llegar al cuerpo de Astrid, quien sin importarle ya nada, dejo caer su cabeza en las piernas de Hiccup. Hubo otro contacto visual, junto a una sonrisa somnolienta por parte de ella y una de dicha por parte de él.

— Gracias Hiccup— dijo en un susurro a causa del sueño, sin dejar de ver esa mirada esmeralda— ya sé que lo he dicho antes, pero gracias, hiciste mucho más que salvarme aquella noche. Estoy en deuda contigo.

— Fue un placer para mí hacerlo— no le importó y colocó su mano sobre la mejilla derecha de ella, rozando su piel con la yema de los dedos. — Y lo haría un millón de veces más, en realidad soy yo quien debe darte las gracias, me devolviste la vida.

La chica se levantó para disgusto de él, y lo miró a la misma altura a los ojos.

— No sé si soy esa Astrid que buscas, no deberías hablar así. — Desvió la mirada, aun sintiendo la mirada del chico sobre su cuello— por favor, no me confundas con ella.

— No, no entiendes As— la tomó con delicadeza obligándola a verlo a los ojos— No me importa si eres ella o no. _Tú_ , tú me has regresado a la vida, no importa quien hayas sido en el pasado, lo que importa es quien eres ahora.

Se miraron unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que Hiccup empezara a acercarse con lentitud hasta el rostro de ella. El viento fresco no importó en el momento en que sus respiraciones se mezclaron, al compás de que sus ojos se cerraron, pero el contacto tan esperado por ambos nunca llegó. A último momento, el castaño cambió de opinión y dirigió el beso destinado a los labios, a la frente de Astrid.

Acercó su cabeza hasta su pecho y la abrazó. Y se quedaron ahí, dándose calor mutuamente con ese abrazo que los llevó hasta el reino de los sueños. El sol matutino fue lo que los despertó y los hizo volver a sus habitaciones, dejando de lado aquel momento que aunque pareciera un sueño, había sido más real de lo que pensaban.

* * *

Un lindo momento Hiccstrid con todo mi amor de mi para ustedes :3 ¿qué les pereció este episodio?

No tengo mucho que decir esta vez xD así que me despido ya.

¡Gracias por sus reviews y por su paciencia para seguir hasta ahora en este fic!

Otra cosa, este fic es una historia con personajes originales míos, la he editado para volverla fic y que los personajes actúen más como a los de HTTYD, aunque a veces es imposible XC

Sin más, se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_ ¡abrazo vikingo para todos!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **30-Julio-2015**


	8. Ineptitud y Exasperación

_**Capitulo 8: Ineptitud y Exasperación.**_

Snotlout se había golpeado la frente tanto interna como exteriormente cuando vio como había reaccionado positivamente ante la estúpida idea que acababa de proponer Fishlegs.

— ¡Estamos a mitad de una guerra! ¿No se te pudo ocurrir otra idea más estúpida que el rey más estúpido quisiera aceptar?

Hiccup tamborileó los dedos sobre el escritorio de madera, mirando el mapa. Ya sabía que su estupidez a veces era grande, pero no pudo descartar esa idea a pesar de la situación en la que estaban, después de todo, sus soldados necesitaban un respiro tanto como sus familias. Y aquello no le resultó tan malo.

— Hiccup, ¡¿De verdad vas a acceder a algo tan tonto como un baile a media guerra?!

El castaño se empezó a sentir nervioso. Sabía lo insensato que resultaba el simple hecho de considerar un baile a mitad de la guerra, pero las propuestas de hacerlo en un ambiente de hace diez años y al estilo de Bjornoya, le parecía perfecto para ayudarle a Astrid a recordar toda su vida pasada.

Además de que el entusiasmo con el que Fishlegs le había planteado aquello lo había contagiado de sobre manera. Solo faltaba que dijera el sí de manera directa para que los preparativos dieran inicio. Y eso, obviamente era lo que Snotlout quería impedir a toda costa.

— Hiccup… razona.

— Ya sé Snotlout— eso desanimó un poco al consejero— pero, ¿no crees que tus hombres se merecen un momento con su familia? Después de todo, han pasado por mucho y varios de ellos apenas y han visto a sus esposas e hijos.

— Ese momento llegara, cuando ya no corra la sangre de sus seres queridos por las calles del pueblo. — sentenció y salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta a su salida.

Los dos presentes solo miraron la salida del chico. Fishlegs se comenzó a sentir incomodo y arrepentido por haber propuesto una idea tan irrazonable. Aunque cuando se le ocurrió, le pareció algo maravilloso.

— Lo siento su alteza, no debí.

— No te preocupes Fishlegs— se levantó de su lugar y se acercó hasta él— aunque no es normal que se haga un baile en tiempos de guerra, es una buena idea, al menos para mí, pensaré en ello.

A pesar del tono animado del rey, la culpabilidad aun estaba presente en el chico, pero sonrió de la forma más alentadora que pudo.

— ¿Qué tal va la relación con Astrid?

Esta vez la sonrisa se convirtió en una nerviosa.

— Bueno, bien, pero me resulta extraño que actué como si no me conociera— se rió levemente— ya sé que no me recuerda pero, es muy extraño para mí.

El castaño sonrió con nostalgia retomando su lugar detrás del escritorio. Vio con detenimiento las pocas letras que poseía el mapa, pues había sido Astrid quien escribió aquello. Aun recordaba a la perfección aquel día, y como la había obligado a poner el nombre de ella también, con excusa de que ella era quien lo guiaba por las montañas, lo cual no era mentira. Así que el no era el único autor de aquellos trazos.

— Entiendo tu situación, pero a como yo lo veo, o puedes deprimirte porque ella no sabe quién eres o estar feliz porque sigue con vida.

Esta vez ambos se sonrieron ampliamente. Hiccup tenía razón, era mejor aquello que ninguna otra cosa. Hicieron un par de comentarios más, acerca de cómo había sido su relación el pasado, Fishlegs salió de ahí. En realidad, apenas y se habían cruzado para charlar cuando estaban pequeños.

 _La princesa lo jalaba de la muñeca, obligándolo a correr hasta donde se encontraba un grupo de niños, conversaban amenamente hasta que llegó la princesa._

— _Él también jugara con nosotros, su nombre es Fishlegs —_ _lo presentó la rubia. Desde como lo veía Fishlegs, de una manera que no se merecía cuando se trataba de un simple consejero._

— _Ahora somos un numero impar— comentó un niño que se encontraba a lado de Hiccup— ¿con quién se va a ir?_

— _Con ustedes Algot— continuó ella como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta— De todas formas, Hiccup y yo les ganaremos, solo trato de ponerles las cosas lo más justas posibles a su mínima habilidad con los caballos._

— _Perdone princesa, por ser "inferior" a usted._

 _Hiccup, Fishlegs y Thanlos se mantenían al margen de la discusión del par de niños, era prácticamente una costumbre, o más bien, una mala manía, que ese par se pudiera a discutir sobre lo buenos o malos que son en las carreras de caballos. Terminando por enojarse el uno con el otro y arrastrando a los de su equipo con ellos en una apuesta sin sentido._

— _Revolcarse con los cerdos— dijeron al mismo tiempo, tomándose de las manos y pactando el precio por perder la carrera._

 _Hiccup se palmeó la frente sin lograr entender ese tipo de apuestas. Thanlos y Fishlegs, quienes estaban en el equipo de Algot sintieron pánico por aquello, Thanlos porque ya sabía a dónde iba a terminar y Fishlegs porque aunque no sabía nada aún, pudo darse cuenta de que no estaba en el mejor equipo. Pero quería ser consejero real._

— _Bien— terminó Astrid cruzándose de brazos— Es hora de que pierdan, niños. Vamos Hiccup, ya quiero verlos llenos de lodo._

— _No esta vez princesa— dijo Algot siguiendo de cerca los pasos de la rubia._

 _Tal como era de esperarse, Astrid fue directo a su habitación para deshacerse del vestido y ponerse su ropa convencional para la equitación, situación por la que no pasaron los niños, sus ropas eran bastantes cómodas para ello. Se habían adelantado a los establos por sus caballos. Siempre los llevaban en reuniones como aquella, pues sabían que Astrid terminaría convenciéndolos de competir, o Algot llegaría con intenciones de provocarla._

— _¿Ya están listos?_

— _Desde que nací. — todos rieron por el comentario de Thanlos ya montado en su caballo._

— _¿Cómo será el circuito esta vez? — cuestionó Hiccup, entregándole a Stormfly._

 _La niña se lo pensó un minuto, visualizando todo lo que su vista podía darle con la poca iluminación de los faroles._

— _Que sean dos vueltas, que abarquen desde aquí hasta la entrada del palacio y de ahí rodear el palacio hasta llegar aquí._

— _Un circuito sencillo— comentó con seguridad Algot._

— _Y son solo dos vueltas, ¿ven como tienen la ventaja? — continuo Astrid, mientras se montaba a Stormfly— Hiccup y yo tendremos que hacer una vuelta cada quien, mientras que tú y tu equipo deberán hacer menos. Aun así, ganaremos._

 _Todos se pusieron en posición, a excepción de Fishlegs que lo mandaron a la entrada del palacio para que cumpliera con su parte de la carrera. Algot quería competir con Astrid la última vuelta._

— _En sus marcas, listos— Hiccup y Thanlos ya estaban preparados para salir, como siempre, eran los que iniciaban la competencia. — ¡Fuera!_

 _Como un rayo, Hiccup salió a toda velocidad de la meta, seguido muy de cerca por su contrincante. Iba prácticamente de pie en Toothless y este parecía ganar velocidad a cada segundo. Fishlegs sudó frío. Thanlos empezaba a desesperarse por no poder alcanzarlo y mucho menos rebasarlo, ya tenia hasta ganas de llorar porque tenía seguro que terminaría con los cerdos._

 _Hiccup rebasó la posición de Fishlegs quien unos segundos después salió detrás del jinete castaño, bajo las órdenes de su compañero de equipo. Hizo correr a su caballo tan rápido como pudo, pero no estaba acostumbrado a aquel equino, por lo que no le salió tan bien como quería, Hiccup iba cada vez más lejos de él._

— _¿Por qué con los cerdos? — repetía una y otra vez, aceptando su destino._

 _Hiccup llegó enseguida al punto de salida, donde Astrid ya estaba lista para salir. Casi igual de rápido que Toothless, Stormfly corrió compartiendo la adrenalina que recorría el cuerpo de su jinete, quien reía a carcajadas por la desesperación de Algot al salir casi un minuto después que ella._

— _¡Eso Astrid! — gritaba Hiccup aun en Toothless, motivando a su compañera a ir más rápido._

— _¡Rápido Algot! ¡Si perdemos será tu culpa! — recriminaba Thanlos en nombre de todo el equipo._

 _Astrid ya ni se esforzaba, cuando empezó a dar la vuelta al palacio ya tenía la carrera ganada, Hiccup le había brindado una gran ventaja y había estado practicando. Llegó a la meta, celebrando tanto caballos como jinetes por la victoria de la princesa. Esa noche, Algot, Thanlos y Fishlegs, no quisieron entrar de nuevo al palacio, pues para su mala suerte, los cerdos habían comido tanto en el día que el revolcadero no era totalmente de lodo._

0-0-0-0

— Hola— saludó Fishlegs para la sorpresa de Astrid, que se encontraba en los establos junto a Stormfly y sus crías.

— Hola— respondió ignorando el pequeño susto que le había dado.

— Sí que ha cambiado Stormfly— se acercó hasta ella sin intenciones de acariciarla— que bueno que el rey la rescató.

Astrid sonrió levemente, comenzando a hacerle mimos a su yegua. No lo decía abiertamente, pero cada que Fishlegs se acercaba a ella le resultaba algo sumamente incomodo y frustrante. Pues hablaba como si tuviera años de conocerla, y puede que sea así pero al no recordar nada, le era extraño y hasta estresante, principalmente porque desde su llegada, tenía la sensación de que siempre se olvidaba de algo.

Es como cantar una canción una y otra vez en tu mente, siendo incapaz de llegar al coro porque has olvidado por completo el titulo de la canción. Y eso de cantar la misma estrofa ya le estaba cansando.

— ¿Montas? — intentó acabar con su propia incomodidad.

— Lo hacía.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

— La guerra me arrebató a mi yegua y sinceramente ya no quiero volver a montar. — había un tono de tristeza en su voz.

— ¿Ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello?

— Quizás no la mía.

En ese momento, entró Hiccup, seguido de Birghir. Astrid tomó un par de manzanas y se las ofreció a su yegua, mientras que Fishlegs se inclinó a mirar con mayor detenimiento a los potrillos. Estaban creciendo muy rápido.

— No sabes lo extraño que me resulta encontrarte en un lugar que no sea tu habitación, en plena luz de día— comentó el rey a Astrid.

— Bueno, empiezo a cansarme de estar encerrada.

Ambos se sonrieron ampliamente, consiguiendo con ello la mirada pícara de los dos presentes del lugar. La atmosfera había cambiado radicalmente con esa simple acción. Tanto Birghir como Fishlegs y varios más del castillo como lo son Britta, el chef, bueno, hasta Spitelout, se daban cuenta que esas sonrisas que se compartían llevaban mucho más que amabilidad amistosa.

— Me alegra escuchar eso Astrid— continuó Hiccup luego de aclararse la garganta y darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba su sirviente— porque la comida está por ser servida y me encantaría que te sentaras en el comedor conmigo, bueno, no conmigo, con todos. — eso último lo dijo con un toque de nerviosísimo.

Astrid meneó la cabeza sonriendo de nuevo y cruzándose de brazos.

— Está bien, le hará bien a Britta comer con sus amigos.

0-0-0-0

Treinta minutos después, tanto Britta como Astrid arribaron al comedor, donde Hiccup ya las estaba esperando. Todos los caballeros que ya estaban ahí presentes también, se pusieron de pie, a espera de que las damas que recién llegaban tomaran sus respectivos lugares. Todos les dieron la bienvenida, en especial a Britta que tenía mucho tiempo de no sentarse con ellos a degustar de la comida, por estar encerrada con Astrid, lo cual no lamentaba, pero tampoco iba a negar que extrañaba estar ahí.

Cuando la mujer mayor tomó su lugar, todas las miradas, sin excepción alguna se dirigieron a Astrid, unos la veían con asombro, otros con curiosidad y otros esperanzados, esperanzados de ver el reseguir de Bjornoya. Hiccup le hizo señas para que se acercara, su asiento estaba justo a su lado derecho, Birghir había cedido ese lugar especialmente para ella y el castaño estaba más que agradecido por aquello.

Una vez en la silla, Hiccup se la acomodó dando lugar a que ahora sí todos pudieran sentarse y degustar de los alimentos ya servidos en la mesa.

Tal como siempre pasa, el ambiente ameno comenzó casi al instante, Britta se veía sumamente contenta, lo que alegró la comida de Astrid y compartir un momento con los seres queridos de Hiccup la hizo sentir aun mejor.

Todos en la mesa, se dieron cuenta como la personalidad del rey había cambiado radicalmente desde la llegada de la chica. No era novedad para nadie que el brillo de sus ojos ya había regresado casi por completo. Siempre estaba más alegre, hacía comentarios graciosos con la seriedad de siempre, logrando así darle un toque de profunda comedia. Y ese día, el primer día en que Astrid se sentaba con ellos a la mesa, se volvió especial, el ambiente era mucho más animado.

Cuando por fin dieron por terminado sus alimentos, el chef se levantó de la mesa para que el postre hiciera acto de presencia. Ya todos tenían sus platos enfrente con diferentes tipos de postres, desde dulces hasta salados, todos menos Astrid. El chef se acercó hasta ella con una charola de plata tapada.

— Par usted, princesa, realice un postre especial— destapó la charola que ya había depositado frente a ella— espero que le _traiga_ un buen sabor de boca.

La charola contenía un pequeño tazón con galletas de vainilla y un _dip_ de chocolate blanco espolvoreado con canela. Astrid miró las galletas cuestionándose el por qué eran tan especiales, a simple vista no parecían más que eso, galletas, nada en especial. Pero la mayoría de los comensales veían atentos a la reacción de ella.

Hiccup estaba más que ansioso a que degustara de las galletas, el había sido el responsable de que le chef le haya hecho aquello especialmente para ella. Galletas de vainilla con un toque de canela. Era su postre favorito, postre que con el tiempo también se volvió en el favorito de Hiccup.

Sin chistar, la rubia tomó una galleta y se la acercó a los labios, donde respiró profundo para impregnarse del aroma de vainilla que destilaba la galleta. La mordió y masticó con lentitud. Disfrutaba del sabor del bocado con mucho júbilo, pudo notar que también sabía un poco a canela. Y de nuevo sucedió.

Un ligero piquete atacó su sien derecha, pero no era nada de qué alarmarse, era soportable, pero no se iba. Un nuevo _Deja Vú_ se apoderó de su mente.

—…Un toque de canela— susurró más para sí una vez que terminó con la mordida que la había dado a su postre.

Fue una sensación extraña la que sintió justo en ese momento. Una nostalgia inmensa la invadió, tuvo que luchar contra ese nudo en su garganta que la amenazaba con hacerla llorar. No tenía idea de cómo, pero estaba segura que ella amaba esas galletas, estaba segura que de niña siempre las comía. Tomó otra con un poco de más velocidad y se la metió entera a la boca. Sonrió ampliamente de manera nostálgica, sintiendo la vista nublársele por las lágrimas que no comprendía por qué luchaban por salir.

En ese momento, todos comenzaron a aplaudir y Hiccup los siguió. Astrid comía otra galleta con esa inmensa sonrisa en su rostro. El piquete de la sien se esfumó, y ella se quedó con un gran sabor de boca, realmente esas galletas le habían _traído_ un gran sabor de boca.

0-0-0-0

Muy entrada la noche, y ya con su ropa de dormir puesta, Astrid se encontraba cerca de la ventana. Lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas. Por más que quiso luchar contra ellas, no pudo oponerse a lo que sentía, una explosión de emociones que la llevaban atormentando desde la comida, así que cuando estuvo sola en la obscuridad de su habitación, se permitió ese privilegio de llorar.

Tres golpes en su puerta la obligaron a secarse con rapidez las lágrimas y a fingir que solo miraba a la ventana con intenciones de conciliar el sueño.

— Pase— respondió aclarándose la garganta.

Era Hiccup.

— Me alegra saber que ambos sufrimos de insomnio.

— Pues parece que llevas mucho más tiempo con él que yo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque ya no te molestas ni intentar dormir, — sonrió— ni siquiera usas ropa de dormir.

Hiccup meneó la cabeza y se acercó hasta ella, se puso justo a su lado y los dos miraron por la ventana. Esa vez, la noche estaba llena de estrellas muy pequeñas, había unas cuantas nubes y ni rastro de la luna.

— ¿Cómo sabías lo de las galletas?

Hiccup la miró sin expresión en la mirada. Le acarició su cabello que llevaba suelto, ya no se privaba de tener ese tipo de contacto con ella, en especial, cuando se dio cuenta de que no le molestaba a ella, o por lo menos no se lo negaba.

Astrid lo miró exigiéndole una respuesta. Hiccup detuvo su mano a mitad de su cabeza y la alejó.

— Bueno…

La chica suspiró cruzándose de brazos y regresando su mirada a la ventana.

— Sigues creyendo que soy _ella_

No sabía por qué aquello le molestaba tanto, pero era algo que no podía dejar pasar por alto.

— Solo intento ayudarte— continuó ante la actitud que había tomado— Ya te dije que no me importa si eres ella o no.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo haces de esa manera?

La respuesta nunca llegó. Se limitaron a mirar por la ventana de nueva cuenta, sumergidos en el silencio de la noche.

— No sé cómo hacerlo— dijo luego de un rato. Astrid redirigió su mirada a él. — Es solo que, a veces actúas como ella, y cada que pareces recordar algo es por cosas que tenían que ver con ella, como lo fue Fishlegs o las galletas.

La chica llevó su mano al dije. No podía reprocharle nada a Hiccup, no podía porque sabía que muy a su pesar tenía razón. Él no sabía que había visto un mapa con el nombre de él y ella. ¿Y si su apellido si era Hofferson?

— Quizás sí hay otra forma— comentó decidía a mostrarle el dije— y creo que de ser Astrid Hofferson, tu serás capaz de reconocer esto.

Llevó sus manos detrás de su nuca, debajo de su cabello y comenzó a desatar el collar. Hiccup se sintió nervioso ante esa acción. Por una extraña razón, su latir se aceleró demasiado, lo sentía.

Pero es como si el destino, quisiera hacerlos esperar.

— ¡Estamos siendo atacados!

Gritaban por los pasillos. Abrieron la puerta de la habitación de Astrid, ambos vieron a la entrada, se trataba de Spitelout.

— Astrid, debes ir al refugio con los demás. Hiccup, ve por Toothless.

Ambos se miraron con resignación y salieron de ahí a toda prisa. Se estaba evacuando el castillo, todos iban apresurados de un lado a otro, pero al final, todos se dirigían al refugio.

— Vienen hacía acá, traspasaron la frontera. Drago está liderando esta vez.

Astrid no pudo evitar no escuchar aquello. Tanto Spitelout como Hiccup también la miraron.

— Debes refugiarte. Ahora— sentenció el rey. Siendo apoyado por su tío.

— No puedo quedarme así como así, sin hacer nada.

— Astrid. No es momento para esto, — Hiccup la tomó por los hombros— tendrás tu oportunidad de pelear, defenderte, o incluso vengarte, pero hoy no. Solo refúgiate, y por nada se te ocurra salir.

Diciendo aquello, se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino junto a Spitelout. Astrid se quedó donde estaba por un momento, sintiéndose una inútil e incapaz de desobedecer esa orden que le había dado el rey. Estaba a punto de romper con su obediencia pero Britta y Fishlegs llegaron hasta ella, sujetándola luego de leer sus intenciones.

— Vamos Astrid, debemos ir al refugio ahora.

— No— dijo tajante, soltándose del agarre de ambos. — No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, ¡Drago viene por mí!

Britta sacó a flote el carácter que mantenía contenido en su amabilidad. Tomándola por los hombros, haciéndola girar y que quedaran frente a frente. No solo Astrid se sorprendió por aquello.

— ¡Entiende Astrid! — la sacudió un poco, estaba al borde del grito— Eres mucho más valiosa de lo que crees, si sientes el mínimo respeto por el rey Hiccup, ocúltate. Tú podrías ser la esperanza que tanto perdimos hace años. No puedes arriesgarte así como así, cegada por esa sed de venganza que recorre tú ser. ¡Recapacita!

La fue soltando lentamente, regresando a su tono de voz normal, pero aun con el carácter que acababa de mostrar.

— Por favor Astrid. Desde que llegaste, todos en el palacio tenemos la esperanza en ti. Hiccup nos ha pedido que lo ocultemos, — suspiró tomándole la mano— no te arriesgues, por lo menos no lo hagas hasta que recuperes tus memorias.

Muy a su pesar, pero terminó asintiendo levemente con la cabeza y accediendo a aquella petición. Su fue con ellos hasta los refugios, donde fue recibida con un alivio que no se esperaba de todos los allí presentes. Solo se acomodó entre Fishlegs y Britta, tratando de ignorar ese ambiente que rodeaba el lugar subterráneo.

Estaba cegada por el enojo y las ganas de hacerle sufrir a Drago todo lo que le había hecho sufrir a ella durante tantos años, que no se puso a pensar en la razón del por qué está detrás de ella de una forma tan insistente. Tomó con fuerza el dije. ¿Qué importaba si no tenía aun sus recuerdos? Aceptaría la carga de ser esa Astrid Hofferson, si era lo que todos esperaban, entonces sería ella, sin importar el precio que eso conllevara, aunque terminara siendo una impostora.

0-0-0-0

— Nos encontramos de nuevo en el frente de batalla, Haddock.

— Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya Bloodfist.

El aludido soltó una carcajada de burla, se reacomodó la armadura y desenvainó la espada, apuntando al rey de Berk con ella.

— Demuéstralo. — gritó amenazantemente, ocasionando que tanto Spitelout como Snotlout desenvainaran las espadas también, listos para combatir— Pongámosle fin a la guerra, en un combate a muerte por la victoria.

* * *

*Tan tan taaaan* jajaja bueno no XD exagero. Espero que les haya gustado mucho C:

Casi, casi, ¡casi! Le muestra el dije, pero ya ven, el destino a veces jode más de lo que nos gustaría xD pero no desesperen, que aún falta mucho :3

Ya saben que espero sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, etc; etc.

Sin más que decir, ¡les mando un abrazo estilo vikingo con todo y baba de Toothless!  
Se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_ , que anda de fiesta cibernética LOL

Bye-bye!

 **06-Agosto-2015 *corazón***


	9. Inicio truncado

_**Capitulo 9: Inicio truncado.**_

A la vista de todos los presentes, Hiccup ni se inmutó ante aquello, pero en el interior, estaba teniendo una lucha de emociones. Un duelo a muerte y todo aquello terminaría, se escuchaba realmente lindo y agradable, pero viniendo de parte de Drago, estaba seguro que era una especie de trampa, probablemente para ir tras Astrid. Qué suerte que sí había entrado al refugio, o al menos, eso esperaba.

Snotlout miraba a Hiccup y Drago de manera alternada, apretando con más fuerza el mango de su espada. Al parecer, los acompañantes de Drago disfrutaban de ver como el ejercito de Hiccup se tensaba ante la no respuesta del rey, además de que eran los únicos que se mostraban nerviosos, confundidos, enojados y hasta con miedo de lo que su rey fuera a responder.

Bloodfist simplemente sonreía con superioridad para ocultar el desagrado que le resultaba ver inmutable a su enemigo. Quería infundirle miedo y al parecer, no lo había conseguido. El castaño suspiró y el silencio se hizo presente más imponente que nunca.

— Debo admitir que es quizás en lo único que estamos de acuerdo. Yo ya me harte de estar combatiendo contigo. — respondió con una voz suave y sin emociones, igual que su rostro.

Si había sentido miedo y una complicación emocional hace unos momentos, ahora ya se encontraba totalmente recuperado. Debía admitir que deseaba dar esa batalla con todo su ser, quería vengar a todos los que cayeron, recuperar la paz a su pueblo. Ya cargaba con muchas muertes en su espalda. Un asesinato más y aquellos que murieron bajo su mandato, podrían estar tranquilos de que su esfuerzo valió la pena.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que no planeas nada más? — intervino Spitelout, de la forma más calmada que pudo.

Eret, el lacayo de Drago se empezó a reír de manera "discreta". Incluso Hiccup, que no lo vio reírse, sabía que probablemente moriría. Bloodfist, era todo, menos un jugador limpio.

— Doy mi palabra de _rey_ — respondió arrastrando la última palabra, haciendo un intento de reverencia sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su oponente. Hiccup respondía de igual manera. No lo iba a intimidar.

— Acepto. — La tensión de su ejercito invadió la totalidad del aire— pero serán bajo las reglas de _mi_ reino, aquí y ahora.

En ese momento el que se tensó fue Drago. Hiccup se sintió victorioso con aquello y se estiró aun más, para tratar de sobresalir. Bajó de Toothless y Bloodfist lo imitó, los que estaban a su lado tomaron a sus respectivos caballos y los alejaron de ellos.

— Muy bien su alteza— el tono de burla aun seguía presente— ¿cuáles son sus reglas?

— Nadie debe intervenir. Solo podemos usar un arma, si alguno de los dos la pierde, no puede usar otra— para su propia sorpresa, el tono que usaba al dictar las normas, era de suma confianza y amenaza. Jugaba con el filo de su espada, avanzando con lentitud de un lado a otro. — Y por último, si alguno de los dos muere, su reino, quedara bajo el mando del otro.

Drago soltó una carcajada gustosa. Se sentía demasiado seguro, como si Berk ya le perteneciera con el simple hecho de estar frente al rey. Snotlout no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, con más razón, no le iba a quitar el titulo del "rey más estúpido que existe".

No era que no confiara en él, pero bien sabía que podía morir pero no a manos de Drago, a manos de uno de sus servidores. No tenía de otra, debía confiar en las técnicas y habilidades de su primo para pelear. Así como contenerse por no intervenir, o entonces, sería él quien estuviera condenando al reino.

— Muy bien, alteza— se seguía burlando— espero que hayas disfrutado de la _esclava_.

La mandíbula del castaño se tensó tanto como sus brazos. Snotlout lo notó y vigiló al escuadrón de Drago, los contó y no movió su mirada de ellos. Mandó al soldado de su lado a merodear por el palacio. Prefería tomarse ese tipo de precauciones que arriesgarse.

— Basta de charlas Drago. Demos comienzo al fin de esta guerra.

Con ello, Hiccup chasqueó los dedos en alto y su ejército retrocedió. Bloodfist también hizo una señal, así, se hizo un campo de batalla en la entrad del palacio de Berk, un amplio campo de batalla, donde el destino de dos reinos se definiría entre la luz y la completa obscuridad.

0-0-0-0

Astrid miró a todos los presentes como por tercera vez. Ya no la observaban como cuando había llegado, o por lo menos, ya no todos la miraban de esa forma. Debía admitir que se sentía un tanto incomoda, más de lo que le gustaría y podría ocultar. Así como también se sentía nerviosa.

Más de uno tenía ganas de hacer la pregunta que probablemente rondaba por la mente de todos, pero que bien sabían que no podría ser respondida. ¿Es usted la princesa de mi reino perdido?

El silencio era abrumador. No porque la presencia de Astrid y las dudas de todos repiquetearan en sus cabezas. El silencio provenía de fuera. Para ese momento ya tendría que haber ruido de algo, de lo que fuera, choque de espadas, gritos de guerra, caballos corriendo a toda prisa, pero nada. El refugio estaba construido para que todo el ruido del exterior se infiltrara con facilidad, principalmente, porque así sabrían cuando sería seguro salir, cuando el jinete o soldado que estuviera cerca era uno de los suyos y no un enemigo. Así, también sabrían cuando salir, en caso de que sus superiores tanto en batalla como en rango, no salieran librados.

Fue cuando Astrid se dio cuenta que su nerviosismo no venía por la situación del lugar, era su preocupación por Hiccup. Quería salir de ahí.

— Algo no anda bien— dijo en el susurro más bajo posible dirigido hacia Britta, pero por el silencio, resultó ser más audible de lo que le hubiera gustado. — Debo salir a ver qué sucede.

Fue más de uno el que sintió las ganas de detenerla y mantenerla en su lugar. Y esa reacción fue demasiado obvia para ella, pues el único movimiento que pudo hacer fue levantarse de su lugar y dar un paso, Fishlegs ya la sostenía por la muñeca. Cruzó miradas con él y luego con un par de personas que estaban ahí.

— Por favor…— habló un encargado del establo, dudando de cómo debía llamar o dirigirse a ella, optó por no llamarla de ninguna forma. — manténgase aquí dentro, estará segura con nosotros.

Apretó los puños sintiéndose acorralada.

— ¿Pero qué hay de Hiccup? — cuestionó sin intenciones de ocultar su preocupación exagerada

— Mi niña—tomó la palabra Britta, para calma de todos— él estará bien, no debes preocuparte, siempre vuelve sano y salvo, _siempre_ lo hace y siempre lo hará.

Por alguna extraña razón, Astrid no se sintió cómoda ante aquella afirmación de la mujer. Claro que sabía que volvería bien, las veces que se había ido desde que ella se encontraba en el palacio, siempre volvía con bien. Aunque todas esas veces se sentía en cierto modo en calma, pero esa vez era diferente, la calma que podría haber sentido, desapareció cuando él le dio la espalda para encargarse de su deber, cuando la obligaron a separarse de él para refugiarse.

¿Desde cuándo se sentía así? Sus emociones se volvían revolucionarias cuando de Hiccup se trataba. Se sentía segura con él, incluso hasta feliz. De hecho, había veces en las que hasta el hecho de no saber quién es no era nada en comparación de todo lo que sentía cuando Hiccup rozaba su piel con ternura, con delicadeza, con solo las yemas de los dedos, como si se tratara de una muñeca sumamente delicada con riesgo de romperse ante algún toque brusco.

En ese momento, era como si su corazón estuviera con él, como si se lo hubieran arrancado y nada la haría sentirse mejor si no estaba a su lado. Pero no solo su lado sensible era el presente ante todo lo que sentía, también su lado de guerrera que extrañamente tenía, por sus venas corría una adrenalina tan salvaje que no le importaría recibir el golpe de la espada en el lugar de él, no le importaría asesinar a sangre fría si era por él, por mantenerlo con vida, por mantenerlo a salvo.

El roce tembloroso y áspero de una mano sobre su brazo derecho, la hizo volver a la realidad.

— Confiamos en usted— comentó el hombre de avanzada edad que había visto vagamente en la hora de la comida— usted, es la última esperanza para Bjornoya.

Y por esa razón, sentía más entusiasmo, pero sobre todo, coraje, por salir de ahí y defender aquello que esas personas tanto deseaban. Aceptaría ser la sombra de esa tal Astrid Hofferson, fuera o no lo fuera, y eso implicaba defenderse frente al causante de toda esa destrucción que la guerra había llevado consigo.

Esas palabras solo lograban el efecto contrario a lo que todos deseaban. Ella quería pelear, salir y vengarse. Defender su honor, dar la salvación de aquello que se cree perdido. Salir adelante con la espada en alto. Probablemente, esos sueños sobre una pequeña parecida a ella no se diferenciaban mucho de lo que era ahora.

 _Contrario a los estándares que posee una niña de su edad, pero sobre todo, una princesa. Astrid llevaba escrito en la frente, soy una guerrera que lucha por defender lo que quiere y todo lo que sea correcto. Así como su alegría era una cualidad característica de su personalidad, también lo era el silencio de sus pensamientos._

 _Era tan introvertida como espontanea, pero eso solo lo sabían quiénes la rodeaban y convivían con ella la mayor parte del tiempo. Cada que entrenaba o aprendía una nueva técnica, se esforzaba por ser la mejor para no tener que necesitar de alguien para protegerse, para poder ser independiente, para que en un futuro sus padres no se preocuparan por ella, para terminar al frente de batalla, claro, si era necesario, y no preocupar a sus seres queridos._

 _Quería ser siempre la mejor para proteger a quienes ama. Pero no solo buscaba ser una guerrera, también quería ser la mejor princesa de todas, tener los modales más impecables a la hora del té, la más grande elegancia y delicadeza a la hora de balsear en uno de los más importantes bailes de su reino._

 _Siempre para fines que defendían sus ideales._

— _Tú misma lo acabas de decir. Necesito más práctica. — Hiccup se levantaba siendo ayudado por ella_

 _Nunca le exteriorizaba su preocupación por que él no pudiera ser tan bueno como ella. Nunca le decía que se portaba de esa forma con él, que lo retaba como lo hacía o que incluso de burlaba de esa forma porque se preocupaba por él._

 _Quería que él fuera mejor que ella, porque sabía que no siempre iban a poder estar juntos, ambos eran herederos de sus reinos y en algún momento debían tomar el poder y encargarse de sus propios asuntos. Asuntos que no los incluía ni a uno ni al otro, y no estaría ahí para protegerlo._

— _¡En guardia!_

 _Retomó su posición de batalla, con esa mirada de decisión y media sonrisa burlona que la caracterizaba. Él debía ser más fuerte, ambos debían ser más fuertes para no preocuparse por el otro. Para que cuando el tiempo de guerra llegara, y ambos estuvieran en la batalla, no pensaran en la seguridad del otro, que tuvieran la confianza de saber que ambos sobrevivirían y así, si uno moría, el otro siguiera en la utopía de que vivía._

0-0-0-0

Otro choque de espadas. El rostro de Hiccup se mantenía inexpresivo desde que todo comenzó, tan carente de emoción como el de Drago, se encontraba llenó de una excitación por el asesinato. La sangre aun no corría por el suelo del campo improvisado de batalla, las cortadas que ambos habían sufrido eran tan superficiales como imperceptibles. Era demasiado pronto para saber quien llevaba la delantera de aquel camino a la muerte.

El silencio reinaba tanto como la preocupación en el rostro del ejército de Berk. Snotlout, era el más preocupado y al que más se le notaba su sentir. Iba de un lado a otro en el lomo de su caballo, tratando de abarcar el mayor panorama posible de la pelea, sintiendo el estrés que debería reflejar Hiccup. Eret hacía lo mismo que él, vigilaba todo el panorama yendo de un lado a otro, pero a diferencia de Snotlout, el iba más calmado, casi como si estuviera dando un paseo por el bosque. Intercambiaban miradas de vez en vez, comprobando que ninguno de los dos haría nada por intervenir en aquello.

— ¿Agotado mi amigo? — Drago hablaba más de lo que debería, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido, una vez que ambos se habían alejado y se preparaban a continuar con el combate.

— Ni un poco— respondió sin dar señas de recuperar aliento.

Drago apretó con más fuerza su espada, tenía intenciones de voltear a ver a su fiel acompañante y eso lo notó el castaño, por lo que no le dio tiempo y corrió hasta él embistiéndolo de nuevo. No iba dejar que lo mataran, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que Drago no daría el golpe final.

Dio un par de golpes en diagonal que Drago pudo bloquear con algo de lentitud a causa de su distracción, dándole así, tiempo suficiente a Hiccup para darle una patada en el estomago y regresar otro golpe de espada que calló justo en el hombro izquierdo del hombre. Se quejo retrocediendo un poco, pero Hiccup no se lo permitió, siguió soltando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

No iba a permitir que intentara otra cosa. El fantasma de la muerte estaba frente a él de nuevo, esa fama se la había ganado desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Su rostro no expresaba nada, ni siquiera el cansancio que sentía pero que había aprendido a ignorar.

 _Por fin, después de tantos años se había encontrado con el grupo de soldados que tanto estaba buscando. Frente a frente en el campo de batalla. La ira se apoderó de él y se dejó consumir, en cuanto Drago dio señal de que empezaran a atacar, el fue directamente por el líder del ejército, aquel que había asesinado a sus padres._

 _Su gritó de batalla fue lo último que se escuchó segundos antes de que comenzara a combatir con aquel hombre, segundos antes de que su rostro empezara a carecer de emociones y de que su cuerpo actuara casi por sí solo. Fue la primera vez que mató, la primera vez que no sintió compasión y hasta una cierta satisfacción por haber hecho aquello._

 _Cuando terminó con él, su espada goteaba sangre que aun estaba tibia, su respiración estaba agitada, siendo acompañada por esa sonrisa sicótica. Snotlout no podía creer lo que sus ojos vieron._

 _Cuando atacó al segundo soldado culpable de aquella tragedia, soltó una carcajada de psicópata mientras lloraba por quienes le habían dado la vida. Esa vez lloró como nunca lo había hecho, dándose cuenta de lo que había conseguido, de lo que se había convertido y aun así, sin sentirse culpable por aquello._

— _El fantasma de la muerte, está guiando su sed de venganza— había dicho Spitelout, casi tan incrédulo como su hijo._

 _Luego de eso, Hiccup no volvió a ser el mismo, las pocas emociones positivas que aun tenía desparecieron para darle paso a la tristeza, al dolor, a la soledad._

 _Cada que se encontraba con algún responsable de su pasado, volvía a ser el mismo asesino que fue en el momento que asesinó por primera vez. Aunque sentía vergüenza por comportarse de esa manera, porque sabía que sus padres no hubieran querido que se transformara en eso. Porque sabía, que la venganza había sido un factor importante en el comienzo de la guerra. Porque sabía que él no era un asesino, no era como Drago._

 _Pero muchas veces, la depresión se apodera de ti tanto, que no eres consciente de ello. No siempre se presenta de la misma manera. Ojala en Hiccup se hubiera presentado diferente, y no convirtiendo en un vengador asesino._

Esta vez la batalla estaba tomando una intensidad inmensa, ya había algo de sangre por el suelo, ambos ya habían recibido heridas importantes, pero Hiccup seguía sin inmutarse, ya no era el mismo Hiccup de siempre. Ahora, sus técnicas eran una danza guiada por la muerte.

Tenía una herida un tanto profunda en su pierna derecha. Cojeaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo retroceder o darle ventaja a Bloodfist.

Otro choque de metal contra metal, un momento donde se miraron entre sí, implementando una fuerza que repelía la del otro. La mirada verde del rey de Berk, estaba llena de odio y una calma que resultaba aterradora. Mientras Drago lo veía con rencor, con un brillo de deseo de sangre que desesperaría a cualquiera.

El castaño hizo un movimiento rápido hacia atrás, sin dejar de protegerse con la espada, logrando el efecto que quería, Drago se fue hacia el frente, por lo que dio un medio giro y soltó un golpe a su espalda. Ese sin duda, lo había dejado fuera de combate.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes niño? — comentó desde el suelo, tratando de soportar el dolor.

Hiccup sonrió, apuntándolo con la espada.

— Parece que tu reino será mío, _Majestad_.

Había utilizado el mismo tono de burla que se usó en su contra, pero en lugar de causarle enojo a su contrincante, le infundió miedo. Se tronó el cuello con un movimiento lento de cabeza. Reacomodó la espada para sostenerla del mango con ambas manos, elevándola así a todo el largo que sus brazos le permitían, ignorando el filo que se encontraba cerca de rostro, para fijar su vista en la mirada de su próxima víctima.

Snotlout tenía una expresión de sorpresa, casi tan grande como la de sus hombres. Jamás se acostumbraría a ver a su primo de aquella manera.

Drago respiraba agitadamente, ¿cómo pudo terminar así ante un tipo como él? Quería moverse pero ese golpe había sido letal, además de que no era el único corte que tenía, el estar quieto, le había hecho consciente de las demás heridas que poseía. Pero no solo había notado las suyas, Hiccup también sangraba de un costado, pero no era un herida lo suficientemente profunda como para detenerlo como a él.

— Este es el fin de la guerra. — cuando Hiccup recitó aquellas palabras. Drago miró discretamente a Eret.

Fue cuestión de unos segundos. Hiccup bajó la espada con fuerza y velocidad, pero alguien había sido más rápido que él al dispararle una flecha en la herida de su costado, logrando así desviar el ataque, cayendo de manera superficial, pero importante, sobre la herida de la espalda de Drago. Eret llegó y atacó a Hiccup, quien apenas y pudo defenderse. Incluso Snotlout reaccionó de manera lenta, fue en la ayuda de su rey antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, se enfrentó a Eret, ambos aun sobre el caballo.

Hiccup cayó de rodillas y dos hombres de su ejército fueron por él, al igual que habían hecho con Drago, su ejército ya se alejaba, dejando atrás a Eret.

— ¡Es el fin del reino de tu ridículo rey! — vociferó el sirviente de Bloodfist soltando otro golpe en vano a Snotlout.

Pero claro, su caballo no tenía el mismo entrenamiento que Hookfang, por lo que tuvo una gran desventaja, pero antes de ser vencido se alejó, ya con varios metros atrasado de sus compañeros.

— ¡Es solo el comienzo del fin!

Fue su grito de despedida, antes de perderse entre el lugar. Spitelout salió corriendo tras ellos en compañía de varios de hombres, Snotlout fue al encuentro de su primo. Estaba sobre el suelo, quejándose ruidosamente. Volvía a ser el mismo.

— Eres un idiota Hiccup— vociferó apretándole más el torniquete que recién le había colocado un soldado.

— Tenía planeado hacer eso, solo ganaba tiempo.

—Lo sé, ya no hables, necesitaras esas fuerzas.

0-0-0-0

Todos en el refugio escucharon el cabalgar apresurado de varios caballos acercándose. Se hizo aun más silencio. Pero el alivio llegó hasta ellos cuando escucharon las voces de los soldados que los protegían.

— Lady Astrid. — gritó con apresuro uno de ellos, logrando que el paso se le abriera a la aludida, siendo ella la primera en salir, luego de que la puerta escondida entre el recuadro del antiguo rey se abriera. —Es el rey Hiccup.

No necesitó de más para salir corriendo en dirección a la habitación del mencionado. La pesadez de la realidad cayendo sobre sus hombros, al darse cuenta de que toda esa corazonada que sentía era verdad, la hizo luchar con ese nudo en la garganta que se le hizo al momento de empezar a correr. Sintió los pasillos tan largos y el vestido tan estorboso y pesado. No le importaba quién venía detrás de ella, no tenía intenciones de esperar a nadie, debía estar junto a él, ahora. Nunca debió dejarlo solo, nunca debió alejarse de él.

Había guardias por todos lados, yendo y viniendo por los alrededores del palacio. Cuando por fin llegó hasta las puertas de la habitación más grande del lugar, el miedo que de por si la atormentaba, se hizo más fuerte. Custodiado con varios guardias y un par de ellos saliendo con mantas llenas de sangre. Su corazón se detuvo un momento.

No fue necesario abrir las puertas, al parecer ya la esperaban. Snotlout estaba a su lado, tratando de quitarle la flecha, mientras que otro guardia limpiaba la sangre y se la pasaba a los otros dos que había visto anteriormente. Se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar gritar, y sentir como las lágrimas ya estaban corriendo por su rostro. Corrió hasta su lado, tratando de no estorbarle a Snotlout. Le tomó la mano y hablo quedamente, tratando de que su voz no sonora entrecortada.

— Hiccup

El rey, respiraba de manera agitada y pesada, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza a causa del dolor, pero al escucharla hablar los abrió enseguida, encontrándose con su rostro húmedo e impregnado de preocupación.

— _My Lady_. — susurró débilmente. Ya había perdido una cantidad importante de sangre— creo que tendrás que enseñarme a pelear.

Astrid no podía responder, el nudo de su garganta se hacía más fuerte, además de que no quería llorar de sobremanera. No sabía muy bien lo que había sucedido, pero no quería atormentarlo más con su llanto.

— Me alegro que estés aquí, así, lo último que mis ojos verán será tu rostro, si muero, moriré viendo a quien le regresó la luz a mi vida vacía.

Astrid le apretó más la mano, con temor de que aquello que decía se hiciera realidad. Un par de mujeres ya se encargaban de los trapos llenos de sangre. Snotlout trató de sacar otro poco la flecha, logrando que el apretón de Hiccup sobre la mano de Astrid fuera demasiado fuerte. Cerró los ojos con fuerza de nueva cuenta, logrando con ello, suprimir un grito.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Lo sabías? — por fin habló, luego de ganarle al nudo de su garganta— Snotlout tiene razón, solo un rey tan estúpido como tu hablaría de esa forma.

— Lo sé, de hecho pienso que no merezco tal título.

Esta vez, Snotlout jaló la flecha a propósito.

— ¡Deja de hablar de esa manera por una maldita vez en tu vida Hiccup! — alzó la voz más de lo que debería, sin mirar a su primo. — Justo por eso eres un imbécil, un cobarde. No eres capaz de aceptar un titulo que te pertenece, no solo por ser el hijo del rey anterior. Tú eres el único con las capacidades para hacer todo lo que has hecho por tu reino.

Jaló la flecha de nueva cuenta, más brusco de lo que debería logrando un pequeño grito de Hiccup. Astrid lo tomó del brazo con calma, haciéndole ver lo que estaba causándole al rey.

— Eres un idiota— continuó más calmado, soltando la flecha— El rey más imbécil que Berk ha tenido, por no darte cuenta de cuánto te ama tu gente, de cuanto bien les has hecho, y de que pones tu vida en riesgo por darles la paz que tanto anhelan.

El silencio se hizo mientras él seguía quitando la flecha. Hasta el momento en que el médico llegó a atenderlo. Snotlout salió de ahí con la flecha entre sus manos, un rostro sombrío por la tristeza y preocupación.

La temperatura de Hiccup iba en aumento.

— No te vayas— alcanzó a decir cuando Astrid soltó su mano y se retiraba, para darle el espacio necesario al médico y comenzara a suturar la herida. — Por favor, _quédate_ conmigo.

0-0-0-0

Esa noche, fue una de las más largas que Astrid vivió. Ver a Hiccup en aquel estado y el médico luchando toda la noche por mantenerlo estable, fue de lo peor. Detener la hemorragia fue lo más tardado y complicado, la etapa donde Astrid más sufrió y nunca se apartó de su lado, de hecho era tal el deseo de Hiccup por tenerla a su lado que tuvo que recostarse junto a él, para no estorbarle al médico y estar siempre a su lado.

Para el amanecer, Hiccup dormía plácidamente y Astrid se había acomodado en una silla junto a él, dejando todo el espacio de la cama libre para él. La habitación se encontraba vacía. Solo estaban ellos dos. Astrid le cambiaba el trapo húmedo de la frente cada que era necesario para conseguir que la fiebre bajara por completo.

Las heridas requerían de un reposo absoluto para que cicatrizaran por completo antes de que el rey volviera a sus actividades normales, en especial las de batalla.

— ¿Sigue dormido? — cuestionó quedamente Snotlout, con la puerta entre abierta. Pidiendo así, permiso para ingresar a la habitación.

Astrid afirmó, por lo que se acercó hasta ella cerrando las puertas a su espalda. Se quedó de pie en frente de la cama de Hiccup.

— Fue una larga noche, pero al menos está mejor.

Snotlout seguía mirando a su primo dormir plácidamente, aunque con una respiración un tanto pesada, supuso que era por la fiebre.

—No decía más que tu nombre una vez que entró al cuarto y la cantidad de sangre perdida ya era importante.

Astrid sonrió de medio lado, tomando el trapo de la frente del rey, no era necesario cambiarlo aun, pero el comentario la había puesto tan nerviosa que quería tener algo que hacer para evitar sonrojarse y empezar a sentir esas emociones que la acorralan. Solo logró el primer objetivo.

— Debía de estar alucinando ya. — fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió.

Esta vez sonrió el otro caballero de la habitación.

—Precisamente por eso, incluso en ese estado exigía verte— el silencio se hizo, siendo interrumpido por el agua que caía al cuenco cerca de la cama— si no lo conociera bien, diría que está enamorado de ti.

Las manos de Astrid se detuvieron a medio camino al escuchar aquello, apretó el pañuelo con nerviosismo regresándolo hasta su regazo. Cuando pudo, dirigió su mirada a Snotlout que ya llevaba tiempo viéndola, quería estudiar su reacción, dándose cuenta que había dado en el clavo.

— Por favor Snotlout.

— Por favor Astrid, ¿de verdad no te has dado cuenta? La pregunta aquí es, ¿tú estás enamorada de él?

Se rió un poco ante el nuevo silencio que se hizo.

— ¿Viniste a molestar o a ver cómo está tu primo? — interrumpió tajante esa pequeña carcajada, apretando de nuevo el pañuelo y levantándose de su lugar.

— Tienes razón, lo siento. Pediré que te traigan de comer, dudo que quieras salir.

Y con eso, salió del cuarto. Cuando se quedó de nuevo sola con Hiccup, retomó su lugar y rehumedeció el pañuelo, tomándose su tiempo para colocarlo sobre su frente y deslizar con ternura las yemas de sus dedos por el rostro masculino.

Soltó un suspiro largo y pesaroso. ¿Qué sentía por él? De lo único que estaba segura era que aquel agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida había desaparecido por completo, siendo sustituido por otra emoción más fuerte. Y los _deja vú_ que sentía no le eran de ayuda para aclarar lo que sentía por él.

¿Sería posible estar enamorada?

Este me gustó pero también me costó mucho trabajo, porque como se dieron cuenta la personalidad de Hiccup y Astrid no van de acuerdo al cannon, sorry! Traté de acoplarlos lo mejor posible pero los personajes originales ganaron un poco esta vez -.-' ¡de verdad lo siento!

Espero que a pesar de todo, hayan disfrutado del capítulo y les haya gustado mucho C:

Sí, Risu ya regresó a la uni, aun me sigo acoplando y como plus no tuve internet y por eso actualizo hasta hoy. Espero sí poder actualizar semanalmente C:

Sin más, me despido de ustedes mandándoles un abrazo vikingo fuertísimo, su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **18-Agosto-2015**


	10. Hasta pronto

_**Capitulo 10: Hasta pronto.**_

— ¿Entonces no piensas comer? — la volvió a reprender Britta, como si fuera su mamá y ella una niña pequeña que se niega a comer sus vegetales hervidos.

Estaba ella sola, en su lugar de siempre en el comedor, la hora de comer ya había pasado un par de horas atrás, pero ella no se había presentado a alimentarse como todos los demás, todo por estar cerca de Hiccup y alimentarlo a él, aun seguía bastante débil. Su recuperación iba más lenta de lo esperado, principalmente por la terquedad de que no quería quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo, un par de veces, la herida más importante se le había vuelto a abrir.

Por esa razón, Astrid se había tomado la "molestia" de cuidar de él, descuidándose a sí misma en el proceso. Dos semanas, solo llevaba dos semanas y apenas había comido como era debido, las ojeras estaban al borde de ser negras por la falta de sueño, ya que por lo general, en las noches Hiccup se quejaba demasiado, y eso la preocupaba de sobremanera, a pesar de que el médico le ha dicho que no tiene de qué preocuparse.

Britta había llegado al punto de no saber por quién preocuparse más, si por Astrid o por el rey. Había llegado a su límite, por lo que fue por otra servidora del palacio para que atendiera al rey. La chica fue sacada de la habitación real, prácticamente arrastrando, hasta que llegó al comedor donde la esperaba un buen plato de crema, carne con vegetales y bueno, hasta el postre.

Astrid se trabó con sus propias palabras, incluso ella sabía que se estaba descuidando, pero no lo hacía a propósito, se seguía sintiendo culpable por el estado de Hiccup y muchas veces el apetito se alejaba con tan solo verlo tan débil y frágil. Aunque para ser sinceros, en ese momento, ver la humeante sopa e impregnarse de ese olor tan delicioso de la carne recién servida, hacía que de nuevo se le abriera el apetito, incluso podría decirse que hasta ese momento, se había dado cuenta de que tan hambrienta se encontraba, como si todas esas veces en las que no había ni siquiera probado un bocado le reclamaran, haciéndose presente un hambre atroz.

Su estomago rugió.

— ¡Ay mi niña! — dijo entre risas la mujer mayor, sentándose a un lado de ella— anda, come, te sentirás mucho mejor, eres la única de todo el plació que no ha comido hoy

A la rubia no le quedó de otra y tomó la cuchara para empezar a degustar de la crema, la cual, estaba realmente deliciosa. Conforme iba comiendo, la velocidad con que daba las cucharadas iba en aumento. Realmente se sentía hambrienta.

Britta se sentó a su lado y se limitó a verla y contarle historias sobre cómo era el palacio antes de que ella llegara, no le importaba que la conversación fuera en una sola dirección, Astrid debía comer bien.

Cuando por fin llegó al postre, se detuvo por completo a admirar ese plato con seis galletas de vainilla con el toque de canela que tanto le agrada a sus papilas gustativas. Hasta ese momento recordó cómo es que unas simples galletas le habían causado tanto tormento, hasta ese momento lo volvió a sentir. Suspiró entrecortadamente con cansancio.

— Muchos esperan muchas cosas de mí— comentó sin desviar su vista del plato. Britta ya guardaba silencio. — No importa si soy o no la princesa Hofferson, no sé si pueda ser capaz de conseguir lo que esperan.

— Astrid, mi niña— le respondió la mujer, comenzando a acariciarle el cabello de forma maternal— ya deberías saber, que la esperanza va mucho más allá de lo que uno puede hacer, ellos confían en ti porque gracias a ello recuperaron su esperanza, su valor para luchar por aquello que dejaron perder al sentirse vulnerables.

Astrid la miró un momento con un semblante de tristeza.

— Quizás no tengas un ejército, o la fuerza de mil hombres para enfrentarte al enemigo sola— continuó con el mismo tono de voz, quedo y preciso. — Pero con el simple hecho de ser quien eres, de mantenerte firme ante la adversidad, ya llevas ganada media batalla y tú ejercito, renacerá de la esperanza.

Con esas palabras, volvió la vista a su postre, tomó una galleta y se la metió completa a la boca, lo mismo hizo con la siguiente y así hasta terminar con las seis. Necesitaba despejar su mente, por lo que no se tomó el tiempo para disfrutar con lentitud del sabor de vainilla y canela. Britta entendió muy bien aquello y no puso objeción. Pues ella, había sido la primera en recuperar esa esperanza de la que tanto hablaba.

Astrid necesitaba recuperar su confianza en sí misma.

0-0-0-0

El día estaba bastante caluroso para su gusto, pero dentro del palacio se sentía más atosigada. El atardecer ya no tardaba en llegar, por lo que siguió con su camino rumbo a los establos, rogando por que al inicio del crepúsculo, el calor disminuyera, de no ser así, entonces correría con Stormfly o quizás Toothless, suponía que el segundo debía de estar extrañando a su jinete.

Los primeros momentos en el exterior aun le parecían molestos, pues su mente seguía gritando todas esas inseguridades y pensamientos frustrantes que ha tenido desde hace varios días, pero conforme fue avanzando, sus pensamientos se fueron callando, dejándola sumida en un momento de total silencio, al menos en su cabeza, pues lo único que interrumpía esa paz era el cantar de una que otra ave que estuviera cerca, así como sus pasos al momento en que dio el primer paso en el camino de grava que conducía a los establos.

A lo lejos, no sólo divisó la cabeza de uno que otro caballo, también vio la figura de un hombre que entrenaba arduamente, se veía sumamente concentrado y hasta cierto punto, molesto. Cada que soltaba golpes al aire los daba con tal fuerza que pareciera que peleaba con alguien invisible. En un movimiento de esos, su pie resbaló, haciéndolo girar de más a causa de la fuerza y el peso de la espada. Fue un grito de dolor que Astrid identificó enseguida como Snotlout. Se arrodilló y se tocaba un costado de su cuerpo. Corrió hasta él, esperando exagerar por ello y que simplemente haya tomado un descanso.

— ¿Snotlout? ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó enseguida de llegar a una distancia considerable y colocarse a su lado.

Claro que el líder del ejército, alzó la mano que tenía libre para que ella no lo tocara mientras se reincorporaba. Astrid lo miró detenidamente, consiguiendo con ello, distinguir la razón del por qué el chico había gritado y hasta hincado, el costado que se sostenía estaba sangrando.

— ¡Estás herido!

— No es nada, sigue en lo tuyo, me estorbas y estoy entrenando.

Astrid se desconcertó ante la respuesta tan cortante y altanera. Se suponía que entre ellos ya todo estaba bien, que ya eran amigos. De hecho, se desconcertó más por el hecho de que el día anterior lo había visto, había estado con ella en la habitación de Hiccup, los tres llevaban una charla de amigos, olvidando por un momento la situación en la que se encontraban.

El rostro de Snotlout denotaba cierta molestia a causa de la herida que sangraba, pero de ahí en fuera no había más emoción. Siguió soltando golpes al aire, pero esta vez eran un poco más torpes, así que se obligó a dar con mayor soltura, fuerza y precisión los golpes de su espada, pero esa vez no duró tanto como en la anterior. Se hincó sobre la rodilla derecha.

— ¡No te sobre esfuerces! Tu herida se agravará.

— Ya basta Astrid, estoy bien— masculló tajante, reincorporándose pero volviendo al suelo enseguida. — No es nada.

La chica ignoró aquello y lo tomó por la espalda con intenciones de ayudarlo a levantarse. No le importó que no se dejara o forcejeara con ella — más bien, intentara forcejear con ella—, no desistió de ayudar, incluso se aventuró a mirar con mayor detenimiento la herida. Estaba sangrando más de lo que debería.

— Snotlout— trató de reprenderlo haciéndolo mirar sus dedos llenos de sangre— ¿qué sucede contigo?

El chico se quedó donde estaba, tratando de retener el dolor hasta poder reincorporarse de nuevo. Respiraba de manera lenta y profunda, hasta que por fin se puso de pie, tapándose de nuevo la herida. Astrid lo miraba en espera de una respuesta.

El chico volvió a suspirar, esperando conseguir una mágica anestesia del aire. Por fin, se decidió a mirarla y comenzar a hablar.

— Lo siento, no es culpa tuya, no debí hablarte de esa forma— hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada al suelo. — es solo que no me había dado cuenta de lo inútil que soy para proteger a Hiccup, si hubiera sido más rápido, él…

Claro que entendía ese sentimiento, pero según parecía, Snotlout lo vivía con mayor fuerza que ella.

— No puedes culparte por ello, nadie lo vio venir

— No se trata de si lo vi venir o no, se supone que para eso fui entrenado y fallé en el momento que todo mi entrenamiento debió ser usado.

Astrid lo obligó a caminar de regreso al palacio. El recorrido se llevó a cabo de manera silenciosa, pues Astrid no sabía que decir y Snotlout se sumió en sus pensamientos, ambos agradecían el silencio. El camino de regreso fue un poco más lento de lo esperado, pues al parecer, la herida estaba mucho más grave de lo que parecía. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Snotlout entrenando de esa forma como para tener la herida así de grave?

Una vez en el castillo, siguieron caminando hasta la habitación de Astrid. Snotlout no puso objeción y ella supuso que era porque estaba tan sumido en su pensar que no notó a donde se dirigían. Lo obligó a sentarse en la orilla de la cama mientras que buscaba vendas, algodón y todo lo necesario para curar la lesión.

— Quítate la camisa.

Esperaba queja, pero no la hubo. De manera casi inconsciente, él se quitó la prenda que le exigían, dejando expuesta la cortada de espada que había recibido en el combate contra Eret, en un acto por proteger a su rey. Astrid tomó la jarra de agua que tenía en el mueble a lado de su cama y llenó un cuenco con en liquido, tomó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar la parte lesionada.

— No está tan mal como parece, pero ya no debes entrenar de esa forma, no estás dejando que cicatrice.

Snotlout seguía mirando a la nada. Cuando Astrid dirigió su mirada a los ojos de él notó que habían perdido el brillo de confianza que tanto los caracterizaba, su expresión le doblegó el corazón. De todas las personas que se imaginó ver de esa manera, jamás había ni siquiera considerado tomarlo en cuenta a él. Pero trataba de entenderlo, después de todo, siempre, sin importar qué, sin importar que tan enojado se encontrara con Hiccup, siempre iba con él, en busca de su protección y siempre, volvía a salvo.

No podía ni imaginar por lo que debió pasar en aquel momento, estando en la primera fila de aquel combate sucio, incapaz de hacer algo por ayudar a Hiccup, y cuando pudo hacerlo, no vio de donde llegó el golpe.

— A diferencia de Hiccup, yo no puedo darme el lujo de descansar, en la ausencia de mi primo, debo estar al pendiente del reino, principalmente de la seguridad.

Astrid siguió con su tarea, la herida ya estaba totalmente limpia y lista para ser vendada, así que se dio a ello y comenzó a pasar una venda por toda la cintura de Snotlout, pasando el rollo de la venda entre sus manos, dando el efecto de varios abrazos para conseguirlo.

— Deberías de dejar de pensar de esa manera, ¿sabes? — respondió sin verlo, estando atenta a que la venda quedara de manera correcta sobre la herida— puedes encargarte de ello perfectamente dejando reposar tu herida, de nada te servirá estar tan atento si tienes una debilidad.

El chico suspiró, poniendo atención por primera vez, a lo que Astrid estaba haciendo. Estaba sumida en sus acciones, perfeccionando cada vuelta que daba para que quedara excelente, lo hacía con delicadeza, dedicación y hasta cierto modo con ternura. Era la primera vez que tenía un trato como aquel, normalmente es él quien se cura sus heridas, y en caso de necesitar ayuda, lo hacía o su padre o alguna sirvienta del palacio, y aunque fuera más delicada que su padre para vendarlo, no se habían portado como Astrid.

Claro que no se comparaba en nada a como lo hacía con Hiccup, era en esos momentos cuando demostraba lo delicada que podría llegar a ser, a pesar de su rudeza. Esos abrazos indirectos que le daba al momento de pasar la venda de una mano a otra lo hicieron sentir diferente. Lo hicieron pensar en ella, de una manera diferente.

Sus brazos actuaron por sí solos, casi como si alguien tuviera un muñeco _vudú_ de él y hubiera controlado ese movimiento que hizo que Astrid se acercara a él más de lo necesario, que su cabeza quedara en su pecho, haciéndola escuchar sus corazón. La abrazó con fuerza, pues la sensibilidad no era parte de su ser.

— ¿Snotlout?

El aludido negó con la cabeza y respiro profundo antes de responder.

— No digas nada, déjame abrazarte. _Por favor._

Astrid ya no dijo más, trató de relajarse ante aquel contacto que le parecía tan íntimo, no le molestaba, después de todo tenía aprecio por Snotlout, pero tampoco era algo que le agrada por completo. Estando en aquella posición, pudo escuchar como el latir de aquel corazón tan solitario iba de más rápido a más lento, como infante que se ha asustado por un cuento de fantasmas, que poco a poco recupera la compostura y su ritmo cardiaco normal al contacto con su madre. O en ese caso, con alguien en quien se confía.

Llego el momento en el que la respiración de Snotlout se volvió tan profunda que Astrid por fin se pudo relajar entre sus brazos, acto que agradeció de sobremanera el chico. Posó su mano en la rubia cabellera e inició con una leve caricia, casi como si se tratara de un cachorrillo recién nacido.

No hubo necesidad de que ninguno hablara, sus cuerpos se comunicaban por si solos, además de que solo buscaban la comodidad y confianza de estar de esa forma sin preocuparse por nada.

Un minuto después, Snotlout reaccionó, la soltó de golpe así como la tomó por los hombros y la alejó. La miró a los ojos que expresan, de nueva cuenta, desconcierto. Trató de sonreír pero fue inútil.

— Perdón.

Astrid negó con la cabeza, emitiendo una leve sonrisa labial, mientras regresa a su cometido de vendarlo. El resto del tiempo que estuvieron ahí, pasó de manera silenciosa.

0-0-0-0

Hiccup estaba recostado, mirando hacia la ventana de manera pensativa. Birghir había entrado horas atrás en su visita diaria. Dejándolo con un mal sabor de boca, y no porque no le gustara verlo sino porque esa pequeña charla que habían tenido lo había dejado inconforme consigo mismo.

— Mi querido rey— había dicho al momento que entró.

Iba como siempre, con un porte impecable, más recto que un soldado rindiendo honores, y claro, no podía faltar la, según Hiccup, exagerada preocupación por el estado físico del rey.

— Birghir. — le respondió con suma alegría, siempre le era grato ver a su fiel acompañante.

Esté sonrió de manera, gesto que pasó desapercibido por el rey, puesto que se encontraba centrado en su intento por levantarse sin lastimarse de nuevo la herida que apenas Astrid le había curado, de nuevo.

Un segundo bastó para que Birghir fuera en ayuda del castaño, haciéndolo que se sentara y viera desde una mejor perspectiva el atardecer de aquel día.

— ¿Y la señorita Astrid? — preguntó viendo por todas partes, como si se hubiera escondido detrás de una cortina y pudiera encontrarla.

— Britta la llevó a comer, fue la única forma que encontré para obligarla a alimentarse correctamente.

Birghir sonrío de manera amable y aliviada. También se preocupaba por la salud de la joven, de hecho había sido partícipe de convencerla de comer y dormir bien, pero no hubo el resultado que esperaban.

— Hace un momento la vi con el joven Jorgenson. — comentó con suma naturalidad, verificando que las vendas se encontraran en buen estado. — a decir verdad los vi muy a gusto.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — masculló el rey con un deje de fastidio sin entender por qué.

— Vi que se abrazaban cerca de los establos— respondió centrado en unos dobles de las vendas— pero no puedo estar muy seguro, estaban algo retirados de mi paradero para poder asegurarlo.

Hiccup se tensó.

— Pero me da gusto, creo que se ven bien juntos y mucho mejor que peleándose a cada rato.

— Bueno, creo que más de uno lo piensa.

Después de eso conversaron de cosas sin importancia y su sirviente se retiró. La noche ya lo acobijaba, junto a la leve luz de una veladora recién prendida por él. No entendía bien porque se sentía tan agobiado, ¿acaso no quería que ese par se llevara mejor? ¿Qué su primo lo apoyara y que incluso también cuidara de Astrid? Y ahora que ya lo había conseguido, ¿por qué tenía hasta deseos de que fuera lo contrario?

Además ya se había tardado en regresa, ¿seguiría con él? Y de ser así, no había razón para que le molestara ¿o sí?

Soltó un suspiro con pesadez regresando su vista al interesante techo de su alcoba. Deseaba que Astrid estuviera con él y no con Snotlout. Pero no podía comportarse de esa manera tan egoísta y posesiva, ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, además de que sus cuidados estaban a cargo de ella sin ayuda de nadie.

Entre tanto tormento que pasaba, las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron, dejando ver a quien tanto llamaba en sus pensamientos, cargaba una charola con un platón hondo y agua, al parecer le traía la cena.

— Que bueno que no te has dormido.

Su voz sonaba tan alegre. Se le estrujó el corazón.

Dejó la charola en un mueblecito junto a la cama del rey, se acomodó en el banco de siempre y le ayudó al castaño a acomodarse para que degustara la cena, semi sentado, de manera que su herida no resultara lesionada. Una vez estuvo acomodado, tomó el platón y se lo acomodó en una mano, mientras que en la otra, cargó con la cuchara; la llenó con el líquido y la acercó junto al platón hasta la boca del rey. Pero este tomó con delicadeza la mano con la cuchara antes de que llegara hasta sus labios.

— Está bien As, yo puedo hacerlo.

La chica negó sin mover su mano, aun sostenida por él.

— Déjame hacerlo, aun estás algo débil, quiero ayudarte lo más que pueda.

— No As, enserio, has hecho suficiente.

Ella no entendía porque aquel cambio tan repentino de él. ¿Qué sucedía con el mundo? Era como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para cambiar de manera radical el comportamiento que originalmente tienen con ella.

— ¿Qué?

Él sonrío de manera cálida, quitándole el paltón y la cuchara.

— Ya no te preocupes por mí.

Astrid sólo asintió sin moverse de donde estaba y viéndolo comer solo por primera vez desde que lo cuidaba.

Hiccup empezó a comer con un nudo en el estomago por causa de un sentimiento de amargura. La estaba dejando ir.

Esa noche, ambos durmieron con los ojos abiertos, siendo víctimas de sus pesadillas, pro sentir que perdían a la persona que más que querían y apenas se daban cuenta de aquello.

Primero, ¡perdonen las faltas ortográficas que haya habido! Pero aunque apenas sean las once de la noche en mi país, me muero de sueño y no sé si se me pasó alguna o muchas faltas. Prometo corregirlo pronto.

¿Qué les pareció al capítulo de hoy? A mi parecer estuvo algo revelador 7u7 ¿alguna idea de por qué?

Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho.

No tengo más que decir, así que cuídense mucho ¡les mando un abrazo estilo Toothless con todo y baba!

Se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **30-Agosto-2015**


	11. Noche sin fin

_**Capitulo 11: Noche sin fin.**_

Después de no tener tiempo para comer, ahora tenía de sobra para no hacer nada. Hiccup se había mantenido en esa actitud durante toda la semana por lo que solo se limitaba a cambiarle las vendas y de vez en vez, a ayudarle a ir a asearse. Estaba feliz de que por fin se sintiera mejor, de que ya por fin pudiera hacer las cosas por sí solo, ya que al fin de cuentas, eso era lo que quería. Pero realmente le gustaba hacerse cargo de él en todo, hasta el darle de comer en la boca le parecía algo agradable, pero todo lo que inicia debe terminar y pareciera que eso incluía la relación cercana que tenía con el rey. Y ahora también Snotlout.

Claro, como si no fuera suficiente el hecho de que Hiccup estuviera en cierta forma ausente, Snotlout la evitaba, se había encontrado con él un par de veces y ambas, había fingido no verla o estar centrado en otra cosa invisible en el cielo. Ya que se sentía más en casa, surgían esos cambios tan radicales que le hacían querer irse de ahí, ¿pero a dónde iría si no tiene a nadie? Claro, solo a Britta y Fishlegs, que al parecer se habían percatado de la situación y se esforzaban por pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, y sí que lo agradecía, tanto como imploraba a las fuerzas de la tierra que ellos no fueran a cambiar de forma tan radical y brusca, tal como lo hacían el par de chicos que apreciaba tanto.

A pesar de todos los intentos por sus otros dos amigos, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en lo mismo. Comenzar a entrenar, sabía que podía blandir la espada y dar batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero ahora quería pulir esas habilidades que tenía ocultas y brindarles el mayor potencial posible para darles una utilidad que vaya más allá del cien por ciento. Debía hacerlo, Drago seguramente se encontraba preparándose para volver atacar a Hiccup, esperaba que él aun siguiera en pésimo estado.

La diferencia de ese otro ataque que preveía, era que se encontraría preparada para no tener que mantenerse refugiada, le gustaba pensar en sí misma como el elemento sorpresa, aquel distractor que le daría al ejército de Berk la ventaja, quitándole a su líder principal, mientras que Snotlout se encargara de Eret. Era el turno de ellos de dar una pelea injusta, aunque es ridículo pensar de esa forma, ya que fue Drago quien comenzó todo, el que asesinó primero y sin un argumento válido más que su deseo de poder.

— Por favor princesa— volvía a suplicar Fishlegs viéndola montarse en Stormfly— nada de esto es necesario.

Astrid suspiró para mirarlo con poco interés y con una cara que cualquiera hubiera interpretado como un "¡Por favor! Hasta tu sabes que no es así" y Britta no estaba ahí para reprenderla con mano dura.

— Vamos Fishlegs, solo será un rato, tómalo como un juego.

Sin dejarlo responder, dio la orden a Stormfly para que corriera a toda la velocidad que sus patas le dieran, pero no se alejaba mucho de donde estaban, solo corría en círculos grandes, dándole tiempo a Astrid de ir desenvainando la espada de aquella armadura que había tomado "prestada".

Fishlegs dio un grito ahogado al ver el arma. No sabía si correr o quedarse en el intento de siquiera mirar.

Y ese pequeño gesto, hizo que Astrid comenzara a reír gustosa. De verdad quería a Fishlegs, siempre tan atento a ella, procurando por su bien. Él era otra razón por la cual debía entrenar arduamente. Ahora solo esperaba no recibir objeciones al momento de querer enlistarse en el ejército de Berk, ya era tiempo de hacer cosas grandes por personas grandes.

Minutos después, Fishlegs se sentó en la sombra de un árbol, acariciando a uno de los potrillos, ya calmado y sin preocuparse por lo que la princesa hiciera. El susto grande fue al inicio, ya era hora de que se fuera acostumbrando, de nueva cuenta, a las acciones tan "extremas" a las que se sometía la rubia aventurera.

El sudor escurría por la frente de la chica, ya llevaba rato practicando, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma por poder hacer esas técnicas que había descubierto, sabía con suma precisión, solo que ahora ya era más consciente de dichos movimientos y los podía utilizar de una forma aun más beneficiaria.

Seguía dando golpes al aire, descubriendo que Stormfly se acoplaba a sus movimientos, así como también le ayudaba a que fueran aun mejores. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que alguien estaba esperando a ser notado. Snotlout la veía seriamente a una distancia considerable.

— Snotlout. — masculló deteniendo a Stormfly, sorprendiéndose de que la estuviera buscando en lugar de evitarla.

El mencionado se aclaró la garganta con un deje de vergüenza e incomodidad, pero a pesar de ello, avanzó hasta quedar a la sombra de ella y poder verla a la cara.

— Hola

La chica sonrió ampliamente antes de bajar de la yegua, recibiendo una oferta de ayuda llena de caballerosidad que ella no rechazó, aunque no era necesaria ese tipo de atención.

— Hola— respondió por fin, mirándolo a la cara.

— Venía a ofrecerte una disculpa.

Fueron escasos segundos de un silencio que se hizo bastante incómodo para el chico, mientras que para ella se hicieron de una eterna espera.

— Lo que sucedió la otra vez — ahora entendía a donde iba todo eso, por lo que el nerviosismo se hizo presente de un momento a otro. Astrid no dejaba de pensar en aquel momento tan bochornoso pero al mismo tiempo, agradable. — No debí compórtame de esa manera, si te molesté, en verdad te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas.

Con eso último, Snotlout se arrodilló sobre su pierna derecha en una perfecta escuadra, con la espalda totalmente recta y la cabeza gacha. No había acto de mayor sinceridad que aquello. Astrid se sintió bastante halagada, así como sofocada.

— Snotlout, no es necesario tanta cordialidad.

— Para mí sí, esas acciones no van acorde a mí, además de que fueran una total falta de respeto hacia tu persona.

La rubia negó con la cabeza antes de inclinarse para poder quedar a la altura del caballero. Lo tomó del mentón obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos, cuando lo consiguió, sonrió, provocando un nerviosismo en el chico y una lucha por no sonrojarse frente a ella.

— Descuida, todos requerimos de momentos como aquellos— susurró de manera amistosa sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos— y yo sé bien que has llevado mucha carga, es normal que te hayas sentido vulnerable y, gracias, por confiar en mí para dejarte vencer por un momento.

La incredulidad inundó el rostro de Snotlout.

— Hasta las personas más fuertes y valientes, necesitan de un momento de debilidad y miedo, para poder seguir adelante sin lastimarse a ellos mismos.

Se miraron un par de segundos antes de reincorporarse y brindarse una sonrisa amistosa. Snotlout estaba cada día más impresionado y cautivado por ella. Ese tipo de palabras que le brindó fueron más que suficientes para sentirse bien de nuevo. Tuvo que contener las ganas de envolverla, de nueva cuenta, en otro abrazo. No era lo correcto.

— Bueno, debo seguir entrenando.

El chico se cruzó de brazos, recibiendo como respuesta una ceja arqueada de Astrid.

— Si voy a ser la princesa— habló montándose de nueva cuenta en Stormfly— voy a hacerlo bien.

Lo último que sintió fue el viento del rápido cabalgar de la yegua cuando pasó a su lado, como si estuviera presumiendo de esas habilidades que a más de uno habían sorprendido. Soltó un suspiro cansado y se fue de ahí.

0-0-0-0

Su herida podría estar incluso sangrando y él no regresaría a la cama. La frustración no lo dejaba estar en paz recostado, la única forma en la que podía canalizar, o por lo menos, intentar canalizar su frustración, impotencia, desconsuelo y desesperación, era estando de pie frente a la ventana. Pero la cólera lo invadía por no tener la vista hacia los establos. Ya no sabía ni cómo lidiar consigo mismo.

— Estoy segura que lo está mal interpretando todo, su alteza. Además, ¿quién es Birghir para hacer ese tipo de suposiciones?

El castaño la miró de reojo, el atardecer ya iluminaba el jardín con colores anaranjados. Estaba extrañando a Astrid de sobremanera, ya no estaba con él tanto tiempo como antes y esa platica que había tenido con su sirviente, no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. Por lo que fue con la única persona que podría rectificar o refutar aquello. Britta, pero la conversación no llegaba a ningún lado y solo se estaba atormentando más a sí mismo. Deseaba tener el poder de controlar sus pensamientos.

— Por algo lo ha de decir. — su tono de voz sonó más molesto de lo que le hubiera gustado. Britta sonrió internamente. — Además, parece que le gusta estar mucho tiempo con él, así que…

— Si me permite decirlo, majestad— el aludido la miró de frente— suena como si estuviera celoso.

Hiccup sonrió ampliamente con un deje de amargura. Claro que sí, hasta él se planteaba esa idea, porque no encontraba otro sentimiento que se le pudiera comparar a cómo se estaba sintiendo. Por eso estaba tan molesto, en tiempos de guerra, no puede estar pensando en un romance, sería algo totalmente estúpido, además, como rey, era el menos indicado para estarse enamorando.

— Lo sé— respondió con simpleza. Amargura. — por ello debo de estar de acuerdo. Si le gusta estar con mi primo, bueno, solo espero poder acostumbrarme pronto.

No había nada más molesto que Hiccup se contradijera. Britta solo se cruzó de brazos meneando la cabeza negativamente. Si tan solo el rey, viera las cosas como ella las ve, todo sería más sencillo. El castaño miró por última vez hacia la venta y se regresó a la cama, recibiendo la ayuda de su ahora, enfermera de planta, para poder recostarse sin abrirse la herida. Extrañaba la cabellera rubia que más de una vez compartió miradas cómplices y llenas de sentimientos con él. Ahora, solo quedaba la pesadez del recuerdo que amenazaba con irse, tal como el viento arrastra las palabras. Tal como había hecho ella.

La noche resultó ser más corta de lo que esperaba, pues luego de estarse planteando nuevas estrategias de batalla, y luchando por no pensar en cierto nombre que empieza con "A", se quedó profundamente dormido. Claro que no durmió hasta que el sol saliera, abrió los ojos justo unas horas antes de la aparición del sol, a causa de un mal sueño que se ocultó en aquella parte del cerebro donde se van todos eso sueños que se olvidan incluso antes de razonar sobre qué se trataban.

Sería otro día largo sino conseguía controlar sus pensamientos en el rumbo que él quisiera. Su desayuno llegó junto al amanecer, cuando la luz solar atravesó su ventana. Degustó el panqué junto al té de hierbas, no probó nada más, se sentía sin apetito y solo había comido eso, para no recibir los reproches de siempre.

La mañana se la pasó en soledad junto a un par de libros que le había llevado Birghir a la hora de su visita, lástima que eran de la colección de historia, y no era que no le gustaran pero, no era su género favorito, pero a falta de algo mejor que hacer, los leyó. Se saltó algunos capítulos, pero de igual forma le agradó.

Era la quinta vez que suspiraba y movía la cabeza con intenciones de hacer tronar su cuello. El día se le estaba haciendo bastante pesado a causa del aburrimiento, como deseaba poder estar en perfectas condiciones, y probablemente ya lo estaría de no ser por su terquedad y la falta de quedarse quieto cuando se lo dijo Astrid.

Cuando creyó que nada podría aburrirlo más, las puertas fueron golpeadas, dejando entrar a Snotlout. Sonrió animadamente, por fin algo que le ayudaría con el aburrimiento.

— No sabes cómo me alegro de verte.

Snotlout negó, se cruzó de brazos y se fue a recargar a la ventana, desviando su mirada. De verdad no podía ver al castaño a los ojos, no quería hacerlo.

— ¿Snotlout? — claro que le resultó extraño aquello.

— Escúchame, porque no repetiré las cosas. Sólo estoy aquí por una razón, y esa razón es Astrid.

Hiccup asintió. Se limitó a escuchar.

— Yo… no, ¡tú! Tú deberías ser más considerado con ella. ¿Es que acaso no ves lo increíble que es?

Hiccup parpadeó un par de veces tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

— He estado con ella estos últimos días. — Suspiró— y me resulta casi imposible sentirme de esta manera, pero sé lo que sientes por ella, ¡y no me vengas con que no es verdad!

Se atrevió a mirarlo, con rudeza, antes de comenzar.

— Astrid necesita tanto de ti como tú de ella.

—No sé de que hablas— se atrevió a interrumpirlo, siendo él quien desviara la mirada.

— ¡No lo niegues!

— ¡No niego nada!

La tensión se sintió en el ambiente. Ninguno de los dos desviaba la mirada llena de una molestia.

Los celos de Hiccup se habían apoderado de él. Mientras que Snotlout, trataba de entender que lo hacía sentirse de esa forma.

— Anda _mi querido_ primo— se burló Snotlout— Piérdela de nuevo, y esta vez de una peor manera.

— ¿Ahora si ya es _ella_? — Respondió de la misma manera, pero con un deje de reto— Cierra la boca de una vez y ve corriendo tras ella, aprovéchate de que no puedo parame de esta maldita cama, porque es lo que has estado haciendo.

Snotlout sonrió amargamente.

— No te conocía de esta manera Hiccup.

— Yo tampoco, si sabes de lo que hablas, no puedo creer como haz actuado. — su tono de voz fue neutro— Pero era de esperarse. Lárgate, vete con ella. Porque ya no la necesito, nunca la he necesitado. Quédatela. Ya no me importa.

Snotlout golpeó la pared antes de caminar a toda prisa hacia la salida. Pero antes de que siquiera tocara las puertas, Hiccup volvió a hablarle.

— Solo espero que con ella si hagas tú trabajo, y no permitas que la ataquen por la espalda.

Snotlout, abrió y cerró de golpe las puertas. Todo, soportó todo, menos aquello último. Apenas estaba sobrellevando la culpabilidad de la casi muerte del rey, pero era de esperarse que algo así pasaría, después de todo, estaba en lo correcto. Había sido su culpa.

Tal fue la prisa del líder del ejército por irse de ahí que, no se dio cuenta de que cierta chica había escuchado hasta la última palabra. Astrid lo miró irse de ahí a toda prisa, con el corazón hecho un ovillo, un nudo en la garganta con el que no estaba segura poder luchar mucho tiempo y más cuando escuchó el grito que soltó Hiccup. Un grito de dolor, pero no de un dolor físico, de un dolor emocional.

Tomó el dije con fuerza, aferrándose a él, posó su mano suavemente en las puertas de la habitación real. ¿Qué se suponía que debía o podía hacer? Ella era la causante de tal pelea.

0-0-0-0

La noche llegó junto a Astrid a la habitación del rey, la cual estaba ocupada por Britta, quien recogía la charola llena de la cena que ni siquiera se molestó en mirar el Rey de Berk. La mujer mayor la miró con tristeza, haciéndole señas con la mirada para que entrara.

No le quedó de otra más que aceptar aquella orden indirecta y más cuando Britta la medio empujó al momento de que salió de la habitación para dejar a los jóvenes solos. Con mucha timidez para su gusto, la rubia se atrevió a dar un par de pasos en dirección a la cama. Solo ella sabía que había sido testigo de aquella pelea entre primos.

— Hiccup…

Pero él ni se inmutó.

— Hiccup…yo.

— Por favor vete.

Astrid abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca le había hablado así. Se sintió aun peor, más cuando una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla, avisándole que su alma ya no podía. Hiccup, era quien le brindaba la felicidad del universo, pero también era quien se la quitaba, era quien controlaba sus emociones, y ni siquiera sabía desde cuando, o como había pasado.

— Pero…

— Dije que te fueras.

Otra lágrima rodó junto a la media vuelta que dio. Abrió las puertas y las cerró con lentitud. Britta la miró, se había quedado ahí, y al igual que ella, lo escuchó todo.

— Solo necesita tiempo mi niña.

Astrid negó dejando que las lágrimas cayeran silenciosas. Ambas se alejaron de ahí, sin saber que dentro, Hiccup también lloraba.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación de Astrid, luego de haber dejado la bandeja en la cocina. La chica se permitió llorar, soltando suspiros tristes entrecortados. Pues la pesadez de la culpa recaía en sus hombros con fuerza, no era la primera vez que sentía ser una molestia desde su llegada, pero nunca había tenido razones para que ese sentir fuera comprobado y le hicieran ver la realidad desde su perspectiva.

— No era mi intención.

Su voz salía entrecortada, temblorosa, al igual que su cuerpo por causa del llanto.

La mujer mayor solo la abrazaba y se limitaba a escucharla, no estaba en condiciones de escuchar razones diferentes a las de ella. No estaba en condiciones de escuchar que estaba mal. Solo podía llorar y desahogarse.

— Debería irme de aquí. Si esto sigue así, por mi causa, jamás podrán ganar la guerra.

— No mi niña, no debes hablar de esa manera y menos ahora, no estás en condiciones de tomar decisiones.

La rubia negó, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran de nueva cuenta.

Se sentía terrible. Haber escuchado esa conversación causó un cambio en ella, enorme. Ahora sus sentimientos estaban claros y por ello, por ello es que le dolía tanto. No estaba preparada para ese tipo de emociones.

Estuviera o no en condiciones para decidir, ya lo había hecho. Se enfrentaría a Drago, en contra de lo que Britta o cualquier otra persona le dijera, se enfrentaría con aquel que culpaba por todas las desgracias. Y podría ser, que no estuviera tan cegada por el odio y la venganza, aunque esa combinación, nunca llevara a nada bueno.

0-0-0-0

 _Cuando abrió los ojos, todo su cuerpo le dolía y se sentía vacío. No podía recordar nada con claridad, había tantas lagunas mentales que lo frustraba no tener una vista clara de lo sucedido. Cuando intentó levantarse, sus huesos gritaron de dolor, las vigas que le habían caído encima le habían roto uno que otro hueso. Seguía sin entender por qué seguía con vida después de aquello._

 _En contra de sus deseos y por petición y exigencia de todo su cuerpo se quedó donde estaba. Tratando de luchar contra ese dolor de cabeza que le impedía pensar con claridad. Luego de un rato, comenzó a toser, sintiendo como probablemente aun tenía humo en los pulmones, o quizás solo fuera un efecto secundario de haber estado respirando humo._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?_

— _Joven príncipe._

 _El infante guió su mirada al líder del ejército, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, que hacía una reverencia perfecta para poder entrar a la habitación._

— _Eghir— su voz estaba ronca, y la garganta seca lo hizo toser un poco más brusco de lo que hubiera podido controlar._

 _El hombre se acercó hasta él, colocó una mano en la espalda para tratar de ayudarlo a controlar ese lapso de tos incontrolable._

— _¿Qué pasó? — preguntó como pudo cuando dominó un poco la tos._

— _Mi joven príncipe, temo ser yo el portador de las malas noticias._

— _Dime qué pasa._

 _Eghir lo miró con tristeza. Los ojos llorosos, pero se mantuvo firme, el niño, necesitaría de alguien fuerte a su lado._

Ahora su espíritu guerrero estaba inundado de muchas emociones que lo impulsaban a continuar con esa batalla, tenía mucho por lo que luchar. Su enojo, su decepción, su soledad, todo iría descargado en furia contra aquel que lo llevó a aquella vida sin emociones, esa vida llena de nostalgia, tan vacía, sin sentido, donde debe luchar por encontrar un razón de vivir.

* * *

Sí, ya lo sé, no estuvo para nada bueno -.-'¡pido mil disculpas por eso! Este capítulo me costó mucho escribirlo y no sé por qué, espero que no les haya aburrido.

Bueno, la inspiración que había perdido, ¡regresó! =D si me siguen en FB entenderán muy bien el por qué *sonríe ampliamente*

Ya no tengo mucho que decir, así que nos leemos luego

Se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

Bye-bye!

 **14-Septiembre-2015**


	12. Omisión

_**Capitulo 12: Omisión.**_

Su mirada estaba perdida en la profundidad de la agonía que le causaba la melancolía. No necesitaba del reflejo para saber que sus ojos delataban las lágrimas y la falta de sueño. El poco que pudo conciliar no había servido de mucho, pues las pesadillas le recordaban su realidad.

Seguía con el vestido del día anterior, el cabello despeinado y sola. Britta ya la había dejado con intenciones de que descansara, pero le era inútil, aunque para ser sinceros, aun con la presencia de esa gran mujer, aun se sentía sola.

Esa noción de querer salir corriendo no la dejaba en paz, y ya no le importaba no tener a donde ir, sentía que no pertenecía a ese sitio, siempre lo había sentido de esa manera. Debía seguir en la búsqueda de respuestas, en la persona que le había dado la única pista de su pasado, su nombre y todo lo que tenía. Se preguntaba por qué no se había ido, ¿qué la había mantenido tan cómoda como para quedarse donde no pertenecía?

Lo que por tantos años deseó. Cariño, atención y donde sentirse a salvo, donde por una vez ella pudiera ser quién necesitara ayuda, ser débil, aunque sea por un momento. Un lugar donde pudo ser como ella quería de manera libre. Y por ello, es que había causado tanto mal.

Tomó el dije con ambas manos, tocándolo detalladamente con la yema de los dedos, apreciando esa textura de su nombre grabado en la luna. Ahora debía enfrentar sola a esa misión. Se levantó aun sin muchos ánimos y se dirigió al armario a tomar otro vestido. Cuanto antes empezara, mejor.

0-0-0-0

— Otra semana más de reposo y estará como nuevo, su eminencia.

Hiccup suspiró en señal de respuesta positiva, viendo como le era colocada de nueva cuenta, la venda que cubría la herida de su torso. No había pasado buena noche y se encontraba de mal humor. Todos los presentes de la habitación lo notaban, no era algo que pudiera ocultarse, las ojeras decían mucho por sí solas, además de que la actitud del rey era algo colérica, cualquiera que viera sus movimientos o incluso su forma de respirar se daría cuenta de aquello.

— También sería bueno que no lleve disgustos. — se atrevió a comentar el médico mientras recogía sus utensilios.

— Ojala eso dependiera de mi.

El caballero solo meneó la cabeza, hizo la reverencia correspondiente y salió del lugar. Minutos después entró Birghir con el desayuno.

El castaño seguía viendo al techo, pero era obvio que su mente divagaba entre pensamientos abstractos. El sirviente, se reacomodó los guantes blancos de sus manos antes de hacer una perfecta reverencia, en el punto donde pensaba que su rey lo notaría, pero quizás debía reverenciar sobre la cama para ser notado. Negó mentalmente antes de dar un par de ligeras palmadas, logrando con ello, ahora sí, la "atención" del rey.

— No tengo hambre. Así que ni lo intentes.

— Lamento desobedecer sus ordenes, eminencia, pero debe alimentarse correctamente.

Creía que ya no lo volvería a hacer, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, acomodándose con la ayuda de su sirviente más leal para sentarse y empezar a comer sin ganas de hacerlo. No estaba de ánimo para recibir reproches de ningún tipo, suficiente tenía con sus propios reproches.

Sentía miedo, entre tantas emociones, el miedo lo acorralaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento y sentía un vacío enorme que lo obligaba a suspirar cada cierto tiempo para sentirse al menos un poco mejor.

Birghir no se había ido de ahí, aunque su presencia tampoco era tan llamativa. Estaba en silencio buscando que hacer para sobrellevar el tiempo, pero, específicamente, para no molestar al castaño, lo último que quería era hacerlo enojar, o peor aún, que lo corriera.

— ¿Alguna vez haz sentido que el mundo se cae sobre tus hombros por tu culpa?

No esperaba que el rey fuera a desahogarse con él, de hecho, no esperaba que lo hiciera con nadie que no fuera Britta, la mujer que en su infancia la llegó a adoptar como un modelo de madre. Era extraño que exteriorizara sus emociones con alguien que no fuera ella. Aunque debía admitirlo, se sentía muy halagado.

— Sí, y estoy seguro que en algún momento todos hemos pasado por ello. — entendía a lo que quería llegar, estaba enterado de la situación, no por nada era el aliado de Britta. — Y lo hemos pasado más de una vez.

Hiccup lo miró esperando a que continuara. Birghir se levantó de donde estaba para caminar con lentitud por toda la habitación, dándole un toque de drama a lo que decía.

— Cuando somos niños, ese peso cae sobre nosotros cuando nos damos cuenta que no regamos ese árbol que tanto nos gustaba, sin saber que era una especie que solo dura una época determinada del año

El castaño sonrió recordando cierta parte de su niñez.

— Cuando somos adolescentes— continuó con la metáfora— el peso se hace mayor cuando nos damos cuenta que el corte de cabello fue el peor que nos pudimos haber hecho, olvidándonos por completo de que volverá a crecer.

Hiccup volvió a sonreír, pasando una de sus manos por su nuca.

— Pero cuando somos adultos— el rostro de Birghir se volvió comprensivo— adultos jóvenes, cometemos errores más grandes, decimos o hacemos cosas que nos lastiman a nosotros, pero principalmente a los demás. — miró de reojo al rey antes de acercarse al pie de la cama — trayendo problemas grandes que parecen no tener salida, haciéndonos ignorar el hecho de que tenemos la respuesta justo frente a nosotros. Olvidándonos de lo que aprendimos.

Hubo un silencio. Birghir había dado en el clavo, las cosas se veían más claras para el joven rey, sin embargo, parecían más difíciles de lo que realmente eran, pero eso era de esperarse, siempre que se trataba de él, todo se complicaba, no porque las fuerzas del universo estuvieran en su contra o algo por el estilo. Hiccup, era ese tipo de personas que aunque saben nadar, se sienten ahogar en un vaso de agua.

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué mi alteza? ¿Por exponer un punto de vista?

El chico sonrió.

— Sí, justo por eso.

Birghir hizo una reverencia perfecta, acercándose a la bandeja que aun tenía algo de comida.

— Bueno, ayúdame a levantarme, los músculos se me están durmiendo.

0-0-0-0

— ¿Creíste que no reconocería esa capucha tuya?

Astrid se congeló en su lugar al escuchar el tono de voz con autoridad justo a su espalda. Le sorprendía su propio coeficiente intelectual, probablemente estaría rozando la estupidez. ¿Qué pasó por su cabeza llena de aire caliente al ponerse la capucha aun estando en el castillo al momento de intentar salir? Y más cuando Britta pareciera que tenía radar y se aparecería en el momento justo de su escape.

— ¡Britta! — felicidad fingida para ocultar el nerviosismo. Patético.

La mujer la miró arqueando con rapidez ambas cejas, esperando una explicación. Sus brazos en jarras sobre su cadera y el ligero movimiento de su larga falda, a causa de su pie, hicieron que Astrid perdiera todo indicio de rigidez, llegando a un estado de relajación causado por el desánimo de ver su plan fallado.

— Créeme cuando te digo que te lo diría todo, pero no te encontré.

La posición fue igual, Britta no cedería tan fácilmente y menos cuando las cejas se arquearon aun más. La rubia no tenía opción, debía decir sus intenciones en voz alta con la esperanza de que pudieran ser cumplidas, lamentablemente, sabía que eso no sucedería y menos luego de lo que ocurrió, sumándole a eso, los pensamientos que había dicho sin pensar pero que eran más ciertos que el cielo azul.

— Iba al pueblo. He pausado por mucho tiempo la búsqueda de quien me dio el dije.

La mujer sonrió levemente antes de acercarse a su víctima, tenía una cara de que había sido recién regañada, infantil a tal grado que le dio ternura y la abrazó, siendo correspondida. Un abrazo rápido.

— ¿Y qué pensabas hacer? ¿Preguntarle a cada persona que pasara por tu lado si reconocen el dije?

Otro gesto infantil de reproche. De hecho, esa era la única parte del plan que Astrid no se había planteado, la forma en la que comenzaría a buscar. Debía ser una estrategia inteligente, no quería pasar por lo mismo de la última vez, topándose con viejitos que se creen una clase de videntes que le dirían cosas sin sentido que no entendería, haciéndola confundirse más y preguntarse qué tan falso es todo el parloteo. Pero tampoco era una opción tan mala, después de todo, de no ser por ello jamás se hubiera topado con Fishlegs, y aunque siguiera sin saber quién es exactamente, él sí la conocía, o al menos eso parecía. ¿Quién sabe? Podría encontrarse esta vez con alguien que la haga recuperar su memoria por completo.

Pero no era cuestión de suerte o de repetir lo mismo de la última vez esperando tener los mismos o mejores resultados. Berk estaba enorme, simple, y si no sabía moverse en el territorio no conseguiría nada, podría terminar incluso perdida.

No necesitó decirlo, el silencio lo dijo todo. Era obvio que no sabría qué hacer. Britta posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica con intenciones de darle ánimo, luego de frustrarle sus planes mal hechos.

— Fishlegs podría acompañarte.

— Podría pero, creo que debo hacer esto sola.

Hubo una negativa de respuesta. Y de nuevo Astrid se sintió como una niña pequeña.

— Podrías hacerlo sola y no llegar a nada, a veces un poco de ayuda te hace llegar más rápido a tu objetivo. — Ambas sonrieron— solo que esta vez eso tendrá que esperar, tienes algo más importante que hacer aquí, algo llamado Hiccup.

Su pulso se aceleró más rápido de lo que creía posible, no era por estar asustada o nerviosa, pero aun no se sentía lista para enfrentarlo, habían pasado horas desde ese pequeño encuentro, aun no asimilaba el hecho de que le había gritado. Prefería esperar a que se recuperara por completo para verlo de nuevo, claro, eso si no se iba antes de que eso sucediera.

— No lo creo.

— Pues no es algo en lo que puedas escoger.

Astrid dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar mientras se quitaba la capucha. Definitivamente ese día no podría salir, pero eso no quería decir que pudiera ver a Hiccup o hablar de él sin que un nudo se empezara a formar en su garganta. Claro que quería que las cosas se arreglaran pero, aun no era capaz de estar bien como para evitar que las cosas se le salieran de las manos.

Prefería digerir la escena tan dolorosa por la que pasó antes de poder hacer nada. Ojalá Britta entendiera aquello, sin embargo, seguiría en el plan de no me importa nada para evitar lo inevitable.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— A montar, y nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

La mujer mayor se cruzó de brazos de nuevo, pero esta vez en forma de aceptación. Prefería que hiciera eso a cualquier otra cosa. Esperaba que Birghir hubiera tenido mejor suerte, pero pensándolo bien, había más posibilidades de que ella hubiera logrado algo, y al no tener el resultado esperado, era obvio que con el rey sería un resultado, probablemente peor.

Astrid se hubiera dirigido con Stormfly de no ser porque sabía que si Britta le insistía, sabría a dónde dirigirse y no la dejaría hasta que accediera, que más que por gusto sería por poder quitársela de encima.

Se dedicó a explorar el lugar, pues por lo general siempre se la pasaba cerca de los caballos y la entrada principal, por lo que tenía la oportunidad perfecta para ir más allá. El palacio estaba enorme y lleno de vegetación por todas partes, las áreas verdes estaban rebosantes de un verde brillante que en compañía de varias flores, se podía respirar vida. Los árboles ni se diga, era magnífico estar bajo la sombra disfrutando del soplar leve del viento fresco sobre su rostro.

Cuando había llevado ya un muy buen rato andando, decidió sentarse en un árbol de fresno muy frondoso, con un tronco bellísimo que la incitaba a sentarse sobre las raíces que sobresalían, haciéndolo su árbol favorito, además de que se encontraba prácticamente aislado de "la civilización" del palacio. Estaba realmente sorprendida por el tamaño inmenso del castillo. ¿Cómo le haría Hiccup para ir de un lado a otro durante el día incluso dentro del palacio?

— Cuando las cosas estén bien, se lo preguntaré.

Se acomodó mejor para cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del silencio. Tan tranquila estaba con la mente sin pensamientos de ningún tipo, cuando de pronto, una opresión en el pecho la invadió, algo que la hizo llenarse de una nostalgia pesada, así como las ganas de llorar. Se sentó de golpe respirando lenta y profundamente con intenciones de acabar con ello.

No entendía que le estaba pasando. Y menos aun cuando una lágrima recorrió su mejilla; se la limpió con velocidad, casi como si alguien la estuviera viendo. Miró a su alrededor, poniendo atención al lugar. Aquello, solo hizo que ese triste malestar incrementara.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Cada planta, cada arbusto, árbol, cada maldito centímetro de ese jardín hacia que la presión aumentara. Al poner atención a todos los detalles, se sintió extraña, casi como si reconociera lo que había ahí. Luego de que cedió a las lágrimas, se sintió mucho mejor, pensando que esa sensación de reconocimiento no tenía nada que ver, pensando que se había sentido así a causa de que aun no podía digerir la pelea con Hiccup. A pesar de eso, prefirió irse de ahí y retomar su plan original de estar con Stormfly.

0-0-0-0

— ¿A cuántos les arruinaré su plan de huida el día de hoy?

Hiccup sonrió ampliamente viendo con cariño a Britta que se acercaba raídamente a donde estaba, en realidad no había avanzado mucho de su habitación, todavía caminaba con lentitud para cuidarse la herida. Ya vestía su ropa de siempre y bueno, hasta la corona se había colocado.

— No lo sé, pero a mí no podrás detenerme.

— Eso lo sé, ¿a dónde vas?

— A ver a Spitelout, debemos estar listos.

Britta lo miró con dulzura para intentar calmar esa sensación de miedo que cruzó por los ojos del castaño. Se le hacía algo tan injusto que alguien joven como él tuviera que encargarse de cosas como una guerra, estaba en edad de divertirse, de explorar el mundo, de poder equivocarse y aprender de sus errores, sin temor de que una mala decisión pudiera causar el fin de un reinado. Para ella, no era más que un niño que no podía disfrutar de la vida como es debido.

— Pudo haberlo mandado a llamar.

— No, ya me cansé de estar recostado, — comentó retomando su caminar en compañía de la dama— además, camino más lento de lo que debería para no lastimarme.

— Entonces, aprovechemos para que nos acompañe en el comedor. Su presencia sería muy grata para todos.

El rey sonrió con gusto, acompañando esa sonrisa alegre con una leve risa.

— Será un placer, me hace falta un momento de ánimo.

0-0-0-0

La buena vibra y un ambiente alegre estaba rebosando el comedor mientras era arreglado para la hora de la comida. Cuando Astrid llegó, se pasó antes por ahí y ver si pronto podría comer, se quedó un tanto sorprendida por ese cambió tan positivo que había.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

Una de las encargadas de cocina se acercó a ella y miró el vestido que traía puesto.

— Joven Astrid, si me permite decirlo— sonrió tomándola por los hombros— no está en condiciones de comer, la mejor forma de ayudarnos sería yéndose a cambiar.

No le quedó de otra, pues ya no la dejó ni responder, por lo que tuvo que acatar las órdenes e irse a cambiar.

Una vez en su habitación se fijó en su reflejo, sí que había ensuciado el vestido, pero que divertida había estado con Stormfly y Toothless, no creía que un par de caballos pudieran alegrarle tanto el día y hacerla ensuciarse tanto.

Tomó un vestido de color verde oscuro que dejaba sus clavículas al descubierto, con mangas que le llegaban poco más arriba del codo, en la cintura, había una cinta gruesa color café. Sus zapatos apenas eran visibles cuando estaba quieta de pie, pero al andar se notaban perfectamente, además de que por la parte de atrás era un poco más largo.

Se reacomodó el cabello en su trenza de lado de siempre. Se vio con algo de detenimiento en el espejo, dándose la aprobación de que ya estaba lista para poder cenar como se debe, pero sobre todo, para cumplir con "ayudar".

— Arréglate Astrid, es la mejor forma de ayudar. — masculló antes de salir tranquilamente hasta el comedor.

Parecía que ya todo estaba listo, puesto que algunos, en realidad, algunas mujeres ya estaban sentadas a la espera de poder degustar el banquete del chef, el cual, por cierto, era más vistoso, apetitoso, pero sobre todo, más abundante que el de los últimos días. Sin embargo, no fue algo que sobresaliera lo suficiente como para detenerse por ello. Tomó su lugar de siempre, el mismo que había tomado la primera vez que comió ahí, al lado del rey.

Minutos más tarde, todos a excepción del chef, ya estaban sentados en la mesa, conversando amenamente de temas de interés de cada quien. Astrid había convivido lo suficiente con ellos como para no hablarle solamente a Britta, en ese momento conversaba con Thyra, una empleada de las más jóvenes, quien compartía ese gusto por la naturaleza tanto como ella, solo que a causa del trabajo del palacio no tenía la oportunidad de salir como la rubia, pero eso no era impedimento para escaparse por las noches y visualizar la luna, tal como a veces hacía Astrid.

Tan ensimismadas estaban en el tema que no fue hasta que el silenció reinó en el comedor, así como también el sonido de las sillas al ser arrastradas. El rey había llegado, por lo que todos ahí se habían levantado para hacer la debida reverencia. Thyra reaccionó rápidamente, mientras que Astrid solo lo miró, feliz por verlo de pie. Ni siquiera se movió.

— Por favor siéntense, no hace falta tanta reverencia. — comentó con una sonrisa a todos antes de avanzar hacía su lugar, junto a Astrid.

Esta vez el silencio fue por la atención que recibieron el par de la realeza. Pues se notaba que algo estaba sucediendo con ellos, el cruce de miradas al que estaban acostumbrados no se dio como se esperaba. Hiccup la miró por unos momentos y avanzó, pero Astrid no lo miró hasta que él desvió la mirada. Solamente cuando Birghir retiró la silla para facilitarle el trabajo al castaño y se sentara cómodamente, se vieron directamente a los ojos, pero fue tan fugaz, que tanto el sirviente como Britta se sintieron un tanto desanimados.

La cena empezó cuando el chef llegó con el plato principal. La comida estaba realmente deliciosa, todos la disfrutaban gustosos felicitando al chef por tan grandioso trabajo que había hecho. Hiccup y Astrid no conversaban con nadie, ni despegaban su vista de su comida, estaban un poco tensos por la presencia del otro.

El castaño tenía deseos de hablar con ella pero no sabía cómo empezar, la culpa lo carcomía desde de dentro por ser tan impulsivo, mientras que ella no sabía si hablarle o no, se debatía entre eso, pues sentía que la culpa era suya.

0-0-0-0

— Estoy muy cansada— le decía Astrid a Britta, dejándose caer en la cama luego de ducharse y encontrarse en ropa de dormir.

— ¿Pues qué hiciste en todo el día? Te desapareciste hasta la hora de la comida.

— Ya sé, estuve explorando.

Britta terminaba de arreglar algunas prendas de ropa limpias en el ropero de la habitación, mientras que Astrid veía el techo sin pensar en nada más que empezaba a sentir mucho sueño. Probablemente en cuestión de segundos se quedaría dormida. Hasta que tocaron su puerta.

— Adelante. — respondió fuerte y claro, sentándose y fijándose quien la visitaba. No esperaba que fuera Hiccup.

— Buenas noches. ¿Estás ocupada?

La rubia miró a Britta quien fingía no saber que sucedía a su alrededor, ignorándola por completo y dejándola sola en aquella situación tan "complicada".

— No. No hago nada, ¿sucede algo?

— ¿Te gustaría venir a caminar conmigo? Solo unos minutos, no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

— Seguro.

Sin decir nada más, Hiccup salió seguido de Astrid, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la sonrisa victoriosa de la "ocupada" mujer de ahí.

Ambos caminaban con algo de tensión, pero no iban tan rápido, puesto que Hiccup aun caminaba lentamente para evitar lastimarse, aunque probablemente no fuera necesario. Al principio el silencio fue incomodo, poco a poco fue tomando un ambiente más relajado y agradable.

El clima estaba bastante frío para la ropa que portaba Astrid, pero no le afectaba en lo absoluto, ya que estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para ponerle atención al escalofrío de su piel. Lo mismo para Hiccup, aunque el sí notaba el escalofrío de piel, pero era a causa de no saber cómo empezar con aquello que había planeado durante la comida. "Planeado".

Se limitaron a caminar sin rumbo hasta otra parte del palacio que Astrid no frecuentaba mucho, pero que igual ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Había una mesa especial para la hora del té que hacía años no se daba. Era una pequeña reunión que por lo general se daba entre los reyes de Bjornoya y los de Berk, pero cuando los herederos nacieron, se dejaron de hacer, para cuando los infantes ya tenían edad suficiente como para jugar sin un adulto cerca, se retomaron, pero luego, no había razón para tener una hora del té.

Ambos jóvenes coincidieron en no sentarse ahí y acomodarse en el césped, juntos a una distancia considerable.

— Astrid.

Ella lo volteó a ver, estaba centrado con un juego de sus manos y el césped que cortaba a causa de los nervios.

— Gracias por acompañarme— vaya forma más tonta de empezar— Yo… bueno, ya sabes, no podía dormir.

La chica sonrió, era la mentira más falsa de todas, apenas era hora de poder conciliar el sueño, probablemente medio palacio aun estuviera de pie.

— Esta bien, yo tampoco tenía sueño— aun cuando los ojos luchaban por cerrarse.

Otro momento de silencio que sí se volvió incómodo.

— Yo…— el rey suspiró— Bueno, yo…

Astrid se rió levemente ante la especie de yo-yo que había comenzado, aligerando así la tensión del aire. El castaño se rió un poco también, aclarándose la garganta.

— Lo siento— por fin pudo decir— sobreactué y no pensé lo que decía.

— Quizás sí lo pensaste.

— No, no lo pensé.

— Claro que sí, solo que no era tu intención decirlo— lo interrumpió con calma— y cuando te enojaste, simplemente dijiste lo que realmente pensabas. Sin que te importara nada.

No pudo responder, sabía que estaba en lo correcto. De haber estado calmado, jamás hubiera dejado que sus celos lo consumieran, y mucho menos, gritarle de esa manera.

Aunque se contradecía a sí mismo, pues no quería alejarla, no quería que se fuera, sin embargo la corrió.

— De verdad lo siento, es solo que, — las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, lo que realmente quería decir, le costaría más de lo que pensaba. Optó por la opción fácil—esto de la guerra me tiene estresado, no quería, no quiero que corras peligro, lo último que quiero es que Drago te haga más daño.

Astrid le sonrió con ternura y lo obligó a mirarla. Cómo extrañaban tener ese contacto visual tan agradable, tan lleno de emociones que no sabían que podían transmitirle al otro, pero que lamentablemente, ninguno era capaz de descifrar. Por parte de ella, se sentía mucho mejor, pues la situación tanto con Hiccup como con Snotlout estaba bien, ahora esperaba que no sucedieran mas malos entendidos que ocasionaran algo aun peor que aquello.

A pesar de que todo estuviera como antes, no se podía deshacer de esa idea de dejar al palacio. Seguía pensando que su simple presencia allí era la razón de que las batallas se fueran a poner más agresivas y peligrosas. De nada servía fingir que ella no se encontraba ahí, Drago lo sabía, algunos aldeanos lo sabían, ¿por qué el rey de Gudvangen no iba a saberlo?

Ya habían dañado a Hiccup, no quería que el siguiente golpe lo llevara a los brazos de la muerte o que Fishlegs, Britta, Birghir o cualquier otro cayera esclavizado, que sufrieran lo que ella sufrió, lo que sus amigos sufren. Sus amigos, y ella preocupada por pequeñeces estúpidas. Sus amigos sufren, son golpeados, no comen, si con suerte duermen, probablemente el hambre o el dolor de su cuerpo no los dejaría descansar la miserable hora que concilien dormir. Sus amigos esperan su regreso, esperan su salvación.

— ¿Astrid?

Hasta que recordó que estaba con Hiccup, se dio cuenta que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. No quería admitir su realidad, su egoísmo, la forma tan cruel con la que superficialmente olvidó su promesa. Estaba haciendo mal las cosas. Su búsqueda no podría empezar hasta que ellos estuvieran libres, no podría cuando ellos aun se encuentran en la esclavitud.

— Mis amigos.

Su voz salió débil y entrecortada, pero Hiccup entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería. La rodeó con un brazo en un intento de reconfortarla y brindarle apoyo. Su piel estaba fría y un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir la calidez, el cariño y delicadeza con la que fue abrazada.

— Vamos a rescatarlos, ¿o acaso ya olvidaste que te lo prometí? — su voz sonó tenue pero firme. — Iremos por ellos, les devolveremos su vida de antes.

Una brisa fría los envolvió, haciendo que Astrid se acurrucara más en Hiccup, así como también dejó que las lágrimas rodaran. Un llanto silencioso en honor a sus amigos, recordando por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, por todo lo que sufrió, por quienes perdió y fue incapaz de hacer algo, por quienes la cuidaron a su despertar, por quienes creen en ella y que tienen la esperanza de volverla a ver en el día en que los saque de donde están.

Liberar parte de esas emociones la hicieron relajarse un poco. Hiccup se limitó a abrazarla y no decir ni hacer nada, sabía que eso era lo mejor, que se desahogara a su modo, necesitaba hacerlo. Pero poco a poco ese llanto fue cesando, dejándole paso al cansancio acumulado así como al sueño con el que llevaba luchando momentos antes del anochecer y durante su pequeño paseo. Estar recuperando un poco de su calor corporal, siendo arrullada por las respiraciones de Hiccup, se dejó llevar hasta caer dormida.

El castaño sonrió al verla, con la boca entreabierta y su respiración acompasada. Le dio tanta ternura, así como una gran necesidad de cuidarla. Dejo que durmiera por unos minutos, hasta que su sueño se hiciera lo suficientemente profundo para poder cargarla.

Una vez el tiempo necesario transcurrió, la acunó entre sus brazos, tratando de hacer que no sintiera frío o que su sueño fuera interrumpido. Se dio cuenta de que ya había recuperado bastante peso, pues en cierto modo, ese momento le recordó a su primer encuentro, cuando la rescató y estaba sucia, desnutrida, herida, sola, desprotegida, con la piel pálida y el cabello maltratado.

Disfrutó tanto como pudo el llevarla hasta su habitación en ese estado. Ojala pudiera cuidarla de todo como en ese momento. Para cuando llegó a la habitación, Britta seguía allí, al parecer, esperando el regreso de la dama, por lo que le fue sencillo entrar y acomodarla para que siguiera descansando en la comodidad de su cama.

—Alteza, debió despertarla. — Hablaba entre susurros Britta, mientras arropaba a Astrid.

— No te preocupes. Lo hice con gusto, además, no quise hacerlo— la miró con ternura— fui débil al verla de esa manera.

La mujer sonrió con picardía, terminando su trabajo y viendo a la joven dormir también.

— No es la única que debe descansar— ahora su mirada se dirigió al rey— usted también debe hacerlo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, donde el silencio y la paz reinaban.

0-0-0-0

 _Todos estaban siendo sometidos por los guardias, nadie podía acercarse ni intentar sobrepasar la muralla humana. Fue un momento lleno de impotencia y frustración como muchos otros, pero ese, en especial, les arrancaba las lágrimas._

 _No era más que una niña pequeña, ¿era posible tanta crueldad? Estaba gritando, suplicaba por tener a su mamá a su lado, buscaba con una mirada suplicante a alguien que la ayudara._

— _Tenías potencial mocosa. — se burlaba la pesadilla de todos— así que no te haré sufrir mucho._

 _La cólera recorrió su cuerpo como si un rayo la atravesara, no iba a permitirlo. No le importó nada, se fue contra el guardia que más cerca tenía, usando como ventaja su rapidez de reacción y que ni ella se esperaba actuar así. Corrió hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña, recibiendo el latigazo por ella. Ojala hubiera podido recibir los tres anteriores también._

— _¡Quítate maldita ramera!_

— _¡Sobre mi cadáver le harás más daño a esta niña! — no sabía cómo podía hablar de esa manera aun con tanto miedo._

— _Entonces no será mucho tiempo._

 _Los latigazos iban uno tras otro con más fuerza contra su espalda. Contenía los gritos para tratar de no asustar más a la niña que se aferraba temblorosa a su ropa._

— _¡Hazte a un lado!_

 _No importaba que hiciera, no dejaría que la niña sufriera. Pero un guardia que le es fiel a su rey sin importar nada, no conoce la compasión. Llamó a otros guardias que empezaron a golpearla sin piedad por todo el cuerpo. Eso desató la furia de los demás esclavos, que luchaban por ayudarla. Tuvo que tragarse con mucho esfuerzo la sangre que llenó su boca, lo menos que quería era que la pequeña llorara aun más._

 _La tomaron por el cabello tanto a ella como a la pequeña hasta separarlas, siguiendo la golpiza en las dos. Gritaba con rabia e impotencia por no poder hacer nada por una criatura tan pequeña e inocente._

 _Un silencio reinó el lugar cuando un peso muerto cayó al suelo. El guardia limpió su espada y la dejaron de golpear. Casi arrastrándose corrió al lado de la niña, aun seguía consciente, pero eso no duraría mucho._

— _Te quiero mucho, hermanita._

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Estaba sudando y sentía la respiración faltarle. Había llorado aun dormida. Se levantó de su cama directamente a cambiarse, mirando con tristeza las cicatrices de su espalda. No la pudo salvar. Quien sabe a cuantos más no pudo salvar desde que se había demorado tanto en regresar.

— Liv.

Al menos, ahora se encontraba junto a sus padres y los Dioses, jugando en Valhala.

* * *

Creo que terminó muy triste TnT *¿cuándo no?* xD

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y lamento demorarme tanto, pero a veces la inspiración no llega -.-'

No olviden darle like a mi pagina de FB (Risu-chan xD & Ivorosy) o agregarme (Risu-chan xD) a veces doy pequeños adelantos, datos curiosos, música que uso de inspiración y cosillas de ese estilo.

Les mando un abrazo vikinguezco estilo Toothless.

Se despide su amiga.

Bye-bye!

 **25-Sep-2015**


	13. Agitación enternecida

_**Capitulo 13: Agitación enternecida**_

Snotlout bajó la cabeza negando internamente. Ya se había cansado de escuchar tanto parloteo y tonterías. No se iba a cansar de decirlo a cada oportunidad que tuviera. Su primo era un idiota, ¿cómo puede ser rey así? Sin más se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí, no eran asuntos que le importaran, por lo que se encargaría de la sensatez que le faltaba al rey. Prepararía a sus hombres para proteger el palacio.

— No puedo estar de acuerdo con esto Hiccup— comentó Spitelout viendo cómo salía su hijo— y creo que hablo por los dos.

Hiccup vio la puerta y suspiró. Al menos no había salido hecho un manojo de ira como hace tiempo. Tomó su lugar viendo a los que estaban ahí, Birghir, Spitelout, Fishlegs, el sargento del ejército de Snotlout y el general de la guardia personal del rey.

— Soy consciente de ello. Pero estamos por dar fin a esta guerra— miró con detenimiento a todos los presentes— muchos soldados están en riesgo de perder la vida. Familias perderán padres, hijos, nietos, hermanos. Debemos darles la oportunidad de pasar un momento de felicidad antes de que pongan en riesgo su vida. — El sargento se cruzó de brazos meditando lo que planteaba el rey— si yo estuviera en su lugar, daría lo que fuera por una última noche así.

Fishlegs entrelazó sus dedos con nerviosismo viendo de uno en uno a los hombres de la última palabra. No podía dejar de sentirse en cierto modo responsable de todo aquello. Bueno, había sido él el de la idea, así que tenía razón para sentirse de esa manera. Ojala todo saliera como debía de ser, ya que Hiccup no había mencionado la otra parte del "plan" que solo quedó entre ellos dos.

—Tengo información reciente de que el estado de Drago Bloodfist es aún muy delicado, así que puede ser una oportunidad— inició Spitelout luego de intercambiar miradas con sus colegas—, los soldados han tenido un desarrollo bastante favorable, eres el rey, es tu decisión, además, esos hombres serán felices de pasar una última noche con su familia.

Fishlegs sintió como si alguien hubiera oprimido su corazón ante la afirmación de la _última_ noche de los soldados. Pero habían aprobado todo, así que debía esforzarse porque la pasaran muy bien. En la posición en la que se encontraba, era lo mejor que podía hacer, por lo que no podía negar que se encontraba ansioso de empezar todo, aunque la nostalgia también lo invadiera un poco. ¿Podrían disfrutar de una fiesta sabiendo que será el último momento feliz de sus vidas? Sinceramente agradecía haber escogido la profesión de consejero y no de soldado.

Se intercambiaron un par de palabras más y se retiraron, dejando solos al rey y al consejero felizmente nostálgico.

— Todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba— el comentario del rey sonó bastante alegre, por lo que Fishlegs le brindó una amplia sonrisa— así que dejo en tus manos la planeación.

El aludido abrió la boca literalmente, era una gran responsabilidad, se sentía halagado y con una misión de suma importancia en sus manos. Felicidad y vuelta de recuerdos. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante, y no se iba a hacer del rogar, aceptó gustoso con un casi sonoro sí.

— No te olvides de ambientarlo a la perfección a Bjornoya — esa simple frase sonó tan esperanzada como triste. — Es lo último que me queda.

— No se preocupe alteza— no podía faltar la reverencia para validar su promesa— Todo saldrá perfecto. Se lo aseguro.

Hiccup sonrió, se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la salida. De verdad tenía toda su esperanza puesta en el plan, si eso no funcionaba, no estaba seguro que hacer, ya no tenía más planes "B", no había otra de forma de comprobar la realidad, la verdad.

—Por cierto— se detuvo justo al abrir la puerta, redirigiéndose al chico que ya empezaba a hacer apuntes de los preparativos— El baile será en una semana.

Salió de ahí, dejando a un muy aturdido Fishlegs, esperaba contar con más tiempo, pero al parecer debería trabajar a marchas forzadas, por lo que se levantó enseguida para iniciar de una buena vez, no había tiempo para los apuntes, las ideas debían irse dando durante le transcursos y solo las acciones contaban.

Sería el mejor baile de Bjornoya que se haya dado luego de la tragedia.

0-0-0-0

— Mi niña…te ves terrible

Astrid miró a Britta a través del espejo mientras aun se peinaba su cabellera rubia. Ya sabía que su aspecto no era para nada favorecedor. No había pasado una buena noche a decir verdad. Estando despierta, recordaba su pesar y su pasado como esclava, sus amigos y ese sentimiento de traición, y si dormía, bueno, las pesadillas se hacían peores. Su atmosfera cambió en cuanto el desayuno llegó, y a decir verdad, se sentía con muchísimo apetito.

— No me veas así— reprochó la mujer— es solo que llegaste profundamente dormida, me sorprende que no hayas dormido bien.

Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro pálido por su recién despertar. Y luego estaba el rey. Aun no podía creer que se haya acomodado en los brazos de ese chico y mucho menos quedarse dormida, tenía sueño claro, pero nunca se acomodó en él por causa del mismo, sintió unas ganas enormes de recostarse y sentirse protegida, a salvo, querida. El sueño la venció y ya estaba en su habitación.

— Ya sé que hice mal, me iré a disculpar con él.

Britta dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de responder.

—Bueno, al menos la situación entre ustedes mejoró— de repente el espejo dejó de existir para la mirada de Astrid que se desvió a la pared— me alegra mucho, ambos se necesitan tanto como se piensan.

Astrid prefirió quedarse callada. Podría ser verdad aquello pero, en realidad se sentía más cómoda fingiendo que no era así. No podía darse el lujo de perturbarlo con sus emociones, ambos tienen planes diferentes que no los incluyen mutuamente. O al menos eso es lo que creen. Estaban más relacionados de lo que creen, más involucrados de lo que parece.

Seguía trenzando, estaba a punto de pasarse el cabello para el frente, solo para facilitarse el tejido, pero las manos de su compañía se lo impidieron, terminando el peinado por ella.

— Ya está.

— Muchas gracias Britta— se levantó y la vio de frente. Una sensación se apoderó de ella y la abrazó.

Ese simple sueño la había hecho sentirse diferente, pero bueno, tampoco se trataba de un sueño cualquiera. De verdad se sentía muy nostálgica, incluso un poco asustada. Eso la había orillado a abrazar a esa mujer que tanto la ha cuidado, con la que tanto se ha encariñado y por la luchará para mantenerla a salvo. Ahora era parte de su vida.

—Todo estará bien mi niña, mi querida Astrid.

— Gracias Britta, de verdad, estoy muy agradecida.

El momento de ternura fue interrumpido por un toque leve pero audible en la puerta. Solo una persona tocaba de esa manera, era como si todos tuvieran su forma de tocar, de acuerdo a su personalidad.

— Pasa Fishlegs.

El chico entró radiantemente feliz, a tal grado que por un momento contagió a la rubia que tanto buscaba. Aun seguía sin saber cómo es que siempre adivinaba que era él quien tocaba la puerta, probablemente era eso de lo que se rumoreaba, de que las mujeres poseen un sexto sentido, o quizás él es muy predecible y por eso lo adivina siempre.

— Necesito su ayuda, prin….quiero decir, Astrid.

Ambas mujeres intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Hace cuanto que no se sentía un aire diferente al de la nostalgia cuando se requería la ayuda de la rubia?

0-0-0-0

La atmosfera del lugar se sentía mucho mejor, la alegría se había esparcido por el lugar en cuestión de horas, así como el número de los asistentes de Fishlegs aumentaba velozmente. Incluso había uno que otro soldado que traía mesas de aquí para allá en busca de la aprobación de la segunda al mando, Astrid. Todo debía quedar perfecto.

— ¿Un baile? — había preguntado incrédula Britta cuando el regordete joven había dado la noticia.

Astrid tampoco supo que decir en ese momento, no sabía si estar sorprendida o en desacuerdo con la decisión de Hiccup respecto a un baile, cuando la situación del reino era prácticamente crítica.

— Por favor, nadie más que tú me puede ayudar en la organización— Bueno, ahora sí no sabía que decir.

Astrid se quedó helada, ¿cómo podría ser de ayuda en un baile temático cuando apenas tiene idea de la cultura de Berk? No tenía ni idea de cómo eran los bailes, mucho menos como organizarlos.

— No creo que sea buena idea.

— No me diga eso princesa— mirada de reproche y Fishlegs se hincó. — por favor Astrid, tu eres la única para ayudarme con esto.

No pudo decir que no, además de que la amenazó con no levantarse hasta que aceptara. Ahora era la segunda al mando en la organización de un baile para soldados y familiares, con temática "Bjornoya", genial. Más perdida no podría estar, por suerte, Fishlegs era quien se encargaba de los arreglos, comida, música y todo aquello que convirtiera aquella enorme habitación en lo que alguna vez fue "su reino", ella se encargaba solo de aprovechar al máximo el espacio y que todo estuviera en orden y a tiempo.

Desde que había empezado con la organización, su mente se mantuvo ocupada, por lo que no tenía pensamientos que la atormentaran, las actividades del día la agotaban demasiado como para quedarse despierta un rato y permitirse recordar el pasado, demasiado cansada como para siquiera soñar. Pero no lo suficientemente cansada y ocupada como para no extrañar a Hiccup, a quien apenas y había visto un par de veces, pues mientras ella preparaba un baile, el se encargaba de la guerra.

Fishlegs no era el único presionado, Hiccup y Snotlout se tomaban casi todo el día preparando estrategias de ataque y de defensa, tratando de tomar todas las variantes posibles para salir bien librados, aunque eso les costara mil muertes más. Claro que el castaño no sentía la misma preocupación que su primo, ¿y si era incapaz de defenderlo como la última vez? Dormía apenas lo suficiente como para recobrar fuerzas, cuando no estaba planificando, se encontraba entrenando.

No podía permitirse más errores como aquel, no podía dejar que muriera, sería el fin de Berk, otro reino terminaría en manos de Bloodfist, la gente sufriría más que si muriera, era por esa razón que no siempre terminaban de acuerdo en las formaciones y los ataques, la mayoría requerían que Snotlout quedará casi veinte hombres de distancia con Hiccup, el tiempo suficiente para que le enterraran un espada y el no alcanzara ni advertirle lo que el enemigo planeaba.

Hiccup pensaba en Astrid y en nadie más. Sabía que la única forma de vencer sería matando, debía hacerlo, aunque ya no quisiera, era necesario, pero si llegara a morir, bueno, esperaba que todos apoyaran a Astrid tanto como a él, en efecto, si él muriera no dudaría ni un minuto en dejarle el reinado a esa chica y esperaba que fuera capaz de perdonarlo en caso de que no pudiera rescatar a sus amigos de la esclavitud.

En definitiva, no había ninguna mente que no estuviera llena de pensamientos, muy distintos entre sí, pero en cierto modo era bueno, ya que eso había ayudado a que la atmosfera de tristeza, miedo y preocupación redujera casi por completo, ya que había sus excepciones.

— Entonces dejemos que mi escolta me cubra todo el tiempo— Nuevamente los dos hombres peleaban sobre dónde deberían colocar a sus hombres— te necesito al frente con los de ataque.

— Deja a tu escolta con ellos Hiccup, me las puedo arreglar solo sustituyendo al cuarteto.

—Precisamente por eso, es mejor que estés al frente.

Sus miradas se cruzaron solo para dejar ver el estrés y ese deje de molestia entre ambos, era la quinta vez que modificaban las formaciones que tenían planeadas para el rescate de los esclavos. Era la más importante de las estrategias y el primer plan de ataque que realizarían luego del baile, en el que, por cierto, Snotlout seguía sin estar de acuerdo al cien por ciento, a pesar de que ahora lo veía por la felicidad, la poca felicidad, así como la despedida de su ejército con las personas que aman.

—Creo que es mejor que terminemos por hoy. Iré a ver cómo van los preparativos.

Qué momento tan agradable para los dos, en especial para el castaño, que en cuanto salió de la habitación su esperanza por ver y charlar por un momento con Astrid había aparecido de golpe. Podría esperar hasta el baile, pero igualmente sería agradable verla antes. Su rostro deslumbraba un ánimo diferente que lo embargaba de una buena sensación. Le encantaba verla tan alegre, sonriente, siendo tan ella, sin esa aura negra.

Cuando arribó al salón destinado a la ceremonia que quedó perplejo. Había como veinte personas trabajando en la decoración, las cortinas, los lazos, las velas, fue como un viaje al pasado. Fishlegs estaba haciendo realmente bien su trabajo. Y ahí estaba ella.

Al fondo del lugar, con un vestido café, hablando con el chef y Thyra, una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Su mirada no podía ver a nadie más que no fuera ella, esperaba que ese baile no fuera el último para él también, de ser así lo disfrutaría como nunca, quizás, se atrevería a hacer eso que tanto ha estado reprimiendo.

Astrid también lo vio, cuando sus acompañantes se habían dirigido a realizar las tareas nuevas que les acababa de asignar. Esta vez su sonrisa la dirigió a él. Sintió como si su corazón se detuviera cuando empezó a avanzar en dirección a ella. A veces se sentía tan estúpida por tener esa clase de emociones, pero no duró por siempre esa emoción, de golpe había llegado ese vacío que había sentido anteriormente.

Hiccup se dio cuenta del cambió en su mirada, además de que la dirección había cambiado, dirigiéndose a todas partes del lugar.

 _Cuando somos niños no pensamos en nuestro futuro más lejano, el futuro que más nos preocupa es el del mañana, y no son situaciones importantes para cualquier adulto, como niño, lo único que nos preocupa es saber que haremos mañana, ¿Jugaremos a lo mismo? ¿Ganaré la carrera? ¿Podrá mi mejor amigo venir a jugar toda la tarde conmigo otra vez?_

 _Como buena niña que era, a veces le gustaba imaginarse su futuro del día siguiente como lo que era, una princesa, le gustaba imaginarse en un baile de máscaras del que tato habla su mamá, una en la que había conocido a su papá, aunque luego descubrieron que ya estaban comprometido incluso antes de haber nacido._

— _¿Hablas enserio?_

 _Él era el único que le costaba trabajo creer la petición de su mejor amiga, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo no andaba muy bien._

— _Sí, quiero aprender a bailar— respondió con un reproché que hizo eco en el cuarto de eventos vacío._

 _No la cuestionó más y la ayudó, claro que el baile no era su fuerte ni mucho menos, pero sabía lo suficiente como para ayudar a Astrid a moverse con un poco de ritmo en el baile de pareja._

 _Comenzaron con seriedad, pero poco a poco se fueron divirtiendo mucho, volviéndolo una competencia como era costumbre, danzaban al compás de una canción distinta que sonaba en sus cabezas. Astrid se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, pero definitivamente blandir la espada era mucho más fácil que danzar de un lado a otro._

— _Es raro sentirme como princesa._

— _Astrid— respondió el niño con una pequeña carcajada— existen muchos tipos de princesas y no creo que esta clase de_ princesa _vaya mucho contigo._

— _¿Entonces cual me queda?_

— _Una princesa guerrera._

 _Fue una sonrisa tan grande como sus mejillas le dejaron y detuvo el baile._

— _¡¿Entonces que estoy haciendo aquí?! ¡Vamos a entrenar!_

 _Ahora fue Hiccup quien se quejó cuando fue jalado por el brazo, no pudo ni quejarse, ese día tuvo que entrenar doble, por lo que los moretones aumentaron así como los que ya tenía se hicieron más grandes y morados. Pero prefería eso a seguir quemándose el cerebro por recordar esas pequeñas clases de baile que recibía muy en su contra. Al menos entrenar le era más útil, en especial cuando era la actividad favorita de Astrid._

Sacudió la cabeza levemente dejando ver una sonrisa labial sarcástica, se quedó con la sensación de haberse acordado de algo, pero sin saber muy bien de qué, era la primera vez que le sucedía, y no entendía por qué tenía la idea de que era por culpa del salón.

— ¿Estás bien?

Bueno, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Hiccup ya estaba frente a ella, viéndola con un deje de preocupación, rozándole levemente un mechón del cabello.

— Sí, me distraje.

— ¿Qué tal va la preparación?

La rubia suspiró como quien termina de correr un maratón, con satisfacción y cansancio.

— Fishlegs es un gran organizador, aunque debo trabajar rápido, sin errores— se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una ceja arqueada— Una semana.

Sí, la misma queja de siempre, junto a la misma respuesta, su mano izquierda rascando su nuca. Al menos se sentía cómodo respondiendo así, que dando la verdadera razón por lo que el tiempo fue tan limitado.

—No importa— regresó su mirada a las paredes que estaban adornando— tanto ajetreo mantiene a todos muy ocupados, pero sobre todo animados.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Siguió viendo como algunos empleados se pasaban las cosas necesarias, con alguna sonrisa por el gusto que les daba como estaba quedando y por esas pequeñas equivocaciones que no causan mayor problema. Lo miró sonriendo.

— Principalmente yo.

— Me alegra.

Se brindaron una sonrisa. Hiccup abrió la boca con intención de decir algo pero Fishlegs los interrumpió.

— Necesito que venga conmigo, su alteza.

— Claro Fishlegs.

El joven sonrió apenado.

— Me refería a la princesa, eminencia.

Astrid rió gustosa ante la cara sorprendida del rey, esa pequeña escena le pareció increíblemente divertida y de honor para ser recordada.

— Parece que ya no tiene poder aquí, _My Lord_

Con otra gran sonrisa avanzó seguida de Fishlegs, dejando al chico con la misma expresión, pero ahora ya con una sonrisa en la cara.

0-0-0-0

Birghir limpiaba minuciosamente la corona del rey, para depositarla en su lugar de siempre y se encuentre lista para el baile. Mientras que Hiccup terminaba de arreglar unos papeles que le entregaría a su primo, su cama ya estaba lista para recibirlo y brindarle varias horas de sueño y descanso, pero al parecer él aun no lo estaba, pues su ropa de dormir aun estaba guardada.

—Parece que todo está yendo muy bien— comentó sin despegar su vista de una de las posesiones más valiosas, la corona.

— Dejé en buenas manos la tarea.

— ¿Cree que la joven Astrid recordara?

Su pluma dejó de escribir, sintió como su cuerpo se tensó por completo a causa de los nervios. Prefería no pensar en eso, aunque bien sabía que era algo imposible no hacerlo, además de que fue él quien más entusiasmado estaba por hacerla recuperar la memoria con el baile.

— Es la última esperanza. Me encargaré de hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

— ¿Eso incluye el baile principal?

Las mejillas del chico se sonrojaron de golpe. No era el mejor baile, ni el más sorprendente pero, era uno de los más románticos y especiales que había en todo el archipiélago. Además de que significaba mucho para ambos cuando eran niños. Sus padres habían protagonizado el que se dio en el último cumpleaños de Astrid. Minutos después ellos lo repitieron. Se trataba de música lenta, en medio de la pista rodeada de un circulo grande por todos los invitados, una tenue luz proveniente de las velas que sostenían aquellos que se encontraran al frente de esa formación. Una que otra cargada y la mezcla de sus respiraciones.

Birghir sonrió mientras guardaba la corona y se acercaba hasta él.

— Hora de dormir, alteza.

Hiccup lo miró con intenciones de negarse pero no pudo hacerlo, le estaba dando su ropa de dormir y recogía los papeles.

— Los llevaré a la biblioteca, la firma puede esperar.

En cuanto se quedó solo y metido entre las sábanas se dejó llevar por su emoción, así como los recuerdos. Esa era su última esperanza de recuperarla por completo, su última esperanza para volver a usar el sol que había guardado para siempre en un cajón.

* * *

Primero que nada, ¡mil disculpas por mi enorme retraso en publicar! Pero fueron razones de fuerza mayor las que me hicieron retrasarme tanto.

Pero bueno, ya regresé y estaré actualizando de nuevo de manera regular, ya que sigo en la universidad en evaluaciones, por lo que aunque no será muy pronto, el capitulo 14 estará pronto C:

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado muchísimo, esto fue una pequeña probadita, les seguro que el 14 estará muy bueno.

Sin más que decir, se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **15-Nov-2015**


	14. Polifonía

_**Capitulo 14: Polifonía.**_

— ¿Dónde está Thyra? Necesito saber cómo van los panqueques, ¡Eidan y Krisrof! Por favor muevan esas mesas de ahí, hay que aprovechar lo mejor posible el espacio para la pista. ¡El candelabro! ¡¿Quién me ayuda con el candelabro?!

Todos iban de aquí para allá, estaban a menos de ocho horas para que el baile diera comienzo y aun faltaban algunos detalles que acomodar. No había nadie más presionada o estresada que Astrid, compitiendo por el primer lugar con Fishlegs, claro que él no estaba gritando órdenes como ella, ya que se encontraba en la cocina, haciendo gala de sus dotes de chef para ayudarle al encargado, pero sobre todo, para que no se pierda la esencia del tema. Bjornoya.

En ese momento, cuando la chica rubia estaba por perder los estribos consigo misma, Britta llegó con una sonrisa cálida que en cierto modo relajó a la que llevaba el mandato en el salón de fiestas.

—Todo quedó muy bien, mi niña.

— Así parece, por favor, no me dejes organizar otro baile. Recuérdame no hacerlo de nuevo.

La mujer sonrió animadamente ante el movimiento de manos negativo de la chica. No podía estar hablando más enserio.

— Eso no será necesario— Astrid regresó la vista del candelabro a ella—. Después de todo…

Pero ya no pudo seguir hablando, puesto que Fishlegs llegó corriendo hasta ellas, con la cara blanca a causa de los polvos de hornear que le habían caído minutos antes. Ambas pensaron que probablemente el chef lo corrió del sitio.

— Princesa, por favor ¡ayúdeme! — Gritó como pudo sin que fuera necesario—. Necesitamos más cocineros.

— Te ayudaría pero, yo no sé cocinar, o si lo sé, no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo ahora— Britta comenzó a reírse con un deje de burla, haciendo que la joven arqueara una ceja—, pero tengo justo lo que necesitas aquí a mi lado.

Posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su dama de compañía haciéndola avanzar al lado del apurado organizador. La sonrisa burlona se transformó a una nerviosa y no porque no supiera cocinar, sino porque sabía lo que iba a requerir entrar a la cocina entre tal alboroto que se estaba armando.

Pero Astrid consiguió zafarse de la situación, justo lo que quería, así que dejó de perder el tiempo y siguió con los preparativos, arreglando servilletas, cubiertos, o cualquier otro desperfecto que pudiera desagradarle a Fishlegs o incluso a ella misma.

0-0-0-0

— Cuidarás de ella ¿verdad?

La mirada de Hiccup estaba perdida entre la multitud de los soldados que se encontraban entrenando, en uno de los jardines traseros del castillo. Snotlout, quien era el único que se encontraba junto a él, supervisando al ejército detuvo su lento caminar, haciéndolo detenerse también.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

Los soldados estaban centrados en su entrenamiento, por lo que ninguno ponía atención a la conversación, por muy ceca que se encontraran de ambos.

— No estoy seguro de sobrevivir…y no quiero dejarla desprotegida, ni a ella ni al reino.

— Déjate de estupideces.

El castaño seguía viendo a la nada, soltando un suspiro tan lleno de cansancio como de nostalgia.

— Sólo prométeme que si algo llega a salir mal, volverás por ella, y te aseguraras que estará bien.

Entonces su mirada fue dirigida a su primo, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Snotlout, había vivido con él el tiempo suficiente como para estar acostumbrado a su aura de tristeza pero, esa mirada fue totalmente distinta, había algo más que nostalgia y dolor sumergida en ella, probablemente se tratara de emociones encontradas a tal grado que no necesitaba decirlo para que lo vieran.

Snotlout asintió lentamente, mientras colocaba su rodilla derecha en el suelo para arrodillarse y agachar la cabeza.

— Tienes mi palabra—. Hiccup se sorprendió, puesto que nunca había actuado de dicha manera frente a él—. Aunque tú no me lo hubieras pedido, ten por seguro que la hubiera protegido.

— ¿Acaso te has enamorado de ella?

Sin levantar la cabeza y manteniendo la posición perfecta respondió, sin que le temblara la voz y más firme que la de Hiccup.

— De ser así lo sabrías. Además, se lo que sientes por ella—, desenvainó su espada, colocando la punta contra el suelo y su frete en el otro extremo— " _Juro ante mi alteza serle fiel en todo aspecto, aun cuando eso conlleve renunciar al apego_ "

Hiccup lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a dimitir de aquello si eso le daba la felicidad a Astrid que él no podría brindarle. Probablemente sería otra cuestión de monarquía que le gustaría quitar.

— Levántate Snotlout.

0-0-0-0

El salón ya estaba más vacío que al principio. Alrededor de unas diez personas se encontraban trabajando, acomodando algunos panqueques que ya se encontraban listos, bebidas y algunos arreglos florales que faltaban en las paredes.

— Es tu turno.

La voz de Britta la hizo voltear. Thyra se encontraba con ella, junto a un sonriente Fishlegs. Los tres la hicieron salir del salón que ya no necesitaba de su presencia en ese momento, dirigiéndola directamente hasta su habitación, donde el regordete amigo les abrió las puertas para dejarlas entrar y alejarse de ahí, pues el momento de arreglarse había llegado al fin. Esperaba que Birghir ya se encontrara llevando al rey a su habitación para el mismo fin.

La habitación olía a jazmín, un olor tan fresco que la hizo sentir muy bien. En su cama, estaba un vestido mucho más esponjado de los que acostumbraba a usar, de color rojo oscuro con unos toques de dorado, unos zapatos con un tacón bastante pequeño, así como algunos broches que supuso serían para el peinado.

— Empecemos por el baño, ésta noche debes quedar más hermosa de lo normal, mi querida niña.

Thyra sonrió ampliamente apoyando a lo que Britta le decía, pero seguía sin poder reaccionar ante la sorpresa, no se esperaba que el vestido que fuera a usar se viera tan elegante.

El agua de su baño estaba caliente, lo cual le fue de bastante agrado ya que sus músculos se relajaron, no se demoró tanto como le hubiera gustado, el tiempo estaba medido, por lo que solo se tomó los minutos suficientes para quedar totalmente limpia y deshacerse del estrés de esa última semana.

Con ayuda de Thyra, salió de la tina y se envolvió en una bata, para después colocarse su ropa interior y dar paso a que Britta le pusiera el corsé, que rogó no le sacara al aire. Por suerte, Britta se apiadó de ella y se lo ajustó solo lo suficiente como para que la cintura se le acentuara.

— Esto es realmente incómodo.

— Ya te acostumbraras Astrid.

Sustituyó la incomodidad por la rareza cuando le pusieron el vestido, en efecto, estaba realmente esponjado y al parecer no era suficiente, puesto que ambas empezaron a alzar la falda de éste haciendo que se viera aun más esponjado.

Cuando empezaron con su cabello, esperaba terminar con una trenza como siempre lo hacía pero hasta ese momento entendió por qué Thyra había ido a ayudarla a arreglarse. Sus manos eran incluso aun más delicadas que las de Britta para peinarla. No sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo puesto que no la habían dejado mirarse al espejo hasta que terminaran.

— Estás quedando preciosa Astrid. —comentó Thyra mientras le acomodaba un broche en el moño que estaba realizando— cualquier caballero se fijará en ti.

— Pero estoy segura—secundó Britta desde el otro lado de la habitación—, que a ella solo le importa un caballero.

Las mejillas de Astrid se pusieron coloradas de golpe cuando el rey se le vino a la mente. Ocasionando que Thyra se riera gustosa, puesto que no le pasó desapercibida esa reacción.

— Deberías mantenerte sonrojada toda la noche, tus mejillas se ven bien.

Y con ello, no solo las mejillas se pusieron rojas, probablemente hasta el cuello se encontrara así.

— Por favor chicas.

—Y eso que no dije ningún nombre— A Britta más que a nadie le encantaba hacer aquello.

Si Astrid no se hubiera encontrado tan nerviosa y apenada se hubiera reído junto a ellas. En efecto, no necesitó de nombres para pensar en ese chico que tan loca la traía, y realmente se sentía avergonzada por ello, ¿cómo una plebeya como ella se podría enamorar de alguien de la realeza? Eso no estaba bien, pero ahí se encontraba, vistiendo como princesa y siendo atendida como reina.

Thyra dio un par de aplausos como seña de que su trabajo había llegado a su fin y la chica ya estaba lista. Con lentitud y extraño nerviosísimo, Astrid se puso de pie y caminó hasta el espejo. No fue capaz de reconocer su reflejo, ¿de verdad era ella?

El vestido era de manga larga acampanada, tenía un escote cuadrado que resaltaba sus clavículas y hacía que su pecho se viera mejor que en otros vestidos, era entallado hasta la cintura donde se unía a la falda con un pico que hacía que la cintura que no tenía se viera bastante bien. La falda era circular y más esponjada de lo que ella había podido captar hasta ese momento. Era completamente rojo y los destellos que parecían ser parte de la tela con el que había sido confeccionado eran dorados. Los zapatos de tacón ni siquiera se veían, pero ella ya sabía que eran color arena.

Su cabello estaba totalmente recogido haciendo lucir mucho el escote del vestido, algunos broches adornaban la parte de frente de su moño, así como algunos cabellos sueltos jugaban en la parte lateral de su rostro. Era tal su impresión que se había olvidado por completo del molesto corsé.

— Yo… vaya, ¿en verdad soy yo?

— Pero claro que sí Astrid—.Respondió Britta con su usual tono maternal—, eres una chica realmente hermosa.

— Gracias— masculló de todo corazón a ambas mujeres, que sonreían satisfechas.

Britta no se resistió y la abrazó con fuerza, la abrazó casi como si se tratara del último abrazo que podría darle y dejando que las lágrimas por fin se asomaran. El nudo de su garganta le había ganado, toda la tarde había cargado un sentimiento que no la dejaba en paz.

— No llores Britta.

— Lo siento mi niña— respondió entre sollozos apretándola aun más. — Es solo que, es como si llevara toda una vida contigo.

Astrid rió quedamente abrazándola con la misma intensidad. No había otra persona con la que estuviera tan encariñada como con Britta, siempre tan amable, tan servicial, tan…maternal. Había sentido la pesadez de no tener a su madre durante diez años, había vivido bajo el odio, la violencia, el desprecio. Y Britta, le había dado todo lo que ella tanto había desaseado en tan poco tiempo, y no había forma de poder agradecerle por aquello de la manera en la que se lo merece.

Thyra se aclaró la garganta interrumpiendo la emotiva escena, haciendo que ambas dejaran de abrazarse con lentitud y se limpiaran las lágrimas. No se habían dado cuenta de que Fishlegs había entrado a la habitación y se encontraba casi tan pasmado como Astrid cuando se vio al espejo.

— Vaya princesa. Realmente te ves muy bien.

Una sonrisa enorme apareció en el rostro de la aludida mientras se limpiaba la última lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

— Y lamento haber interrumpido ese bello momento pero, los invitados ya están llegando.

Britta alisó innecesariamente el vestido con cierta prisa.

— Claro Fishlegs, bajaré enseguida.

El chico se frotó las manos negando con la cabeza lentamente y sin mirarla siquiera.

— De hecho venía a decirle, su alteza, que debe esperar a que todos hayan llegado para bajar— Las tres mujeres lo vieron con incertidumbre en la mirada sin entender el por qué de esa petición—. Digamos que hay una parte de la organización que nadie sabe más que yo.

— Habla ahora Fishlegs, ¿de qué se trata?

—Lo siento princes…Astrid. Pero ni el mismísimo rey lo sabrá hasta que la hora llegue.

0-0-0-0

— ¿Qué?

— Así como lo oye, su eminencia. — Respondió Birghir, sin dejar de ajustar las hombreras de Hiccup—. Yo solo sigo órdenes.

El castaño conocía muy bien a su sirviente, por lo que regresó su mirada al espejo sin decir nada más, no importaría lo que hiciera, sabía que él no le diría nada. Después de todo, fue él mismo quien dejó a cargo a Fishlegs de todo, ahora debía acatar las normas y esperar para poder salir al baile.

Aun seguía preguntándose si llevar puesta la corona o no. Su simple vestuario se le hacía demasiado. Era una camisa blanca con un listón muy delgado por moño el cual apenas y se notaba ya que su saco era lo que le daba vista a toda su ropa, era de color café obscuro con botones dobles de unos tonos más claros, unas hombreras doradas que se encargaban de llevar su capa negra. Un pantalón un poco ajustado de color blanco con una fina raya a los costados del mismo tono que su saco y unas botas bastante largas del color de la capa.

— ¿No crees que esto es demasiado?

— No su alteza, va acorde de la ocasión y su mandato.

Prefirió ya no decir nada, regresando la atención a su reflejo, justo a tiempo para ver como su sirviente le colocaba su corona. Le pareció demasiado grande ene se momento y se preguntó si sería capaz de bailar con eso en la cabeza. Nunca había bailado con corona, de hecho, tenía años que sus pies no tocaban una pista de baile. Justo eso le recordó el por qué de sus nervios, ¿y si la pisaba? ¿Y si se le olvidaba cual era el siguiente paso? Solo de él dependía que ese baile saliera como debe de ser, él era quien tenía su memoria intacta.

Unos toques en su puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

— Ya está todo listo alteza—, gritó desde fuera Fishlegs—. Es momento de que se dirija a su lugar.

— ¿A mi lugar? — se cuestionó a sí mismo, para después dirigir su mirada a Birghir quien, al parecer, sabía exactamente de qué lugar se trataba.

— Que tenga una gran noche mi señor. — Fue todo lo que dijo Birghir mientras se hincaba sobre su rodilla derecha.

La noche, apenas comenzaba.

0-0-0-0

Sentía que el corsé le cortaba la respiración. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y sus dedos lo resentían, se los tronaba con tanta insistencia que probablemente ya tendría artritis para su vejez. No necesitaba de mucho para saber lo que Fishlegs había planeado para ella.

— No podré hacerlo Britta, esto es demasiado para mí.

— Solo respira profundo y relájate, déjate llevar, todo irá bien.

Su pequeña conversación fue interrumpida por la potente voz de Spitelout que presentaba a Hiccup, para que éste entrara por la puerta principal. Maldijo a Fishlegs tanto como pudo, ¿por qué tuvo que ser ella la que bajara de las escaleras si no era de la realeza? Además, habían quedado que esas escaleras solo eran para ser adornadas y no para ser usadas, en especial porque al parecer estaban hechas para hacer el tipo de presentación que ella tendría. Había una especie de entrada secreta para poder llegar a ese pequeño cuarto donde quizás solo cabían cuatro personas con vestidos tan esponjados como el de ella.

— Creo que pueden escuchar mi respiración. —masculló ante el silencio que se hizo para dar paso a la presentación de ella.

— Damas y caballeros—, escuchaba a través de los latidos de su corazón— nuestra invitada de honor, Lady Astrid.

Respiró hondo tratando de contener el temblor de sus manos. Britta la empujó para que saliera y se quedará por un momento quieta en el umbral, justo donde todos la veían tanto como ella a ellos.

Respiró profundamente de nueva cuenta y comenzó a bajar con lentitud y miedo las escaleras que, en ese momento, le parecían ser eternas, en especial cuando captó la mirada de Hiccup, quien sonreía levemente, fascinado con la vista que tenía, la estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras y eso, ese simple gesto hizo que el ritmo cardíaco de Astrid se acelerara más, pero contrarrestara el temblor de su cuerpo.

Fue un momento muy corto en el que sintió la mirada de todo el mundo sobre ella. Todos los soldados llevaban sus uniformes, al parecer era uno nuevo, más discreto, había desde bebés hasta adultos mayores, en verdad, era toda la familia de cada uno de los militares, cosa que hizo sonreír con mucho gusto a Astrid, entonces, se centró de nuevo en el rey.

— Es un placer tenerla aquí, _My Lady._

Le respondió con una sonrisa ante el juego de palabras que se había presentado, tomando la mano que le brindaba como el caballero que era, haciendo una reverencia y besándole el dorso de la mano.

— ¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme esta noche y abrir el baile?

No hace falta mencionar que todos los presentes escucharon aquello, aun no había música y más de uno era capaz de sentir esa aura romántica que rodeaba a, la que parecería, sería la pareja principal de la noche.

— Será todo un placer, _My Lord_.

Birghir hizo una reverencia en cuanto Hiccup dirigió su mirada a él, quien pronto dio señal para que la música empezara y todo el mundo se preparara.

La pareja caminó hasta el centro de la pista que pronto fue rodeada por todos los invitados, así como la luz fue haciéndose más tenue, dejando así, la iluminación principal a la velas que sostenían los que se encontraban en primer lugar de su formación.

Comenzaron balseando de un lado a otro, empezando a tomar el ritmo de la música.

— No soy muy buena en esto—murmuró con pena Astrid mientras veía los pies de su pareja, detestando que su vestido fuera tan amplio.

— Sólo déjate llevar, yo seré tu guía, _siempre._

Pronto, la mano de Hiccup que se encontraba en la cintura de ella fue haciendo presión para acercarla más a él, tal como recordaba que marcaba el baile, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaran, embriagándose con el aroma del otro. Perdiéndose entre miradas significativas llenas de silencio.

Pronto no hubo nadie en el lugar más que ellos dos, empezando a dar vueltas relativamente lentas, Hiccup posó ambas manos en la cintura de ella dándole a entender que seguiría una cargada, por lo que Astrid se preparó y acomodó sus manos sobre los hombros de él, tomando impulso para elevarse mientras él se encargaba de girar. Algo había en ese baile, algo había en esos pasos que sentía recordar.

 _Giraban y giraban sin sentido, en mitad de una pista de baile enorme, no podía verle la cara a quien sabía era su mejor amigo, sus pies se enredaban en su falda porque el baile no era lo suyo. Pero eso no importaba, se divertía, se sentía feliz y segura. Sus padres la veían desde el umbral de la puerta, tampoco les veía el rostro pero sabía que eran ellos, algo en su corazón le decía que eran ellos._

No podría tratarse de un simple sueño, no podía ser _solo un sueño,_ uno que siempre se repetía, uno que siempre vivía en los pocos minutos de sueño mientras luchaba por sobrevivir. Algo debía significar. Un significado que encontró en ese momento pero aun no sabía bien de que se trataba.

No supo cómo, pero la tensión desapareció y no necesitó de la ayuda de Hiccup para seguir con la danza. Se sabía los pasos, solo se dejó llevar por la música y esa emoción que rebosaba en su corazón. Hiccup le dio una vuelta con solo su mano derecha sostenida para hacerla caer sobre ambos brazos y bajarla casi hasta el suelo. Su contacto visual se hizo más intenso cuando se reincorporaron para seguir dando vueltas.

Ninguno de los dos sabía si el ritmo que seguían era el de la canción o el del palpitar de sus corazones, de sus almas que se unieron como nunca lo habían hecho hasta esa noche. Siempre habían recurrido a las palabras para comunicarse, pero en ese momento, se dieron cuenta que lo que querían transmitirle al otro jamás llegaría por las palabras; no necesitaban de ellas en ese instante para hacerle saber al otro que ese sentimiento que sentían no era el de una simple amistad, no era un amor infantil ni mucho menos pasajero.

Hiccup le dio otra vuelta a Astrid y por primera vez en todo el baile se separaron a todo el largo que sus manos les daba, pero sin dejar de mirarse, solo para que Astrid diera vuelta sobre su eje y quedar en un abrazo con sus manos y las de él cruzadas enfrente, lo cual apenas duró un segundo, pues debía girara de nueva cuenta para separarse y ser jalada con gentileza por el rey y así ser cargada entre sus brazos como la princesa que no creía ser. La bajó con lentitud luego de dar una vuelta y posar de nueva cuenta su mano izquierda en la cintura de ella y sostener con cariño la mano de Astrid que no se encontrara en su hombro.

Britta se encontraba junto a Fishlegs un poco al fondo de toda la multitud con la vista justa solo para ver los momentos más emotivos del baile. Lloraba de felicidad por sus niños, porque para ella no eran más que niños atrapados en el mundo de la guerra, puede que hayan crecido pero eso no era para que vivieran un mundo tan cruel como el que vivían. Ellos debían vivir enamorándose el uno al otro con la pasión que solo puede darse a los veinticinco años, con esa pasión con la que se estaban amando y ellos no se daban cuenta.

Nuevamente Astrid puso sus manos en los hombros del rey para realizar la última cargada del baile y terminar uno frente al otro, dando los últimos balseos que la canción les permitía, estando tan juntos que sus narices corrían el riesgo de rozarse, tan juntos que por primera vez no les importó que los estuvieran viendo. Solo su momento fue roto cuando la ovación de los aplausos comenzó.

Astrid dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso cuando se fue alejando lentamente de él. Ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo, pero ya era hora de alejarse, aunque claro, no sería para toda la noche.

— ¡Que comience el baile! — gritó Birghir, invitando así a todos las parejas a bailar la siguiente pieza que comenzó enseguida.

Hubo quienes decidieron ir directamente por la comida, otros quedarse al margen de la pista de baile y conversar amenamente entre ellos. Los más pequeños del lugar, comenzaron a jugar, hubo uno que otro infante que decidió salir del castillo a hacer carreras, así como también hubo parejas que decidieron ir a un lugar más privado.

— Gracias por bailar conmigo Astrid.

La chica sonrió ampliamente antes de hacer una leve reverencia, sosteniendo su vestido por los costados.

— Ha sido todo un placer, aunque al parecer, te opaqué un poco. — le fue imposible no hablar con un deje de burla en la voz.

— Por favor, aquí el bailarín estrella soy yo.

Ambos se rieron ampliamente, como hace mucho que Hiccup no lo hacía. Liberando la sensación de pesadez de golpe y para el resto de la noche.

— No sé quién está más feliz, si ellos o tu.

Britta miró de reojo Thyra que la había hecho reaccionar, no se había percatado de que veía embelesada como la joven pareja conversaba al otro lado del salón, riéndose y dejando fuera esa máscara de rigidez que siempre cargaban.

— No lo sé Thyra, pero creo que comparto mucho su felicidad, tato que si están felices yo también lo estaré.

Sin más, ambas retomaron sus actividades de atender a los invitados en la mesa de bocadillos, impartiendo sonrisas amables y alegres, sintiéndose felices de que la armonía estaba reinando en el lugar, en todas partes, o por lo menos en un noventa y nueve por ciento de ahí.

Él también los miraba, pero no lo hacía como muchos, su mirada y probablemente toda su emoción estaba llena de tristeza. Quería sentirse feliz por ellos, quería hacerles saber que estaba de acuerdo con todo eso, que le gustaba verlos así pero incluso él no se podía mentir a sí mismo.

Snotlout aun recordaba aquel día en el que se dejó caer frente a ella, en el que por primera vez dejó que sus emociones lo controlaran, donde no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el dolor y la soledad. No había nada que hacer, de hecho ni sabía por qué seguía ahí. No podía dejar de mirarlos, no podía dejar de sentir un vacío en el pecho, un vacío que llenó por un momento aquella a quien no puede querer de esa manera, aquella chica que no lo ve como el llegó a hacerlo.

Apretó un puño y salió de ahí, sin que nadie lo notara. Sabía que nadie lo notaría, así como él tampoco notó nada entre la oscuridad que se apoderó de su vista.

0-0-0-0

—Entonces demuéstrelo, Sir del baile.

Hiccup sonrió mientras extendía su mano y se inclinaba para pedirle que bailara con él la siguiente pieza que estaba a punto de comenzar. Ya todos se estaban acomodando para iniciar con los pasos de baile, por lo que se dieron prisa para poder acompañar a los demás.

Uno.

Dos.

 _Tres._

 _Cuatro._

— _Dime por favor que estoy soñando._

Los gritos empezaron de golpe desde la entrada del salón cuando tres hombres del reino enemigo asesinaban a sangre fría a algunos soldados que se encontraban ahí y otros dos más traían de rehenes a un par de niños que lloraban mientras le gritaban a sus madres y el fuego se empezaba a expandir por el lugar.

Más hombres empezaron a llegar desde las escaleras donde Astrid había bajado. En ese momento, Hiccup supo que había un traidor entre ellos. La gente comenzó a correr, intentado escapar por la puerta que aun quedaba libre, pero la habían bloqueado desde fuera. Eret, entró por la puerta principal, caminaba erguido con la espada en mano y una sonrisa de superioridad llenando el rostro. El rey, instintivamente se puso frente a Astrid, desenvainando su espada y preparándose para pelear, al igual que los soldados hacían, luchando por proteger a sus familias.

— Creo llegué tarde a la fiesta, su alteza—. Gritó para poder ser escuchado en medio de todo el alboroto que enseguida fue callado.

— Deja que los civiles se vayan, esto no los concierne a ellos.

— Son pueblerinos de Berk, esto les concierne tanto como a ti. Ahora, entrégame a la chica, todo se ha acabó Haddock, es el fin de tu reinado.

El calor empezaba a ser insoportable y se extendía rápidamente, algunas cortinas empezaban a caer, haciendo que la gente se reuniera más aun y los soldados se empezaran a desesperar, comenzando a golpear la única salida viable y bloqueada. Los gritos reaparecieron cuando un par de soldados enemigos prendió fuego en la mesa de bocadillos y la lanzaron sobre la gente que protegía a sus hijos, a los bebés, a los adultos mayores, a sí mismos.

— Será el fin cuando mi muerte haga que deje de luchar por el reino.

— Eso será pronto.

Un chasquido de dedos, un asesinato doble de almas inocentes, más hombres entrando con antorchas y espadas y una entrada por fin desbloqueada. El humo comenzaba a inundar el sitio y Astrid estaba asustada, no veía a Britta ni Fishlegs por ningún lado, los soldados peleaban para que sus familias pudieran escapar, aunque el salir de ahí no les aseguraba la vida, posiblemente el castillo estuviera rodeado.

Hiccup ya se encontraba pelando intentado ayudar a escapar a quienes seguían atrapados ahí dentro, buscaba desesperadamente a Snotlout pero no había señales de él por ningún lado, Spitelout recién llegaba preguntándose lo mismo que el rey, ¿dónde se encontraba su mejor soldado? ¿Dónde estaba su hijo?

Eret se aprovechó de esa distracción para llegar a Astrid, quien apenas y pudo esquivar el golpe que éste le soltó con la espada, algo la estaba bloqueando internamente, algo le impedía reaccionar a la situación como debería. Empezó a toser cuando el humo se apoderó de sus pulmones en una inhalación profunda para evitar el otro golpe.

— Vamos princesa, es hora de volver con tu rey.

"Concéntrate" se decía a sí misma buscando una forma de escapar de la espada o incluso de quitársela, "concéntrate o morirás sin ser nadie"

El vestido le estorbaba, no podría bloquear la espada sin una espada, debía ser inteligente, debía ser rápida si quería ganarle sin necesidad de un arma. Hiccup no la iría rescatar, Snotlout no la defendería, Britta no se arriesgaría, Fishlegs no se interpondría. Siguió batallando, inhalando humo de más y empezando a preocuparse por su entorno, pues a la distancia, ya había caído la primera viga.

Eret no la dejaba ni siquiera pensar, la atacaba golpe tras golpe, aunque más de una vez falló y no porque Astrid lo esquivara, hacía tanto calor que sus manos sudaban demasiado y lo hacían perder la firmeza con la que sostenía su espada.

— ¡Agh! — se quejó Astrid en cuanto al espada le cortó el brazo derecho, dándole la oportunidad a su contrincante de volverla herirla en la pierna, claro que el corte fue menor gracias al vestido.

— ¡Pelea! ¡Defiéndete como lo hacías, maldita esclava!

La ira se apoderó de ella pero seguía sin atacar, no podría hacerlo. Otra viga más cayó, justo a su espalda a poca distancia de ella, por lo que alzó la vista, dándose cuenta de que otra viga más caería ahí. Ya tenía el arma que buscaba. Otro golpe más con la espada a su costado derecho.

— A que rey tan valiente obedeces, como para no venirme a buscar él mismo. ¿Tiene miedo a ser asesinado?

Solo entonces Eret se detuvo, dejando salir una risa burlona. El brazo derecho de Astrid temblaba, podría sentir como la sangre corría por él.

— ¡No seas estúpida!

— Ya sabía, sigue asustado porque casi muere intentando matar a Hiccup—. Tuvo que contener las ansias de ver hacía arriba y saber el estado de la viga—. Sabe que no saldría bien librado una segunda vez.

Eret alzó su espada, amenazándola pero sin moverse de donde estaba.

— No vuelvas a dirigirte así a mi rey, o te rebanaré.

— Eso si no lo hago yo primero.

El techo tronó y Eret entendió todo cuando Astrid miró hacia arriba, observado con cierto gusto como se desprendía la viga y caía justo donde Eret estaba, claro que este se lanzó, intentado evadir el golpe, pero sus piernas quedaron atrapadas, haciéndolo gritar guturalmente por el dolor, tanto como el ardor, toda la viga estaba envuelta en llamas.

Se acercó a él lentamente, tosiendo de nueva cuenta. Por un momento se preguntó si otra viga había caído sobre su cabeza, un dolor insoportable se apodero de su cerebro, haciéndola gritar igual o más que Eret. Sus piernas se volvieron de goma, haciéndola caer bruscamente, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, con tanta fuerza como si eso fuera a contrarrestar el dolor. Inhaló nuevamente, llenando sus pulmones de humo arrastrándola casi a la inconsciencia.

 _Las llamas consumían el lugar y el humo sofocaba a todos los que se encontraban en la zona sur del palacio. Nadie vio venir ese golpe. Astrid y Hiccup estaban atrapados en una de las bibliotecas._

 _Era el cumpleaños número once del príncipe, suceso que nadie olvidaba por la particular fecha en la que era. Astrid buscaba hacerle pasar el mejor día de su vida, uno que nunca olvidara, ya que por cuestiones de la guerra, sus padres no celebrarían su aniversario como de costumbre._

 _Al parecer, alguien se había infiltrado en el lugar, con el único objetivo de deshacerse de los herederos. Las puertas de la habitación donde se encontraban, habían sido cerradas por fuera._

— _Más fuerte…— dijo con esfuerzo la rubia en otro intento por salir de ahí._

— _Es imposible…debemos buscar otra…salida— el aire se llenaba cada vez más de humo, ocasionando que tosieran a casi cada palabra de decían._

— _¡Estamos a metros del…. suelo! No podemos…. usar las…. ventanas._

 _Ambos seguían tosiendo, buscando las alternativas posibles, no sabían de donde provenía el fuego o si estaba justo detrás de esas puertas, si tenían la oportunidad, podrían salir vivos de ahí._

— _Espadas— dijo más sofocado el castaño, su mente se estaba bloqueando y aun no habían usado esa posibilidad._

 _Astrid entendió enseguida a lo que se refería. Qué suerte que ya no usaban las convencionales de aprendices, ya hora tenían filo. Ambos se posicionaron frente a las puertas, junto a todas sus fuerzas y las técnicas más adecuadas, golpeaban la madera, uno tras otro, tras otro golpe, hasta que poco a poco fueron viendo resultados._

 _Ambos chicos gritaron en el último golpe que abrió la madera lo suficiente para poder salir, envainaron sus espadas, Hiccup salió primero para ayudarle a Astrid. La situación estaba horrible, las llamas consumían a gran velocidad el lugar, varias vigas ya se habían caído del techo, cubriendo el camino, bloqueándoles la salida y dejándolos atrapados._

— _Para esto…fuimos entrenados Hiccup. — habló con decisión la rubia divisando el pequeño espacio que el fuego dejaba. — ¡No detendrán a los Hofferson ni aquí ni ahora!_

— _¡Tampoco a los Haddock!_

 _Con esa valentía, ambos niños corrieron por el único lugar libre de fuego._

 _Corrieron por el pasillo esquivando los escombros y evitando que alguno les cayera encima. ¿Cómo era posible que tan rápido se hubiera extendido el fuego por el sitio? Era obvio que alguien le había estado ayudando y ese ejército que se acercaba hasta su posición se los confirmaba._

 _Astrid desenvainó la espada sin dejar de avanzar tanto como toser y Hiccup la seguía de cerca hasta en acciones. Los hombres tomaron una formación que les impedía el paso o salir de donde le fuego estaba consumiendo todo. Ellos eran el objetivo, ambos lo supieron en ese preciso instante._

— _Si algo me pasa, prométeme que les dirás a mis padres que lamento no haber sido como el hijo que todos esperaban._

— _¡¿De qué hablas Hiccup?! —. El miedo llenaba el tono de voz de la niña._

— _Soy un príncipe y debo proteger a mi princesa, incluso aunque ella se sepa defender mejor que yo._

 _Con eso último, comenzó a correr gritando por la adrenalina que en su cuerpo se expandía, adrenalina que le ayudó a darle batalla a su contrincante y resistir el golpe de la espada cuando chocó con la suya. Astrid no se quedó atrás, fue enseguida a ayudarlo, combatiendo con otros dos que respaldaban a su compañero._

" _Puedo con ambos" — se motivaba a sí misma, soltando golpes a diestra y siniestra y dando a relucir lo bien que le iba en el entrenamiento "Hiccup, puede con ambos"_

 _Y en efecto así era, probablemente él solo fingía ser débil o no saber cómo sostener la espada, quizás solo lo hacía para subir el autoestima de Astrid, porque en ese momento él era mucho mejor que ella, en ese momento él era el mejor de las prácticas. Ella lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, por eso se esforzaba demasiado para nunca ser una carga para él en situaciones como aquella._

 _Como cualquier soldado de un rey despiadado, no tenían consideración con ellos solo por ser niños y menos aun cuando se dieron cuenta que probablemente eran mejor que ellos con la espada. Atacaron a Astrid por la espalda cuando estaba preocupada por que no le cortaran la cabeza por el frente. Un corte superficial lo suficientemente doloroso para hacerla flaquear y ganarse más golpes sin espada, al parecer la querían viva, entonces, ¿por qué la habían encerrado en la biblioteca con toda esa destrucción por fuera?_

— _¡Astrid! — gritaba Hiccup con desesperación cuando la vio perder su espada y empezar a forcejear con el par de hombres que la cargaban._

 _Se aprovecharon de eso, enterrándole la espada en la pierna izquierda del pobre príncipe. Gritó de dolor, luchando por no soltar la espada y seguir en pie defendiéndose y esperando poder llegar hasta Astrid, pero el fuego también era su enemigo. La viga que se encontraba sobre ellos se desplomó cayendo sobre la pierna ya herida del niño._

— _¡Hiccup! — un grito desgarrador, un grito que le devolvió la fuerza a la princesa logrando zafarse de los hombres, pero esta vez más fueron tras ella impidiéndole siquiera acercarse y ver si seguía bien. — ¡Hiccup! ¡Hiccup!_

— _¡Déjalo! — gritó uno de los soldados que sostenía a Astrid al contrincante de Hiccup que apenas y se había librado del golpe. — Ya debe estar muerto._

— _Hiccup…— su fuerza fue sustituida por un escalofrío que la hizo temblar a pesar del calor— ¡Hiccup!_

 _Ese último grito pudo haber resonado por todo Berk, el último grito que profirió. Algo la había aturdido, casi como si hubiera recibido un golpe en la cabeza, no se movía, no forcejeaba, no decía nada. Solo murmuraba, murmuraba el nombre que gritó, un murmullo que ni ella escuchaba._

 _Como si haber visto la muerte de Hiccup no hubiera sido suficiente. La ataron de manos y pies, obligándola a hincarse junto a varios servidores del palacio, Gobber, y los mismísimos reyes._

— _¡No! — el grito más desgarrador que nadie había escuchado jamás, un grito que probablemente surgió de lo más profundo de su alma._

* * *

¡Disculpen la tardanza! Pero si me tienen en follows o en FB se habrán dado cuenta que publiqué otro fic en otro fandom y bueno, tuve que dividir mi tiempo de la manera más equitativa posible.

La universidad está a nada de dejarme ser libre, por lo que ya seré más constante =D

¿Qué les pareció? Yo les dije que estaría muy bueno e interesante pero al final son ustedes quienes deciden eso *sonríe ampliamente*

Ahora sí, ya se van descubriendo las cosas y sí, hemos llegado al clímax de la historia =D

¡Muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta humilde historia y dejan reviews o simplemente son lectores sombra!

Sin más que decir, se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

PD: Siganme en FB tanto en mi pagina o cuenta con el nombre que ya conocen.

 **08-Diciembre-2015**


	15. Juicio

_**Capitulo 15: Juicio.**_

El silencio reinaba. Un silencio que se da siempre después de la tragedia, un silencio de luto. Se podrían escuchar los pasos de alguien que estuviera atravesando el pasillo al otro lado del castillo, o los caballos avanzar a donde fuera que tuvieran que ir. Probablemente hasta la respiración. Al menos ella era lo único que escuchaba, una respiración, probablemente la suya.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiéndose un poco desorientada. No soportó la claridad y tuve que cerrarlos de nuevo con fuerza. Se removió un poco entre las sábanas antes de volver a abrir los parpados, con lentitud, acostumbrándose a la luz y empezando a enfocar bien la vista. Los muebles de su ya conocida habitación fueron tomando forma de a poco, al igual que el rostro de Thyra.

—Hola—saludó ésta, quitándole el pañuelo húmedo que apenas notaba en la frente.

— ¿Y Britta?

—La necesitaban en la enfermería—. Exprimió el trapo antes volvérselo a colocar en la frente, mientras hablaba—. Ella sabe más de heridas que yo.

Recordaba esa noche a la perfección. Debía de haber muchos heridos como para llamarla, aun cuando se tenía el personal necesario para atender a un ejército.

Se sentó con lentitud en la cama sin importarle las peticiones de su acompañante porque que no lo hiciera e ignorando el dolor de las heridas vendadas. Estaba en bata de dormir y no veía por ningún lado el vestido que llevaba durante el baile. Los recuerdos de lo vivido la empezaron a atormentar. Había familias enteras ahí, ¿habrán conseguido salir a tiempo? ¿Pudieron llegar a sus casas sanos y salvos?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

Thyra suspiró, recibiendo el pañuelo que Astrid se quitó en cuanto se sentó.

— Tres días.

No respondió. Centró su mirada en sus manos, descubriendo algunos rasguños, haciéndose más consciente del dolor un tanto punzante de su brazo. Agradecía que no fuera algo tan grave, con suerte aun podría cargar una espada sin problemas. Debía probar ese punto, tiró de las sábanas, dejando clara sus intenciones de levantarse de la cama.

— ¡No te levantes! —Intentó detenerla Thyra, colocando sus manos en los hombros—, aun debes descansar.

—No puedo hacerlo— respondió tajante para continuar suplicante— por favor ayúdame a vestirme, es importante.

Su mirada azul hizo sentir a Thyra un tanto culpable por no querer obedecerla, por lo que cedió a su petición, la ayudó a levantarse y a vestirse, con la única condición de que dejara acompañarla, ya que era su responsabilidad mientras Britta no estuviera. Fue sorprendente que Astrid hubiera aceptado fácilmente y no de mala gana.

0-0-0-0

Hiccup seguía con el rostro serio, de brazos cruzados mirando fijamente el pergamino que tenía enfrente. Había varias rutas marcadas, formaciones, emboscadas, entradas y salidas. Spitelout esperaba la aprobación de aquello, llevaban tiempo trabajando en el ataque, modificándolo de manera tal que la baja de hombres no les afectara, que pudieran salir, sino ilesos, al menos victoriosos.

— ¿Quién está al frente? — cuestionó señalando la formación principal, justo la que se encargaría de entrar mientras algunos escuderos atacaban la entrada.

— Si me permite, alteza— intervino el general de su guardia personal—. Creemos que por su seguridad es mejor que Snotlout, sea el que lidere el ataque.

El castaño lo miró con severidad. Una mirada que hacía tiempo no la veían. El incendio había llevado de vuelta al mismo Hiccup que tomó el reinado, el mismo Hiccup que vieron asesinar a varios soldados enemigos sin piedad, con una oscuridad en la mirada que podría helar la sangre de cualquiera. El niño herido, guardó rencor, volviéndolo el hombre que era.

Algunos ilusos pensaron que por fin todo volvería, en teoría, a ser como antes, pero un acto como el que se había vivido en el baile, fue suficiente para dejarse de falsas ilusiones, para abrir los ojos a la realidad de la guerra. Probablemente los empleados no lo vieran igual que el ejército, pero pensaban que ese Hiccup desalmado era al que necesitaban para ganar la batalla. Spitelout no lo veía así, era quizás el único soldado que pensaba igual que los empleados. Él prefería ver a un rey pasivo pero decidido, alguien que asesine solo si es necesario, porque, al final de todo, de eso se trataba esa rivalidad, de matar o morir.

Hiccup asintió con lentitud. Apretaba la mandíbula mientras lo hacía.

— Soy yo quien debe matar a Bloodfist—. Sentenció fríamente, sin mirar a nadie, mirando al vacío

—Pero…

— Snotlout irá a mi espalda. ¡Ya lo había dicho! — habló con un poco más de volumen de lo necesario, interrumpiendo a quien hablaba.

— La formación se queda— esta vez intervino Spitelout, recibiendo una mirada de enojo por parte de Hiccup—, el rey, irá al frente.

No esperó reclamos ni comentarios, tomó el pergamino y salió de ahí.

0-0-0-0

— ¡Snotlout!

El chico se sorprendió un poco al escuchar quién lo llamaba. Caminaba por el jardín principal del palacio, con su armadura puesta. Esperando solamente a la señal que todo el ejército esperaba. A decir verdad, ya todos portaban sus armaduras, incluso algunos caballos también tenían puestos sus trajes de batalla. Había una cierta calma que rondaba el castillo y probablemente también al pueblo. Ese tipo de calma que sólo sirve para poner tensas las cosas, casi como una premonición de la tragedia.

— ¿Astrid? — dijo con toda la sorpresa y el gusto que pudo recolectar— ¡Por fin estás despierta!

La rubia aceleró el paso hasta llegar a él, dejando a Thyra atrás y al margen de su conversación. Se quedó quieta y lo miró fijamente al rostro, poniendo atención en sus facciones, el color de ojos, los labios, las mejillas, el cabello, todo. Se quedó casi congelada. Había algo diferente en ese chico, tuvo que suprimir ese impulso de tocarlo. Snotlout se quedó un poco dubitativo ante el comportamiento de la fémina, en especial cuando ésta sonrió con gusto, con una alegría que no le había visto desde su llegada, aun cuando se encontraba con su primo.

— ¿Astrid?

— ¿Qué fue de ti? Esa noche, en el baile.

No necesitó de más para olvidar ese sentimiento de duda y el comportamiento extraño de ella. Esa simple pregunta bastó para hacerlo recordar lo débil que se sentía, lo débil que a cada momento se recordaba que era. Estaba tan avergonzado que tuvo que desviar la mirada para poder responder, porque, tenía que responder.

— Caí en una trampa. Tenían su plan muy bien organizado—. Suspiró con enojo recordando el momento— me dejaron inconsciente, desarmado y atado. Iban a incinerarme vivo.

Astrid lo miró con sorpresa y culpa. El miedo se apoderó de ella, un miedo que la hizo sentirse diferente, aun más diferente de lo que ya se sentía.

— ¿Dónde está Hiccup?

—Se está preparando para salir—. Respondió, viendo hacía su espalda, permitiendo la vista a ella para que se diera cuenta, que esa misión no era un cosa pequeña—. Saldremos al anochecer. El último anochecer de Bloodfist.

Astrid vio todo el panorama, dándose cuenta que había armas por doquier, espadas, escudos, arcos y flechas, dagas, hombres entrenando, preparando sus caballos y a ellos mismos. Esa era su oportunidad, era tiempo de cumplir con esa promesa que cargaba, esa promesa que no olvidaría jamás y que por fin cumpliría.

—Snotlout— su tono de voz era serio, decisivo—. Necesito que prepares a Stormfly.

0-0-0-0

El atardecer llegó frío, pintando el cielo de un rojo que resultaría hermoso, de no ser un mal augurio para la batalla. Derramamiento de sangre. Hiccup ya portaba su armadura, solo estaba siendo ajustada por Birghir, quien no había dejado esa cara de preocupación en todo el día. Se veía angustiado, triste incluso desesperado. Y todo era por la impotencia de no ser útil más que para colocar la armadura perfectamente.

— Su padre confiaba mucho en mí, joven amo— Hiccup lo miró un tanto sorprendió, hacía años que no lo llamaba de esa manera—. Él siempre dijo que podría confiar en mí para cuidar de usted si algo le pasara en la guerra y para ser sincero, nunca pensé que el cuidarlo terminaría siendo de esta manera, rezando por su seguridad y ajustándole la armadura.

 _Ya no podía llorar. Estaba seguro que las lágrimas se le habían terminado para siempre, ¿qué sería de él cuando se convirtiera en rey? No se podía ni imaginar un futuro dónde tuviera que afrontar la realidad. Sus padres ni nadie a quién amara estaba ya con él. Astrid también estaba muerta, los padres de ella, Bjornoya. Y todo recaía sobre sus hombros, ¿qué podría hacer un niño como él? Tenía tan solo once años, apenas tenía idea de lo que era dar una orden, no podría nunca gobernar un reino._

 _Debía de ser la primera vez que sucediera una situación como aquella, un niño de once años, un príncipe novato, manejando las tierras que peleaba un adversario desconocido._

 _Se abrazó de nuevo a sus piernas ocultando su rostro. Su leal caballo, se puso junto a él y acercó su hocico a su cabeza, intentando darle apoyo, pero sabría que eso sería imposible. Nadie había sido capaz de lograr aquello. Estaba solo. Destrozado. De luto. Su vida ya no sería la misma, nunca volvería a ser el mismo niño tan alegre que su mamá decía que era, ese niño que confiaba en muchos._

 _Escuchó que algunas hojas se rompían con el paso lento de alguien. Levantó la cabeza bruscamente, tomando su espada, temiendo y deseando que fuera el asesino que buscaría por el resto de su vida, pero se trataba solo de uno de los hombres más cercanos a su padre. Uno de sus consejeros, un hombre bastante joven para aconsejar a un rey, pero era como su padre decía, a veces es mejor recibir un consejo de alguien que no ha vivido lo que tú, para saber que no hacer._

— _Joven amo— Hiccup ni se inmutó, solo lo seguía con la mirada, poniendo atención a cada movimiento que hacía. Estudiándolo. — Vengo a rendirle mi fidelidad, mi lealtad, mi vida de servicio._

 _Se hincó sobre su pierna derecha, quitándose el guante blanco de la misma mano. Agachó su cabeza y estiró la mano con el guante en ella, ofreciéndola como cada sirviente hacía._

— _Juro ante usted, mi amo, único rey de sangre real a mis ojos, que mi lealtad será para usted, sus órdenes serán mis sueños por cumplir, sus heridas serán las mías para su vida eterna, mi servicio será como lo desee. Sacrificaré a mi familia, para que usted la sustituya, Juro ante mi alteza serle fiel hasta en la muerte, y de ser digno de renacer, seguirle sirviendo, después de esta vida._

 _Siguió en esa posición, esperando ser aceptado por Hiccup, quien temblaba. Recordó cuando Birghir había hecho eso mismo con Stoick y tuvo miedo de deshonrar la memoria de su padre._

— _Tú ya has jurado lealtad a mi padre._

— _Precisamente por eso vengo a rendirle lealtad a usted— seguía con la cabeza agachada—. Él quería esto._

— _Yo…— las lágrimas rodaron de nuevo, esa herida que la pérdida de su padre dejó, no sanaría—. Mi padre…_

—Ahora soy yo quien quiere pedirte algo— su tono de voz era neutro. Como había sido desde el ataque— Sírvele a mi sucesor, y habrás pagado la deuda de protegerme con mi padre. Deberás cumplir tu juramento conmigo, y seguir sirviendo y protegiendo a mi sucesor.

— ¿Tiene planeado morir, alteza? — preguntó con miedo, dejando de hacer lo que hacía para mirarlo.

Pero el rey jamás respondió, ni siquiera lo miró, se puso a ajustar la armadura de su brazo derecho. Birghir, pasó saliva, pero necesitaría de mucho más para deshacerse de la boca seca. No podría estar reviviendo todo aquello. Hiccup era el último rey de sangre real de los Haddock. Si el moría, el reinado terminaría, no tenía hijos, no tenía esposa. Solo era él, quizás el fin de Berk sería de una manera diferente. Aquel sucesor era la esperanza de que el reino no cayera en manos de Drago Bloodfist.

— Ya está listo.

El castaño lo miró, asintió con la cabeza, le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro izquierdo y salió de la habitación. Birghir se mantuvo recto, haciendo su reverencia, dejándola más tiempo de la necesaria cuando la puerta se cerró. Inhalo profundamente, antes de que una lágrima cayera en la alfombra.

Hiccup prefirió no despedirse. No soportaría ver a nadie llorando por su partida, no quería hacer promesas falsas de un volveré vacío. Debía ser realista, todo podía pasar y nada era seguro, el futuro es y será incierto, es incapaz de adivinar los movimientos de su adversario y el hecho de que tenga todo preparado no le aseguraba nada. Solo podía esperar a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Comenzó a avanzar, topándose con varios servidores que se limitaban a hacer una reverencia y él a asentir con la cabeza. Soldados que se quedarían ahí, desenvainaban la espada para hincarse recargando su frente contra el mango y decir "su alteza".

Ese era el final de algo que esperaba fuera bueno para todos. Por fin llegó hasta el pasillo que lo guiaba a la entrada principal, el único pasillo que estaba vacío. El único pasillo que lo dejó sin aliento.

— ¡Haddock!

Volteó lo más rápido que nunca había hecho, viendo a Astrid de pie, justo frente a él, del otro lado del pasillo, justo por donde había llegado hasta ahí. Vestía una armadura plateada, tan brillante como la él. Llevaba el cabello recogido en dos trenzas estilo francesa desde la coronilla, dejando libre su flequillo. Una espada colgaba en su cadera. Su impresión de verla fue el doble de lo imaginado, estaba feliz de verla de pie tan bien como siempre y asustado por verla así, lista para combatir.

— Eres el idiota más grande que nunca he conocido. — Hablaba mientras caminaba rápidamente hasta él, siendo inconsciente de que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin control— El idiota que siempre hizo todo por mí, el idiota que me alegra haber pasado por muerto la noche de mi captura.

Se detuvo solo a un paso de distancia y empezó a buscar en su cuello, ese dije de madera que hizo temblar las piernas de Hiccup.

—…Astrid. — susurró, casi sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

— Dime cómo lo haces— dijo entre sollozos, acercando con lentitud su mano hasta el rostro masculino frente a él, sintiendo la calidez de él, contra los dedos fríos de ella—. Para siempre ganarme en todo. Sorprenderme desde que éramos niños.

Una lágrima pasó por el pulgar de ella. Hiccup lloraba de felicidad, pensaba que jamás sabría lo que era eso. Sus manos se dirigieron a la cintura de ella y la abrazó, hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella, teniendo que agacharse un poco para lograrlo. Astrid sonrió sin dejar de llorar y correspondiendo el abrazo que la completó.

—Todo este tiempo…todo este tiempo pensé que…

— Que estaba muerta.

Hiccup la apretó con más fuerza, para asegurarse de que no era una especie de fantasma o ilusión que pudiera desaparecer, la abrazó con fuerza con miedo de verla desaparecer. Tanto tiempo conviviendo con ella y ese momento era el único que le importaba, hasta entonces sintió que realmente vivía. Astrid. Astrid Hofferson, su mejor amiga, la chica que siempre estuvo presente en su pensamiento, con quien soñaba verla de nuevo, por quien lloró tanto tiempo. Anhelaba volver a abrazarla y lloraba por saber que no sucedería jamás y…ahí estaban, los dos, llorando, viviendo un reencuentro del más allá.

— Astrid…mi Astrid.

La aludida ni siquiera podía hablar, el nudo de su garganta se hacía cada vez más grande, obligándola a seguir en su llanto de emociones múltiples. Todo lo estaba reviviendo, recordaba el cumpleaños de Hiccup, el final de todo aquello, su vida de prisionera que de cierto modo le parecía borrosa, una parte de ella que nació ante la pérdida de su verdadero yo, o quizás no fue tanto así, quizás eso solo la ayudó a descubrirse a sí misma, de la peor manera posible. Existían dos Astrid, dos chicas diferentes e iguales al mismo tiempo. Podía seguir siendo esa niña que se fue y mantenerse como la mujer que regresó.

Un reflejo de la una y la otra. A veces, los golpes más fuertes de la vida, las situaciones más difíciles que se ponen en tu camino son las que te hacen darte cuenta de quién eres en realidad, te hacen ver que no hay una antigua tu, que no existen dos de ti, te hace ver que ese reflejo, esas capacidades que crees no tener, esa personalidad que pensabas nunca conseguir, en realidad siempre estuvieron ahí, era un parte dormida de un ser fantasmal que al momento de nacer se complementó con el ser real. Dos de ti, son realidad uno, más fuerte, más preparado.

— Es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de cuánto te extrañaba y no tenía idea de ello.

Sin quererlo, Hiccup se separó y la tomó por ambas partes de su rostro, estudiándolo detenidamente. Le limpió algunas lágrimas que seguían en sus mejillas, inútilmente, puesto que seguía llorando. Tomó el dije entre sus dedos, nunca pensó que aun lo tuviera.

— Siempre fuiste tú, ¿sabes? — hablaba con la voz entrecortada, viéndolo admirar el dije y a ella—. Incluso ahí, lejos de mí, lejos de ti y de saber que vivíamos, que existíamos, siempre fuiste tú. Por ti supe un poco de mí. Por ti, lo único que no perdí fue mi nombre.

Se volvieron a abrazar. Calmando las emociones que desbordaban su sentir. Haciéndose conscientes poco a poco de su alrededor. Las tropas estaban tomando formación, el atardecer estaba llegando al clímax, con ello, el tiempo que quedaba para salir estaba contado. Astrid se limpió las lágrimas e inhaló, recuperando un respirar normal, tornando su rostro serio, lo más serio que pudo.

— Iré contigo, Hiccup.

— No Astrid— respondió alejándose lentamente de ella—. No te pondré en riego, no de nuevo.

— Sabes que ya no podrás detenerme. Es mi gente—. Reprochó mirándolo a los ojos. — La única familia que tuve, durante más diez años de sufrimiento.

Hiccup apretó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada. No podía acceder a ello, pero ya no era solamente Astrid, se trata de Astrid Hofferson, la única heredera de Bjornoya. Princesa guerrera y futura reina. No era quién para detenerla en una guerra que también le incumbía. Ella era parte de todo aquello.

—No me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada.

Apretó los puños, le dio la espalda y avanzó dos pasos. Astrid sintió tristeza por aquel acto, pero se mantuvo firme, se irguió, alzando un poco la barbilla. Iría.

— No soy quien para prohibírtelo— habló fuerte, para ser escuchado sin necesidad de mirarla—. Pero mi prioridad es y será protegerte. Mis órdenes serán respetadas.

Astrid lo vio irse, sin siquiera mirar a atrás. Era hora de conocer la parte perdida de él. Snotlout posó su mano en el hombro derecho de ella, dándole a entender que había escuchado, probablemente más de lo que debía.

— Tu yegua está lista.

— Creo que le hice daño.

Snotlout se puso a su lado, viendo en la misma dirección que ella.

— Siempre se hacen daño mutuamente.

Astrid lo miró con seriedad. Él le devolvió la mirada y avanzó. Ya no había tiempo que perder, el atardecer no duraría para siempre.

0-0-0-0

No había banderas ni insignias. Bloodfist sabría perfectamente de quién sería el ataque, además Hiccup quería ser lo más discreto posible. Estaba montado en Toothless, caminando de un lado al otro de manera lenta, indicando el plan a seguir, la formación que debían tomar al momento de ir llegando al rio.

— Revisen cada árbol, cada roca y arbusto. Los centinelas no se dejaran ver fácilmente, de ustedes depende que todos los demás podamos llegar hasta nuestras ubicaciones.

— ¡Alteza! — respondió el último grupo al que le dio la indicación.

Se detuvo a la mitad de la formación, una vez terminado de decir todo lo que debía decir, justo donde se encontraba Astrid y Snotlout, hasta el frente para liderar al ejército a su lado.

—Este contraataque ha cambiado, sé de su inquietud ante la presencia de la joven Astrid— la rubia se sintió extraña cuando la mencionó de esa manera. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, notando que en efecto estaba invadiendo su zona de confort, lo había notado, pero no pensó que tanto—, deben saber, que no es cualquier mujer, y que no llegó por casualidad, ella tiene tanto poder aquí como yo. Caballeros, se encuentran frente a la última esperanza de Bjornoya. La princesa Astrid Hofferson.

Snotlout se sorprendió tanto como Astrid ante aquella declaración. No esperaban que fuera a notificar de ello ante todos, sabiendo que ese tipo de noticias se esparce rápidamente. Algunos murmullos se escucharon, incomodando a la chica cuando Hiccup le hizo señas de avanzar hasta su lado, obedientemente y sin entender nada aun, hizo que Stormfly avanzará al frente.

— Por lo que no sólo deberán seguir sus órdenes de ser necesario—, la miró, aun manteniendo su postura. — Debe salir ilesa de esto.

Un soldado, se acercó lentamente hasta ellos, de pie, dejando a su caballo en la formación. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años. El sonido de su armadura hizo que el silencio se apoderara del lugar y se centrara la atención en él. Caminó hasta encontrarse frente a la yegua. Astrid no sabía qué hacer.

— Princesa…— desenvainó su espada y se hincó frente a ella. Astrid ya había visto esa posición antes, incluso mucho antes de que Snotlout lo hiciera frente a ella para disculparse—. Daré mi vida por usted, su seguridad será mi prioridad al igual que la de mi rey. En usted mi esperanza ha renacido de ver mi reino construido.

— Te libero de mi mandato— intervino Hiccup— para servir a los Hofferson.

El hombre necesitó de un momento para reaccionar, no se movió, solo el volumen de voz se incrementó.

— Mi lealtad a su vida emperatriz de Bjornoya renacida.

Astrid miró a Hiccup, quien asintió una vez, esperando a la respuesta que debía dar.

— Levántate soldado— respondió firmemente—, es tiempo de empezar.

El hombre regresó hasta su caballo, mientras predominada el ruido de las espada siendo desenvainadas, todos lo hacían, incluyendo Snotlout, al mismo tiempo. La sostuvieron con su mano derecha y la apuntaron al frente, donde estaban los de la realeza.

— ¡Mi lealtad a su vida monarca de Berk, Hiccup Haddock! — gritaron al unísono, el canto de batalla

— ¡Mi lealtad a su vida emperatriz de Bjornoya, Astrid Hofferson!

Astrid miró a Snotlout, quien gritó aquello antes de Hiccup diera la orden de descanso y pudieran bajar las espadas.

— ¡Mi lealtad a su vida emperatriz de Bjornoya, Astrid Hofferson!

Hiccup sabía que repetirían el grito y Astrid sólo se sorprendió, sin dejar de ver a todos lados, como ahora era a ella a quien miraban.

Las espadas regresaron a sus lugares y Hiccup avanzó, Astrid iba a su lado, ni delante ni detrás, junto a él, compartiendo el liderazgo de aquello.

Una vez que atravesaron las puertas principales del castillo, se miraron directamente a los ojos, compartiendo un sentimiento irreconocible, pues sus rostros estaban inexpresivos. El castaño extendió su mano mientras que ella ni lo pensó y extendió la suya para unirlas en un apretón reconfortante.

— Hora de traerlos de vuelta Astrid, tal como te lo prometí.

Hubiera sonreído de no ser porque él soltó su mano y su tono de voz denotaba tristeza. Él era su prioridad, no lo perdería, no dejaría que su vida corriera peligro de nuevo, no ahora que había recuperado lo que perdió durante tanto tiempo. Solo le quedaba la esperanza.

Era tiempo de recuperar lo que perdió, lo que muchos perdieron y de vengar a quienes dieron su vida por ella, por ellos. Esperaba que lo que iniciara fuera el final y no otro inicio lleno de dolor, destrucción y pérdida.

* * *

¡Por fin les traje este capítulo! Y lamento la demora, pero se me travesaron las fiestas de fin de año y con ello varios cumpleaños de mi familia.

Espero que le haya fustado, tal como pensaron, Astrid recobró la memoria. Y quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Natalia Lugo que siempre está cerca de mi dándome ánimos para seguir esta historia que más de una vez quise dejar. ¡Gracias cariño por evitar que eso pase! ¡Y también a sus comentarios que siempre me animan a seguir adelante!

Ya quedan pocos capítulos a partir de ahora, por lo que sería grandioso saber sus teorías acerca de lo que va a pasar, quien adivine, se ganará un jugoso spoiler 7u7

Para más información, conocernos más, etc; no olviden seguirme en FB ya sea en mi pagina (Risu-chan xD & Ivorosy) o en mi cuenta personal con el nombre que ya conocen C;

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

Se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

 **09-Enero-2016**


	16. Casta y confidencia

_**Capítulo 16: Casta y confidencia**_

El anochecer llegó junto a ellos a la orilla del río. Las formaciones ya estaban listas, pues en el andar empezaron a hacer los cambios necesarios para acoplarse al plan. Las armaduras se camuflajeaban con facilidad en la noche, pues las tradicionales habían sido sustituidas por unas de color negro, justo las que cargaban. Excepto las de Hiccup y Astrid, por lo que el rey estaba en desacuerdo, a pesar de que seguían siendo bastante discretas; siempre y cuando no se reflejara luz sobre ellos, hubiera preferido mantener a Astrid en la seguridad de la noche.

Se detuvieron para dar paso a los escuderos, el primer grupo en actuar y que atravesó el agua helada. La noche estaba haciéndose a cada momento más fría y el viento, que soplaba suavemente, traía más fresco a la oscuridad. Astrid había deja de sentir tanto su nariz como los dedos de su mano. Temblaba ligeramente, pero debía admitir que no sabía si era por el frío o los nervios la estaban consumiendo de nuevo. Entraría de nuevo a su prisión, era parte del escuadrón de rescate, con pesar de Hiccup, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, más que confiarle la seguridad de la princesa a quienes estaban con ella, especialmente a Daven, el soldado que recién había rendido lealtad.

Nadie se movía, incluso parecía que había quienes aguantaban la respiración. Debían esperar la señal para proceder. Hiccup era quien parecía ni inmutarse, mantenía una postura recta sin llegar a verse tenso, el rostro, sus ojos esencialmente, llenos de decisión, odio, incluso sed de venganza. Astrid estaba algo preocupada. Era un Hiccup nuevo para ella, ¿qué fue lo que pasó durante el tiempo de su esclavitud? Se culpó, aun siendo consciente que no fue su culpa, sabiendo que él nunca la culparía.

De pronto, una flecha se enterró en el árbol más cerca del río, un árbol ya perteneciente al otro reino. Hiccup dio señal para que el otro grupo avanzara. El señuelo, un grupo el doble de grande que el suyo, el cual, se mezclaría hasta llegar al encuentro con los centinelas y escuderos, aprovechando que la atención estará en el señuelo, rodearían en medio de los pocos árboles que quedaran cerca hasta llegar al costado de las paredes que rodeaban el palacio.

Miró a Astrid un momento antes de avanzar, descubriendo que ella ya lo miraba antes que él. Un momento donde suavizó su mirada. La rubia, asintió lentamente con la cabeza, tratando de transmitir un mensaje de seguridad. Estaría bien, estarían bien y con suerte, eso terminaría pronto.

— Princesa—la llamó Daven, una vez que los soldados y el rey atravesaran el río, quedando así, el último grupo. Los temerarios, liderados por la última esperanza. — Debemos avanzar.

Sin dejar de ver al frente, hizo avanzar a Stormfly, también debían atravesar el río, pero no en la misma dirección que los demás. Debían avanzar unos metros más a la izquierda de su posición. Ella conocía una entrada que los llevaría directamente a las celdas donde estuvo tanto tiempo castigada. Estaba algo enterrada, pero era lo único que tenían, de lo contario, debían entrar por la puerta principal, alertando al rey.

0-0-0-0

Los escuderos ya se encontraban enfrentándose a los centinelas, recibiendo a otros soldados más que salían a defender el palacio, justo el momento para que el señuelo entrara, empezando a defender y atacar, acaparando la atención de su enemigo, esencialmente cuando Snotlout atacaba mientras avanzaba, abriéndole paso a Hiccup y otros tres guardias que iban rodeándolo. Poco a poco se iban acercando a la parte trasera de la muralla que rodeaba todo el castillo.

El rey, también tuvo que usar la espada. Sin piedad, titubeos o duda, mató a dos soldados que se habían atrevido a rebasar la línea. Snotlout lo vio todo. El rostro de su primo inmutable, con un par de gotas de sangre que se quitó como si de sudor se tratara. En cierto modo estaba tranquilo de verlo así, eso le daría, o eso esperaba, ventaja en el combate uno a uno al que iba. Pero también le asustaba en cierto modo, Hiccup no era así, lo habían hecho así, ¿si Bloodfist moría volvería a ser el mismo de siempre?

Terminaron lo que tenían que hacer ahí, escapando sigilosamente a la parte vacía del bosque, toda la atención se había quedado en el señuelo. Avanzaron con lentitud para evitar que los caballos hicieran ruido. El único sonido era el choque de espadas contra escudos, hombres gritando de dolor, órdenes de ataque, todo a sus espaldas, su posición estaba desierta, ni un sonido, más que el de hojas rotas al ser pisadas por las patas de los equinos.

Había sido demasiado fácil. Hiccup desenvainó su espada, alertando a su cuarteto de guardaespaldas. Prácticamente los habían dejado pasar. Siguieron avanzando, listos para atacar de ser necesario. Arribaron hasta su posición, llevándose una sorpresa. El muro tenía un hueco, una entrada bastante pequeña que los obligaba a entrar de pie. Hiccup miró a Snotlout y éste le regresó la mirada. Podrían entrar, pero nada les aseguraba que no los estuviera esperando todo un ejército ahí. El castaño sonrió de medio lado antes de bajar de Toothless.

— ¡¿Hiccup qué haces?! — habló lo más bajo que pudo su primo.

— Sigo las reglas del juego.

Avanzó ignorando los bajos alaridos del líder de su cuarteto, con la espada en la mano derecha y el escudo en la izquierda, esperando recibir flechas o espadas al momento de poner un pie dentro del castillo pero… nada pasó. Estaba vacío. De un segundo a otro, sus acompañantes ya estaban detrás de él, esperando a que avanzara, pero estaba deleitándose la mirada con el lugar.

El castillo se veía rústico, incluso más que el suyo. No había vegetación, árboles, flores, césped, nada. Solo era piedra y más piedra. Estatuas del mismísimo rey en diferentes posiciones, desde portar una espada con toda su ropa llamativa de la realeza, hasta incluso dormido. Bastante narcisista para el gusto de Hiccup. Estaban desde la parte trasera de lo que tenían entendido, estaba la habitación real, así que debían de seguir avanzando con mucha precaución, toda la zona podría estar vigilada o encontrarse con la verdadera emboscada.

En la mente de Hiccup sólo rondaba algo. Estaba siendo demasiado fácil. Pero ya estando en el lugar, ¿qué otra opción le quedaba? Él era el señuelo ahora. Debía confiar en que sus escuderos ganarían el tiempo suficiente para poder llegar a Bloodfist y en el mejor de los casos, ganar. Avanzaron hasta llegar a un pequeño camino que guiaba al primer pasillo exterior del palacio, contaba con varias columnas con el apellido Bloodfist grabado en ellos. Con la misma precaución con la que avanzaban, entraron hasta ese pasillo que solo incitaba al rey a seguir adelante. Apretaba el mango de la espada con demasiada fuerza, dejando la tensión únicamente en su mano.

Dieron la vuelta al final del pasillo exterior, topándose con la primera puerta para ingresar. No había guardias por ningún lado y los gritos de batalla se hicieron un poco más fuertes en ese lugar, supuso que estarían a la altura de donde se estaba dando el enfrentamiento afuera. Hiccup asintió con la cabeza a su primo, dándole el permiso de ser ellos quienes abrieran la puerta. Snotlout dio la orden a los guardias que estaban detrás del rey para abrir la entrada, mientras que Snotlout y quien estaba al frente junto a él, recibían el golpe o lo que fuera que estuviera esperándolos.

Una patada fue suficiente para que Snotlout y el soldado entraran con el escudo en alto y la espada lista para atacar. _Demasiado fácil_ , se repitió de nuevo el castaño, antes de dar un par de pasos y estar dentro también.

— Creí que serían más civilizados.

Drago estaba sentado de espaldas a ellos en la única enorme silla del lugar. No había muebles, por lo que se escuchaba el eco de todo lo que hacían o decían. Especialmente las pesadas pisadas de Drago al levantarse, darle la vuelta a su asiento y encarar a Hiccup que ya estaba al frente de sus acompañantes. Bloodfist sonrió con cierta burla viendo a su contrincante de pies a cabeza antes de quitarse la capa que cubría toda la armadura que portaba, de un gris opaco, con la espada reposando en su cadera y un escudo a su espalda.

A pesar de la sonrisa que habría brindado, no estaba del todo contento. Algo estaba faltando. Cuatro soldados no era lo que esperaba. Cinco personas irrumpiendo en su palacio. Algo debía estar mal.

— Hasta aquí llegas Haddock. — habló un tanto gutural, haciendo resonar la sala al desenvainar la espada.

Hiccup dio un giro a su espada para relajar la mano. Esta vez no se iría ni lo dejaría escapar, hasta que estuviera muerto él o ambos.

0-0-0-0

Ya habían quitado toda la maleza y piedras que impedían la entrada y salida de aquella pequeña puerta. Les tomó bastante tiempo hacerlo, pues las piedras estaban algo enterradas y no eran para nada pequeñas o livianas. Pero a pesar de ello, la entrada no estaba lo suficientemente al descubierto como para que un adulto entrara, por muy delgado que fuera, seguía siendo un espacio bastante reducido. Tendrían que cavar para poder entrar.

— Deprisa, usen las espadas—, ordenó la princesa, siendo obedecida en segundos.

Incluso ella estaba escarbando. Se estaban coordinando bastante bien. Debían seguir ese paso e incluso acelerarlo. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando con Hiccup y los demás ni de cuánto tiempo tenían.

Entre el ruido inevitable que estaban haciendo, pudo escuchar vagamente que alguien había hablado desde el otro lado. Se abalanzó con rapidez hasta la pequeña entrada, evitando ser un estorbo para la excavación. Se asomó buscando por todos lados de donde provenía el ruido. Pero solo podía ver el otro lado de las celdas. Se llevó una sorpresa ante lo que vio. Nunca en los años que estuvo ahí, ese lugar había estado tan lleno. Reconoció enseguida a sus compañeros, su familia. Algunos estaban atados de manos y pies, otros en el suelo, probablemente temblando de frío. Todos se veían en condiciones bastante graves.

— ¡Anneris, Eskol! — habló lo más fuerte que pudo, pues no quería alertar a los guardias.

Eran quienes más conscientes se encontraban y quienes más de una vez habían intentado culparse para salvarla a ella del látigo o cualquier otra tortura que no dejó que nadie más que ella sufriera.

— Astrid…

Pero la respuesta no vino de ninguno de ellos, era una voz más cercana, supuso enseguida que se trataba de alguien de las celdas que no podía ver.

— Soy yo, Sven.

Definitivamente no podía verlo, su cabeza no cabía por el hueco.

— Los voy a sacar de ahí, a todos.

Escuchó cómo alguien tosía, una tos seca que daba lugar a la preocupación.

— Sabía que no nos abandonarías, todos lo sabíamos. Harold nos contó todo antes de que…lo asesinaran.

Astrid abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Por un momento no pudo decir o hacer nada. Había sido su culpa, él la había ayudado a escapar. Si hubiera dejado que la acompañara, si hubiera sido más rápida. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al tiempo que su cuerpo de coraje. Apretó los puños que no supo en qué momento había hecho.

— No te culpes Astrid. — Intentó reconfortarla Sven— él nos salvó, mientras pudo, nos ayudó.

Otra tos bastante preocupante, esta vez proveniente de Anneris. Ahora entendía por qué estaban como estaban. Los estaban dejando morir.

— Resistan, sólo un poco más.

— Ya resistimos años, podremos unos minutos.

Se retiró de ahí, apurando a los que trabajan, poniendo el ejemplo al trabajar más rápido.

Enterraba la espada tan profundo como podía. Debió ser más precavida, haber recordado que esa entrada no era lo suficientemente grande, que debían cargar con palas o cualquier cosa que les hiciera mucho más fácil escarbar que una espada. Que no iban a tener tiempo para perderlo en hacer una entrada. Debió tener en cuenta todo lo que necesitaría, debió hacer su propio plan de rescate para una situación como aquella. De nuevo, había sido demasiado egoísta, tan ensimismada estaba en la poca felicidad de haber recuperado sus recuerdos, de ser una heroína. Si no los sacaban a tiempo, sería su culpa.

Una, dos, tres patadas y por fin estuvieron dentro. La celda en la que habían entrado se encontraba vacía, por lo que estaría abierta. Por fin, algo bien hecho. Astrid fue la primera en salir a auxiliar a sus compañeros, pero necesitaría las llaves.

Desenvainó su espada que recién había guardado y caminó hasta donde el guardia debía de estar, pero no fue necesario caminar tanto, había escuchado el ruido que causaron al crear su entrada. Sonrió al verlo, pues no le sorprendió que siguiera vivo. El mismo guardia que había sido encerrado el día de su escape.

— ¿Me extrañaste? — dijo con sarcasmo y burla un momento antes de soltarle un puñetazo en la quijada y noquearlo. Factor sorpresa.

Tomó las llaves que colgaban de su cadera y las lanzó al soldado que más cerca tenía.

— Ustedes seis— empezó, señalando a los que estaban más cerca de las celdas. — Encárguense de sacar a todos ellos de aquí, llévenlos al punto de encuentro. Los demás, tomen sus armas y síganme, iremos por el resto.

0-0-0-0

Una vez más sus espadas resistían la fuerza del otro, con sus rostros tan cerca del filo de su propia espada. Por parte de Drago, había una sonrisa llena de confianza y una superioridad que reflejaban que en su mente solo pasaba un pensamiento. Le ganaré. Mientras que Hiccup, no expresaba más que odio puro en su mirada, no había gestos, sus ojos hablaban suficiente por sus emociones. No había necesidad de expresar de más.

Drago gritó infringiendo más fuerza, logrando separarse de su adversario quien dio un giro que los despistó, justo lo que necesitaba para dar el primer golpe limpió en la armadura gris, otro más que fue bloqueado y una patada que lo lanzó casi al otro lado. Miró al joven con rabia, recuperándose del golpe. Hiccup lo vio con desprecio desde su lugar, dando otro giro a la espada, la fuerza con que la sostenía lo hacía ser un tanto lento.

Con otro grito aun más gutural, Bloodfist corrió hasta Hiccup, siendo obvio en el golpe que iba a dar, no le costó nada al castaño protegerse de aquello con el escudo, que a decir verdad le estaba estorbando más que ayudando. Aprovechando eso, empujó la espada de Drago, haciéndolo rabiar por fallar. Trastabilló un par de pasos, lo suficiente para ver donde pisaba y al alzar la vista toparse con el escudo. Hiccup no sólo lo golpeó con el escudo, aprovechó la distracción para soltar otro golpe limpió en el mismo costado del tórax. Sus intenciones fueron claras hasta ese momento. Quería atravesar la armadura y no estaba lejos de conseguirlo.

— Esta vez no pienso fallar Drago Bloodfist—.Su tono de voz era oscuro, el odio se había apoderado de él. — Esta vez no descansaré hasta verte muerto y agonizar ante mí.

— Muy bien niño, ya has aprendido.

Se levantó y lanzó el escudo. Si él pelearía sin uno, también lo haría así. Hiccup ya estaba en posición, sostenía la espada con ambas manos frente a su rostro. Drago caminó hacia delante, midiendo el peligro, la distancia y tratando de descifrar que era lo que haría el rey de Berk. Snotlout y los tres soldados, mantenían su distancia, expectantes a la pelea. Para ese momento, se habían olvidado por completo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. En cierto aspecto, se estaban conteniendo por no intervenir, esa no era su batalla. Aquello se había vuelto personal. Al menos para Hiccup, ¿hasta qué punto estaría peleando por su reino?

Metal contra metal resonaba en la sala, acompañando el sonido con los gritos de coraje de Drago. El ver a Hiccup tan inexpresivo lo ponía de mal humor, peor de lo que ya estaba a la espera de ese combate. Soltó una patada que dio justo en el centro del estómago del castaño, le sacó el aire y lo obligó a retroceder un par de pasos, tratando de recuperarse pero Drago no le dio tiempo para ello, siguió atacando, otra patada más y dos golpes con la espada que cayeron directamente en el hombro derecho, haciéndolo caer de rodillas y el otro justo en su espalda, obligándolo a caer aun más. Hiccup tosió contra el suelo, alegrándose de no ver sangre…aun.

— ¡Se acabó!

Bloodfist soltó otro golpe con su espada, dando en el mismo lugar. Snotlout y los otros gritaron el nombre de su rey, estando a un paso de salir en su ayuda. Hiccup inhaló y se mentalizó. La patada ni lo rozó. Giró hacia la izquierda, aprovechando el movimiento para levantarse y terminar de recuperar el aliento. Tomó su espada con ambas manos y desde lo más alto que sus brazos le dejaron alzarla, soltó el golpe al momento de que Drago alzaba la cabeza, en busca del chico que no pudo aplastar. Su oreja fue la que recibió el daño. La había cortado hasta la mitad, sin despegarla de la cabeza.

La sangre pronto cayó al suelo, con los quejidos de dolor del herido. Se agarraba la oreja intentando de contrarrestar el dolor y Hiccup solo lo veía desde su lugar con la barbilla alzada. No se podría saber qué expresaba exactamente con esos ojos tan profundos, reacomodando su espada en ambas manos frente a su rostro.

— Mata o muere— un tono de voz monótono que nunca se había escuchado de los labios de Hiccup Haddock. Snotlout parecía ser el principal en estado de shock.

0-0-0-0

Astrid lideró la fila que avanzaba con sigilo a través del pasillo que estaba luego de las escaleras. Conforme avanzaban más, se escuchaba como había gente trabajando y uno que otro grito por parte de los que estaban en turno de cuidar a los esclavos. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo completo de la rubia en cuanto se asomó con cuidado por la única salida. Ahí estaban esos rostros tan conocidos para ella. Trabajando arduamente para sobrevivir y la sonrisa de asco y satisfacción combinada de _el_ guardia. Se tensó enseguida al verlo patear a una mujer que apenas se mantenía de pie. Dejó de asomarse y se colocó contra la pared, sintiendo que la adrenalina sustituía de a poco el nerviosismo. Esa era su oportunidad de vengarse.

Sólo había un pequeño detalle, había más soldados de los que recordaba. Debieron de reforzar la vigilancia a partir de su escape. Los superaban en número con al menos unos diez hombres más, confiaba en que su pequeño ejército fuera capaz de pelear con más de un hombre a la vez. La miraban con la guardia en alto, a la espera de órdenes. Astrid les regresó la mirada antes de sonreír de medio lado.

— Tengo una cuenta pendiente que cobrar—. Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que la escucharan, sino es que todos, la mayoría—. Cúbranme a mi señal y asegúrense de sacar ilesos a los esclavos. Ya saben qué hacer.

Sin más, salió del escondite con el escudo en alto en su brazo izquierdo y la espada en diagonal viendo hacia el suelo en la mano derecha. Fue capaz de escuchar como alguien decía su nombre con sorpresa al verla avanzar hasta _él_.

— ¿Me extrañaste?

No tardaron un momento en reaccionar los soldados e ir tras ella. Pero el gritó que evocó al momento de correr desató lo demás, sus soldados salieron a defenderla, a cubrir su espalda mientras ella se abría paso entre algunos guardias que intentaban detenerla, pero claro, ahora todo era diferente. No podían contra ella. _Él,_ quien siempre estaba pisándole los talones listo para golpearla, quien se hizo experto en el arte del látigo probándolo en su espalda, quien estaba siempre ahí para humillarla, él, Báldor, quien asesinó a Liv, esa pequeña niña que intentó salvar. Báldor que desde aquel día, se había convertido en el asesino, aquel que sus manos siempre huelen a sangre de inocente que terminó en manos de un rey sin escrúpulos, sirviendo contra su voluntad, con la esperanza de salir vivos de ahí algún día.

Los esclavos enseguida se movieron del camino de Astrid, gritando eufóricos por ver esa pelea que siempre se daba, pero esta vez, con Astrid al nivel de él. Báldor desenvainó su espada, retrocediendo un par de pasos, sintiéndose asustado y hasta inferior. Astrid llevaba decisión, la decisión que siempre llevaba desde que estaba encerrada ahí, pero había algo diferente. Un espíritu guerrero distinto, uno más fuerte.

Un segundo más lento y no detenía el golpe que la rubia propinó con todas su fuerzas. El escudo lo estaba usando como otra arma más que como una defensa y él solo podía retroceder tratando de responder al ataque, pero estaba un tanto aturdido, el vitoreo de los esclavos lo estaban bloqueando, sus hombres estaban peleando con los hombres de Astrid y ella, no se detendría.

La rubia dio una vuelta sobre su pierna izquierda usando la derecha como impulso al momento de darle una patada en el estómago. Iba perder, sabía que perdería.

— ¿Qué ocurre Báldor? — Gritó con enojo sin dejar de blandir la espada con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo reunía, siendo alentada por sus compañeros—. ¡¿Tienes miedo de una maldita ramera?!

Báldor no creía lo que pasaba. Eso no tenía que estar pasando. Gritó, tomando la espada con toda la fuerza que su brazo le dio y la blandió contra la chica, queriendo alcanzar su rostro, pero ella leyó las intenciones y bloqueó el golpe con el escudo, comenzando a reír. Esas marcas de látigos en su espalda probablemente jamás se quitarían y no iba a llevarse más cicatrices de ese lugar y mucho menos si venían por el mismo hombre. Giró para bloquear un golpe que iba a su costado derecho, aprovechando el impulso para golpearlo con el escudo en la cabeza y soltar una patada al puño que sostenía la espada del guardia. Lo desarmó.

Intentó correr tras su arma pero no se esperó que los esclavos, aquellos que estaban muy por debajo de él se lo impidieran. Estaba rodeado. Tomó su látigo, siendo consciente que lo tenía hasta ese momento, amenazando con golpes al aire al círculo enorme que lo acorralaba.

— ¡Aléjense malditos bastardos! — Su voz estaba temblorosa— ¡No son nada contra mí!

Soltó otro golpe con el látigo, pero éste se enredó en la espada de quien lo acompañaba en el círculo humano, Astrid. Dio un tirón a la espada para obligarlo a soltar ese maldito látigo, lo hizo hasta el momento en que ella le lanzó el escudo, escudo que no tomó Báldor cuando la mujer que momentos antes había pateado lo quitó de su alcance.

Astrid suspiró cansada, acercándose lentamente hasta el guardia con su espada recargada suavemente en su hombro.

— Podría matarte ahora mismo— sonrió de nuevo — pero, dejaré que sean ellos, los que te hagan pagar.

Se levantó, avanzó un paso y se volteó sorpresivamente para enterrarle la espada en la mano que tenía en el suelo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Nadie se contuvo, aunque fueron algo blandos con él, su arma eran las piedras que más cerca tenían, se las lanzaban por todas partes de su cuerpo, especialmente en la cara.

— ¡Princesa!

El grito de aquel soldado la alertó. Siguió la dirección que éste señalaba para toparse con una sorpresa. Habían tomado demasiado tiempo. Las flechas cayeron sobre ellos en una lluvia de fuego mientras los soldados iban avanzando rápidamente hacia ellos.

Una flecha encendida rozó su brazo, de no ser por la armadura estaría encendiéndose. Los esclavos también se cubrieron pero fue inevitable que todos salieran ilesos. Astrid no perdió el tiempo, fue en busca de su escudo, ordenando a sus hombres que protegieran a todos de las flechas mientras los sacaban de ahí. Todos estaban corriendo, las flechas llegaban cada vez más rápido. Astrid sentía que se estaban moviendo demasiado lento, a pesar de que más de la mitad ya estaba siguiendo el camino a la salida por medio de las celdas. Se estaba retomando las formaciones, quedando ella hasta último, asegurándose que todos salieran, tratando de calcular el tiempo que tendrían para escapar antes de que los soldados los interceptaran y les impidieran salir de las tierras del reino.

— Princesa…— le habló Daven, siendo él su única compañía en la entrada a las celdas, esperando a que los esclavos terminaran de salir—. No lo lograremos, son demasiados.

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Apretó con fuerza su escudo para recibir la siguiente lluvia de flechas. No había caballos suficientes y no los podían sobrecargar. Todo estaba en su contra. Daven, descifró en la mirada azul que probablemente no saldrían de aquello vivos.

0-0-0-0

Hiccup cayó de bruces contra el suelo, escupiendo sangre en una tos algo escandalosa, mientras que Drago se sostenía hincado de su espada, con su brazo inmóvil, luchando por ver a través de la cortina de sangre que pasaba por sus ojos. Ambos se levantaron como pudieron, sintiéndose débiles. Estaban punto de enfrentarse de nuevo cuando el cuerno de batalla sonó en la distancia.

Snotlout salió del lugar a averiguar qué sucedía, el aire abandonó sus pulmones cuando vio flechas de fuego en la distancia en dirección donde se suponía que Astrid debía estar. Desde su ubicación era imposible averiguar cuántos hombres iban interceptarla, pero no era necesario, los soldados se estaban moviendo, incluso había quienes abandonaban su posición de la defensa. Pasaban en caballos frente a él.

— ¡Hiccup!

Pero la batalla entre los reyes no se había detenido i un momento. Seguían blandiendo la espada con determinación de terminar la vida del otro. Las espadas ya tenían sangre que a causa de los movimientos que se efectuaban con ellas, el líquido carmesí se expandía por todo el metal, dejándolas bañadas en sangre.

El castaño escuchó su nombre a través de su respiración agitada y los gritos de Bloodfist cada vez que le daba un golpe y él lo esquivaba o bloqueaba. Sabía lo eso significaba, debía salir de ahí, el resto de los soldados probablemente habían dejado su posición, y sus órdenes eran claras, debían regresar al reino, además estaban del otro lado de la posición de Astrid, jamás podrían ir en su ayuda. Estaban al margen de todo lo que sucedía en el interior del castillo y él no se podía detener. Algo lo estaba obligando a seguir de pie luchando, algo lo estaba haciendo seguir combatiendo aun cuando sabía qué hora de detenerse. Era matar a Drago o dejar que mataran a Astrid. No estaba dispuesto a perderla de nuevo y esta vez para siempre, realmente perderla para siempre. Vivió años pensando que estaba muerta, años deseando haber muerto entre el fuego aquella noche, años suplicando por verla de nuevo y ahora, ¿por qué no se detenía?

Por primera vez en todo el enfrentamiento gritó con furia, utilizando esa emoción para depositar toda su fuerza sobre sus brazos efectuando un ataque en diagonal hacia el cuello de Bloodfist. Su mente ya no estaba conectada con su cuerpo, su movimiento pudo ser leído con facilidad.

— ¡Hiccup!

El grito de su primo fue aun más potente que el primero. Debía detenerse. Sintió sus manos temblarle espasmódicamente al detener otro golpe de su contrincante, dejando su espada a centímetro de su rostro. Maldijo por lo bajo. Y su recuerdo a travesó pro su memoria. Esa sonrisa infantil que le brindó el día de su cumpleaños momentos antes de que el humo invadiera la biblioteca. Una sonrisa que de un segundo a otro cambió al rostro de la ahora Astrid, una hermosa mujer. Hace años atrás no pudo hacer nada para protegerla, solo escuchó su grito de preocupación antes de perder la consciencia. Tembló incontrolablemente, empezando a sentir el frío de la sangre que vestía su espada. Gritó de nueva cuenta, obligándose a dejar de temblar así como empujar a su adversario, quien tomó eso como impulso para arremeter de nuevo contra él.

Tomó la espada con un solo brazo, esperó al momento adecuado, justo cuando Drago intentó atravesarlo, él dio un medio giro atacando la espalda del rey, el golpe fue certero y tan fuerte que lo obligó a caer. El cuerno se escuchó de nuevo.

Tomó la espada con ambas manos, tomando impulso, dejando caer le golpe que atravesó las costillas derecha del moribundo hombre. Desenterró la espada bruscamente. Miró como la sangre empezó a manar de la herida antes de salir corriendo en dirección a los caballos, seguido por sus acompañantes.

0-0-0-0

Stormfly iba al final de la formación llevando a su jinete a la mayor velocidad posible. Los que habían estado en las celdas ya habían salido de ahí, se habían llevado los únicos caballos extras que habían llevado para que la situación. Los esclavos corrían tan rápido como podían, rodeados de los soldados que iban a caballo. Eran los peatones los que llevaban la velocidad del grupo de rescate, lamentablemente no era tan raido como a Astrid le hubiera gustado. Al menos las flechas se habían terminado, o al menos por el momento, aun no eran seguidos por los soldados, pero no tardarían mucho en llegar hasta ellos.

No dejaba ver a su espalda a cada segundo, la espada no la había guardado, la portaba en la mano derecha lista para la inevitable pelea que se daría. La formación se estaba arreglando, de manera tal que al final quedaran aquellos que pelearían a su lado, mientras los demás corrían junto a los esclavos hasta el otro lado del río. El cuerno sonó de nuevo y con ello, se escuchó el cabalgar de caballos en la lejanía. Les ganaban en número.

— Los enfrentaremos. — dijo tan alto como pudo para ser escuchada a través del ruido. — ¡Tomen sus posiciones!

Miró a sus compañeros. Más de uno la vio con cierta preocupación, con intenciones de detenerse a ayudar, pero no se les fue permitido, la formación fue cerrada con los soldados aginados a seguir adelante hasta llegar a las tierras de Berk.

Astrid motivó a Stormfly a seguir la misma dirección. El río ya estaba cerca, debía estarlo. Sin detener su andar, dio la vuelta, haciendo que Stormfly corriera a toda velocidad, siendo imitada por sus hombres. Una pelea bastante injusta, ella tenía a 22 para pelear sin contarse a ella y el grupo al que enfrentaban probablemente contaría con unos sesenta. Sintió su cuerpo temblar, pero sin saber si era de miedo o de coraje.

Gritó al momento de que los ejércitos se encontraran. Usaba escudo y espada a la par, apenas había tenido el tiempo suficiente para tomar su única defensa, alertando sus sentidos a todo su alrededor. Intentó no fijarse en los gritos de dolor que se escuchaban, queriendo pensar que se traba de su ejército ganando.

Golpe tras golpe, sentía el miedo crecer en su interior, especialmente cuando venir a otro escuadrón quizás más grande al que se estaban enfrentando. Ningún soldado se movía, todos tenían el mismo objetivo, ganar tiempo para los recatados, no podían permitir que los interceptaran. La pelea se estaba haciendo pesada, debían enfrentarse por lo menos a unos cinco hombres cada quien, sin tener en cuenta que había quienes querían aprovechar eso para salir de esa barrera que o tardaría en romperse.

— ¡Daven!

Vio al hombre caer de su caballo, dejando pasar a los enemigos, directamente a los esclavos. Peor no era el único, varios más habían caído, sino ellos, sus equinos. Estaban perdiendo. Hizo a Stormfly retroceder, daría la orden de retirada, no iba a permitir que más hombres murieran. Se olvidó de dónde estaba, recibiendo una patada en la cara que la hizo caer de su yegua, soltando su escudo y espada al momento de caer. Su adversario la vio desde su caballo con cierta burla. Busco sus armas pero las habían alejado de su alcance, al igual que habían alejado a Stormfly, estaba rodeada por esos cinco adversarios que al parecer la tenía como objetivo desde que salieron.

Intentó ponerse en pie pero otra patada la regresó a su posición inicial. Respiraba agitadamente, el frío aire del bosque, una risa un tanto psicótica le advirtió de lo que pasaría, la espada del líder la atravesaría. Intentó levantarse de nuevo pero se lo impedían y los golpes en la cabeza no le eran favorecedores. Vio la espada alzarse al viento y cerró los ojos esperando el final. Al menos, había logrado sacarlos de ahí.

Un grito la desconcertó, obligándola a abrir los ojos de golpe y toparse con la cara ensangrentada de Hiccup que había atravesado justo por el corazón a aquel que la iba a matar, Otros soldados e se encargaban de los demás que la habían rodeado. Respiró bruscamente, dándose cuenta que había contenido el aliento.

— Hiccup…— susurró su nombre, mientras tomaba la mano que éste le ofrecía.

Subió en Toothless y ambos salieron de ahí, ya habían dado la orden de retirada a pesar de que ahora estuvieran al parejo y pudieran librar esa pelea. Astrid miró a su alrededor, Hiccup había ido por los otros soldados para ayudarla. Algunos seguían peleando para darles tiempo a ellos de salir de ahí. Regresó la vista al frente, dándose cuenta de que Stormfly iba corriendo en la misma dirección a la que se dirigían.

Puso atención a Hiccup, dándose cuenta que tenía sangre. Descubriendo que sus manos estaban ensangrentadas probablemente con las sangre de él. Tocó levemente su espalda cubierta por esa armadura fría. Suspiró entrecortadamente un momento antes de abrazarlo por la cintura y no precisamente para ir sujetada de él, era una abrazo de reencuentro que Hiccup supo interpretar perfectamente al momento en que ella hundió su rostro sobre su cuello.

— Todo está bien Astrid— intentó reconfortarla, tomando las manos que lo tenían rodeado de sus cintura.

0-0-0-0

Todos los esclavos, los liberados, los pueblerinos de Bjornoya, eran atendidos en el palacio, había mandado a traer a los mejores médicos del pueblo para la especial atención de quienes se encontraban enfermos y probablemente al borde de la muerte.

Astrid ya había sido atendida. Aun faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer pero el sueño no había llagado a ella, había salido de su habitación hasta aquel jardín con el que se había topado la última vez. Ya sabía por qué había llorado. Ese jardín era prácticamente una réplica del jardín que más amaba de su palacio, en el que siempre jugaba con Hiccup. El frío había hecho que sus uñas se pusieran moradas, pero en cierto modo lo disfrutaba, era como anestesia al dolor de sus heridas.

Hiccup llegó hasta ella, se había detenido unos cuantos pasos a su espalda, admirando su figura que temblaban levemente.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Hiccup? Me refiero a esto.

— Porque te extrañaba.

No le importó y caminó hasta ella, cortando la distancia al abrazarla por la espalda, pasando sus manos debajo de los brazos de ella y uniendo sus manos en el vientre de Astrid. Ambos guardaron silencio un momento disfrutando del sonido de las hojas al ser movidas por la brisa. Astrid se acomodó entre los brazos de él, empezando a sentir un poco de calor y dejando de temblar. Hiccup se removió un poco para acomodarse, lo que hizo que algo pequeño que colgaba de su cuello rozara la mejilla de ella. Levemente giró su cabeza, descubriendo que era el dije de sol con el nombre de él grabado, el complemento del collar de ella.

— Tu collar.

El castaño sonrió, abrazándola un poco más fuerte, haciéndola girarse al frente de nuevo. Su respiración rozó tanto el cuello como la oreja de Astrid haciéndola estremecer, un momento antes de que él le hablara entre susurros.

— Me hiciste volver a usarlo— respiró profundo ocasionando otro estremecimiento en ella por el aliento tibio—. Me hiciste sentir vivo de nuevo.

Fue casi como si su cuerpo hubiera actuado solo por segunda vez en la noche. Le depositó un beso corto en el cuello, ocasionando que Astrid girara su cabeza para mirarlo y toparse con los labios de éste. Se volteó por completo y correspondió el beso.

Hiccup la abrazó por la cintura acercándola lo más que podía mientras ella se abrazó a su cuello profundizando aun más el beso. Fue un beso lleno de sed del otro, sus emociones se estaban desbordando con el danzar de sus labios, se separaban por momentos cortos sin abrir los ojos para respirar y seguir besándose con cierta desesperación, como si hubieran llevado toda su vida esperando por aquel momento.

Al final, se separaron, sin despegar sus frentes y sin abrir los ojos. Repasando mentalmente el momento que acababan de vivir. Astrid lo besó de nuevo, pero esta vez el beso fue más suave y tierno.

— Astrid— susurró su nombre, cuando ella hundió su cabeza en su cuello, uniéndolos en otro abrazo.

La luna, fue la única testigo de aquel beso tan deseado. De ese deseo que no sabían que tenían por probar los labios del otro hasta que sucedió.

* * *

Si hubo faltas ortográficas así como los famosos dedazos ¡pido disculpas! Lo revisaré debidamente el día de mañana.

¿Qué les pareció el episodio de hoy? Espero que haya cumplido con sus expectativas, ya que aun no se trató de la batalla más importante, pero debo decir que ya quedan muy pocos capitulo, probablemente unos dos, aun no estoy segura.

Bello momento Hiccstrid, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga xD

De verdad espero que les haya gustado y no los haya decepcionado l no ser lo que esperaban.

¡Gracias por sus bellos reviews mis vikingos!

Sin más, se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **20-Enero-2016**


	17. Conmiseración y renacimiento

**Capitulo 17: Conmiseración y renacimiento**

Abrió con lentitud los ojos, sentía los parpados un poco pesados, pero le resultaba una muy buena sensación. Tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo. Se removió entre las cobijas, intentando encontrar una posición más cómoda que le permitirá seguir descansando sin el dolor de sus heridas. Se sentía tranquila, en paz. Respiró profundamente sumergiendo su rostro aun más en el calor de esa cobija llena de suavidad. Quería seguir soñando. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo iba a soñar algo que había sido realidad?

Recordó las sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo y alma. Sus labios danzaban, se dejó llevar por completo por lo que empezó a sentir en ese momento, en realidad, eso solo sirvió para hacerle ver que ya se había enamorado de él, antes de recuperar la memoria. Dejó que su imaginación volara hasta ese instante de la noche donde había dejado de sentir frío hasta en el corazón. En cuanto la boca de Hiccup rozó la suya, sintió una sensación muy fuerte, algo casi magnético que la hacía acercarse a él y ceder. Había sido como un vampiro frente a la sangre, su debilidad, algo imposible de detener.

Y su aroma. Su aroma fue como una droga para ella. Se permitió ampliar aun más la sonrisa y respirar sobre sus cobijas. Se detuvo justo al hacer eso, solo para repetirlo con un poco de más detenimiento. Las cobijas tenían el aroma de Hiccup. Abrió los ojos de golpe olvidándose por completo que aun tenía sueño y recobrando al momento lo sucedido. Estaba en la habitación de Hiccup y él estaba a su lado. Habían ido a su habitación y pasado la noche juntos, durmieron juntos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. No quería otra cosa más que dormir acurrucados el uno con la otra, abrazados, contándose cuentos un tanto infantiles para dormir.

Admiró su rostro masculino lleno de paz, deseando que estuviera soñando algo muy placentero. Traían la misma ropa de la noche y notó que probablemente ya necesitaría un cambio de vendas. Se levantó lentamente para no despertarlo y se acercó a la ventana que era quizás el doble de grande que la que ella tenía en su habitación, pero era de esperarse, no por nada era la habitación real. De hecho, toda la habitación estaba enorme, era una habitación con habitaciones dentro. Un ropero enorme y la cama ni se diga.

El día estaba realmente soleado, no había rastros de nube por ningún lado y la luz brillaba contra las flores. Había algunas personas en movimiento, probablemente atendiendo a quienes rescataron. Más tarde iría a ver el estado de todos, en especial de sus amigos más cercanos que se encontraban un tanto graves cuando los encontró.

—Buenos días.

Volteó a ver a Hiccup, que seguía acostado, luchando por despertar por completo. Se restregaba los ojos con cierta pesadez y lentitud, aprovechando su ausencia para acomodarse por toda la cama. La rubia sonrió con cierta ternura cuando se quejó un poco de sus heridas notando lo mismo que ella, necesitaba un cambio de vendas.

—Buenos días, alteza.

El castaño soltó una risa leve, el sueño aun estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo, además, él también estaba evocando los recuerdos. Estaba seguro que estuvo soñando en ese beso que seguía sin creer que empezó. Fue como si algo lo hubiera obligado a hacerlo; estaba agradecido por ello realmente. Tenía sus sentimientos muy claros. La quería. Le gustaba. Había estado esperando por ella toda su vida. Debía admitir que cuando no tenía memoria, tenía miedo de que se tratara de otra chica que no fuera su mejor amiga.

¿Realmente es posible enamorarse de la sombra de un recuerdo que se revive en los sueños y haces que crezca junto contigo? Porque si no era posible, entonces se ofrecería como conejillo de indias para ser experimentado, porque a él sí le había pasado. Toda su vida estuvo imaginando cómo sería Astrid a su edad, si sería más alta, si su rostro cambiaría, su sonrisa, su personalidad. Cuando aún era niño, aprovechaba eso momentos de soledad para caminar por el palacio, tomado de la mano del aire, de una imaginaria Astrid, platicaba con ella en voz alta y llegaba hasta a jugar. Esa Astrid imaginaria era la única niña de su edad con quien podía jugar. Para su adolescencia cambió todo.

Ya no la imaginaba a su lado ni nada por el estilo, pero sí la soñaba. Probablemente era su inconsciente quien la traía de sus recuerdos para jugar con él entre un campo verdoso en medio de la nada, para que al abrir los ojos siempre dijera "Es solo un sueño" y posteriormente la imaginaba en la edad que tendría en la actualidad. Lo buena que sería con la espada y lo competitiva que sería con él. Quizás fue en ese momento en el que se empezó a enamorar de ella. De alguien que estaba muerta, o al menos eso creían todos.

Siempre le resultó tan extraño como fascinante que solo el recuerdo de Astrid fuera el que viviera por tanto tiempo, era ese rostro femenino que podía recordar a la perfección, como si aun la viera todos los días, pues de no ser por las fotos de sus padres, seguramente ya no los recordaría muy bien.

Poco a poco dejó de imaginarla y de soñarla con tanta intensidad, y sin embargo, su rostro seguía tan vivo como siempre cuando cerraba los ojos y deseaba recordar. Nada se comparó con el día de la coronación, incluso le pareció escuchar su voz, claro, que de manera infantil. Cuando caminó por aquel pasillo, creyó por un momento en un mundo sobrenatural, donde los espíritus de sus seres queridos podrían regresar al mundo de los vivos en situaciones como aquella, pues no solo había visto a Astrid en aquel vestido azul que tanto estaría detestando, mirándolo con un desdén fingido.

Bastaba ya de tanta utopía. La noche anterior había pasado tan real que podría hacerlo de nuevo. No hubo mejor sensación que aquella de tenerla entre sus brazos y poder arrullarla entre sus brazos para viajar juntos hasta los brazos de Morfeo.

—Debo irme antes de que alguien me vea— sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la suave voz de Astrid mientras se acercaba con lentitud hasta sentarse a la orilla de la cama y acariciarle el cabello— No quiero que se esparzan rumores falsos.

Hiccup sonrió ampliamente antes de aferrarse a la cintura de ella con ambos brazos ignorando la punzada de dolor de sus heridas. Lamentablemente tenía razón, después de todo no era bien visto que una chica estuviera en la habitación de un chico sola sin tener una relación matrimonial. Sin importar que solo hayan dormido y nada más. Ella seguía pasando sus dedos entre la melena enredada de él, lo que sólo hacía más difícil poder despertarse por completo.

— Suéltame de una vez— su voz era suave y gentil.

— Lo haré con una condición My Lady. — sonrió cuando con un poco de mala gana ella accedió.

La soltó solo para aprovecharse de que ella lo creía demasiado somnoliento como para moverse rápido, tomarla de los hombros y hacerla recostarse, quedando él sobre de ella, sosteniéndose de sus manos y rodillas. Se sonrojó de golpe en cuanto sus miradas de cruzaron.

— Bésame— la seriedad invadió su rostro, algo que hizo que Astrid se estremeciera. — Bésame como si fuera la primera vez que lo haces.

Por un momento no pudo encontrar su voz para decir nada. Hiccup la veía con cariño, esperando que su mirada de ella expresara lo mismo. Con ese mismo tono de voz había susurrado su nombre la noche anterior cuando la abrazó. Con ese tono de voz que esperaba fuera la única oyente.

—…Sí— susurró cuando por fin, las palabras se dignaron en salir.

Cerró sus ojos con lentitud, dejando que Hiccup fuera quien diera el primer paso. Porque ambos sabían que así querían que fuera. El rey se fue acercando con lentitud cerrando sus ojos en el camino, flexionando los brazos para llegar hasta esos labios rosados que solo lo incitaban a besarlos una y otra vez. Los tocó con lentitud y suavidad, con un poco de temblor por la emoción de volver a revivir las sensaciones que lo volvían loco y le recordaban que estaba vivo, que por fin tenía una razón para seguir respirando. Astrid le correspondió, con timidez al inicio e intensidad después. Ternura combinada con pasión. Astrid se sintió renacer, una hermosa sensación que pensó sólo pudo sentir una vez en su vida, al recuperar sus memorias. Pero esos labios, Dioses, esos labios podían hacerla revivir el sentimiento de renacer.

Si esos labios eran una adicción, se condenarían a ser adictos el resto de sus vidas, con tal de deleitarse con ellos hasta el final de sus vidas.

0-0-0-0

Astrid abrió con lentitud las puertas de su habitación, encontrándola sorpresivamente vacía. Respiró aliviada de que fuera así, quería guardarse el secreto de lo que había pasado con Hiccup al menos hasta que se lo creyera. Corrió hasta su cama para dejarse caer, abrazarse a las almohadas y suprimir una risa que amenazaba con convertirse en carcajada. Estaba realmente feliz, esa era la primera vez después de tantos años que se sentía tan alegre.

Tres golpes rápidos en la puerta la hicieron recuperar la compostura de un segundo a otro para decir con la voz más serie que pudo, que pasara su visitante, que resultaron ser tres. Britta, Fishlegs y Thyra. Entraron en formación, causando una sensación de duda y un poco de incomodidad en ella. Se levantó de su lecho justo a tiempo para acercarse a ellos y ver como se hincaban frente a ella. Un poco abrumador.

— Princesa—Fishlegs se tomó la molestia de liderara todo aquello—. Hablo en nombre de las damas al decir que estamos realmente agradecidos de verla a salvo tanto como ver su promesa cumplida, esperando que haya sido de total satisfacción para usted.

Tanto Britta como Thyra se levantaron para brindarle una sonrisa y dar por terminado la parte que les correspondía, puesto que el chico aun se mantenía sobre su rodilla derecha, con la mano derecha en el corazón y la izquierda en la espalda.

— Pero principalmente, mi duquesa— el titulo que recibió la rubia no le resultó nada agradable. — Quiero restaurar mi vida ante usted, reina de Bjornoya y si es digno de mí, poder ser parte del renacimiento de su reino. Ofrezco mi sangre, amada reina Astrid, a poner en marcha una vez más, mis humildes manos a su servicio y que de ella haga lo que más le plazca. Para mí, será un honor recibir órdenes suyas hasta dar el último aliento de mi alma.

Astrid guardó silencio y escuchó atentamente esas palabras que la hicieron llorar por muchas razones. Era la clara prueba de que su pueblo no estaba perdido, además de que algunas frases las recordó, de esas veces en las que los sirvientes rendían lealtad a sus padres. Las lágrimas se hicieron más densas cuando Fishlegs, luego de un momento de silencio, sacó de su bolsillo un guante blanco que le ofrecía con su mano izquierda, la derecha seguía en su corazón.

— Y que mi vida, sea la suya si la muerte viene por usted. Acepte, por favor, este servil ofrecimiento.

La rubia se limpió las lágrimas, acortando la distancia que la separaba de su más fiel sirviente. Tomó el guante con seguridad, sin dejar de pensar en mil y un cosas, tanto del presente como del pasado, sin saber cómo sentirse, liberando todo aquello que la abatía.

— Levántate Fishlegs— su voz estaba entrecortada y realmente no le importaba, las lágrimas aun estaban en su rostro—. Los reinos no se reconstruyen solos..

El chico sonrió en cuanto se reincorporó, sintiendo la felicidad lo invadía por completo, haciéndose el fuerte para no compartir el llanto que la princesa trataba de contener. Las otras dos chicas, estaban viendo todo aquello con cierta satisfacción en el rostro- Era la primera vez que presenciaban un ofrecimiento como aquel, sin contar el suyo claro, en circunstancias tan distintas a las acostumbradas.

Astrid llevó el guante hasta el mueble que se encontraba al lado de su cama y lo guardó con cuidado en el cajón, a partir de ese entonces, se convertiría en otro de los objetos más preciados e importantes que poseyera, al primero era su dije de luna.

— Ahora me retiro, duquesa, puesto que estas dos damas tienen algo preparado para usted. Con permiso.

El único chico salió haciendo las debidas reverencias. Britta sonrió antes de caminar hasta el ropero para mostrarle el vestido que ese día llevaría y que a partir de ese momento no dejaría de utilizar. Thyra estaba que bailaba de la emoción, era la primera vez que peinaría a alguien de la realeza, hipotéticamente claro.

El vestido era de color negro con unos detalles en dorado en la parte de los hombros, decorando toda la orilla que dejaba a la vista las clavículas. Las mangas eran largas y rojo oscuro, terminaban en forma de pico sobre su dedo medio, de hecho la parte de los brazos era lo realmente llamativo pues pareciera que llevaba doble manga, ya que a partir del codo se dividía una manga aun más grande del mismo color negro del vestido, que cuando ella llevaba las manos sueltas a sus costados no se notaría el rojo.

Le quedaba ajustado por la parte del busto hasta poco antes de la cintura, donde se empezaba a ampliar, haciéndolo ver un tanto esponjado. La tela era aterciopelada, la primera vez que usaba un vestido con dicha tela. Su cabello lo habían recogido en un moño, no sin antes haberle hecho unas trenzas a los costados de su cabeza, dando la ilusión de una corona. Un par de delgados mechones colgaban en su rostro, dándole un toque delicado a su rostro.

SE miró en el espejo. A pesar de que no era un vestido muy llamativo, no dejaba de pensar que era totalmente distinto a los que había usado anteriormente, no dejaba de pensar que decía por todos lados, "mírame, soy una princesa de un reino perdido".; Thyra y Britta no compartían esa opinión, no por completo, la veían diferente.

— Princesa…

— Por favor no Britta— Astrid interrumpió a la mujer en cuanto la llamo por su titulo—, por favor no me llames así, siempre me has dicho Astrid y siempre me debes llamar así.

— No creo que sea lo correcto.

— Para mí lo es, y lo mismo para ti Thyra. Sólo díganme Astrid, por favor.

Tres golpeteos en la puerta las interrumpió de su pequeña disputa. Astrid dejó pasar a un muy sonriente Fishlegs que iba cargando un cojín rojo cubierto con una pequeña manta de seda. La rubia no necesitó que fuera destapado aquello para darse cuenta que se trataba de una corona.; sin embargo, Fishlegs se hincó para destapar dicho accesorio y ofrecérselo a la princesa.

Era una corona sencilla de plata bastante brillosa, en el centro contenía un diamante trasparente que con un poco de luz mostraba varios colores, había dos círculos a cada lado del diamante, con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras blancas que se unían a un medio círculo sobre la joya principal.

— ¡Que bonita! — Thyra estaba fascinada pero contuvo sus ganas de tocar la tiara, sabía muy bien que Fishlegs no la dejaría.

— No voy a usar eso Fishlegs. — Astrid acentuó su no con las manos

— Ahora no— dijo una voz conocida por todos mientras iba entrando a la habitación. Hiccup portaba uno de sus trajes más elegantes con capa y corona puestos—. Pero esta tarde sí.

La princesa lo miró sin entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo, viéndolo cómo hacía que Fishlegs se pusiera de pie y avanzaba por la habitación, como si estuviera examinando todo lo que había a su alrededor.

— No soy yo quien tomó la decisión de ello.

— ¿Qué?

Birghir entró por la puerta, dando el paso a una mujer de unos cuarenta y varios años morena de baja estatura que venía en compañía de un hombre de la altura de Hiccup, con una barba espesa llena de canas como su cabello que de no ser por ello, Astrid le hubiera calculado menos de setenta años.

Ambas personas la miraron con tanta emoción que pareciera que los ojos se les desorbitarían en cualquier momento. El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco al recordar, llevándose ambas manos a la boca con sorpresa. Sintió un poco de esperanza.

— ¿Astrid? — aventuró la mujer con un nudo en la garganta, sin atreverse muy bien a avanzar.

— ¿Agnés, Amadeo?

— Tu padre tenía razón— habló por primera vez Amadeo—. Te convertirías en una mujer muy hermosa.

No le importó nada y se lanzó contra ellos para abrazarlos, sorpresivamente, ambos respondieron el abrazo de su princesa, dejando escapar el llanto que solo hizo que Astrid derramara lágrimas de nueva cuenta, solo que esta vez era diferente, sus lágrimas iban con desesperación, dejaba escapar gemidos de dolor y tristeza. Amadeo era el consejero de su padre y mejor amigo desde la infancia, quien la ayudaba a mejorar con la espada y Agnés era la dama de compañía de su madre, era como su segunda mamá. Ambos eran alguien de suma importancia para ella, el verlos vivos después de todo lo que había pasado. La cicatriz en el rostro de Amadeo, solo le recordó lo que había sucedió el día de la desgracia. Él le había salvado la vida junto con Gobber.

— Astrid— a pesar de que Hiccup sabía que no era un buen momento, la ignorancia lo mataba. Había tantas incógnitas, tantas preguntas sin respuesta que no se pudo contener— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

La princesa recorvó la compostura, soltando lentamente a sus visitantes. Agnés no podía dejar de sonreír con tanta nostalgia que fácilmente podría contagiar a todos los presentes. Sabía que tarde o temprano debía de hablar del pasado, en especial cuando sabía que Hiccup había estado inconsciente durante algún tiempo y no supo nada. Quizás nadie tuvo el valor para decirle qué fue lo que pasó con exactitud en los jardines de su propio castillo, de su hogar. Pero también estaba la otra parte de la historia que solo ella sabía.

Inspiró profundo, empezando a rememorar aquel día, teniéndolo tan claro como nunca antes. Miró a Hiccup, sin muchas ganas de hablar pero sabiendo que tenía todo el derecho de saber la verdad.

— Es una historia bastante larga a decir verdad, que te contaré con detalle pronto— se acercó hasta él y posó con ternura su mano en la mejilla derecha de él—. Tanto tus padres como los míos, fueron valientes hasta el final. Vi su asesinato…

El castaño la hizo callar al momento de abrazarla, no la iba hacer hablar cuando aun no estaba lista, el momento llegaría y él sería paciente, tal como lo había pensado, aquel no era el momento adecuado para hablar sobre el tema. No quería atormentar tanto a Astrid, debía esperar a que lo asimilara todo, que se acostumbrara a su nueva vida; entonces el momento llegaría.

Astrid asintió deshaciendo al abrazo. No hacía falta decir que todos los miraban expectantes, aunque algunos ya sabían que había buena relación entre ellos, debían admitir que ese abrazo les había parecido algo diferente y sumamente encantador. Amadeo se aclaró la garganta para ganarse la atención de todos y retomar su objetivo de estar ahí.

— Princesa, nos gustaría que tomara la corona que le pertenece y llame a su pueblo.

Astrid miró de nuevo la corona, era bastante bonita a decir verdad y para ser sincera, no recordaba para nada cómo era su corona original, de niña no solía usarla puesto que le quedaba algo grande, además de ser bastante inquieta. Muy dentro de sí, cuando era niña, sabía que realmente le llamaba la atención el usar ese bonito accesorio en su cabeza, con un peinado que la hiciera ver como una autentica princesa, aunque su mamá dijera que el peinado no era lo que la volvía una princesa.

— Será un honor— respondió con una amplia sonrisa llena de alegría.

Hiccup fue el principal en compartir ese gesto tan animado. Se intercambiaron un par de palabras más de lo felices que estaban de que estuviera viva para ir de regreso al pueblo de Berk y cumplir con su mandato, que todo aquel perteneciente al pueblo de Bjornoya, incluso los bebés nacidos de padres originarios de ahí, debían asistir en un par de horas a la plaza principal del palacio, su presencia era obligatoria puesto que había noticias. Nadie se negó, hacía años que no eran llamados por asuntos de su reino.

0-0-0-0

— Lo harás bien Astrid.

Era probablemente la quinta vez que Hiccup repetía esa frase, la gente ya la estaba esperando, había rumores acerca de que supuestamente había vuelto y se iban a llevar una gran sorpresa al ver que los rumores eran realidad. A pesar de que no había tanta gente como imaginaba, más de la mitad había sido encerrada o asesinada, había un número considerable de personas, incluso había bebés, no creyó que realmente fueran a ir los más pequeños, la nueva generación.

El castaño le palmeó el hombro con intenciones de hacerla sentir más confianza; salió al balcón recibiendo las típicas reverencias ante su presencia. El silencio estaba presente, pareciera que hasta los niños sabían que algo importante estaba sucediendo.

— Gente de Bjornoya, han sido bienvenidos en mi reino desde siempre— su tono de voz no era tan alto, hablaba con seguridad y firmeza—. Hoy, a pocos minutos del atardecer, les traigo una noticia que cambiará sus vidas. Bloodfist no se lo llevó todo. Damas y caballeros, la monarquía Hofferson renace.

La reacción fue la esperada, se hicieron algunos murmullos, mientras que otros estaban interesados en el lugar que el rey Haddock había dejado para dar lugar a la tan esperada chica. Astrid se posicionó justo donde se había puesto Hiccup. Caras llenas de sorpresa combinadas con esperanza; los murmullos se hicieron aun más fuertes. No faltó quien tuvo ganas de subir hasta el balcón y tocar a la princesa para asegurarse que no se trataba de ningún fantasma. Había cambiado, ahora ya era toda una mujer, pero su rostro, a pesar de verse más maduro, era perfectamente reconocible.

— Pueblo de Bjornoya—. Se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar más fuerte. — No estoy preparada para hacer este tipo de cosas. No regresé de la muerte, pero tampoco estuve viva, fui esclavizada junto a sus familiares que afortunadamente pudimos rescatar.

Esa información resultó de gran sorpresa para todos, nadie tenía idea de aquel suceso de tal importancia. Más de uno tuvo que contener sus instintos de salir corriendo en búsqueda de ese ser querido que tanto extrañaba. El silencio reinó de nuevo.

— Sufrí con ellos ese encierro. — Inhaló profundo, recargando ambas manos sobre la estructura fría de concreto—. Bjornoya ha unido fuerzas con Berk, recuperaremos nuestro reino y vengaremos a nuestros reyes, a quienes perdieron la vida luchando por defender el reino, a quienes fueron esclavizados. Drago, sabrá quienes somos ahora.

Hiccup estaba cruzado de brazos, viendo con cierta sorpresa la forma en la que hablaba Astrid, se notaba la decisión, la fuerza, el coraje con el que hablaba. No eran necesarias más palabras, pues había dicho lo que tenía que decir, lo que estaba sintiendo y él la apoyaría. Vio a la gente que aun guardaba silencio, pareciera que estaban tratando de asimilar todo aquello y Astrid no flaqueó ni un segundo en todo aquel incomodo silencio que pronto fue roto por un par de plausos que enseguida se expandieron por todos los que se encontraban escuchando aquel discurso improvisado.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la princesa. No estaba segura sobre lo que seguiría, pero algo había logrado en ese momento y estaba feliz por ello. La parte fácil había pasado, era momento de empezar con aquello de mayor dificultad.

Enseguida, se dieron las indicaciones para que pudieran tener acceso a las instalaciones del palacio donde eran atendidos sus familiares y amigos. Astrid, personalmente los llevó hasta ellos, recibiendo un par de preguntas difíciles de responder durante el camino. Más uno tenía curiosidad por saber qué habían pasado durante su encierro y había quienes no se conformaban con un simple "sufrimos mucho". En cierto modo entendía su sentir al querer saber todo detalladamente, pero quería que entendieran también que no era nada fácil hablar de algo tan arduo como aquello.

Había transformado uno de los salones en una especie de enfermería improvisada, aun había bastante movimiento por el lugar. Varias mujeres iban de un lado a otro buscando la comodidad de los pacientes, así como ayudaban a quienes tenían conocimiento de medicina y luchaban por mantener con vida a todos ellos, a unos más que a otros.

El lugar estaba divido de tal manera que del lado derecho se encontraran quienes solo sufrían de lesiones externas, que no estuvieran enfermaos más que de desnutrición, algunos compartían camas y otros se encontraban sentados en algunas mesas tratando de recuperar todos los nutrientes perdidos así como rehidratación, su alimento básico se componía de sopa, agua, pan y verduras. Mientras que del lado derecho de la sala, donde más actividad había, se encontraban quienes estaban realmente enfermos, con lesiones bastante fuertes, delgadez extrema y principalmente neumonía, o al menos eso creían. Predominaban las camas de ese lado, así como los medicamentos. Los ataques de tos eran constantes, así como los cambios de pañuelos húmedos.

La poca gente que se había asignado a entrar ahí, ya que por razones obvias no podían dejar entrar a todos, corrieron a encontrarse y a buscar por sus familiares con lágrimas en todo el rostro. Un reencuentro enorme que hizo pedazos el corazón de Astrid, la nostalgia y felicidad reinaron en segundos todo el lugar. Pudo ver como más de uno no podía encontrar a quien buscaban, preguntando por él o ella y recibiendo la respuesta más dolorosa de todas. Astrid simplemente no pudo más y salió de ahí a toda prisa, sintiendo un peso enorme sobre sus hombros. Sintiendo que la responsabilidad la atacaba.

Caminó rápidamente hasta llegar llegar a una parte solitaria del pasillo que la llevó hasta allí. Se recargó de la pared llevándose la mano a su corazón, sintiendo como latía con velocidad y en cierto modo con dificultad, casi como si alguien lo estuviera sosteniendo para complicarle las palpitaciones.

— Es difícil— Hiccup había llegado hasta ella, posando su mano sobre su hombro en un intento de consolarla— pero estoy seguro que lograras ganarle a ese pesar. Ver a tu gente sufrir y saber que dependen de ti.

— No podré con esto Hiccup— respondió sin verlo, siguiendo atenta a sus palpitaciones—. No sé cómo hacerlo, yo no estoy preparada para esto.

El castaño sonrió con melancolía, esas habían sido las misma palabras que usó la primera vez que tuvo que pasar una situación de rey. Tuvo que madurar antes de lo que se esperaba, cambiar sus pensamientos infantiles por unos de adulto a tan temprana edad para evitar sentir más lo que Astrid sentía en ese momento, no había a su lado que le ayudara como él esperaba, no había palabras de aliento o alguien con quien correr para desahogarse al sentir tan abrumado. Por ello estaba ahí, para facilitarle a Astrid esa transición de etapa forzada, la ventaja que ella atenía era que ya no tenía doce años.

— Lo estás Astrid, lo estuviste desde el momento que arriesgaste tu vida para sacar a todos de la batalla.

— Pero no todos lo lograron.

— Lo entiendo tanto como lo sé— la tomó por los hombros para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos—. Pero ellos se sacrificaron porque creyeron en ti. Y el simple hecho de decir que no estás lista es porque efectivamente lo estás. Así es la vida Astrid, no estás lista porque iras aprendiendo sobre la marcha y la vida es tan buena instructora que te pondrá la prueba una y otra vez hasta que puedas realizarla correctamente.

La princesa trató de sonreír pero seguía demasiado abrumada para hacerlo por lo que lo único que consiguió fue una mueca antes de abrazarlo fuertemente, dejándole ver que estaban un tanto temblorosa. Hiccup respondió el abrazo al instante comprendiendo su sentir y dejándola actuar libremente. La primera vez siempre era la más difícil.

0-0-0-0

Algunos días después luego de hacer acto de presencia frente a su pueblo, un grupo de chicos fueron al palacio exigiendo verla. Astrid se dirigió a la sala de estar en cuanto le dijeron de aquella visita, debía decir que le resultaba un tanto extraño que haya sido a ella a quien solicitaban ver en lugar de a los enfermos.

— Buenas tardes princesa— saludó quien lideraba el grupo al momento de su entrada, llevándose una cierta sorpresa al notar de quien se trataba.

— Tuffnut

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara de brazos cruzados cuando la oportunidad de verte asesinando a Drago estaba frente a mí?

* * *

Perdonen los dedazos y faltas ortográficas, pero es que ya entré a la universidad y no me he acoplado a mi horario, así que ando corta de tiempo, pero mañana lo revisaré debidamente.

Ya falta cada vez menos para el fin, ¿qué les pareció éste capítulo? Creo que fue uno de los que menos acción y cosas por el estilo tiene :P

No tengo nada más que decir, solo agradecer que sigan aquí y sus reviews que me motiven a seguir en este proyecto que le tengo un enorme cariño y que escribo con todo mi corazón para ustedes.

Se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

PD: ¡También pueden seguirme en Twitter! Pueden encontrarme como luna_taliz

 **09-Febrero-2016**


	18. Luna y sol

_**Capitulo 18: Luna y sol**_

 _Estaba en el punto de la consciencia y el sueño, sentía su cabeza caliente y una falta de oxigeno terrible que solo era empeorada por quienes la rodeaban, o al menos, a quienes alcanzaba a distinguir. No veía rostros con claridad pero sí sombras, todo estaba borroso, absolutamente todo. Sabía que era una persona, sabía que había gente a su alrededor hablando de algo que no tenía muy presente, eran murmullos prácticamente._

 _No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado ahí, o incluso se había movido. Había recuerdos pero no los había, entendía la situación y no la entendía. Trató de respirara profundo para poder despertar, pero la cabeza le dolía mucho y no lograba abrir ni la mitad sus parpados._

— _Date prisa— por primera vez, luego de un muy buen rato, pudo descifrar con un poco de claridad lo que una mujer decía. Pero no fue lo suficientemente clara para distinguir la ¿preocupación? ¿El miedo?_

— _Eso hago, tampoco quiero dejarla sin nada._

 _Estaba mareada y sentía nauseas, podría jurara que incluso empezaba a percatarse de cómo el contenido de su estomago empezaba a subir por su esófago. ¿Habría comido hace poco? Empezó a sentir de nuevo cada una de sus partes del cuerpo, lo cual la ayudó a reparar en que parte de lo caliente de su cabeza provenían de un par de manos que la sostenían con firmeza, pero había otras manos trabajando cerca, dificultándole detener esa sensación de movimiento que solo incitaba a tener cada vez más nauseas incontrolables._

— _No deja de sangrar._

 _Esta vez sí distinguió más, era preocupación, no cabía duda alguna. ¿Sería ella la que estaba sangrando o solo le toco estará en una situación un tanto desfavorable cerca de algún herido? Si era la segunda opción, esperaba estar lo suficientemente lejos para no molestarlo con lo que venía, ya no aguantaba más, aunque sus intentos por abrir los ojos y retomar sus consciencia eran prácticamente descomunales, no lo lograría a tiempo._

 _Dio una arcada que la llevó a toser y alarmar más a los que la estaban rodeando. La segunda arcada llevó lo inevitable, alguien la hizo de lado para evitar que se ahogara con su propio vómito, tosió un par de veces antes de volver a sentir espasmos y terminar con todo lo que llevaba en el estómago que, al parecer, no era mucho._

— _Vas a estar bien._

 _No supo por qué, ni supo quién, solo sabía que esa voz la hizo sentirse un poco más tranquila._

Pasó su mirada por los tres acompañantes de su ex compañero de celda, su hermana estaba a su lado, reposando su mano sobre la espada que colgaba de su cadera, sonreía casi tan ampliamente como su gemelo, mientras que los otros dos chicos, uno de cabello obscuro y el otro sobresaliente por su gran altura, tenían los brazos cruzados centrándose más en admirara todo lo que su mirada pudiera abarcar de la habitación.

— No esperabas que me quedara de brazos cruzados ¿cierto?

— Y si le preocupa que no sepamos pelear, — intervino su hermana, dando unas palmaditas a su arma— déjeme decirle que mientras ustedes estaban de esclavos, nosotros entrenamos.

Astrid no los dejaba de ver con cierta admiración, era como si hubieran estado esperando por una oportunidad así toda su vida y que mejor que fuera con la heredera de lo que alguna vez fue su reino. Por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación, puso atención a los chicos que estaban ahí; como si hubieran leído su pensar, ambos pasaron a los gemelos para hacer su reverencia y presentarse debidamente ante ella.

— Hubert Koch, manejo de espada doble— anunció el de cabello oscuro

— Ilias Bauman, ex soldado del ejército de Berk— de igual manera hizo el chico alto.

Vio como se reincorporaban, pidiendo la aprobación con la mirada. La princesa emitió una leve sonrisa antes de invitarlos a tomar asiento, no porque necesitara de más para aceptarlos en el ejército, después de todo, si alguno estuviera ne el lugar de alguno de ellos, ella también querría defender el lugar donde pertenece y no habría nada mejor que poder ser partícipe en la recuperación de un hogar.

— También, hay algo que debo decirte Astrid.

— Adelante Tuffnut.

El chico miró a su gemela, quien tenía la misma expresión que la princesa. Todos querían saber qué era eso que se estaba atorando en la garganta del gemelo. Se aclaró la garganta innecesariamente, manteniendo su mirara en sus manos, principalmente porque no sabía la reacción de Astrid al saber eso que estuvo callando por mucho tiempo.

— Astrid, no hay esclavo no haya sabido quién eras— incluso la posición de la rubia se hizo más rígida—, todos sabíamos que eras la princesa, sabíamos bien que no te llamabas Ildri.

No solo Astrid estaba en estado de shock. Todos veían a Tuffnut con cierta sorpresa, pero Astrid lo veía con una revolución de emociones, ¿estaba enojada, decepcionada, triste?

— ¿De qué hablas hermano?

El gemelo se atrevió a mirar a la princesa a los ojos, pareciera que aun no entendía de lo que le estaban hablando, tenía sus manos juntas cerradas en un puño débil.

— Lo hicimos para protegerte, Drago estuvo tras de ti siempre, no le íbamos a permitir que siquiera te tocara, aunque no podíamos engañarlo tanto tiempo, por suerte escapaste a tiempo.

Había vivido de mentiras, aunque en cierto modo entendía las razones, le costaba asimilar que no se hubieran apiadado de esas noches, eso días, esos momentos en los que no era capaz de controlar esa desesperación por ser nadie. Debía admitir que aunque adoptó por mucho tiempo el nombre de Ildri, siempre sintió que no era suyo, que era una especie de carga que no la identificaría jamás como alguien que existe en el mundo. Gobber, si Gobber estuviera vivo podría ir con él enseguida en búsqueda de una zona de confort que la hiciera sentir bien, porque estaba segura que él le daría ese soporte que necesitaba en el momento, pero tratándose de Gobber, probablemente ya sabría todo aquello y quizás le hubiera costado menos trabajo aceptarlo, después de todo, solo él podría hacer algo como aquello.

Sintió las miradas sobre ella. No podía culpar a nadie, de no ser por eso estaría muerta, pues jamás hubiera aceptado casarse con quien la llevaría a la ruina aun sin tener memoria. Mantuvo sus ojos sobre sus puños, principalmente porque recordar todo lo vivido aun le resultaba doloroso y más ahora que sabía el miedo que seguramente vivieron todos a su alrededor por el riesgo de descubrirla.

— Entiendo… es tiempo de devolver el favor— con una energía renovada de un segundo a otro, sonrío de medio lado con cierta satisfacción, contagiando a todos de ese nuevo ánimo que se llevó el ambiente pesado—. Su oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades de batalla ha llegado, así que prepárense porque se enfrentaran a uno de los mejores soldados.

Los cuatro chicos celebraron junto a la amplia sonrisa de Astrid, sin saber que muy en el fondo, esa alegría no era del todo compartida. Se levantaron de sus lugares para salir de la habitación, y que Astrid los llevara hasta su contrincante, solo que a mitad de camino se toparon con Birghir que, con su cortesía acostumbrada, hizo una reverencia diciendo el nombre de la princesa.

—Que bueno verte Birghir, ¿sería mucha molestia que guiaras a estos chicos con Snotlout? — los volteó a ver sabiendo que esperaban que fuera ella su guía e incluso una posible contrincante—, debo hacer un par de cosas.

— Como ordene alteza.

— Los dejo en buenas manos— dijo como despedida empezando a avanzar calmadamente— y díganle que son el ejército de Bjornoya.

Caminó hasta su habitación sujetando con fuerza su dije, luchando por evocar los recuerdos más borrosos, esos que quedaron en el aire por ser los primeros que tuve, cuando más sufría de dolores de cabeza y nauseas. A veces, recordar los momentos más dolorosos de la vida, ayuda a darte cuenta de lo fuerte que eres y que fuiste en ese momento. Ayuda para recordar lecciones cuando las hay, entender tu presente que nunca imaginaste vivir, a veces, recordar lo más triste ayuda a que cada vez sea más fácil de cargar con el recuerdo.

Entró a su habitación, Britta estaba ahí arreglando algunas prendas de ropa; la recibió con una sonrisa amable que ayudó a la princesa a sentirse un tanto mejor.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Hiccup?

— Lo vi entrenando.

Astrid sonrió y Britta la entendió.

— Ahora mismo preparo la armadura.

0-0-0-0

Estaba solo en el jardín Bjornoya, su mente y su cuerpo estaban totalmente sintonizados volviéndose uno con la espada. Se podía escuchar con facilidad como cortaba el aire sin esfuerzo aparente. Cada que soltaba un golpe visualizaba a Bloodfist frente a él; contra todos sus esfuerzos, le era casi imposible concentrarse en una mente totalmente en blanco y volver su técnica perfecta, quería lograr llegar a ese punto sin necesidad de es6tar bajo presión y pasar primero por la fase del miedo.

Sentía como un par de gotas de sudor corrían por los costados de su rostro. Sujetó firmemente el mango de la espada con una sola mano y se preparó para correr unos cuantos pasos, soltar una patada y posteriormente girar sobre su espalda para dar un golpe que cortó el aire con el filo de la espada. Pero sabía que no era perfecto, estaba pensando demasiado como efectuar sus movimientos, estaba planificando a cada paso que daba. Seguía pensando en ello y otras cosas más, era uno con la espada pero, ¿hasta qué punto?

Tres aplausos lentos lo hicieron volver en sí, Astrid estaba sonriente, pero sus ojos no. Iba caminando en su dirección mientras él regulaba su respirar. Quería saber qué era lo que le sucedía, podría engañar a todos con esa sonrisa pero no a él, Hiccup siempre sabría cuando el estado de ánimo de Astrid es distinto.

— Bella técnica, ¿realmente puedes realizarla con un contrincante más sólido? — ese tono de voz tan retador que extrañaba, no por nada llevaba la armadura.

Astrid mantenía su sonrisa mientras se posicionaba para pelear y desenvainaba su espada para colocarla de manera horizontal a la altura de su rostro. Tenía un tumulto de emociones atormentándola, unos cuantos golpes la harían sentirse mucho mejor. Hiccup sonrió tomando posición igualmente, tomo su espada con ambas manos para colocarla, igual que Astrid, a la altura de su rostro.

— No te confíes tanto princesa, solo jugaba un momento.

— Entonces no te contengas, o acaso, ¿teme lastimar a una guerrera My Lord?

Se retaron con la mirada antes de que una pequeña carcajada saliera de los labios de Hiccup.

— Veamos de qué estás hecha.

No dejaban de verse a los ojos tratando de adivinar qué movimiento sería el que efectuarían, tratando de encontrar una señal que dijera quién de los dos actuaría primero. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Astrid, ya no podía contenerse, necesitaba entrenar de una vez por todas. Con un movimiento rápido acortó la distancia que los separaba, cambiando de posición la espada para atacarlo en su costado, cosa que no sucedió puesto que Hiccup la esquivó.

La rubia gritó al momento de propinarle otro golpe, esta vez uno que iba directo a su rostro pero lo detuvo con facilidad, un par de segundos sus espadas temblaron por el esfuerzo ejercido por el portador, hasta que Astrid giró, dio una patada que cayó justo en el cuello de Hiccup, haciendo trastabillar. Se había contenido. Alzó la mirada rápidamente, justo a tiempo para ver el siguiente golpe que lo hizo perder unos cuantos cabellos que reposaban en su oreja.

La mano de Astrid tembló al momento de agarra la espada con ambas manos en su costado derecho, dándole la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Entonces Hiccup atacó primero, directamente al cuello, un movimiento fácil de adivinar tanto como un buen distractor, pues su objetivo era en realidad las piernas, cuando estaba alineado con Astrid tras el intento de atacar tu cuello, le propino una patada en las rodillas por la parte de atrás, haciéndola caer de lado, solo que Astrid aprovechó la fuerza que llevaba para girar y levantarse, bloqueando otro golpe más. Esta vez durando más frente a frente, viéndose a los ojos a través de sus armas.

— ¿Qué te atormenta Astrid?

La pregunta la hizo distraerse un momento. No esperaba que se diera cuenta, era lo último que quería. En ese instante solo quería desahogarse sin palabras, con golpes de provecho, cansando a su cuerpo tanto como su mente, buscando el cansancio que podría hacerla dejar de pensar.

Ignoró la pregunta dando un giro para liberar la fuerza e intentar atacarlo por la espalda, pero esa técnica era muy bien conocida por Hiccup, así que no tuvo éxito y fue contenida. De nuevo en la misma posición, pero Hiccup ejercía un poco de más fuerza, era eso o ella ya estaba demasiado distraída.

— Yo seré quien se enfrente a Drago.

El castaño contuvo una mueca de desagrado, siendo él quien obligara a Astrid a retroceder y defenderse de tres golpes directos que sintió por un momento que no podría bloquearlos por la velocidad con la que iban. Hiccup gritó mientras corría hacia ella con intenciones de aplicar la técnica que practicaba solo. Aunque recibió la patada pudo hacerse a un lado para evitar el filo de la espada de el rey, pero éste le apuntó con ella en el cuello, la punta tocaba con algo de fuerza su tráquea.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses, no te dejaré cerca de él de nuevo.

— No lo entiendes Hiccup, jamás lo entenderías. — apretó el mango de su espada sin dejar de ver directamente los ojos verdes que la veían con la misma seriedad que ella. — Esto es algo que _debo_ hacer.

El castaño soltó un bufido molesto con un deje de sarcasmo.

— Mírate, hablando de no entender cuando la que no entiende eres tú.

Astrid apretó más su espada, soltando un golpe sorpresivo sobre el arma que tenía sobre su cuello, ya no le importó nada, utilizando toda su fuerza sin importarle si el golpe era predecible o no, comenzó a atacarlo y él respondió de la misma manera. Ambos sintieron frustración, pues deseaban lo mismo, ser quien se encargara de Drago y mantener al otro protegido y lo más lejos posible del peligro.

Pero había algo más sobre toda esa exasperación de Astrid. Los recuerdos comenzaron a volver uno tras otro, recuerdos que si fueran plasmados en un lienzo, el rojo predominaría en todo aquello, recordó a sus padres, recordó su reino, a Gobber, a ese par de mujeres adultas que la cuidaron, a Liv.

Las lagunas mentales seguían ahí, aun faltaban fragmentos que, a pesar de no saberlos, le estaban dando una sensación de escalofrío, de tristeza, miedo e impotencia. Su mente ya no estaba con ella, su cuerpo actuaba solo con la espada haciéndola débil con cada recuerdo.

No supo en qué momento cayó de bruces contra el suelo, con un ligero dolor en su mano que había soltado la espada dejándola muy lejos de su alcance.

 _La noche llegó a ellos demasiado pronto, esencialmente por la necedad de Hiccup en dominar esa técnica "especial" después de todo, había un significado más grande de trasfondo. Astrid ya estaba cansada y le estaba exigiendo mucho a su cuerpo por mantenerse en las mejores condiciones._

— _De nuevo._

— _Creo que ya es suficiente Hiccup, debo regresar a casa._

 _El pequeño negó, ignorando la temblorina de sus brazos al momento de volver a posicionarse para recibir el ataque._

— _Mis escuderos te llevaran._

— _Hiccup…_

— _No lo entiendes Astrid, jamás lo entenderías._

 _La pequeña lo vio con un poco de tristeza, de verdad quería entenderlo, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no respondería con facilidad._

— _Entonces ayúdame a entender._

 _No lo dejó reaccionar y lo atacó, utilizó la poca energía que aún le quedaba para conseguir su objetivo. Soltaba los golpes lo más rápido que el cansancio la dejaba, evitando que el castaño pudiera regresarle siquiera un ataque._

 _Hiccup buscaba su oportunidad para efectuar la técnica pero por más que quisiera no podía, llevaban entrenando todo el día, él varias horas antes que ella llegara a Berk. Astrid flaqueó un momento, pero en realidad fue una trampa pues lo hizo a propósito para que él bajara la guardia y soltarle una patada en su costado, haciéndolo caer de sentón._

 _Hiccup se sintió inútil. Como resultado de su frustración, lanzó con fuerza su espada dejándose caer por completo. Ahora sí era el final, su cuerpo ya no podría aguantar más y el de Astrid tampoco, pues su espada había caído, ya no la podía sostener, sus manos le temblaban demasiado, al igual que sus piernas. A cada paso que daba sentía que las rodillas se doblaban de más, pero logró llegar hasta su mejor amigo._

— _Entonces ayúdame a entender. — le sonrió mientras le brindaba su mano para que se levantara._

Hiccup la miró en suelo, ya con sus emociones controladas. Su mirada azul estaba perdida, sumergida en imágenes del pasado. Se acercó a ella lentamente hasta hincarse justo al frente, tenía los ojos llorosos y se notaba que estaba luchando por no llorar.

— Gobber murió en mis brazos.

El cuerpo del rey se tensó al escuchar aquello, sus intenciones originales fueron detenidas. Astrid no lo miraba, no podía hacerlo.

— Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, y muchas otras que ni siquiera yo recuerdo— a pesar de que su voz se le quebraba, se mantenía fuerte— Por mucho tiempo no supe cual era mi nombre porque no tenía mi collar conmigo, él lo ocultó el tiempo necesario para salvarme, es un milagro que ahora mi cabello tenga este largo.

Hiccup luchaba con el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado, una vez más se sentía inmensamente culpable y egoísta, jamás imaginó que ella viviera la muerte de esa manera, lo que solo le dejaba en claro que esa debió de ser una de muchas.

— A pesar de mi falta de memoria yo quería mucho Gobber— rió amargamente dirigiendo su vista al cielo al tiempo que la regresaba a sus manos que temblaban, casi como si recordaran el peso muerto y la piel que se volvía fría—. Estoy segura que él creyó en mí todo el tiempo, pues sus últimas palabras fueron de lo orgulloso que estaba de mí y de aquel que me ayudaría a ser yo otra vez.

Inhaló profundamente con un poco de esfuerzo, no solo Hiccup contenía un nudo en la garganta.

— Busca a quien hizo ese collar, él te dará las respuestas que buscas Astrid.

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento, evitando mirarse hasta por error. Hiccup no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó más hasta poder rodearla con ambos brazos y tratar de reconfortarla con ese abrazo, que era lo mejor que podía hacer, después de todo, sentía que él también estaba necesitado de un abrazo que fue correspondido lentamente.

— Hiccup yo…

— Estamos juntos en esto— le susurró a su oído, acariciando con lentitud su cabello—, es una estupidez que peleemos por algo que debemos hacer unidos.

—Hasta que la luna desaparezca.

— Y el sol brille ante nosotros.

Astrid sumergió su rostro en el cuello del castaño, adoptando una posición más cómoda. Disfrutaron del silencio mientras sus emociones se calmaban lentamente, todas, menos una, aquella que hacía que sus corazones latieran rápidamente con el simple hecho de pensar en el otro.

0-0-0-0

Caminaban tomados de la mano por los pasillos más vacios del palacio, hablando de cosas triviales como el gusto por las galletas de vainilla con un toque de canela, terminando en un pacto de ir a la cocina y ver que tan buenos eran para realizar algo tan sencillo como las galletas. Ninguno de los dos en su vida, jamás, ha entrado a la cocina con una intensión distinta a la de robar las galletas recién hechas.

Les había costado un gran esfuerzo recuperarse de aquel momento, pero una vez que lo consiguieron, pudieron actuar como si no hubiera pasado, aunque siguiera esa sensación que los cohibía un poco.

El atardecer ya llenaba de colores anaranjados todo Berk. Ya habían llegado a los pasillos principales, topándose con la sorpresa de que los estaban buscando desesperadamente, cortesía de Birghir, quien, en cuanto los vio, se dirigió rápidamente hasta ellos, preocupándolos un poco por su actitud.

— Mi rey, princesa, que bueno que ya estén aquí.

— ¿Qué sucede Birghir? — Astrid aprovechó la pregunta de Hiccup para soltar su mano discretamente.

— Un grupo grande de personas exigen ver con urgencia a la princesa.

Astrid no esperó a ver como seguiría la conversación; comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada donde se encontraban los que la buscaban, tal como había dicho Birghir, que venía junto al rey detrás de ella, era un grupo un poco grande de pueblerinos que venían armados.

Detuvo su andar a una distancia considerable. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años de edad, que parecía ser el líder, hizo callar a todos para posteriormente dar la señal para que se hincaran, rindiendo el respeto que sentían por la rubia.

— Princesa, hemos venido a ofrecerle nuestras armas ante un llamado que no ha hecho para recuperar nuestro reino.

Astrid y Hiccup cruzaron miradas, buscando la respuesta que ninguno de los dos tenía.

— ¿De qué está hablando?

— La mayoría somos originarios de Bjornoya y en cuanto supimos del rescate comenzamos el reclutamiento. Teníamos el espíritu, el deseo de batalla, solo nos faltaba la esperanza.

Astrid sonrió levemente acercándose al hombre para obligarlo levantarse al igual que a quienes lo acompañaban.

—Princesa…—inició de nuevo con temor a ser detenido—, hay gente que no estaba en Berk y ahora lleva un arma en mano justo aquí.

La princesa sonrió con amabilidad pasando su mirada sobre todos los que la veían. Había gente de todas las edades, probablemente los más pequeños fueron inculcados con los ideales de sus padres, transmitiéndoles esa sed de batalla que la contagiaba y la hacía sentir bien, al mismo tiempo que con una presión mayor.

Ahora ya tenía su propio ejército, más hombres para hacerle frente a Drago, con o sin entrenamiento les daban más posibilidades.

— Gente de Bjornoya— inició con un tono de voz alto para ser escuchada—, comparto sus deseos tanto como percibo su espíritu de guerreros. Deben prepararse para la primera y última batalla, deben perder el miedo a la muerte sin olvidar respetarla, manténganse vivos para ver la nueva era que tanto han estado esperando.

Todos la miraban expectantes, incluso Hiccup, quien no se esperaba que reaccionaría de aquella forma y menos que tomara una decisión tan pronto y hacérselas saber al momento.

— Los guiaré con la misma sabiduría con la que ustedes se guiaran. Tomen el dolor, la nostalgia y el miedo que los ha atormentado por tantos años y transfórmenlo en su fortaleza, su coraje y la valentía para salir adelante. La vida es una batalla que nos da las lecciones luego de haber puesto la prueba y hacernos ver la muerte, ya se les ha sido enseñada, ahora pónganla en práctica frente a quien se burló de nosotros.

Snotlout y Britta habían llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar esa última parte, al igual que Tuffnut y sus amigos, sonrientes por ver el plan "secreto" realizado al fin y sorprendiéndose un poco por ver caras que pensaron no verían ahí.

— Iremos tras Bloodfist.

Un instante de silencio que Astrid no dejó que la abrumara o hiciera perder el valor que había conseguido. Hiccup se posicionó a su lado, posando una de sus manos en el hombro de ella al tiempo que el transmitía una sonrisa.

— ¡Larga vida a la princesa! — gritó Tuffnut con su espada en alto desde su lugar, haciéndola que la aludida volteara su mirada a él y la regresara de nueva cuenta a su ahora ejercito, quien comenzó a gritar esa frase al compas que se desenvainaban las espadas.

— No sé tú Astrid, — opinó Hiccup, con cierto ánimo en su voz— pero yo veo a tu reino bastante reconstruido.

Cruzaron miradas y después leves sonrisas, antes de que Hiccup bajara su mano hasta la de ella y entrelazaran sus dedos, sintiendo una electricidad que hizo que se les enchinara la piel.

Britta y Birghir se percataron de aquello, sintiéndose en cierto modo, llenos de orgullo por ver a sus pequeños de aquella manera.

* * *

El siguiente capítulo va a estar cardíaco (bueno, eso creo, no sé ustedes xD) contrario a lo que se creyó, pude terminar a tiempo, aunque algo aturdida (mendigos vecinos escandalosos Dx les prometo que no miento cuando digo que parece que la fiesta está en mi casa, mis vidrios corren riego de caerse)

Espero que les haya gustado mucho y no se olviden de seguirme en mis redes sociales, donde pueden presionarme a actualizar y ser partícipes mis auto presiones xD

Página de fb: Risu-chan xD & Ivorosy

FB: Risu-chan xD

Twitter: luna_taliz

Sin más se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **05-Marzo-2016**


	19. Contienda feliz

_**Capitulo 19: Contienda feliz**_

 _Sentía que sus pulmones se quemaban y cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar. Avanzaba sintiendo dolor en cada paso, apenas podía sostener la espada en su mano izquierda, pues con la derecha trataba de detener la hemorragia de su hombro. Todo estaba destruido, había cuerpos por todos lados, un humo negro que apenas dejaba ver por donde avanzabas. Su convicción era lo único que lo mantenía de pie, su espíritu y sed de venganza le daban la fuerza para avanzar._

 _Siguió caminando hasta que escuchó el grito de una mujer que conocí a la perfección, corrió, luego de creer que no podía hacerlo solo para ver cómo caía su madre con los ojos abiertos y una espada incrustada en el cuello, como pudo se arrodilló a su lado para levantarla un poco y que su inevitable muerte no fuera más dolorosa de lo que ya era. Su asesino, comenzó a reír con burla y ganas._

— _Vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien— lloraba porque sabía que sus palabras no eran ciertas._

 _La impotencia lo invadía, así como la tristeza y el coraje luchaban por apoderarse de su ser. No sabía si sus manos eran las que estaban temblando o era el cuerpo moribundo que cargaba. Sentía frío, en medio de aquel infierno, se sentía congelar._

— _¿Qué sucede Hiccup?_

 _Dirigió su mirada a Bloodfist, su tono de burla lo hacía rabiar más rápido. Se reía como lunático mientras saboreaba la sangre que escurría de sus manos. Lo mataría. Lo mataría y lo haría sufrir por cada gota de sangre derramada, lo torturaría hasta verlo llorar y suplicar, lo mataría y no tendría piedad de él, se burlaría solo para ver la agonía y el miedo en sus ojos desalmados. Lo mataría para ser él quien se divierta ante la muerte mientras bebe la sangre como si se tratara del mejor vino que existiera._

— _¿Te duele Hiccup? No me digas, ¡te enamoraste de ella!_

 _En ese momento sintió como con debilidad la mano de la mujer moribunda lo sostenía del rostro, obligándola a verla. Su corazón se detuvo aún más al ver esa cabellera rubia bañada en sangre._

—… _Astrid_

 _Sus esfuerzos eran en vano. No podía distinguir nada de lo que ella trataba de decirle, sabía que era algo importante, sabía que debía saber de que se trataba pero sus labios se movían en mudo. Alzó la vista con desesperación. Snotlout, Birghir, Britta, Thyra, su padre y madre junto a los padres de Astrid yacían sin vida a su alrededor, bajo el trono de Drago Bloodfist, con una corona roja._

Abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo en su cabeza el palpitar veloz de su ritmo cardiaco. Se miró las manos con miedo de descubrir que se trataba de algo sumamente real, justo como lo había sentido. ¿Y si se trataba de una premonición? Después de todo, no por nada se dice que cuando se tiene pesadillas de ese tipo antes de una batalla, puede que te esté avisando de un par de cosas que pueden pasar.

Enseguida pensó en Astrid, había sentido el peso tan real, su tacto, todo. Todos habían sido reales. Estaba demasiado asustado para seguir sentado, así que se levantó y se cambió para ir en busca de cada uno de los rostros sin vida que vio ahí. Ya le había pasado antes, era la segunda vez que vivía una pesadilla de ese tipo. Era la segunda vez que sentía que el aire no entraba como debía en su cuerpo para llenar sus pulmones. La última vez que había soñado así… No. Simplemente no podía verlo de esa manera, esa última vez había sido verdad. Era solo una pesadilla y nada más.

Una pesadilla que su subconsciente había creado para infundirle el miedo que le hacía falta, el miedo que requería para cuidar de los suyos como debía de ser, confiando en que se saben defender pero sabiendo que él tenía que protegerlos.

El castillo estaba sumergido en un silencio abrumador, estaba seguro que a pesar de que todos habían recibido la orden de ir a sus habitaciones a dormir, solo habían cumplido con la parte de ir a sus habitaciones, después de todo, ¿quién podría dormir sabiendo lo que se avecina? Él intentó dormir y el resultado no fue lo que esperaba, probablemente, lo único que el sueño consiguió fue cansarlo más de lo que descansó.

Todos habían dormido hasta tarde, pues decidieron entrenar lo que pudieron, así como modificar el plan que efectuarían para tener la victoria de su lado, lo mejor que se pudiera, aprovechando que el número de guerreros habían incrementado.

Se detuvo en la entrada principal. No sabía a dónde ir en ese momento, realmente no había nadie deambulando por el lugar, solo él y sus sentimientos. ¿Algún día podría ser feliz? ¿Algún día llegaría a dejar de sentir todos los días el miedo a la muerte? Si acababan con Drago, nada le aseguraba que nadie más llegaría a retomar lo que dejó a medias, que nadie vendría a arruinar otro cumpleaños para sembrara en su corazón otra semilla podrida, infestada de emociones negativas que lo sumerjan en la inmensidad de la depresión.

Nada le asegura que aunque mate a Drago, éste finja su muerte para regresar a dañar a alguien más, nada le asegura que realmente sea el final. Una persona desquiciada siempre será una persona desquiciada, un asesino no dejará de ser un asesino nunca, una vez que sus manos se han manchado de sangre de un inocente no puede quedar impune de sus acciones.

Y si realmente termina, ¿podrá algún día olvidar lo qué pasó? ¿Podrá algún día dejar de repasar esos momentos en su memoria que le retuercen el corazón? Sintió ganas de llorar, pero no se lo iba a permitir, no podía permitírselo, debía ser fuerte, ya no era bien visto que llorara después de tanto tiempo, cuando todos creen que ha sido superado, cuando todos creen que el miedo ha desaparecido. Nunca nadie podría entenderlo jamás. Nadie ha vivido lo que él, nunca nadie podría ni siquiera imaginarse lo que es pasar por todo lo que él pasó.

No quería que lo entendieran, no quería que nadie pasara por lo que él pasó. Nadie en el mundo merece tanta crueldad, excepto quienes la causan. No le importaba que lo tacharan de rencoroso, no importaba que tan mal se sintiera por sus pensamientos, quería el sufrimiento para los asesinos.

— Sabía que te encontraría

Sonrió de medio lado agradecido porque por fin llegara Astrid, ahora se sentía un poco mejor. Solo una pesadilla.

— ¿Acaso me espía princesa? O debería decir ¿reina?

Compartieron una sonrisa amistosa. Astrid se posicionó al lado del rey, ella a diferencia de él, llevaba su ropa de dormir. Había intentado dormir pero cada que cerraba los ojos, los recuerdos de su pasado regresaban, haciéndola sentir frustrada por tener esas lagunas mentales. Así que luego de un muy buen rato de estar acostada viendo el techo, escuchando el silencio y empezando a entumirse, decidió salir de su habitación a sabiendas de que se encontraría con Hiccup.

— Creo que es lo único que no podré darles— suspiró al sentir la mirada del castaño sobre ella— una reina.

Había nostalgia pero no tristeza. Pues solo había dos formas de volver reina a una mujer, casándose o siendo nombrada por los padres. Recordaba que siempre que hablaban sobre ese momento, su papá le decía que no iba a dejar que cualquiera se casara con su niña, por eso la volvería reina, para demostrarle al mundo que ella no necesitaba a un hombre para ser la mejor duquesa de todas.

— Ellos te ven así.

Astrid sintió como la mano de Hiccup se acercó a la de ella, con cierta duda que ella eliminó al extenderla para entrelazar los dedos. Ya no dijeron nada más, se sumergieron en un silencio encantador que los llevó a pasear por el castillo. Esperaban que su pulso no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser notado por el otro.

0-0-0-0

— ¿Astrid?

La aludida sonrió cálidamente a su amiga. Luego de haberse puesto un vestido, se dirigió pronto a la sala de los enfermos a ver a sus amigos. Casi todos los que eran atendidos estaban en graves condiciones.

— Hola Anneris.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa débil. Le costaba respirar, así como tener los ojos abiertos, pero estaba mucho mejor que otras veces, más consciente y con la temperatura lo suficientemente baja como para no hacerla alucinar pero no lo suficiente como para cambiarle las compresas seguido.

— Te ves muy bien, ¿ya te lo había dicho? — ambas rieron levemente. Siempre se lo decía.

Astrid le tomó la mano y se la apretó suavemente, sintiendo el calor que su piel emanaba.

— Solo vine a despedirme. — Anneris la vio con cierta perplejidad—, no debería decirte esto pero, algo me dice que es lo correcto. Regresaré a enfrentar a Bloodfist.

La chica cerró los ojos lentitud, dejando su rostro sumergido en una neutralidad total. Astrid sostuvo con un poco de más fuerza su mano, tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría estando así de enferma, pero no soportaba la idea de irse y no volver, de irse y que ella no lo supiera, porque estaba segura que se recuperaría y no quería que la esperara.

— Y a darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, es tiempo de demostrarte mi gratitud.

— Es aquí donde debería contradecirte y llamarte princesa.

— Anneris…

— Pero somos amigas…— tuvo que detenerse por culpa de un ataque de tos— así que solo te diré que más vale que vuelvas, entonces aceptaré tu agradecimiento.

La conversación tuvo que terminar ahí, pues había dado toda su energía para esa pequeña conversación. El sueño había ganado y Astrid dejó su mano a un costado. Tomó la comprensa y la cambió con dedicación y cuidado.

Se levantó con lentitud, echando un último vistazo al lugar, para esa hora ya había varios visitantes atendiendo a sus seres queridos, con esa última escena salió de ahí, recargando cada vez más su convicción de seguir adelante y no parara hasta llegar a la meta.

— ¡Astrid!

Posó su atención en Thyra, que al parecer ya llevaba tiempo buscándola. La rubia sonrió, cambiando con rapidez el aspecto de su rostro.

— El desayuno está casi listo, estoy hambrienta y no te dejaré rechazar, todos vamos a desayunar.

No esperó a que respondiera, la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo avanzar con cierta velocidad, ensimismada en contarle todas las delicias que el chef había preparado y que todos estaban muy entusiasmados por esa pequeña reunión, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no desayunaban juntos, todos. Esa era la oportunidad que todos esperaban. Y sí que lo hacían.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, el desayuno ya se estaba sirviendo, la mayoría ya estaba sentado, a excepción de los caballeros claro, solo a la espera de los dos de la realeza. Hiccup ya llegaba también, éste de la mano de Britta.

Un par de palmadas llamó la atención de todos. Se trataba de Birghir, acompañado del chef.

— Ahora que nuestros invitados de honor han llegado, es momento de degustar nuestros alimentos. Por favor, tomen asiento.

Hiccup y Astrid intercambiaron una sonrisa verdaderamente alegre, así que ya no hicieron esperar más y fueron a sus respectivos asientos, claro que en el caso de Astrid, Hiccup abrió la sillas para ella, tal como el caballero que era.

Ahora sí, con total confianza, el resto de los caballeros tomaron sus respectivos asientos. El chef, personalmente sirvió el plato principal en medio de la mesa. Al mismo tiempo, todos los platillos fueron destapados, mostrando las delicias e impregnando el olor de las mismas. Más de uno pasó saliva deseoso de poder comer de una vez. Incluso Astrid abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Hiccup juró escuchar el estómago de la rubia gruñir exigiendo comida.

— Buen provecho— justo lo que querían oír de los labios del rey.

No se hicieron esperar más, todas las manos, de manera ordenada, se servían de aquel platillo que más les apetecía. La mayoría, por no decir que todos, hacían alguna expresión de placer al experimentar los sabores de su desayuno. El chef sí que se había esforzado por hacer el mejor desayuno de todos.

— Hiccup, ¡esto está delicioso! ¡Pruébalo!

El castaño aceptó, sin reproche alguno, gustoso la cuchara de crema que Astrid le ofrecía en la boca, acto que solo fue notado por Britta y Birghir, quienes brindaron por la felicidad de sus niños. Para ellos, el desayuno resultaba ser nada en comparación de la felicidad que los jóvenes de la realeza disfrutaban. No importaba si era momentánea, la felicidad era la felicidad, y en los tiempos en los que se encontraban, lo mejor era aceptar esos pequeños momentos como si fueran únicos.

— Esto también está increíble— exclamó Hiccup luego de pasarse el bocado, ofreciéndole un poco de puré que había un su plato, de la misma manera en que Astrid había hecho.

— Tienes razón— compartieron otra sonrisa, antes de probar otro bocado de sus respectivos platos— hay tanta comida y mi estomago no es tan grande

— Y guarda espacio que estoy seguro que habrá postre.

El ambiente que rodeaba el comedor era sumamente maravilloso. Estaban seguros que desde hacía años que no se vivía tanta felicidad en un momento tan común y monótono como era el desayuno. Muy en el fondo todos sabían lo que sucedería en unas horas, pero preferían evitar ese pensar y actuar como si nada pasara. Ese era el desayuno de cada día, alegre, activo, un tanto escandaloso y lleno de risas. El desayuno tan utópico que todo desean hecho realidad entre la oscuridad. Su mente tanto como sus corazones solo vivían ese momento, no pensaban en nada más que en comer ese delicioso banquete. Todo era perfecto.

Luego de alrededor de media hora, los platillos fueron retirados para dejar espacio para el plato final. El postre, éste, a pesar de ser mucho más pequeño, no dejaba de verse perfecto. Había varios pasteles pequeños, gelatinas y galletas, algunos _dips_ de chocolate y mermelada y una enorme tetera llena de té de menta.

— Espero que aun puedan con el postre— habló orgullo el chef de ver como aun prevalecía la expresión de antojo en varios de los presentes—, rey, princesa, hice su postre especial.

En efecto, un par de platos dorados fueron puestos en frente de los mencionados y destapados al instante. Galletas de vainilla con un toque de canela. Astrid fue la que las miró con más atención, era la segunda vez que las comía desde que había escapado, y la primera vez que las comería recordando todo.

 _Tal como acostumbraban. Los herederos se habían escapado luego de terminar su entrenamiento y habían ido a asaltar la cocina, pues sus padres les habían quitado el postre por haberse reusado a terminar la sopa._

 _Entre risas y murmullos bastante audibles, llegaron hasta la zona de la repostería. A ambos les brillaron los ojos al ver que los postres seguían a la vista, lo que les facilitaba cumplir el objetivo de su misión._

— _Rápido, rápido. — mascullaba Hiccup, mientras avanzaba a gatas, seguido muy de cerca de Astrid, evitando ser atrapados por el chef, pues él era el único del que debían cuidarse, los pinches simplemente fingían no darse cuenta de su presencia y a veces, hasta los ayudaban._

 _Al llegar a la mesa donde estaban los postres, se fueron levantando lentamente, viendo a su alrededor esperando que el chef o no estuviera o simplemente no los notara. Ahora sí debían ser silenciosos._

— _¿Qué quieres? — susurró Hiccup, tratando de escoger lo que comería._

— _Ya sabes que quiero. — respondió con obviedad su cómplice, vigilando._

— _¡Por favor Astrid! Hay tantos postres y tu quieres las galletas ¿es enserio?_

— _¡Shh! —le regañó, volviendo su vista a él— sí, son mis favoritas, y tu no las has probado._

— _Bien, bien, no dije nada._

 _Luego de tomar las galletas y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, regresó al suelo con Astrid. Eso era lo que más les encantaba hacer, comer el postre que les habían prohibido, escondidos en la cocina, sintiendo la adrenalina de ser descubiertos, tratando de aguantar las risas que ello les causaba._

Hiccup se preocupó un poco la ver el cambió en la expresión de Astrid, quien con lentitud, fue tomando una galleta hasta llevarla a su boca y darle un buen mordisco, disfrutándolo, inhalando el aroma que revivía los recuerdos de esa hermosa infancia.

— Siempre te quejabas de que escogiera las galletas en vez del pastel. — el castaño sonrió de medio lado con cierta nostalgia— que bueno que te diste cuenta que las galletas son mejores que el pastel de chocolate.

Lo volteó a ver con una enorme sonrisa que permitió a todos respirar y empezar a degustar del final de ese bello momento. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás, algún día, esa utopía que sus corazones tanto desean se vuelva realidad.

0-0-0-0

Todos y cada uno de los guerreros ya portaban su armadura junto a sus armas. Todo ya estaba listo para salir, solo esperaban que el rojo atardecer terminara. Quienes se quedarían en el castillo ya estaban en el los refugios, así como también los poco solados que se quedaban, ya estaban en sus escondites.

El silencio volvía a reinar, pero era aun peor. No solo el castillo estaba sumergido en sosiego, también lo estaba el pueblo, el cual había recibido órdenes de no salir de sus hogares, que tuvieran todo cerrado y que por lo menos una persona portara un arma para protegerse, que tuvieran salidas de emergencia que solo los habitantes de las chozas conocieran. El rey quería la mayor seguridad posible, después de todo, no podía dejar a más hombres en Berk.

— Astrid— la llamó Snotlout—por favor, cuídate y no permitas que Hiccup pierda la razón.

— También tu Snotlout, valora tu vida tanto como la de los demás.

Se abrazaron fuerte y por un momento relativamente largo.

— Al principió pensé que me había enamorado de ti— susurró el caballero en mitad del abrazo, al oído de Astrid— pero hasta apenas comprendí, que el cariño que te tengo es porque me recuerdas a mi hermana.

Sin decirse más, se separaron, Snotlout no le dio tiempo a la princesa de responder ante tal declaración, porque ambos la habían visto morir, arrodillados e impotentes.

El momento había llegado, el ejercito avanzaba en miedo de la oscuridad rumbo al plació de Bloodfist. Se escucha fuerte y claro la marcha de los soldados que iban a pie, tanto como el de los caballos. Liderando, con las banderas de Berk Y Bjornoya, iban Hiccup y Astrid, evitando sus miradas por miedo a flaquear con tan simple acto.

Ya los estaban esperando. Se detuvieron justo en la orilla del río, pues del otro lado, se encontraba Drago, el único montado a caballo. Astrid apretó la mandíbula tratando de contener sus emociones y verse lo más inmutable posible. Hiccup, por otra parte, no necesitaba contenerse, ya tenía experiencia en vivir sus emociones sin necesidad de mostrarlas.

— ¡Esta noche será inolvidable!

Bloodfist hablaba como si debatirse a muerte fuera lo más natural del mundo. Portaba una enorme sonrisa que denotaba la confianza que tenía.

— ¿Estás listo Haddock? Tengo una muerte perfecta para ti— fijó su mirada luego en la princesa—. Y tú, _Hofferson_ , es tu última oportunidad de venir a mis brazos como mi esposa.

— No lo hice cuando no sabía quién era, ¡mucho menos ahora que lo sé!

Ahora fue el turno de Drago de rechinar los dientes con fastidio.

— Eso pensé. — dio la orden a su caballo de darles la espalda a sus invitados antes gritar— ¡Acaben con todos y cada uno de ellos!

— ¡A la carga! — gritó en respuesta Hiccup.

Ambos ejércitos se encontraron en el río, cada quien sabiendo lo que debían de hacer. Hiccup y Astrid no le perdían la mirada a Drago, que estaba hasta el final de la formación de sus soldados viendo como la sangre empezaba a teñir el agua cristalina.

— Es ahora o nunca Hiccup— comentó Snotlout una vez que estuvo a su lado— todos sabemos que él espera por ustedes. El escuadrón espera su señal.

Por primera vez desde que habían salido, los jóvenes de la realeza cruzaron miradas solo para asentir y seguir con el plan que habían marcado. Hiccup chasqueó los dedos dos veces seguidas y comenzó a avanzar junto a Astrid. Tuvieron que pasar por la pelea para atravesar el río, pues los soldados enemigos buscaban la oportunidad para atacarlos, algunos ataques eran bloqueados por el escuadrón que los acompañaba mientras que otros ellos mismos los bloqueaban.

Bloodfist hizo una señal antes de hacer avanzar a su caballo y salir de ahí, justo en el momento en que Hiccup y Astrid tocaron tierra. No perdieron el tiempo, sabían que eso pasaría, la mitad de su escuadrón, se quedaron atrás para dejarles el camino abierto a ellos y empezar así la persecución.

* * *

Clímax final comienza oficialmente. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.

Y también aprovecho para decirles gracias por todos sus reviews, insisto que de no ser por ellos este fic ya hubiera sido eliminado de FF ¡Gracias!

Sin más, se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

Redes sociales: FB Risu-chan xD

Página de FB: Risu-chan xD & Ivorosy

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **21-Marzo-2016**


	20. Aseveración y abatimiento

_**Capitulo 20: Aseveración y abatimiento**_

 _Su corta vida había sido perfecta, tenía todo lo que cualquier infante sueña a su edad, un caballo, o en su caso, yegua, comida por montones, libros y sobre todo, un mejor amigo con quine vivir miles de aventuras. Muchos decían que todo lo que un niño quería era mucho más, pero Astrid era feliz con aquello que todos decían, "era muy poco" y si a eso le sumas el estar con sus padres, ¿para qué iba a necesitar de más?_

 _Una noche cualquiera, terminaba de cepillar su cabello recién lavado con ayuda de su nana, había tenido un día bastante largo, principalmente porque le habían exigido mucho en el entrenamiento, la habían hecho enfrentarse a alguien el triple de grande que ella. Sabía que su reino pasaba una situación complicada, pero no entendía por qué exigirle tanto en defenderse sola._

— _Descanse princesa, que estoy segura mañana tendrá que entrenar igual de fuerte que hoy._

 _La pequeña suspiró, demostrando que no se hallaba muy a gusto con ello, sin embargo, adornó su rostro con una enorme sonrisa y se metió en las cobijas para poder ser arropada, pues el clima amenazaba con ir enfriando de a poco con el avance de la noche._

 _Entre sueños, escuchó varios gritos muy pero muy lejos. Sentía como unas manos la movían con un tanto de apuro ocasionando su despertar rápido pero sin llegar a alterarla o asustarla. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, logrando apenas distinguir a su nana con el rostro lleno de preocupación, empujándola para hacerla levantarse y que despertara por completo._

— _Vamos As, debemos darnos prisa._

 _No entendía qué estaba pasando, principalmente porque aun estaba bastante somnolienta. Solo se colocó zapatos y salió de la habitación siendo prácticamente jalada por la preocupada mujer. Sentía como su agarre, a pesar de ser firme, no dejaba de temblar. Empezó a sentir un poco de calor y entonces, pasaron frente a aquel ventanal que tanto amaba, pues tenía la mejor vista de todas, se veía todo el pueblo y gran parte del castillo por la entrada principal; solo que esa noche, la vista no fue la mejor de todas. Había fuego por todas partes, llamaradas sumamente grandes acompañadas de un humo negro y denso. Y había mucha gente en el jardín._

 _El sueño se le quitó por completo para ser sustituido por un miedo enorme que la hizo acelerar el paso. Ahora el llanto silencioso de su nana era notable. Varios soldados pasaban corriendo a su lado, ignorándolas por completo. Enseguida pensó en sus padres._

— _¡Por aquí!_

 _Su nana corrió en dirección del soldado que las llamaba a ellas y a un par de personas más, justo cuando habían doblado para salir a las escaleras que guiaban a la planta baja. Astrid no dejaba de buscar desesperadamente a sus padres, aunque suponía que su padre, en específico, estaría peleando, no se sentía tranquila si no lo veía._

 _Había bastante gente reuniéndose al pie de las escaleras, en su mayoría empleados y los soldados que se estaban encargando de evacuarlos. Hasta ese momento, se hizo consciente del ruido de los al rededores y los gritos de desesperación y miedo que se escuchaban a la lejanía, provenientes del pueblo._

— _¡Princesa! — Era Gael, el general encargado de la seguridad de la heredera — debe venir con nosotros._

 _La niña vio como llegaba corriendo su ya conocido quinteto de guardaespaldas, pero venían acompañados de soldados de Berk. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar tanto como sus piernas a temblar. Si creía que la situación era bastante delicada, cuando que ya había apoyo del reino de Berk, supo que era algo aun más grande y grave._

 _Dio un par de pasos al frente de manera inconsciente a causa de su nana, a quien vio por última vez antes de quedar en medio de una formación que la obligó a avanzar. El rostro de Leah, su querida nana se llenó de lágrimas al verla alejarse. El corazón de Astrid sufrió su primer herida dolorosa, aquella que resguardó no derramando ni una lágrima, borrando cualquier emoción de su expresión facial._

Drago estaba solo, o al menos eso aparentaba. El cabalgar de los caballos hacía una especie de eco en el bosque, ni Hiccup, Astrid y Drago corrían, sus caballos caminaban rápido y no se escuchaba ningún ruido más que el de la pelea que habían dejado atrás. El escuadrón que iba con ellos, estaban algunos metros más atrás, esperando órdenes y asegurándose de que no estuvieran entrando en alguna trampa.

Tanto Hiccup como Astrid, tenían el ceño fruncido, viendo a ambos lados de vez en vez, tratando de descubrir qué era todo aquello que su enemigo tenía preparado. Trataban de descifrar cualquier cosa con el comportamiento de Bloodfist, como si ese extraño estado de relajación les dijera lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Siguieron avanzando, hasta que se toparon con la entrada principal del palacio. Libre de guardias. Las puertas abiertas por completo y Drago las atravesó prácticamente saltando. Astrid hizo una seña con la mano para que su escuadrón se acercara y se quedaran cerca de ellos. Tanto el rey de Berk como ella, veían detenidamente los sitios donde debería haber centinelas o arqueros, pues al ser ya de noche, esperaban que siguieran ahí. Todo lucía hasta cierto punto sencillo, pero sumamente sospechoso.

— Nada— dijo quedamente Hiccup sin despegar su mirada de la entrada del palacio.

— Deben estar todos dentro— respondió Astrid haciendo que Stormfly avanzara lentamente, mientras se acomodaba el escudo— hay otros puntos dentro del castillo, será mejor entrar de pie, los caballos serán blancos fáciles de ataque.

Todos la imitaron sin chistar; desenvainando espadas y alistando los escudos caminaron hasta la entrada del castillo y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba su regalo de bienvenida. Arqueros listos para lanzar las flechas, escuderos al frente de la formación, espadachines en posición de combate, algunos caballos con arqueros detrás de Drago, quien sonreía un tanto malicioso en medio de todo aquel espectáculo, ya con su espada lista.

— Se tardaron en entrar, a mis hombres se les acalambran las manos.

— Eso debe ser por falta de entrenamiento— respondió un tanto retador Hiccup, mientras sus hombres tomaban posición de ataque. Los superaban en número.

— Yo quería hacer esto de la manera fácil, pero la princesa no me dejó opción— Astrid denotaba su odio en su mirada y ceño fruncido y tenso— ¿Crees que tengo ganas de pelear?

Drago se bajó de un movimiento de su caballo y caminó hasta Astrid, solo para tocar su barbilla con la punta de su espada, acto que puso un poco nervioso al castaño pero donde Astrid ni siquiera se inmutó, no desviaba su mirada, ni mucho menos cambió su posición

— Tus padres estarían decepcionados— Nadie hacía ni un solo movimiento, era como si incluso hubieran dejado de respirar, atentos a lo que sucedía— dejar perder un reino tan grande como el de ellos, el poder, la sangre real y el gran tesoro que poseían, por culpa de una niña estúpida, y hoy, que tienes la oportunidad de recuperarlo, prefieres unirte a ese rey inútil.

Bajó la espada en un movimiento de tristeza y fingida decepción. Esa vez se acercó una vez más a la rubia, quedando a solo un paso de distancia.

—De haber sabido que esto pasaría, hubiera dejado viva a tu madre, después de todo, seguramente mi heredero ya se encontraba en su vientre.

Astrid abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar al comprender lo que aquello significaba. No recordaba nada de eso, no pudo haber tocado a su madre. No podía creer que ese suceso fuera parte de esas lagunas mentales. La sorpresa solo le duró unos segundos, pues el odio la golpeó obligándola a atacar a Drago. Ni siquiera Hiccup notó cuando Astrid blandió al espada contra la pierna de Bloodfist, haciéndolo caer de dolor.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Vas a morir escoria!

Con un grito de batalla, levanto la espada con ambas manos, para dejarla caer con fuerza y sin flanqueos sobre la cabeza de aquel rey, solo que éste, al parecer ya sabía lo que pasaría, pues antes de que la espada de Astrid siquiera se acercara a su objetivo, una flecha le atravesó el costado derecho del torso que de una manera impresionante había logrado penetrar la armadura lo suficiente para dejarla mal herida; dándole tiempo a Drago de levantarse y empezar a pelear con ella, sin embargo, para ese momento, tanto sus hombres como los de Hiccup empezaron a pelear y defender y el castaño, fue en auxilio de su compañera.

— ¡Ambos están acabados! — gritó exasperado ignorando el dolor de la pierna y bloqueando con gusto todos los ataques de Hiccup.

Astrid se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, asimilando el dolor que le había incluso inmovilizado el brazo. La sangre emanaba más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado. Con su mano izquierda tomó un poco temblorosa la flecha dispuesta a quitársela, pues Hiccup la protegía de Drago pero no de los demás soldados.

Los demás soldados.

Miró a su alrededor, notando que ella era la única que había notado ese no tan pequeño detalle. Los arqueros que se encontraban sobre ellos ya no estaban, ni ellos ni los que estaban en caballos. Los superaban solo por unos cuantos hombres más. Seguramente había otra parte en aquella trampa en la que se encontraban que buscaba acabar con ellos.

Debían acabar con eso ahí, no se podían permitir que Drago los siguiera controlando, que siguieran su juego, era el turno de él de seguir el plan que ellos habían establecido. Su mano temblaba y tembló aun más cuando jaló levemente la flecha. Sintió la necesidad de gritar pero lo reprimió, debía cortar la flecha si quería sacarla de la mejor y más rápida manera posible.

Tomó su espada y sin pensarlo, cortó la flecha. Emitió un pequeño quejido pero había logrado su objetivo, por lo que de un movimiento sacó ese artefacto de su cuerpo, gritando un poco más fuerte pero controlando sus quejas. Se inclinó sobre su herida como si con ello fuera a hacer desaparecer el ardor y el dolor que de pronto atravesó todo su cuerpo.

Con ambas manos intento contener el sangrado que amenazaba en convertirse en hemorragia. Su respiración se hizo entre cortada, mientras seguía examinando su alrededor, justo a tiempo para notar que alguien iba tras de ella. Tomó la espada y recibió el ataque a una distancia considerable de su cabeza. Se impulsó de sus rodillas para levantarse, sintiendo como el dolor le calaba el torso, pero no fue un impedimento para poder defenderse y pelear como la guerrera que era.

— El error más grande de los hombres— recitó a su oponente, sintiendo como un coraje se desprendía de todas sus emociones, haciéndola ganar fuerza e intimidando a aquel soldado que pretendía matarla— es creer que por ser mujer, ¡no me puedo defender!

Su contrincante perdió la espada junto con su muñeca, gritado casi tan fuerte como ella al momento de que su espada atravesó la horquilla esternal. Vio a Astrid con miedo, pues lo miró sin expresión, con un deje de indiferencia al momento de sacar su espada e ir tras Drago.

Hiccup empezaba a olvidarse por completo de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. En cuanto vio que Astrid se recuperó lo suficiente como para seguir de pie, centró toda su atención en Bloodfist, quien en más de una ocasión intento llevarlo más allá de donde se encontraban ambos ejércitos peleando.

El latir de su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos, así como el peso de su espada había desaparecido. Cada cruce de mirada con aquel despreciable hombre solo era razón para incrementar su sed de venganza, sangre y muerte.

Desde hace algún tiempo, por todo Berk empezó a correr una historia sobre el Dios de la muerte, decían que un fuerte caballero de corazón noble, fue cegado por el dolor y la tristeza. Consumido por la soledad y los recuerdos, que su persona y más importante aún, su alma cambió de manera importante.

Portaba una espada del metal más poderoso y resistente con el que daba fin a la vida de todos aquellos que de una forma u otra habían sido cómplices de arrebatarle lo único que no vuelve letal al hombre en la tierra. Su poder era tal, que el Dios de la muerte decidió dejarle su trabajo, pues ni siquiera él tenía la voluntad para asesinar como lo hacía él, ya no diferenciaba del bien ni del mal, ni de los inocentes y de los prisioneros de la maldad.

Ese caballero, tenía la mirada más fría y llena de odio que jamás se había visto. Y no había nadie que pudiera detenerlo, sus heridas eran en su alma, sumamente profundas y jamás cicatrizadas, sangrando cada día de su vida por los recuerdos que incluso su reflejo, lo hacían seguir siendo el ángel de la muerte, el caballero asesino, el que porta la espada roja, él, Hiccup Haddock, el rey de Berk.

— _¡Se lo suplico! — El hombre lloraba y temblaba de miedo sobre sus rodillas frente al castaño, cuyo rostro manchado de sangre lo miraba con desprecio— Tengo familia, ellos dependen de mí, si me mata también los estaría matando. ¡Por favor alteza, perdone mi humilde vida!_

 _Hiccup no le quitaba la mirada de encima, mientras alzaba con lentitud su espada, con intenciones de cortarle la cabeza. Ese hombre era el que lideraba aquel ataque que había acabado con una escuela, dejando a varias familias sollozando por ver a sus hijos, de no más de siete años, atravesados y torturados hasta la muerte en aquella pequeña escuela de un solo grupo, de un salón de un profesor asesinado._

— _Esos niños tenían familia— respondió con una voz grave, casi gutural, ocasionando que no solo el líder se estremeciera, también Snotlout y las familias que por un momento guardaron silencio. — Tenían futuro, este es el precio mínimo por tu falta, por entrometerte con mi reino, y espero que tu familia de verdad muera, porque de lo contario, yo mismo me encargaré de ellos, asegurándome que sus gritos lleguen hasta el infierno._

 _La espada hizo su trabajo, degollando al hombre y dejando a más de uno con una sensación extraña, pues no sabían si lo que sentían en ese momento era respeto o miedo por quienes de una manera, positiva o negativa, buscaban el bien y la protección de los Berkianos._

 _0-0-0-0_

— _No puedes seguir así Hiccup— Snotlout no lo había dejado entrar a su habitación hasta decirle aquello que lo atormentaba— te estas convirtiendo en algo que no eres._

— _Cierra la boca Snotlout._

— _No lo haré, esa no era la forma de resolver las cosas._

— _¿Pretendías que lo dejara vivo?_

— _Es lo correcto._

— _¡No me hables de lo que es correcto cuando no tienes la responsabilidad que yo!_

— _Hiccup... — intentó tomarlo por el hombro pero solo ganó el rechazo de una manera agresiva._

— _El día que asesinen a todos los que amabas en este mundo, me vienes a hablar de lo que es correcto._

Astrid vio la forma en la que ambos hombres peleaban, dándose cuenta enseguida de que Hiccup empezaba a pelear distinto, más fuerte, más rápido pero sobre todo más fuera de sí. Era hora de intervenir, tomó su espada con ambas manos comenzando a avanzar lentamente, esperando al momento indicado para atacar, al momento en que Hiccup se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Inspiró profundo, haciéndose consciente de todo su cuerpo, incluso de su herida, debía ser muy precavida para evitar sobrecargar de fuerza su costado, eso si quería poder terminar con aquello y no desvanecerse en el intento.

Hiccup la notó enseguida, a pesar de estar casi fuera de control, no se olvidaba que pelearían a la par, por lo que centró su atención en Bloodfist para que éste no viera a nadie más que a él, confiaba en que su compañera no necesitaba de una especie de pausa o señal para atacar en el momento adecuado, ella ya se encontraba inspeccionando la situación. No hizo falta más que un segundo, un fugaz momento donde sus espadas chocaron para que las piernas de la princesa reaccionaran tan rápido que Drago no la vio cuando blandió su espada contra su costado, quería regresarle el golpe.

— No es de guerreros dignos atacar por la espalda— se quejó al ver su herida, mientras se alejaba de ellos, ambos se pusieron junto al otro, sin bajar la guardia.

— Trucos que te aprendimos. — respondió con un deje de sarcasmo el rey de Berk.

— ¿De verdad creen que tienen oportunidad de ganarme juntando sus fuerzas?

— Deberías estar agradecido que te ahorramos la tortura. — Esta vez respondió Astrid, viendo detrás de Drago, no podía dejar de lado que estaban en su territorio.

Hiccup lo miró directamente a los ojos. Estaba conteniéndose, quería terminar con él siendo el mismo Hiccup de siempre, quería ser consciente de lo que hacía y que su espada lo atravesara con honor. La guerra era un lugar de asesinar o ser asesinado, pero eso mismo lo había llevado hasta un punto que rozaba peligrosamente el goce por la sangre. Se contenía porque estaba seguro que ya había rebasado el límite, no quería seguir y que pronto ya no hubiera forma de volver y sentir compasión por quien la merece.

De pronto, Astrid sintió que una mirada se posaba en su dirección, sus sentidos estaban tan alertas que hasta algo tan pequeño como aquello no se le pasó por desapercibido. Debía tratarse de un arquero. Estaba segura que se encontraba a su espalda, después de todo, no había puesto mucha atención, ya que lo que más había aclamado por ella, fue la huída de los soldados que ni se inmutaron en atacarlos.

Volteó a ver a Hiccup, quien enseguida le devolvió la mirada. Él también se había dado cuenta. Sin embargo, no querían que Drago supiera que estaban al tanto de un posible movimiento sorpresa. Hiccup buscó un escudo que estuviera cerca. En ese momento se arrepintió de haber dejado de lado el suyo, en ese instante podría ser la mejor arma de todas.

Bloodfist, seguía recomponiéndose del ataque. Deseoso de que ambos lo atacaran en ese instante. No importaba cuanto tiempo estuviera perdiendo en levantarse, ellos simplemente no se movían, pero no les iba a permitir acabar con él.

— Me sorprende Astrid, que siendo tan cuidadosa para intentar escapar tantas veces, no hayas sido lo suficientemente perspicaz para esto.

Ya no les importó, ambos voltearon solo para ver un par de flechas en su dirección. Su reacción fue lanzarse al suelo en direcciones contrarias. Así como tocaron el suelo se levantaron, notando como el arco desaparecía en la oscuridad de aquel hueco en la muralla.

— Maldición— dijo Hiccup, haciendo que Astrid pusiera atención a aquello que lo había molestado. Bloodfist escapaba.

Ambos se miraron solo para empezar a correr tras él. De nueva cuenta obedecían lo que él les dictaba, pero no podían darse el lujo de retirarse y volver a prepararse. Sabían del riesgo y era momento de correrlo.

 _Sus piernas corrían tan rápido como podían, pues había una apuesta de por medio y ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de perder. Llevaban sus espadas de madera colgadas en la espalda, esperando llegar antes que el otro al extremo opuesto del palacio de Bjornoya, donde ya los esperaban un par de herederos de un reino lejano._

— _¡Vamos Astrid, vamos Astrid, vamos Astrid! —gritaba Hasina, una niña de su edad más hábil para ser una princesa entregada a su reino que una dedicada a defenderlo._

 _Pero seguía siendo niña, por lo que ya había cumplido con su parte de haber llegado allí en su caballo._

— _¡Hiccup, te di la ventaja! — recriminaba el otro niño, dos años mayor de nombre Gerd, igual a su compañero de equipo en varios aspectos. — ¡Ya te están ganando las niñas!_

— _Eso es porque nosotras somos mejores. — Hasina argumentó con cierta altanería, dejando de apoyar a Astrid para verlo de frente._

— _No dirás lo mismo cuando…_

 _Interrumpió su oración al escuchar el grito de Astrid, ya iba con su espada en mano lista para terminar con la última fase de aquella alocada apuesta. Por suerte no había dejado su espada de lado en ningún momento y así pudo defenderse en segundos._

— _¿Decías algo Gerd? — comentó con naturalidad la pequeña viendo sus uñas e ignorando la lucha de Hiccup por recuperar el aire._

— _Sigo teniendo una pésima condición. — Hasina apoyó su mano en su espalda, después de todo, ella tampoco era muy buena para correr._

Se escuchaba la leve respiración de ambos, estaban los suficientemente cerca como para cubrirse las espaldas y pelear; sus espadas en sus manos, con todos sus sentidos activos, buscando por todas partes algo fuera de lo común en un lugar prácticamente desconocido. Había una puerta abierta, era casi como si les indicara que lo siguiente era entrar.

Astrid tropezó con sus pies cayendo de rodillas y sujetándose enseguida su herida, aunque la estuviera ignorando, el dolor se hacía más intenso y probablemente ya se estuviera agravando, pues su cuerpo exigía un nivel de movimiento que no era nada favorable a su condición.

— Astrid— el rey de Berk se hincó a su lado. — No puedes seguir en éstas condiciones.

— Solo me duele un poco, no es un impedimento. — y diciendo aquello se levantó, con cierta lentitud y algo apoyada por Hiccup, pero siguió adelante, muy en contra de los deseos del castaño.

— No vas a entrar tu solo.

— Solo prométeme que escaparás si ya no puedes seguir, que te vas a preocupar por tu seguridad.

Su respuesta fue una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

— ¿Y tú lo harás?

Un pequeño silencio que significó mucho más que lo que las palabras pudieron expresar. Cruzaron miradas un momento, un acto que Hiccup se arrepintió de haber hecho. Esa pesadilla, esas escenas se reprodujeron de nuevo en su mente, haciéndolo sentir el miedo que no había sentido en ningún momento. Sus manos como su frente comenzaron a sudar mientras avanzaban a la misma velocidad sin dejar su guardia de lado, esperando que algo los atacara de sorpresa.

Su aturdimiento era causado por el fuerte y rápido palpitar de su corazón, a pesar de que caminaba sumamente lento podría jurara que la distancia que los separaba de esa única puerta abierta se había acortado más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado. Pedirle a Astrid que dimitiera de seguir con aquello sería una total pérdida de tiempo, y la entendía, pero ahora, lo único que sentía era el miedo casi irracional de aquel mal sueño, de aquella pesadilla que esperaba no fuera más que eso, una pesadilla y no una mal presagio de algo que pudo haber evitado y terminaría siendo su culpa si en realidad sucedía.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo, su mirada azul estaba llena de convicción, pero también notó que debajo de esa rudeza se escondía un pequeño nerviosismo, pues apretaba los labios.

Traspasaron el umbral encontrándose con una iluminación un tanto opaca, las velas que alumbraban el sitio estaban por terminarse. Hubieran seguido examinando el lugar de no ser porque nuevamente fueron atacados por flechas, lo que los obligó a separarse para poder refugiarse en alguno de los muebles que ahí se encontraban.

— ¿Qué sucede herederos? ¿Acaso no venían a defender sus reinos? — Soltó una risa burlona bastante escandalosa— Aunque bueno, en la actualidad solo hay un reino.

— ¡Búrlate todo lo que quieras! Eso solo hará tu muerte más dolorosa— respondió la heredera, mientras intentaba ver algún escape para deshacerse de los arqueros.

— Por favor princesa, no pueden ni acercarse a mí.

— Porque es tal tu miedo que buscas a tus guardias en lugar de hacernos frente tú solo. — contraatacó Hiccup, haciendo contacto visual con Astrid, Bloodfist había cometido un error al dejar una lanza de su lado. La rubia asintió, preparándose para hacer ella su parte.

— Deberías de saber un verdadero rey nunca actúa solo, aunque eso solo lo saben reyes de verdad, no imitaciones baratas.

Astrid ya se encontraba en cuclillas, con su siguiente objetivo a la vista, por lo que Hiccup aprovechó esas palabras llenas de altanería para moverse, tomar la lanza y dirigirla al arquero que lo había atacado anteriormente.

Nadie reaccionó ante la rapidez y lo inesperado del movimiento, lo que le dio oportunidad a Astrid de llegar hasta el otro arquero, quien, para cuando pudo tensar de nueva cuenta su arco, ella ya le había enterrado hecho un corte en la mejilla, que lo hizo soltar su arma y dar su último aliento. Hiccup no perdió el tiempo, pues ya se encontraba ahí enfrentándose a dos soldados que protegían a Drago, dejando a Astrid con el que faltaba. Bloodfist había intentado aprovechar de nuevo para escapara, pero aunque Astrid estaba peleando que el otro hombre, fue directo a atacarle.

— Ésta vez no escaparás.

Se vio obligado a seguir con esa batalla, seguro de tener la ventaja, pues una simple mujer jamás podría ganarle a guerreros experimentados y mucho más grandes que ella. Dejaría de lado su plan original, pues el arrepentimiento de no haberla matado mientras pudo lo molesta brutalmente. Esa esclava se había vuelto un dolor de cabeza, que había hecho crecer a un oponente débil como Hiccup.

Drago llevó su ataque directo a la cara de Astrid, pero ella lo evitó con un simple bloqueo que le costó otro golpe de dolor, su herida resintió la fuerza con que había detenido el ataque, haciendo lenta y descuidada. Su principal castigo fue un golpe de Bloodfist en la herida. Había recordado es pequeño detalle que la hizo caer y rodar para evitar que aquel soldado enterrara su espada en su cabeza.

Hiccup empezó a sentir desesperación al ver la situación en la que estaba atrapada Astrid, debía librarse de aquellos dos de una buena vez. Gritó impotente por no poder ir en ese segundo a defenderla mientras soltaba una patada a uno de ellos que lo descolocó un momento haciéndolo caer. No quería llegar a ese punto, no quería dejar de ser el mismo Hiccup de siempre, pero esas escenas volvían a él cada vez más reales.

Inhalo profundamente al bloquear la espada de su oponente, haciéndolo que se centrara en las espadas y no en su pierna que fue directo a su rodilla. Pobre hombre que lo vio con desesperación al entender aquello, pues la espada atravesó su ojo derecho sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar. El otro soldado vio expectante como la espada que había estado en el ojo de su compañero se encargó de acabar con su vida de un tajo, luego de esa cortada en su cuello.

Hiccup lo miró levantarse y temblar levemente. Cada paso que daba era uno que el soldado retrocedía, morir en batalla era de valientes y una cuestión de honor si fue por defender a su rey, pero esa mirada esmeralda sin brillo, ese rostro lleno de odio y tras ver cómo había sido asesinado su compañero por un par de movimientos, sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo. Nunca había matado a nadie e iba a tener una muerte fatal. Respiraba rápido y entrecortado, pelearía.

El rey de Berk no se compadeció, acortó la distancia corriendo unos pasos, haciendo que su oponente se rindiera ante el miedo y prácticamente se entregara a su destino. Nadie entendía que se sentía estar frente a la muerte de aquella manera, pues nadie sobrevivía lo suficiente para contarlo. Esa mirada, esa última mirada que vería en su vida prácticamente lo inmovilizó, había algo tan oscuro que fue incapaz de hacer algo más, su último pensamiento fue que había servido correctamente a su amo y señor.

Drago reía al ver el rostro de dolor de Astrid y como batallaba para evitar el ataque de ambos, pues cada que lograba siquiera arrodillarse, otro golpe más llegaba a su costado. Bloodfist se divertía y gozaba empezar una tortura de aquella manera.

Pero su gozo no duró lo que esperaba, Hiccup había hecho acto de presencia en esa pelea y lo atacó por la espalda, alcanzando a herirlo un poco, el rey de aquel reino lo miró con resentimiento, sonriendo al momento de ver que ya no era el mismo que había entrado a aquel sitio, olvidándose de nueva cuenta, de asesinar a su adversaria, quien ahora solamente se preocupaba por el soldado.

Ese hombre se seguía aprovechando de la situación en la que estaba, ya hora que ya sabía el punto débil lo aprovecharía, después de todo, ya había sangre que le indicaba exactamente donde debía propinar un golpe para ganar ventaja. Solo que Astrid ya no se permitió vencer de aquella manera, Hiccup la había ayudado lo suficiente al haber empezado la pelea con Drago. Como pudo, y girando para evitar un nuevo ataque, se impulsó ignorando el ardor de su herida y se reincorporó, recibiendo el ataque de frente que le estaban propinando.

— Ya no más— tomó su espada y la posicionó de manera horizontal frente a su rostro con la pierna derecha atrás y las rodillas un poco flexionadas. El soldado corrió hacía ella, dándole a Astrid lo que necesitaba.

Justo cuando la espada de su oponente estaba a punto de tocar la suya, dio un medio giro que aprovecho para incrustar su espada en su espalda, con algo de más fuerza logró atravesar la armadura, no terminó con la vida de aquel hombre, pero ya no se podría parar, pues había dando justo en la columna vertebral.

Se dio un momento para controlar su respirara entrecortado y sujetar su herida, la cantidad de sangre aun no eras mucha como para preocuparse, pero con cada movimiento brusco empeoraba. Miró pelear a Hiccup contra Drago, descubriendo que había pasado lo que más temía. Hiccup había sido consumido por sus emociones negativas.

— ¡Basta! — gritó en un arranque por traer a Hiccup de vuelta pero lo único que logró fue que se detuviera un momento la pelea.

— ¿Tan rápido te rindes?

La rubia se acercó a Hiccup, dejando de lado la molestia de su herida. Le costaría mucho hacerlo regresar. Sus ojos no perdían de vista ni el respirar de Drago Bloodfist y a pesar de que posó su mano sobre su cabeza, parecía que él ni siquiera la notaba, era como si existiera nadie más que él y su siguiente víctima.

— Sin embargo, esto se está volviendo aburrido— sonrió con maldad al ver como el rostro de Astrid cambiaba radicalmente a uno molesto y se posicionaba lista para responder a un ataque. — ¿Qué tanto confían en sus aliados?

Incluso el rostro de Hiccup se modificó un poco, había algo extraño en todo aquello. Y esa sensación de que había una mirada encima de ellos regresó.

— Berk, está siendo atacado, ¿creíste que no sabría que vendrías Haddock? ¿Qué dejarías a tu preciado reino desprotegido?

Otra sonora carcajada resonó por el lugar.

— Ya deberías saber que quien le es fiel a un rey, le será fiel hasta el día de su muerte.

Aquello le dio una mala corazonada al rey de Berk; en cierto modo sabía a lo que quería llegar, sin embargo, se negaba a creerlo, una verdad dolorosa que empezó a sospechar hace algún tiempo pero que prefirió negarla para engañarse a sí mismo y con ello, buscar una mentira que nunca llegó. La verdad al final siempre sale a la luz, y esa mentira no perduraría más tiempo.

— ¡Ven conmigo, arquero real! Ven y disfruta conmigo de éste maravilloso momento.

Astrid sonrió levemente cuando lo vieron entrar en aquel traje oscuro especialmente diseñado para los arqueros de más alto nivel, los más hábiles y los que se caracterizan por matar desde las sombras y a grandes distancias.

Ese hombre entró con ese porte tan característico de él, recto, con aquel traje pulcro, su arco y flechas a su espalda. Se hincó frente a Drago rindiéndole respeto y levantándose casi al momento para poder ver de frente al par de invitados.

— Es un placer tenerlos aquí, altezas.

— El placer es mío— respondió cordialmente Astrid, haciendo reverencia solamente con su cabeza.

— Birghir.

Hiccup suavizó su mirada. Lo sabía al mismo tiempo que no lo sabía, lo dudaba al mismo tiempo que nunca sospechó.

* * *

No tengo perdón de los Dioses, pero si me siguen en mi página de FB ya sabrán el por qué de mi gran demora, además de los finales de la universidad. Así que los invitó a seguirme en FB para que hagan presión sobre mí y actualice más rápido *sonríe ampliamente*

¡Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Esperaban lo de Birghir? Háganmelo saber en los reviews C: éste capítulo me costó un poco de trabajo sacarlo pero lo hice mucho amor y dedicación.

Sin más y esperando que realmente les hay gustado y hayan disfrutado de la lectura, se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

Página de FB: Risu-chan xD &Ivorosy.

FB: Risu-chan xD

 **13-Mayo-2016**


	21. Óbito

**_Capítulo 21: Óbito_**

Astrid seguía seria, tratando de evitar sonreír levemente por aquel pensar que pasaba triunfante por su mente, en cambio Hiccup, tenía su rostro lleno de ira y una emoción incontrolable mientras Birghir sonreía con superioridad y Drago se mofaba por verlos en aquel estado, aunque en el fondo esperaba una reacción muy distinta.

— ¿Lo ves? No sirves para portar una corona, todo el tiempo sus planes se arruinaban y perdías casi todo el tiempo gracias a tu subordinado y más "fiel" sirviente.

El castaño sostuvo con más firmeza su arma, conteniendo ese impulso de ir tras ese hombre. Sinceramente no sabía desde que momento se había aliado con Drago, y su lucha interna continuaba, lo sabía al mismo tiempo que no lo sabía, era una lucha entre de que sabía y se negaba a creer y lo que no sabía y era real. Había demostrado serle fiel de corazón, a menos que de verdad hubiera sido más que una actuación todo el tiempo.

Él, el hombre que le dio consuelo cuando niño, con quien lloró un par de veces siendo adulto.

Él, quien le hizo sentir menos soledad.

Él, quien lo apuñaló por la espalda en mitad de un abrazo que ciegamente le brindó con todo su amor.

Si hubiera sido el mismo Hiccup de aquel entonces, seguramente estaría llorando desconsoladamente, y aunque en el fondo su corazón le pedía a gritos soltar lágrimas, no podía más que pensar en asesinarlo y hacerlo pagar por todo.

— Siempre supe que mi rey triunfaría. — el mismo porte de siempre, solo que ya no era un Birghir sirviente o compañero.

— No cantes victoria tan pronto, podrías llevarte muchas sorpresas.

— Por favor princesa, conozco su plan como a la palma de mi mano.

Hiccup dio un par de pasos al frente evitando que Astrid siguiera con aquella conversación que lo empezaba a molestar de sobremanera. No podía seguir charlando como si en medio de un picnic se encontraran. Birghir merecía el mismo destino que Drago y quizás peor, por jugarle a serle fiel a dos amos a la vez, o al menos pretenderlo.

Al tercer paso corrió eligiendo a su contrincante con el que desataría toda la furia acumulada en su interior. Birghir no tardó en reaccionar y esquivar el ataque, pues por muy bueno que fuera, no tenía mucha oportunidad contra una espada. Pero eso no era impedimento para no hacerle fácil la pelea al joven rey.

— Acabaré contigo.

— Que mal alteza— respondió evitando cada uno de los ataques que recibía— no recuerdo haberle enseñado esos modales.

Aquello solo sirvió para que la ira que consumía a Hiccup incrementara. Birghir lo conocía muy bien y su confianza iba disminuyendo, quizás había cometido un enorme error al provocarlo de aquella manera, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo perder la razón y que su sed de venganza reprimida lo consumiera por completo, aun cuando aquello podría significar su muerte.

Bloodfist empezó a burlarse tanto de la reacción de Hiccup como de la cara de Astrid, pues no quería que su mejor amigos recayera en el asesino que se rumoraba, alguna vez llegó a ser, por sed de justicia, por defender a du pueblo y por muchas razones, lo llevaron a serlo.

La heredera, repasó mentalmente el estado de su cuerpo, pues en cuanto habían dejado los movimientos bruscos, el dolor había regresado y con mayor intensidad, todo gracias a los ataques que le habían hecho, haciéndola sangrar de nuevo y seguramente empeorando la herida.

Claro, que a pesar de no estar al cien, era momento de cumplir con su promesa. Bloodfist se preparó para empezar con la batalla que se daría de un momento a otro. Con ambas manos, Astrid tomó su espada imitándolo.

 _En medio de aquella celda fría, en una noche de tormenta, se encontraban algunos esclavos presenciando el final de uno de los suyos, que lamentablemente, no había logrado sobrevivir lo suficiente para salir de ahí. Y no solo eso._

 _No se trataba de un esclavo cualquiera. Era Gobber, quien había luchado incansablemente por rescatar a los que estaban ahí. Solo que Astrid no sabía todo aquello, mucho menos que se trataba de su entrenador, sin embargo, aun sin saber, se había ganado su cariño._

 _— No llores niña, no por mi muerte— le decía quedamente, haciendo uso de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban— Considero que viví lo suficiente como para no ponerme triste por mi partida de éste mundo._

 _Aunque quería, no podía dejar de llorar y mucho menos de soltarle la mano a la que se aferraba._

 _— Escucha, nunca dejes tu collar de lado, no lo pierdas y cuídalo más que a tu vida, cuando salgas de aquí, esa será la llave que te devolverá todo y a ellos también._

Había descubierto que Birghir no estaba tan débil como aparentaba y que contaba con una agilidad quizás superior a la suya, sin embargo, de eso ya se había dado cuenta, claro que nunca espero comprobarlo de aquella manera.

Luego de tanto esquivar, había conseguido llegar hasta la pared donde tomó una espada que ahí colgaba, poniéndose al nivel del rey de Berk, mofándose de felicidad por haber presenciado más de una práctica y leer casi a la perfección los movimientos del castaño.

— Te hace falta mucho eminencia, para poder igualarme en una batalla, ya tengo todos tus movimientos bien estudiados.

El aludido rechinó los dientes, eso ya lo había notado. No estaba seguro de que tan hábil era, después de todo sabía cómo se movía y cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Era momento de poner en práctica nuevos ataques e incluso de inventarlos o nunca ganaría, además, no podía darse el lujo de esperar a ver las habilidades que su antigüo sirviente poseyera.

Chocaron las espadas de nueva cuenta, pero deteniéndose un momento, en una batalla por hacer que el filo de su propia espada legara al rostro del portador. Sus miradas se encontraron en ese momento, una mirada esmeralda que iba perdiendo el brillo de a poco y una mirada ámbar calculadora.

— Todo este tiempo, ¡¿cómo pudiste?!

— Usted, nunca cubrió con mis expectativas, si le era fiel a Berk nunca progresaría. Mi rey, en cambio, puede hacerme hasta dueño de un reino.

—Tu ambición no te llevará a nada bueno.

— Si tuviera un poco de esa ambición, quizás ya hubiera ganado ésta batalla. — Respondió el arquero haciendo uso de su fuerza para liberarse de aquello y empezar a pelear en serio. Era momento de atacar.

El rostro de Bloodfist había perdido toda la felicidad y confianza, pues Astrid peleaba mejor de lo que pensaba y a cada momento mejoraba. Se encontraba en ese momento de duda de si tenía las habilidades suficientes para poder ganarle y terminar con ella de una vez por todas, como debió haber hecho desde hacía tanto tiempo.

 _Era la primera vez que pisaba esa zona desde que habían traído a los esclavos de Bjornoya. Su objetivo había desaparecido y se negaba a creer que se encontrara ahí desde el comienzo, por lo que lo había dejado como último punto de búsqueda._

 _Ganas de burlarse no le faltaban y menos aun cuando reconoció a los rostros que más cercanía tenían con los reyes que había matado, razón, también, por la cual el miedo no reinaba ahí, era más un ambiente de odio combinado con impotencia y más de una lágrima que expresaba a aquella terrible combinación._

 _Cansado de aquello, con un simple movimiento de manos mandó a sus hombres a que los esclavos prosiguieran con lo que fuera que se encontraban haciendo antes de su llegada, su búsqueda iba a tomar un poco tiempo, y aunque bien pudo mandar a sus subordinados, se negaba rotundamente a no hacerlo personalmente y menos cuando se trataba de un interés personal y hasta cierto punto, un tanto enfermo._

 _Siguió explorando el lugar, en busca de los más jóvenes de ahí, encontrándose con una gran cantidad de niños. Hizo un gesto de asco, detestaba a los niños, pero al final de todo, eran los mejores esclavos, pues duraban mucho más tiempo, por ser jóvenes y porque los adultos se sacrifican para mantenerlos lo mejor alimentados posible._

 _Se acercó hasta donde se encontraban cuatro niñas labrando piedra a duras penas. Buscaba a aquella que cumpliera con el perfil, y sin darse cuenta, su acercamiento había causado un nerviosismo en todos, unos lo demostraban más que otros, principalmente Gobber, que, aunque seguía con su trabajo, no desviaba la mirada de ahí._

 _La más pequeña de todas, le preció un tanto familiar, sin embargo, había algo con lo que no encajaba bien._

 _— Oye, esclava, tú, la del hacha._

 _La pequeña enseguida alzó la vista, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, como le sucedía desde que había llegado ahí. Gobber sudó frío y más de uno contuvo la respiración._

 _Drago Bloodfist la miraba detenidamente sin entender que era aquello que no cuadraba._

 _— ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _Gobber tuvo que hacer de toda su voluntad para no ir a su rescate. ¡¿Cómo no se puso a pensar en esa probabilidad?! La niña sintió sus manos sudar, tratando de controlar los nervios ante tan sencilla y complicada pregunta._

 _— ¡Responde!_

 _Aquel grito hizo todo lo contrario de ayudarla, pues sus piernas le empezaron a temblar y podría jurar que su frente brillaba por el sudor que le empezó a recorrer casi todo su cuerpo._

 _El rey no perdía detalle de su reacción, empezando a dar por muerta a su objetivo, después de todo, aunque esa niña se pareciera mucho, no estaba reaccionando como seguramente la princesa lo haría. Enojado por haber entrado en un lugar tan bajo y perder el tiempo, le soltó una patada a la temblorosa esclava que lanzó contra la piedra con la que se encontraba trabajando momentos antes de ser llamada._

 _Ahí sí Gobber no se contuvo al igual que un par de hombres más, pues dos mujeres mayores habían ido a ver el estado de la pequeña, pues se había golpeado fuertemente la espalda._

 _Todo aquello hizo sospechar a Bloodfist más que hacerlo rabiar por tal acto de desobediencia. Sus soldados habían detenido cualquier intento de acercamiento hacia él y él, ignoraba todas las maldiciones y gritos que recibía por haber actuado de tal manera, estaba más centrado en ver a aquella esclava. Parecía tener unos diez años, ojos azules y piel aparentemente clara. Desde ese momento le pondría más atención._

— No te será tan fácil eliminarme— esa simple frase era más para convencerse a sí mismo que hacer temer a la heredera.

— ¡No me subestimes!

Astrid no dejaba de lado el contacto visual, su concentración y sobre todo la lectura de los movimientos de aquel rey tan corpulento, aunque que por más confianza que luchara por tener, los movimientos de él eran casi tan rápidos como lo suyos haciendo casi imposible adivinar a donde iban a terminar. Su pelea estaba bastante pareja, sin embargo, ya había recibido más golpes en la única herida profunda que tenía.

Estaba más cansada que su adversario, era obvio para ella, pues ya empezaba a fallar algunos golpes, haciéndola retroceder más de que le gustaría, sin embargo, lo que le daba fuerza, lo que la mantenía de pie y respirando mejor de lo que pensaba eran todas las personas, amigos realmente, a los que les prometió acabar con aquello, a los que les prometió regresarles el reino de sus padres, a quienes le prometió regresar al amanecer con la victoria.

Esa convicción la alimentaba, además de la impotencia que la carcomía desde el momento en que recuperó la memoria. De niña pudo haber hecho más, de eso estaba segura, pero su fuerza mental y emocional estaba muy por debajo de la física y en ese momento, daba igual si era fuerte o no, sus emociones hacían que la adrenalina recorriera su cuerpo para brindarle todo lo necesario para acabar con aquello, solo faltaba que su cuerpo pudiera resistir, ya llevaba bastante tiempo sangrando.

Por un segundo su brazo derecho tembló, dándole la oportunidad a Drago de atacarla en el otro costado, con la intención de dejarla igual de mal herida y tener una enorme ventaja sobre ella. Primero fue el golpe de la espada y luego el de una patada en el abdomen, haciéndola caer de espaldas y soltar su arma.

—Ya me cansé de jugar contigo— dijo Drago mirando su espada mientras avanzaba hacia ella y en el transcurso, lanzar el arma perdida cerca de la puerta— es mejor que des por perdido tu grandioso reino y muy pronto el de Haddock también. Su pueblo debe estar hecho cenizas para este momento.

Astrid, con el poco aire que le quedaba, comenzó a levantarse con lentitud sonriendo ampliamente con un deje de triunfo, lo que descolocó a su contrincante.

—Lamentablemente para ti, yo descubrí a Birghir antes de salir del palacio— soltó una pequeña risa cuando ya estaba completamente de pie— real o no real, yo preparé a una parte de mi ejército. Berk no quedó indefenso, de hecho, fue el mismo Birghir quien me dio las pautas para protegerlo.

 _Iba caminando con cierta calma por uno de los pasillos menos habitados del palacio, todavía traía el vestido puesto y quería tener unos momentos para ella misma, necesitaba estar en contacto con su mente para que al momento de estar en la batalla su cuerpo y mente estuvieran sincronizados._

 _Cuando salió de la edificación, fue directamente a uno de los jardines traseros, uno que no suele visitar mucho y que siempre se encontraba solo, pero en ese instante fue la excepción, escuchó un par de voces masculinas a la lejanía, por lo que no lo pensó ni un momento antes de dirigirse hasta donde se encontraban el par de acompañantes._

 _Conforme se avanzaba y las voces empezaban a tomar forma, se dio cuenta que era Birghir hablando algo acerca de un ataque, por lo que le hizo caso a sus instintos y se acercó sigilosamente, optando por ir de árbol en árbol y cubriéndose con los arbustos, aunque seguramente no la verían de cualquier manera, pues ambos estaban ocultos en los arbustos más grandes y cercanos de la pared que marcaba el final del castillo._

 _Con cuidado, se asomó de su escondite descubriendo que el hombre con quien Birghir hablaba iba vestido como un campesino cualquiera, probablemente para disimular, camuflajearse o quizás sí era un simple campesino, solo que se dedicaba a ser mensajero._

 _— Deben atacar desde el este y norte, habrás pocos soldados en la zona contraria, tendrán tiempo suficiente antes de que los noten. — Explicaba el fiel sirviente con un papel en sus manos que hasta ese instante notó que tenía._

 _— ¿Y qué hay del castillo?_

 _— Habrá soldados, los mejores, pero estarán ocultos en esas zonas marcadas y todos los empleados estarán indefensos en su escondite, es fácil entrar._

 _La princesa sintió decepción y no se quedó a escuchar más, sabía lo suficiente y era momento de actuar, antes de que Birghir regresara y en verdad no tuvieran oportunidad, solo ella sabría ese secreto que seguramente rompería el corazón de su mejor amigo._

 _Salió de ahí de la misma manera en que había llegado y en cuanto entró de nuevo al palacio corrió tan rápido como pudo, debía hacer una última cosa, antes de que todo iniciara y nadie debía enterarse de aquello._

Bloodfist empezó a temblar de ira, haciendo que la heredera sonriera gustosa. Casualidad, destino, suerte, instinto, que le llamaran como quisieran, pero ella había llegado hasta ese lugar por algo, dándole la oportunidad de que su gente recobrara su confianza, pues no solo eran soldados quienes estaban defiendo el pueblo, se había encargado de que todos los hombres de familia y mujeres que no tuvieran hijo que no pudieran defenderse por sí solos, tomaran un arma, el que fuera y protegieran sus hogares y con ello, su pueblo.

Jóvenes, adultos, soldados y hasta ancianos se encontraban peleando al igual que los herederos. Astrid lo sabía, pero Hiccup no, era mejor que él se mantuviera la margen de aquella traición, y la princesa no se había arrepentido de haber tomado aquella decisión al ver cómo reaccionó.

— No te servirá de nada— habló lentamente el rey, demostrando así su enojo contenido

— Ya no más Drago Bloodfist, la primera vez no hice nada porque era una niña— respondió irguiéndose cada vez más— Mis padres sabían a lo que se enfrentaban y me mantuvieron alejada de todo, sabían que si perdían, yo te haría pagar.

El grito de Drago hizo que Astrid se distrajera solo un segundo que le costó demasiado, recibió directamente en su herida una estocada de aquel metal afilado; así como como entró en su cuerpo salió solo para atacarla de nuevo, aprovechando su estado de shock por el dolor, causándole otro en su hombro izquierdo. En cuanto el metal la dejó libre cayó de rodillas sintiendo el líquido carmesí recorrer su cuerpo.

— Ya fue demasiado amable contigo, princesa.

La aludida no terminaba de creerse lo que cavaba de suceder, fue de un segundo a otro que la atacó, tan rápido y sin pensarlo que no pudo ni moverse. Visualizó su espada, debía llegar a ella o no soportaría mucho tiempo peleando cuerpo a espada.

— Levántate, te dejaré morir peleando.

Como pudo, se fue levantando lentamente, su objetivo era su espada, a pesar de ya no poder ignorar el dolor y casi no poder mover su brazo, no se iba a detener, ella también poseía carácter que la podría hacer renovar sus energías.

Sus rodillas temblaban y las tenía demasiado flexionadas, pero era la única forma en la que se podía mantener de pie y Bloodfist disfrutaba verla así.

— Me recuerdas a tu padre— aquello hizo un vuelvo el corazón de la princesa— lo hubieras visto pelear contra mí, tan confiado, y así como tú, sin fuerzas y a nada de enfrentar a la muerte se volvió a levantar. Claro que lo recuerdas, pero ese último momento en que lo viste, ya no estaba vivo.

— ¡Maldito!

Torpemente aprovechó aquello para ir por su espada, sin embargo, era demasiado lenta en comparación de Drago y aunque volvió a recibir otro golpe, ahora en una de sus rodillas, empezó a atacar de nuevo, no tenía espada pero sí cuerpo, su táctica se basaba en esquivar y retroceder principalmente, pero cada que podía, buscaba un punto débil donde propinaba o una patada o un puñetazo a su enemigo.

Pero también hacía uso de lo que estuviera a su al redor, al ir retrocediendo, miraba lo que había a su alrededor, utilizando todo lo que sus alcanzaran, cuadros, sillas, objetos de decoración, todo le era útil.

—No vas a durar mucho así.

Intento atravesarle el cráneo, pero Astrid reaccionó a tiempo para agacharse y patearle las rodillas haciéndolo perder por un momento el equilibrio, otorgándose a sí misma la oportunidad de correr hasta su espada, pero tan pronto como la tomó recibió una patada en la cabeza que la hizo rodar fuera del castillo y enfrentarse a la lluvia que hasta ese instante notó.

0-0-0-0

Birghir estaba en el suelo haciendo fuerza de sus brazos para evitar ser cortado por el rey de Berk. Hiccup había empezado con su plan desde hacía un rato, probando nuevas técnicas e intentando crear otras había logrado engañar a su antiguo sirviente, evitando que sus movimientos fueran leídos y causándole más de una herida.

Emitiendo un grito, pudo ejercer más fuerza, empero, Birghir hizo un movimiento con su espada que termino siendo inservible para atacar, logró que el ataque fuera desviado y solo alcanzara a hacerle un rasguño insignificante en el rostro. Haddock no tenía la intención de dejarlo levantarse, pero su espada se había atorado lo suficiente en el suelo como para que el arquero rodara y se levantara con agilidad.

— ¿De verdad vas a asesinarme? — Lo intentó peor no funcionó pues Hiccup no se detuvo a darle una respuesta y lo siguió atacando.

El rey de Berk se dejaba guiar por su instinto, ignoraba todos sus intentos por hacerlo hablar en lugar de pelear, no podía confiarse, nunca más. Había confiado mucho en su vida, y eso lo había llevado a fracasar muchas veces, se negaba rotundamente a no confiar ni en su sombra, creía ingenuamente que existían personas con las que podría decir de todo, y de nuevo la vida, de la peor manera que encontró, le demostró todo lo contrario. Ese hombre con el que peleaba sabía mucho, tenía las armas para destruirlo y ya había usado algunas. No le iba a permitir que siguiera usando más.

En su infancia fue alguien que fácilmente se podía manipular, alguien ingenuo que se podía engañar hasta con la mentira más falsa de todas. Creyó que al crecer eso se había ido, que en cuanto portó la corona eso ya había sido exterminado de su personalidad, de su esencia, pero no fue así, sin darse cuenta aquello seguía ahí, escondido y listo para ser usado equivocadamente.

Erradicaría sus errores, pondría en práctica lo aprendido, se recordaría cada mañana el peso de su corona que no era simple oro, había un reino entero en ella, gente que dependía de él. Birghir se haría rendido, no importaba cuánto luchara, Hiccup le ganaría de cualquier manera.

— Escucha, por favor escucha— su espada había sido rota y Hiccup no le importó su súplica, le enterró la espada en el estómago. —Alteza…

— Nunca creí que terminaríamos así, todas esas lágrimas derramadas por el miedo a que muriera eran falsas, tu juramento, tu admiración, respeto, incluso tú fuiste falso.

—Alteza, créame, no todo fue mentira— respondió con esfuerzo haciendo uso de su último aliento— a pesar de todo, me encariñé con usted, lo vi crecer y seguir mis consejos.

El rey de Berk giró su espada, causándole más dolor a su sirviente.

— Si pudiera enmendar mi error, lo haría por usted, mi eminencia.

—Cierra la boca— lo interrumpió tajante— un traidor no enmienda, paga. Alta traición, tanto al reino como al rey, y a pesar de eso, estás pagando por el dolor que le causaste a ese infante que se refugió en ti.

Ya no había anda que hacer. El castaño retiró bruscamente su espada del cuerpo de Birghir. Su espalda tocó el suelo abruptamente.

— Su padre…estaría…orgulloso de us...ted.

Lo miró con esa expresión fría solo para engañarse a sí mismo, le dolía aquello. No obstante, no había marcha atrás, y si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, él estaría en el suelo en ese momento.

Hubiera seguido de pie contemplando la muerte lenta de su sirviente, pero el grito que provenía desde fuera lo hizo reaccionar. Astrid.

Su cuerpo estaba cansado y herido, sangraba pero no lo suficiente como para debilitarse o preocuparse, lo que lo hizo pensar en ella. No puso mucha atención a su pelea, pero era consciente de que había recibido mucho más daño que él.

Corrió hacía la entrada, donde un relámpago le hizo más clara la vista, Astrid estaba cubierta casi por completo de sangre, la lluvia ayudaba a que no fuera demasiada por lo que notó enseguida que la sangre era efectivamente de ella y que seguía sangrando. Por suerte, Bloodfist también estaba mal herido. Era tiempo de retomar la pelea que habían dejado pendiente.

La princesa gritó al momento de volver a dirigir una taque al rey, se aprovechaba de que no hubiera tanta iluminación para pelear, tantos años sumida en la oscuridad le ayudaban a ver con un poco más de claridad que su oponente, las nubes que dejaban caer toda el agua acumulada cubrían la luna y aunque había relámpagos, no eran lo suficientemente brillantes para devolver la vista clara a Drago.

Otro relámpago más fue lo que necesitó el rey de Berk para poder atacar por detrás a Bloodfist al mismo tiempo que Astrid intentaba enterrarle la espada en el estómago. Gustoso detuvo el ataque de la guerrera pero no vio venir el ataque del joven que dio exitosamente en su brazo, dislocándoselo y dejándolo inservible para seguir pelando.

— Ya basta, no podrás ganar. — habló fuertemente el castaño para poder escuchado a través de la lluvia, una pausa que ayudó a que Astrid recuperara el aliento y Drago asimilara con dificultad el enorme dolor.

El cabalgar de varis caballos se escuchó, dando aviso de la llegada de un grupo de soldados. Astrid enseguida buscó de dónde provenía el sonido, descubriendo, gracias a los relámpagos que se trataba de más subordinados de su enemigo, pero no solo eso, en su avanzar iban teniendo una pelea con su ejército y Snotlout los venía liderando, eran unos quince hombres en total.

La princesa no dejaba de sujetarse el hombro, y a decir verdad, ya le estaba costando mucho trabajo seguir en pie, la pérdida de sangre empezaba ser notoria principalmente en sus brazos que lo sentía entumecidos, un cansancio mayor al de cualquier guerrero ahí presente y más de una vez su vista se le había nublado.

— Demonios— maldijo por lo bajo Drago al darse cuenta que su último plan de ataque había servido para nada.

Hiccup se reposicionó con su espada a la altura de su rostro, ese grupo de soldados estaría ahí con ellos en un minuto, sería la última batalla a enfrentar, el final decisivo había llegado por fin. Un par de caballos cayeron pero eso no detuvo a sus jinetes que siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a donde se encontraban.

Astrid, con la respiración pesada y entrecortada, también se posicionó para pelear, con su ataque más efectivo para pelear, ella sería la primera en recibir aquel escuadrón. Su visa era cada vez más borrosa, pero su razón de estar ahí le daba la fuerza necesaria para no dejarse llevar por la debilidad que no le permitía estar de pie sin doblar tanto las rodillas.

Un trueno hizo retumbar al palacio. Un par de corazones palpitaron con fuerza al unísono. Las gotas de lluvia se hicieron más densas y caían con mayor fuerza y velocidad. Snotlout vio a los herederos lo suficientemente cerca de Drago para temer por ellos nuevamente.

— Entonces acabemos con esto— casi como si eso marcara la llegada final, Bloodfist atacó a Astrid aprovechando que su atención se posaba en el soldado que venía con toda la intención de atacarla.

La princesa gritó de dolor al recibir otro golpe de espada en su ya pronunciada herida y el dolor que le provocó haber bloqueado aquel ataque. Hiccup no se quedó de brazos cruzados y se deshizo de un par de ataques del jinete que recién había atacado a Astrid. Retomando su pelea en medio de aquel escuadrón a caballo, confiando en que su ejército los protegería.

Algunos caballos caían cuando su jinete era asesinado, pero no se quedaban ahí para saber si correrían con la misma suerte, por lo que de a poco, la cantidad de caballos fue disminuyendo, aunque no solo esos caballos huían, algunos eran abandonados por sus jinetes para ir en ayuda de su rey.

Coordinados, Hiccup y Astrid atacaban a Drago, quien de a poco iba ganando heridas profundas. A pesar de estar sumamente débil, la heredera no dejaba de soltar golpes con su máxima fuerza, especialmente cuando no debía enfrentarse a él sola.

Sin embargo, no eran los únicos ahí presentes y Snotlout no tenía ojos en todo el cuerpo. De vez en vez debían poner atención a un soldado que iba con la intención de matarlos, perdían el tiempo suficiente para hacer que Drago se recuperara, antes de que alguien de su ejército los ayudara.

Hiccup peleaba con uno de esos soldados mientras Astrid intentaba enterrar su espada en el cuerpo del rey, pero su cuerpo ya no soportaba más, había sobrepasado el límite hacía mucho rato por lo que al momento de bloquear un golpe que iba directamente a su cuello, alcanzó a cortarse su mejilla con su propia espada, una herida que no resultó ser profunda pero que sí le dejaría una cicatriz desde su mentón hasta poco antes de llegar a su oreja derecha.

Arrodillada, sosteniendo débilmente su espada y sin poder alzar la mirada por culpa de la lluvia, esperaba lo peor. Bloodfist comenzó a burlarse de ella, comenzando a reunir la fuerza que le quedaba para acertar con un golpe final que daría fin a esa vida que era la última de esperanza de muchos de los que peleaban, de los que habían caído y de aquellos que no les quedaba de otra más que ocultarse y esperar por lo mejor.

— Bjornoya destruida, los reyes muertos, casi todo el pueblo asesinado y otro tanto más esclavizado— recitaba con orgullo el responsable de todo aquello gozando de la satisfacción que lo llenaba hablar de aquello— solo me faltabas tú, tuviste tu oportunidad de vivir para siempre a mi lado, pero no fue así.

— Cierra la boca de una vez.

— Solo me aseguro que lo último que escuches sea todo aquello que te arrebaté.

Astrid tenía el coraje de seguir, pero su cuerpo ya no resistía más, a pesar de no haber sufrido de ninguna hemorragia, tenía las heridas suficientes sangrando como para derribarla de aquella manera.

Gracias a otro relámpago, vio el rostro de Drago lleno de sangre con una sonrisa que desborda sadismo mientras preparaba su espada.

—Hiccup…— habló susurrante a sí misma, deseosa de que sus palabras llegaran de alguna forma a quien llamaba— perdóname por haber sido débil desde el momento en que todo comenzó. Lo siento.

Su cuerpo se tensó y destensó al momento de que la espada de Bloodfist atravesó la armadura y llegó hasta su costado derecho, provocando una hemorragia en una herida ya establecida. Su rostro se llenó de miedo y sorpresa cuando cayó sobre dicho costado con la espada aun dentro de ella.

Sentía con fuerza como su corazón palpitaba.

Un frío helado recorrió todo su ser y podría jurar que incluso llegó hasta su alma.

Ya no esforzaba por enfocar su vista, todo a su alrededor se volvió sumamente borroso y no escuchaba nada que no fuera su palpitar.

Cedió a la debilidad y al cansancio que su cuerpo sufría.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente para esperar a su último aliento.

* * *

Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a Alexandra HSGS, UnbreakableWarrior, DragoViking y Steffani C:

Calculo que ya solo quedan dos capítulos más y eso me llena de mucha nostalgia y al mismo tiempo de alegría porque se completa otro circulo de escritura y podré iniciar uno nuevo C:

Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho leer éste capítulo, debo decir que al final me costó un poco poder terminarlo pero el resultado me gustó mucho y esperaré con ansias a saber su opinión al respecto, ya saben que me fascina leer sus reviews.

Sin más que decirles y recordándoles donde pueden encontrarme, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Se despide su amiga **_Risu-chan xD_** bye-bye!

FB: Risu-chan xD

Página de FB: Risu-chan xD & Ivorosy.

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **17-Junio-2016**


	22. Fosco esclarecimiento

**_Capítulo 22: Fosco esclarecimiento._**

— ¡Bloodfist! — arremetió contra él sin piedad alguna, gritando tan fuerte que pudo ser escuchado por los pocos soldados que aun peleaban en medio de aquella tormenta y ruido.

Las gotas que rodaban por su rostro no eran las gotas de lluvia que todos o cualquiera que lo viera pensaría. Hacía tantos años que no lloraba que llegó a pensar que ya no tenía esa habilidad en su ser, pero ver a Astrid ser atravesada por aquella espada, que cayera sin fuerzas y que no supiera si seguía con vida o no, hizo que sus globos oculares recuperaran la capacidad de lagrimear, su capacidad de llorar.

El corazón de Hiccup palpitaba fuertemente por el miedo que tenía de no poder hacer nada por Astrid y por haberse tardado tanto, por no haber terminado con aquel soldado antes de que ocurriera la tragedia.

La perdió una vez. La estaba perdiendo una segunda ocasión que bien pudo evitar de no ser por su lentitud.

Snotlout, al ver aquello, no tardó en socorrer al castaño, pues en cuanto éste dejó mal herido a Drago, el de cabello azabache aprovechó para mantenerlo alejado. Sabía que esa no era su batalla, sin embargo, sabía que Hiccup tenía la necesidad de estar con Astrid y así lo hizo.

En cuanto Snotlout tomó su lugar de momento, corrió con Astrid, encontrándola con los ojos cerrados y con la espada aun enterrada.

— Astrid, por favor, Astrid.

La princesa abrió los párpados con dificultad, si bien aún podía mantenerse despierta, las gotas que caían con fuerza en su rostro le impedían abrir los ojos. Con suma debilidad, difícilmente centró su vista en el hombre que la acurrucaba entre sus brazos, siendo cuidadoso de no tocar la espada y causarle un mayor daño.

Su cuerpo sufría de escalofríos. Quería seguir peleando hasta el final, sabía que podía estar de pie, pero no estaba segura de cuánto le costaría hacer un último esfuerzo de tal magnitud. Con lentitud, acercó su mano ensangrentada a la mejilla de Hiccup, haciéndole unas leves caricias con la yema de sus dedos.

— Otra vez no estoy siendo de ayuda— habló suavemente, demostrándose a sí misma que ya no podría hacer más— perdóname.

—No Astrid, por ti hemos llegado tan lejos, no te des por vencida tan pronto. — le respondió luchando con el nudo de su garganta y evitar que su voz se le quebrara, tomando la mano que acariciaba su mejilla.

Aquel contacto hizo sentir un poco mejor a ambos. No era la primera vez que compartían ese tipo de contacto que iba más allá de un simple roce, que significaba mucho más que una mirada, que era mucho más de lo que aparentaba, sin embargo, ese contacto representaba incluso más de lo que siempre representó para ambos.

Astrid se estaba despidiendo

— Toma mi espada— El rey de Berk sintió un vuelco en su corazón— y úsala para darle fin a todo esto.

Hiccup se aferró más a ella cuando un espasmo se apoderó de todo el cuerpo herido de ella.

— Resiste por favor, puedes hacerlo

La rubia respiró con dificultad en un intento de responder afirmativamente, sin embargo, se dejó llevar por la debilidad una vez más, cerrando los ojos. Su corazón se debilitaba de a poco.

— Astrid…Astrid. — Con una fuerza sobrehumana, se tuvo que obligar a dejarla como la encontró y levantarse a continuar, solo que ahora con una espada diferente.

Una esencia diferente.

Una persona diferente, demostrando una faceta dentro de él que no conocía hasta ese momento.

Una faceta impulsada por aquella enfermedad de la humanidad de la que nadie se salva.

Un corazón enamorado.

Snotlout lo vio acercarse justo después de haber lanzado a Drago en su defensa. Tenía un par de marcas de sangre en su mejilla que la lluvia estaba borrando de a poco. Hiccup tenía esa mirada nuevamente, esa mirada digna de un asesino, pero había algo distinto, esa oscuridad característica de un adicto a la sangre no estaba. Por primera vez, su mirada asesina tenía algo de trasfondo que comprendió al ver el cuerpo de la princesa.

— Snotlout— el mencionado miró a su primo en el momento en que pasó por su lado. Efectivamente su pelea había terminado, era momento de ser espectador.

Ya no había más soldados dispuestos a intervenir en aquella pelea, no había nadie con vida y quien aún sobrevivía, estaba luchando por mantenerse vivo o seguir en pie presenciando la batalla de reyes.

— Eres completamente débil—se burló el rey de aquel palacio, empezando a sentir por fin el cansancio de aquella travesía

Hiccup no respondió, simplemente sostuvo con más fuerza la nueva espada que portaba, dando inicio a aquella pelea.

Golpe tras golpe, bloqueos y ataques que podrían ser mortales de no ser por ese centímetro que los evitó. Definitivamente era un combate donde ambos adversarios estaban a la par en fuerza y velocidad, especialmente por el esfuerzo que sus cuerpos estaban llevando al dar todo lo que tenían. Un golpe definiría el final de aquello.

Sus pies se movían de adelante hacía atrás, siendo inconscientes de a donde se llevaban su lucha. Snotlout, junto con el par de sus soldados que aún se mantenían en pie, se encontraban a espaldas de Drago, lo suficientemente lejos para tener la mejor vista que los rayos les permitían ver.

Hiccup gritó impulsado por esas emociones que dominaban su ser. No sabría decir de qué se trataba, ni si se trataban de algo positivo o negativo, pero se dejaría llevar por aquello si con ello cumplía con su palabra de dar fin a la vida de Bloodfist con esa espada que cargaba la fuerza y la esencia de Astrid, quien luchó hasta que ya no lo soportó más.

 _El par de niños se encontraba en la biblioteca real de Berk. Desde que Astrid se empezó a quedar ahí, la biblioteca se volvió en una especie de refugio para los dos, pero principalmente para Astrid, quien no soportaba ver a sus padres solo un par de minutos cada que iban a conversar con los papás de Hiccup._

 _Y Hiccup, no quería dejarla sola, sabía que a pesar de ser alguien un poco solitaria, su fuerte no era estar sola y menos cuando más necesitaba de un apoyo a su lado, además, su padre había cambiado un poco su actitud con él, sabía que lo hacía por su seguridad y porque tenía que algo le sucediera, empero, no le agrada por completo._

 _No conversaban, usaban su estadía ahí para lo que se debe ocupar, leer y sí que aprovechaban el tiempo en ello, la cantidad de libros leídos iba en aumento con cada semana, habían llegado a leer hasta 4 libros por semana, dependiendo la temática que tratara. Leían de todo, fantasía, clásicos, historia, leyes, incluso ya estaban aprendiendo otro idioma._

 _Un día lluvioso que los obligó a encender las velas más temprano de lo que normalmente acostumbran, Hiccup se encontraba en el sofá más grande pegado a la chimenea y Astrid, en otro pegado al ventanal, llevaba un buen rato viendo como caía la lluvia, especialmente las gotas que tocaban el cristal y se resbalan con un tanto de lentitud hasta toparse con otra gota._

 _Le era imposible no sentir tristeza por aquello, le era casi imposible borrar esa última vista que tuvo de su pueblo la noche en que escapó del ataque de su reino._

 _— Hiccup._

 _El aludido despegó su vista de su lectura para ponerle atención, notando enseguida que algo andaba mal con su mejor amiga._

 _— ¿Algún día podré dejar de tener miedo e impotencia?_

 _Esa pequeña pregunta estaba llena de un sentimiento profundo y real, uno que seguramente había sido guardado muy en lo profundo de aquel corazón infantil obligado a madurar._

 _— No creo que debas preocuparte por eso ahora As— respondió mientras se levantaba para acercarse a ella—un día heredaremos el trono que nos pertenece y será entonces cuando podamos hacer algo, por ahora, creo que lo mejor es portarnos bien._

 _Terminó con una leve sonrisa hincado frente a ella para obligarla a que lo mirara a los ojos._

 _—Tienes razón pero, ¿y si cuándo sea reina soy igual de inútil que ahora?_

 _—No digas eso As, —negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba su mano y la calentaba entre las suyas— Si hay alguien capaz de lograr todo sin ayuda de nadie, esa eres tú, es más probable que me termines salvando como siempre._

 _Ambos rieron alegremente y para cuando Hiccup regresó a su sitio y su completa atención al libro, Astrid siguió mirando hacia el exterior. Todo saldría bien, estaba segura de ello, tenía que estarlo, además, no podía estar con esos ánimos tan bajos cuando el cumpleaños de Hiccup estaba cerca; era el momento de planear un día increíble, puesto que no habría fiesta como de costumbre, estaba en sus manos hacer que su cumpleaños número once fuera el mejor de todos._

 _Uno que nunca pudiera olvidar._

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla hasta tocar el suelo.

El frío se apoderaba de ella por completo, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para volver a intentar.

Los recuerdos la abrumaban de golpe, uno a uno fueron pasando por su mente, incluso aquellos que creía perdidos. Ya no había más lagunas mentales, no había pensamientos borrosos, todo estaba claro. Sus manos temblaron levemente por el nudo que hizo en su garganta justo cuando empezaba a llorar.

Astrid siempre había sido Astrid. Cuando era esclava siempre fue ella, ahora sabía que su actitud era gracias a su inconsciente que actuaba bajo ese sentimiento de impotencia y culpa de haber hecho nada cuando pudo, siempre actuó bajo ese sentimiento sin saberlo hasta ese momento.

Intentó moverse para saber qué ocurría con Hiccup, pues escuchaba bien que se libraba una pelea muy cerca de ella, pero el dolor ya era insoportable.

— Otra vez no…por favor—No supo si lo dijo en voz alta o lo pensó.

Ese sentimiento la abrumaba de nuevo, pera era aún peor. Antes veía por sus seres amados, sus padres, Gobber, los padres de Hiccup, su nana, su mejor amigo, pero ahora, también había un pueblo dependiendo de ella y ella, ella estaba muriendo por un descuido simple y tonto al inicio.

Si tan solo hubiera más precavida.

Si tan solo hubiera visto al arquero.

Si tan solo…si tan solo su vida no fuera una secuencia de si tan solo por no cumplir o hacer lo que debería en el momento adecuado.

Su rostro ya estaba lleno de lágrimas de ira, dolor, tristeza, miedo y decepción de sí mismas. ¿Qué pensarían sus padres si estuvieran ahí?

Escuchó un quejido proveniente de Hiccup y una carcajada que ya no quería volver a escuchar. Se obligó a abrir los ojos e intentar enfocar el lugar de la pelea, aunque la torrencial lluvia no le ayudaba en mucho, pudo percatarse de la cercanía y de que Hiccup estaba levemente agachado pero seguía combatiendo.

— Hiccup— lloró aún más cuando pronunció su nombre.

Podrían estar los dos peleando mano a mano y quizás ya todo habría terminado. Como pudo, con su mano temblando casi sin control, tomó la espada que seguía aún dentro de su cuerpo y la fue sacando de a poco, derramando más lágrimas en lugar de gritos de dolor. Su pérdida de sangre importante había comenzado hacía poco, así que aun podía seguir "en pie".

Hiccup gritó de nuevo, pero ya no de dolor, pues enseguida se escuchó el grito de Drago, de no ser por los truenos, seguramente podría escuchar más de aquel encuentro y saber las condiciones reales del rey de Berk.

Suprimió un grito y dejó que el espasmo se apoderara de sí cuando la espada por fin estuvo fuera.

0-0-0-0

Hiccup respiraba entrecortadamente, un calambre lo amenazaba con atacar su mano izquierda, tenía herida la pierna y ya estaba cansado, pero no se detenía, su convicción aún seguía, además de que Drago estaba en peores condiciones que él, después de todo, al comienzo él tuvo la enorme ventaja del coraje, aunque aún seguía ahí, no podía negar que la preocupación creció.

Bloodfist ya no podía mover el cuello gracias a una lesión que le acaba de causar, además de que había logrado llegar a una de sus rodillas, volviéndolo más lento y que solo contaba con un brazo para seguir peleando.

—Siempre pasa— era otro intentó de su adversario de recuperarse que le permitió mientras preparaba su siguiente táctica— que cuando un guerrero se enamora se vuelve más débil. Dime Haddock, ¿qué se siente perderlo todo y que por _tú_ culpa la chica que amas, la princesa de Bjornoya esté muerta?

El castaño centro su mirada en él, lo estaba provocando, pero no le daría lo que pedía. Era momento de ser el asesino que destituyó a la muerte de su trabajo, sin embargo, era diferente, pues no solo estaba siendo consciente de sus movimientos, sus emociones no estaban suprimidas, tenía el control de ellas y éstas lo impulsaban. Definitivamente no era el Hiccup de siempre, y Snotlout lo sabía.

Aun en la distancia y sin poder distinguir la mirada verde del rey, sabía que de cierta manera estaba fuera de sí, era algo que lo asustaba y al mismo tiempo lo tenía en una completa calma, solo esperaba y hasta rezaba porque aquello no fuera a salirse de control, especialmente por la manera en que lo provocaba Bloodfist.

— Es una pena con la que he cargado toda mi vida—respondió en un tono monótono que descolocó a Drago—Y por eso estoy aquí.

Sujetó con más fuerza el mango de la espada, sintiendo que Astrid se encontraba a su lado. Inhaló profundo sin despegar su mirada de su objetivo mientras acomodaba la espada frente a su rostro de manera lateral, logrando así que con la lluvia la sangre se disolviera un poco.

— Es el fin, aunque me mates ¡no los tendrás de vuelta jamás!

Los pocos espectadores se sorprendieron por ver, por primera vez a Drago Bloodfist con miedo que incluso podrían jurar que estaba temblando. ¿Y quién no lo estaría?

Las heridas eran en su alma, sumamente profundas y jamás cicatrizadas

Su mirada esmeralda se había convertido en una ventana hacia su alma, un alma llena de dolor y tristezas, preocupaciones, impotencia y aquello que marcó el antes y el después, pero había algo más, algo más oscuro que el rencor y que alimenta al odio.

— Pero los vengaré

Corrió hacia su adversario que pudo bloquear el primer ataque, pero no tuvo tanta suerte con los siguientes. Por primera vez, Hiccup había logrado controlar sus emociones a un nivel que nunca creyó lograr en mitad de una batalla, no era esclavo de un carácter explosivo, era esclavo de aquel ser despiadado que había arrebatado tantas vidas, pero estaba equilibrado y eso, eso marcó la diferencia que mandaría a Drago a su final.

De un momento a otro, Bloodfist fue pereciendo ante los ataques de su oponente con el que había luchado diez años consecutivos, fuera de manera indirecta o directa, siempre lo consideró un debilucho y se lamentó de haberlo subestimado en el último momento.

Hiccup sabía que Drago estaba asustado de él por lo que aprovechaba para hacerle aquel sufrimiento lo más terrible de su vida. Se olvidó de la piedad y no perdió el tiempo en vacilaciones o estrategias, simplemente se dejaba llevar por lo que su cuerpo le dictaba, por el movimiento de sus brazos volviendo la espada parte de sí.

Todo ese rencor que había guardado estaba saliendo a la luz con cada grito que daba, gritos de batalla que de haberlos hecho consciente le hubieran lastimado la garganta. Solo faltaba Bloodfist, era el único que no había pagado por todo el daño que había causado a miles de personas, por arrebatar vidas inocentes, por cambiar drásticamente de la peor manera, por arrebatar la libertad de muchos, por haberse metido con su familia, con Bjornoya, y por meterse con Astrid que se encontraba al borde de la muerte.

Drago cayó de rodillas cuando la espada de Astrid se le enterró por segunda vez en aquella extremidad, ya no se podía levantar, los cortes que había recibido eran perfectos, por lo que no se estaba desangrando rápido, pero ya no se podía mover.

El rey de Berk regulaba su respiración mientras se acercaba al arrodillado.

— ¡Detente!

Incluso Drago, quien gritó, se sorprendió por escuchar su voz un tanto entrecortada y rebosante de miedo, por primera vez después de tantos años se sentía asustado y más aún cuando Hiccup se le estaba acercando lentamente, sin dejar de dirigirle esa mirada tan fría, llena de odio pero al mismo tiempo tan pacífica y llena de calma.

Snotlout y su compañía estaban perplejos, en un estado casi de shock, jamás imaginaron ver una pelea como aquella, ver aquella reacción en ninguno de los combatientes. El ambiente estaba lleno de una extraña aura que nadie podría descifrar de qué se trataba, todo vivían un sentimiento distinto.

Astrid, quien apenas podía diferenciar algo por la posición en la que estaba también sabía que había cambiado algo, quería ver todo claramente, pues solo diferenciaba las posiciones en las que se encontraban el par de hombres pero no la expresión que tenían, especialmente la de Hiccup, que se encontraba a nada de asesinar a Drago.

—Detente Haddock, si me matas, serás igual a mí.

La sonrisa que recibió por respuesta le caló hasta los huesos. Una sonrisa que estaba al borde del sadismo y la locura.

— No, yo no soy igual a ti— respondió con un tono de voz monótono a pesar de la sonrisa que aún seguía en su rostro— yo he asesinado no por diversión o poder, llámalo justicia o venganza, da igual el término, mi tiempo de asesino termina ya.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un trueno que interrumpió con el ruido que la espada de Astrid causó al atravesar la armadura de Drago Bloodfist y cayera sobre su espalda torciéndose las piernas.

Dentro de cada quien

Existe algo llamado ser

Que nos controla

De manera diferente

Un ser que es modificable

Que no hace buenos o malos

Y que para desgracia de muchos

Es regido por nuestro entorno

No tenemos control sobre él

Él nos tiene bajo su poder

Y cada suceso de nuestra vida

Definirá quienes seremos al final

Un ser bueno y bondadoso

O uno cruel y despiadado.

Corrió a donde Astrid se encontraba y tomarla nuevamente entre sus brazos, lamentablemente ya no estaba consciente.

— Astrid...debes resistir.

Justo en ese momento Snotlout llegó junto a él con un par de caballos. Hiccup ya le quitaba la armadura a la princesa para comprobar la gravedad de la herida y tratar de detener la hemorragia.

El soldado se le acercó brindándole un pañuelo con el que limpió la sangre antes de quitarse su propia armadura junto a su camisa que cargaba y con la ayuda de la espada la rompió para poder hacer, atarla a la cintura de Astrid, apretarla junto al pañuelo y evitar que más sangre se derramara.

— Hiccup…

— No digas nada Snotlout, llegaremos a tiempo. Se acabó.

Tomó a Astrid entre sus brazos y la acomodo en el lomo del caballo más rápido de los que había ahí para posteriormente acomodarse él, volverla a refugiar entre sus brazos y comenzar el recorrido de vuelta.

Snotlout los vio partir, sintiendo lástima de que todo hubiera terminado de aquella manera.

El cabalgar del caballo iba a toda velocidad, atravesó el palacio en un minuto y Hiccup ignoró las miradas que recibió de los pocos sobrevivientes que había en el río, pues sabía que ya notaban lo que estaba sucediendo.

El camino de regreso le resultó de lo más extenso, sentía, sabía que cada segundo podría marcar la diferencia para Astrid y si la perdía, si la perdía iba a ser una pérdida que no podría tolerar, no después de haber pasado con ella un tiempo relativamente largo, no después de haberla recuperado cuando la creyó muerta, no después de que se había enamorado.

Sus lágrimas como la lluvia le impedían ver el amanecer, un amanecer rebosante de rojo por el gran derramamiento de sangre de la noche. Sus heridas no le dolían, el cansancio había desaparecido hasta cierto punto, nada le importaba más que Astrid en aquel instante.

Ahora su pelea era contra el tiempo.

La lluvia había cedido al fin, el palacio de Berk ya recibía a los heridos de la batalla que se había librado en medio del pueblo, Tuffnut y Ruffnut eran de los principales ayudantes, luego de que todo terminara claro. Tuffnut, junto a otros voluntarios y varios empleados del palacio movían a los heridos o les llevaban a ser atendidos, mientras que Ruffnut curaba las heridas menos graves y ayudaba a quienes más experiencia tenían en el cuidado de heridas graves.

Britta había empezado a ayudar, pero desde que el sol salió, un mal presentimiento la tenía intranquila y esperando en la entrada del palacio por el regreso del par de jóvenes que tanto quería.

De pronto, se comenzó a escuchar el cabalgar veloz de un potro, al principio, cuando vio que se trataba de Hiccup sintió felicidad, pero conforme se acercaba más vio aquello que le dio la respuesta a su nerviosismo. Astrid en los brazos de su rey y sangre en ambos.

— ¡Alteza! — gritó una vez estaban lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchada, dando así aviso de la llegada del rey.

Los vítores y gritos de emoción iban a comenzar cuando se dieron cuenta de la situación.

— ¡Deprisa, avisen que la princesa necesita atención urgente! —gritó Tuffnut a nadie en específico.

El caballo se detuvo justo en la entrada, donde Hiccup fue recibido y ayudado por varias personas, principalmente Britta quien se acercó al rostro de Astrid, inconsciente y sumamente pálido, notando la herida que probablemente causó aquello.

— Por aquí alteza—tomó la iniciativa Tuff, guiando a Hiccup quien no tenía intenciones de soltar a Astrid.

Lo guiarlo hasta la habitación de Astrid, donde ya la estaban esperando las dos mejores enfermeras, un doctor y Ruffnut dispuesta a ayudar en lo que fuera. Y a pesar de ser el rey, no se pudo quedar dentro, las puertas fueron cerradas, dejándolo con la sensación de tenerla aun entre sus brazos.

Vio sus manos que se encontraban llenas de sangre, esperando que no se tratara solo de ella, y que fuera una mala combinación de Drago, de él y Astrid. Sintió como el pasillo fue quedando vacío excepto por una persona que le tocó el hombro.

— Britta, yo…yo…

La mujer negó con la cabeza antes de que Hiccup se recargara en su hombro y comenzara a llorar junto con ella.

0-0-0-0

Para el medio día, los sobrevivientes que habían sido parte de la guerra junto al rey habían regresado liderados por Snotlout y así mismo, no había nadie que no estuviera enterado de la situación en la que se encontraba la princesa.

El pueblo de Bjornoya, principalmente mujeres y niños, estaban en los jardines del castillo, esperando por sus esposos, hijos o simplemente por el bienestar de su princesa.

Por fin había llegado el final de tantos años de guerra y estaban sumidos en la preocupación y la tristeza. Hiccup recién era atendido, pues no se había querido alejar de la habitación de Astrid, fue prácticamente obligado por Britta a que se atendiera.

Era extraño para él, a pesar de las circunstancias, que en sus aposentos estuviera Fishlegs en lugar de Birghir, quien era buscado por Britta hasta que Hiccup le contó todo mientras era examinado, causándole otra tristeza a la mujer.

Fishlegs le terminaba de vendar la última herida para que el médico siguiera con los heridos que aguardaban por él mientras que Britta acomodaba la nueva vestimenta del rey, quien hacía años no se veía tan decaído y aislado, era como volver el tiempo atrás cuando era un infante.

Si Astrid moría, ni siquiera esa idea era susceptible a pasar por los pensamientos de la única mujer en la habitación real. Solo quedaba esperar.

— Retírense un momento por favor, necesito estar solo.

Sin cuestionarlo, ambos dejaron los que hacían para hacer una reverencia y salir de ahí.

La mente de Hiccup era todo un remolino de emociones perfectamente bien conocidas, y ahora, entendía mejor que nunca el sentimiento de impotencia que abrumaba tanto a Astrid.

— As…— susurró el diminutivo que le encantaba usar para dirigirse a ella.

Sin embargo, no eran las mejores condiciones.

Apretó los puños sobre su rostro, sus ojos no lloraban, pero su corazón sí. Estaba dispuesto a dar su vida si con eso ella se salvaba.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Y lo vengo a publicar en éste maravilloso día que se cumple un año de haberlo publicado como se cumplen dos años de haber visto how to train your dragon 2.

Espero que les haya gustado el penúltimo capítulo pero pronto tendrán otro long-fic, será un AU, lleno de romance, drama y un Toothless y Stormfly humanos C:

Sin más que decirles y esperando sus comentarios, se despide su amiga **_Risu-chan xD_**

Bye-bye!

PD: página de FB: Risu-chan xD & Ivorosy

FB personal: Risu-chan xD

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **02-Julio-2016**


	23. Reiterada aflicción

**_Capítulo 23: Reiterada aflicción_**

 _Estaba frente a la tumba de sus padres, ya no quedaba nadie más que él y seguía llorando sin control alguno. Era el tercer funeral de aquella semana. Se había quedado solo, ya no tenía familia a la cual recurrir, ya no tenía a nadie con quien jugar o con llorar._

 _Cada respirara era como un golpe al corazón en su herida sangrante._

 _No era justo. No podía con aquello, a sus once años había perdido todo lo que tenía y amaba, ¿un castillo? ¿Riqueza? ¿Poder? ¿De qué le servía si lo que realmente le importaba estaba fuera de su alcance y no había forma de hacerlos volver?_

 _Y cada año era lo mismo._

 _Cada año, en el día de su cumpleaños visitaba esas lápidas que tanto le dolía ver y cada año, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se escapaba llorando para visitar a sus seres queridos. Sus padres y los de Astrid tenían una tumba a la cual dejarle flores que él nunca llevaba, pero Astrid, Gobber y otros más solo tenían un pequeño cuadro en medio de esas cuatro lápidas en honor a su pérdida y su cuerpo nunca encontrado._

 _Cada año, no importaba que tanto crecía, que tanto podía sobrellevar el dolor, cada año era lo mismo. Su fecha de cumpleaños no cambiaría jamás y ese suceso tampoco._

 _A veces se paraba frente a ellos en silencio, mirando las tumbas e imaginando que estaban ahí con vida en alguna otra parte, a veces simplemente miraba las lapidas sin pensar en nada y conteniendo el llanto, otras conversaba mentalmente con ellos esperanzado en que fuera escuchado de una u otra manera y muy pocas veces hablaba en voz alta._

 _— Hola…éste año vine tarde— susurró a sus diecinueve años, ante aquel atardecer— pero es que insistieron tanto en celebrar mi cumpleaños que no me dejaban venir._

 _Se sentó frente a ellos, sintiéndose un tanto tembloroso y controlando el nudo de su garganta._

 _— Aun creo que la fecha apesta, pero ya no me molesta recibir felicitaciones y quizás…tampoco me moleste tanto una fiesta pero, ¿no es eso un insulto a su memoria?_

 _Esperaba la respuesta que sabía nunca llegaría._

 _Y guardó silencio un buen rato más._

 _Quería seguir con su vida pero no podía, sus sonrisas, principalmente por las fechas cercanas a su cumpleaños, estaban llenas de falsedad para tranquilizar a los demás, pero ni él mismo se podía engañar. Ese día había celebrado su cumpleaños, no fue una fiesta grande pero sí bastante llamativa y empezaba a sentir la culpa por haberlo hecho._

 _En ese día, años atrás ocurrió la peor tragedia de todas y una que no podía aun superar._

 _Miró de nuevo la tumba de todos los que estaban ahí, deteniéndose en la de su padre._

 _— Perdóname, no debería…_

 _Sin poder terminar de hablar, cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente como hacía mucho no lo hacía._

 _Si pudiera volver al pasado, lo haría, para impedir todo lo sucedido, para hacerse más fuerte, perceptivo y protegerlos de aquel destino cruel, o por lo menos para poder decir lo mucho que los quería._

 _Darles un último abrazo, uno tan fuerte que transmita su aprecio por ellos._

 _Les diría lo importantes que son en su vida y lo destruida que sería sin su presencia, tal como lo es ahora._

 _Si salvarlos no fuera posible, regresaría el tiempo solo para pasar un rato más a su lado y disfrutarlos de tenerlos con vida a su lado, de apreciar cómo se debe un momento en su compañía, así fuera tomando el té, comiendo, leyendo un libro, incluso si se trataba de una sonrisa mañanera._

 _Lo que fuera._

 _Lo que fuera._

 _Gritó de impotencia víctima del sentimiento, llorando como si su vida se fuera en ello._

Hiccup visitaba a diario el cuarto de Astrid, aunque sus deseos eran quedarse ahí no podía hacerlo, debía encargarse de muchas cosas, su pueblo había sufrido grandes pérdidas materiales, había muchos heridos y un par de reinos querían formar alianza con él, en fin, cosas de reyes.

La princesa estaba pálida y respiraba con suma lentitud y algunas veces con dificultad. Más de uno vivía a la expectativa de su salud, ya llevaba tres semanas sumida en la inconciencia, no mejoraba ni empeoraba, el único cambio que tuvo fue a su llegada, cuando atendieron sus heridas y detuvieron la hemorragia.

Britta era la única que se la pasaba todo el día y noche con ella, siendo relevada por Thyra cuando descansaba o era requerida en alguna otra actividad del palacio.

Justo en ese momento, Britta se disponía a irse a comer algo cunado el rey hizo acto de presencia. Tanto Thyra como Britta habían dejado de lado las reverencias.

— ¿Ya es tu turno Thyra?

— Así es alteza.

—Déjame unos minutos a solas, por favor.

— Como ordene.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación con el mismo semblante que cargaba el castaño. Tristeza y preocupación.

Se sentó en el sofá que estaba junto a su cama. Como siempre hacía, se quitaba la capa, la corona y tomaba la mano de Astrid, siempre la sostenía con suma delicadeza y cuidado, la frotaba entre las suyas para brindarle calor, esperando que llegara a todo su cuerpo y no solamente la mano que sostenía.

— Tienes que despertar Astrid, ya todo terminó.

Detestaba hablar solo, pero muchas veces en la vida, terminas haciendo aquello que juraste nunca hacer. Hablaba solo, pero hacía tiempo atrás empezó a hacerlo con la esperanza de ser escuchado y quizás hasta ser correspondido con una respuesta. Astrid seguía viva y quería oír su respuesta, por ello hablaba siempre con ella, aunque siempre con el mismo resultado.

Le era difícil no pensar en el pasado, cuando todos se negaban a creer que él estuviera en lo cierto, solo que no lucía flaca y desnutrida, se veía pálida por la pérdida de sangre, respiraba con un deje de dificultad y no tenía idea de si sobreviviría. Él creía firmemente que sí, lo había hecho durante años pretendiendo ser alguien más, lo había hecho al escapar y gastar las nulas energías que tenía, lo había hecho frente a tanto que creía, quería creer que así sería de nuevo.

Lamentablemente, sus visitas no podían durar tanto tiempo como quisiera, por lo que luego de media hora se decidió a abandonar la habitación. Thyra esperaba a fuera pacientemente, pues habían sido órdenes de él que no se dejara a la princesa sola ni un minuto, por lo que prefería esperar a irse sin saber en qué momento el rey salía de la habitación.

Con una reverencia lo despidió.

0-0-0-0

—Si se sigue trabajando a éste ritmo, dentro de dos semanas, poco más de la mitad del pueblo habrá recuperado sus hogares.

Hiccup asentía a todo lo que Snotlout le decía sobre el informe semanal de la situación de Berk.

El palacio se había convertido en una especia de refugio para muchos, úes defender las vidas de los Berkianos había costado la pérdida material de casi todos, sin embargo, eso era preferible a la vida de la gente, lamentablemente no salieron con saldo blanco de aquello.

Muchos dieron su vida protegiendo a sus familias o incluso a los soldados, quienes estaban más capacitados para dar batalla que los demás. Tuffnut y Ruffnut se habían encargado de defender Berk. Bajo las órdenes de Astrid, los gemelos prepararon a todos los hombres y mujeres que pudieran usar un arma para proteger al pueblo, así como movilizaron a quienes no podían hacer nada como los niños, adultos mayores, mujeres embarazadas o que no poseían capacidad para pelear.

Hiccup se enteró de todo aquello después de que Astrid fuera atendida y retomara el puesto de rey.

Ese plan improvisado había salido demasiado bien para el tiempo que se tuvo de actuar y Astrid supo cómo actuar a la perfección aun sabiendo la verdad. También tuvo que mandar cartas de auxilio a los reinos aliados, pues la cantidad de heridos era gigante y no había el personal capacitado necesario para atenderlos a todos, así como los recursos medicinales iban disminuyendo al igual que los alimenticios.

Berk siempre fue un reino con tierras fértiles pero ya llevaban un tiempo sin producir como se debería y con esa reciente batalla, eran pocas las personas que se dedicaban al cultivo, provocando que la demanda sea mayor que la producción.

Así que no solo recibió ayuda de aliados, también recibió cartas donde tres de los reinos más lejanos, conociendo las circunstancias, le proponían alianzas de todo tipo, en especial de guerras, seguridad para ambos reinos y apoyo mutuo.

— ¿Y los enfermos? — cuestionó a Fishlegs, luego de haber leído los pergaminos que Snotlout le entregó.

— Falleció otra persona más. — dijo acercándole el pergamino correspondiente, no queriendo ser portador de malas noticias— siguen sin saber la causa, y han aislado a los que presentan los mismos síntomas.

— En tres días o cinco llegaran más médicos, le escribí a los reyes de Nyhrum, son los que han avanzado más en el campo de medicina, con suerte ellos pueden ayudarnos.

— Hiccup… ¿Cómo está Astrid? — Fishlegs hizo la pregunta del día.

— Sigue igual, hay un médico que viene especialmente por ella.

— Hablando de…—interrumpió Snotlout— ¿Qué ocurrirá con Bjornoya? No dejan de preguntar eso.

El rey dejó salir un sonoro suspiro. Ni siquiera él podía responder aquello, la única capacitada para hacerlo era Astrid, por lo que mientras siguiera inconsciente no había forma de dar una respuesta a aquello. No quería dar falsa esperanzas, por lo que nadie sabía del estado en el que ella se encontraba, solo él, Snotlout y Fishlegs, independientemente de las dos mujeres que la cuidan sabían cómo estaba en realidad. El médico encargado, fue el principal que dijo que eso se quedara en secreto.

Finalizar una guerra era una noticia que se movía como el viento, probablemente el mundo entero ya sabía de aquello, por lo que en más de una carta se cuestionaba sobre lo que en realidad había pasado; y de sus reinos vecinos y aliados, hasta donde el rumor de la princesa había llegado, exigían saber la verdad.

La historia de las familias Haddock y Hofferson llegó lejos, los rumores apenas a una distancia considerable haciendo dudar de lo que se sabía, y la verdad, había quedado encerrada en un par de reinos en el que solo uno sobrevivió y que otro sigue sin saberse nada al respecto.

— Sigue evitando las preguntas. — ambos acompañantes hicieron reverencia antes de salir y dar por finalizada la pequeña reunión.

Hiccup seguía revisando los pergaminos y las cartas, sin poder dejar de lado ese pensamiento que rondaba por su mente todo el tiempo. Podría terminar todo más rápido si su atención fuera certera, si no sintiera miedo por la fecha que se aproximaba, en tan solo un par de semanas.

0-0-0-0

Tal como había dicho, para el quinto día, un par de carruajes y unos seis caballos llegaron al palacio de Berk con la bandera de Nyhrum muy en alto, fueron recibidos personalmente por el rey, exigiendo ser asignados de inmediato a aquello por lo que se les había enviado, mientras que los soldados se encargaban de bajar el equipaje, así como medicamentos y los suministros que los reyes habían enviado como otra forma de apoyo.

—Viene otro cargamento con más alimentos, no es mucho, pero puede ayudar.

— Gracias…— respondió Hiccup dudoso de la forma en que debería llamarlo.

— Birger, enviado especial de los reyes Griffin de Nyhrum, encargado de la operación, y por quién solicitó especial apuro para las atenciones de la princesa Astrid Hofferson.

— Gracias Birger y bienvenido.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra ella?

— Ven, te guiaré yo mismo. — miró a su alrededor para encontrar a quien buscaba— Spitelout, te encargo todo esto por favor, que los médicos comiencen a atender a los más delicados.

En completo silencio caminaron por los pasillos del palacio, topándose con el silencio que reinaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, no demoraron en llegar hasta la habitación, donde luego de que Hiccup diera dos toques leves a la puerta, a manera de anunciar su llegada, abrió las puertas topándose con Britta que cambiaba la comprensa de la frente de la princesa.

— ¿Qué ocurre Britta?

— De nuevo le subió la temperatura, su alteza.

Hiccup miró a l médico y asintió, por lo que Britta se alejó de la cama de Astrid y darle lugar a Birger, quien cargaba consigo un portafolios con algunos instrumentos que le facilitarían el trabajo, algunos de ellos lucían totalmente nuevo tanto en uso como en aparición, por lo que Hiccup tomó nota mental de poner más atención al campo de las ciencias medicinales.

Tanto Britta como Hiccup, observaban desde su lugar muy atentos como el médico hacía su trabajo, comenzando por tomarle la temperatura, así como examinar sus signos vitales, las heridas que aún no sanaban por completo y la más llamativa y grave de todas, la que se encontraba en su costado izquierdo, la causante de todo.

Revisó el ritmo cardíaco tres veces, haciendo que el de los dos espectadores se acelerara por causa de la preocupación.

— Se encuentra mejor de lo que pensaba, su ritmo cardíaco late demasiado fuerte como para haber perdido tanta sangre.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que estará bien? — cuestionó la mujer.

— Tendrá cuidados más rigurosos a partir de ahora, en cuanto despierte todo será más fácil, necesita de mucho nutrientes para recuperarse completamente y mientras esté inconsciente eso es imposible.

— Haz lo que tengas que hacer, por favor.

— Por supuesto, inminencia. Pondré todo mi empeño en ello, la princesa despertará.

Britta ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y miró a Hiccup, quien cruzó mirada con ella solo para demostrar que él también había recobrado, aunque fuera un poco, de aquella esperanza que habían perdido casi por completo.

 _Muchas veces en la vida, pasamos por situaciones difíciles, situaciones que nos hacen cambiar, ser diferentes y que haya un viejo yo, situaciones que nos hacen más sensibles o más fuertes o incluso te hacen alguien frío y de apariencia cruel para ocultar algo._

 _La situación más difícil, por la que estoy completamente segura que nadie está listo para ello aun sabiéndolo, es la pérdida de un ser querido, esa despedida final que te asegura que no habrá un hola de nuevo y duele más cuando no tuviste la oportunidad de despedirte._

 _Al final, eso será lo que más duela, el no haber dicho adiós, el no haber dado un beso o un abrazo y demostrar cuánto es que querías a esa persona. Saber que irás a su lugar de siempre y no podrás ver más esa sonrisa que te recibía un día cualquiera, que no escucharás más su voz, que vivirás con el miedo de olvidar la forma en la que decía tu nombre._

 _A veces duele mucho más de lo que se puede imaginar y lo peor es cuando a tu mente vienen las imágenes de un ataúd luego de rememorar ese día en tu infancia que te dio un gran abrazo por tu cumpleaños._

 _Cumpleaños. ¿Por qué insisto tato en ello? Porque todo dio comienzo en un cumpleaños, donde el fuego de las velas del pastel se convirtió en incendio, donde las heridas llegaron hasta el alma, donde la sonrisa de un rey se borró para siempre, donde en una fecha donde debería haber celebración, hay luto._

 _Donde más de uno se quemó, pero solo uno sigue sintiendo el ardor que sintió aquel día recorrer su cuerpo, donde hay días que no hay lágrimas, ni palabras, solo una mirada sumida en la nostalgia, melancolía en la pesadumbre._

 _Momentos de soledad llenos de recuerdos, miradas perdidas en el infinito mientras la agonía se apodera de todo tu ser. Muchas veces un abrazo te hace sentir bien, pero no un abrazo cualquiera, debe ser especial y muy grande para que surta efecto, al menos por un momento._

 _No existe mejor excusa que llorar por alegría por ver a alguien o recibir algo, es la mejor excusa para dejar salir lo que verdaderamente sientes y porque solo así te puedes obligar a expresarte, pero sin que nadie lo sepa._

 _Siempre recuerda, pero no cometas el error de vivir en el pasado, aprender a revivirlo sin necesidad de quedarte en él, porque después no puedes salir y te sentenciaras a la esclavitud de tu mente, donde en vez de un azote de látigo, un amarre de cadenas, llegará un momento que no podrás sonreír por un buen recuerdo, te dolerá ver lo bueno que dejó esa persona que seguramente no quiere verte así y sin embargo, será incapaz de controlarlo._

 _Vive tu presente, porque de lo contrario, cometerás el mismo error y no dirás adiós._

 _Sé que es difícil, que a veces parece imposible y que cada vez que lloras es como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado pero, no te rindas, no puedes remediar el pasado ni regresar a alguien a la vida, pero debe haber alguien que te quiera tanto que valdrá la pena intentar avanzar, sin olvidar pero viviendo, recordando pero sin sumergirte en el pasado._

 _Y si no hay nadie, ¿entonces quién eres tú?_

 _¿Nadie? Bueno, esa es la razón por la que debes continuar._

Dos semanas después.

Britta y Thyra habían terminado con la higiene personal de Astrid, le habían cambiado sus ropas y arreglado el cabello un poco mejor que lo acostumbrado, después de todo era el cumpleaños del rey. La mañana de ese día estaba fría y prometía contar con temperaturas más bajas a lo largo del día, así como una lluvia ligera constante.

El fuego llenaba de calidez suficiente la habitación como para no tener que abrigar más a la princesa, el médico le había hecho su revisión diaria antes de que las mujeres se ocuparan del baño. El té de manzanilla empezaba a aromatizar el lugar, siendo paciente para ser degustado.

Tal como esperaba Britta, la puerta fue tocada brevemente para dar aviso de la llegada diaria de Hiccup y dejar vacía la habitación. El castaño agradeció que el sitio fuera más cálido que le resto del castillo y poder estar así más cómodo; de igual forma hizo de lado la corona y la capa para sentarse junto a Astrid y observarla descansar.

Se sintió un poco más tranquilo al ver que el tono rosado de sus mejillas estaba regresando, era poco perceptible pero para él, que ponía atención a cada hebra de su cabello, a cada parte de su rostro, sus uñas, los pliegues de sus parpados, a cada mínimo detalle que nadie se toma el tiempo de apreciar, era obvio el cambio.

Con lentitud fue a tomar su mano, sintiéndola más cálida por el frío de las suyas. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, observando cómo éstos de doblaban levemente por la fuerza que ponía, pero sin movimiento algunos.

— Hola As, hoy vine un poco más temprano.

La miró, imaginándose que movía los labios para responderle. Empezó a acariciar el dorso de la mano que sostenía con su pulgar.

— ¿Sabes? Cada vez hay menos pacientes que atender, están recuperándose, y preguntan por ti, ¿qué les digo? — con su mano libre, removió un par de cabellos que caían sobre su rostro y dejarlo libre a su mirada— No pueden esperar a verte restaurar Bjornoya, y yo…yo no puedo esperar a tenerte junto a mi como antes, pero ahora siendo libres.

Guardó silencio, ya no sabía qué más decir, solo se dedicó a mirarla respirar con lentitud y cada vez con menos dificultad. El resto de su visita solo se limitó a eso, a observar y ser acompañado por el leve tronar de los leños que le daban luz y calor.

No había más que hacer, se levantó porque su tiempo había acabado, así que sin soltar la mano que sostenía se acercó hasta la frente de Astrid para depositar un beso largo y tierno. Cuando separó sus labios, se quedó a una distancia peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, que quedó quieto, casi como si alguien lo hubiera congelado en esa posición.

— ¿Astrid?

El agarre de su mano fue correspondido.

* * *

Estoy que lloro, solo nos queda el epílogo para dar por finalizado éste fic.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Espero que les haya gustado mucho C: un par de cosillas por ahí me costaron redactar pero por fin lo tengo.

Me encantaría decir más pero estoy sin palabras, por lo que los leeré en los reviews C:

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Se despide su amiga **_Risu-chan xD_**

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **23-Julio-2016**


	24. Epílogo: Cuando la noche termina

**_Epílogo:_**

 ** _Cuando la noche termina._**

En una habitación completamente nueva y mucho más grande a la que estaba acostumbrada, Astrid era peinada y arreglada por Thyra, su dama de compañía.

La habitación tenía una enorme cama solamente para ella con almohadas de plumas, un nivel más alto que todo lo demás. Tenía un espejo justo al lado del mueble donde guardaba toda su vestimenta, vestidos de todo tipo para toda ocasión de diferentes texturas, colores, así como diferentes tipos de calzado y abrigos. En el mueble de al lado, uno más pequeño, guardaba la armadura que llevó a su última pelea, así como todo lo necesario para su entrenamiento y para una guerra futura que espera no sucediera jamás.

Estaba sentada en un sofá pequeño de terciopelo, frente a su tocador, donde se guardaba todo tipo de accesorios. La habitación también contaba con dos grandes ventanales y una fogata. Una pequeña salita con una mesa en el centro para la hora del té.

— Terminé.

Observo detenidamente el trabajo de su dama, había hecho dos trenzas con los mechos de enfrente de su cabello y llevarlas hacía atrás en una especia de corona, para que la mayor cantidad de su cabello estuviera suelto pero no le estorbara en el rostro. Le había colocado unas pequeñas flores blancas en los pliegues para que se viera delicado.

Aprobó el peinado con una sonrisa antes de tomar el collar de luna que ya no era de madera, ahora era una gema transparente, con su nombre igualmente grabado. El viejo collar que significó tanto durante mucho tiempo, reposaba en un maniquí en el centro de su tocador.

Una vez con su collar, se levantó para poder colocarse su vestido de ceremonias. Éste contaba de mangas arriba de los codos, donde al final caía el resto de la tela en forma "V", sus hombros quedaban cubiertos y dejaban libre la zona de las clavículas, donde su collar lucía increíblemente, era ajustado hasta la cintura donde empezaba a esponjarse en una especia de división de telas, pues el centro era rojo con brillos y el resto un dorado oscuro.

Al final se colocó sus zapatos dorados y se miró al espejo recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Thyra.

Se sentía tan nerviosa que podría jurar que le faltaba el aire.

— ¿Princesa? — habló Fishlegs luego de tocar a través de la puerta — Todo está listo.

— En un momento voy. — respondió antes de dirigirse a Thyra y darle un fuerte abrazo. —Gracias por estar siempre conmigo.

— Y lo estaré siempre, Astrid.

Salió de la habitación para recorrer por tercera vez los nuevos pasillos de su propio palacio. Cuatro años habían pasado desde el final de Drago, cuatro años en los que su pueblo y Berk renacieron, empezando una nueva alianza entre dos reinos destruidos, de una u otra manera.

Bjornoya se fue levantando más rápido de lo que creyó, así como fue ganando alianzas y renovando otras. Cuando despertó, era una nueva persona, una princesa que retomó el legado que se había perdido, donde, al ser su pueblo tan pequeño, pudieron ser más grandes de lo que se imaginaban, quienes perdieron su libertad disfrutaban de ella.

El primer año fue el más complicado de todos, pues decidieron regresar a su hogar, tuvieron que derriban todo lo que quedaba para iniciar desde cero, buscar las tierras que aun poseyeran fertilidad, retomar la pesca y luchar por empezar a comercializar con otros reinos. Afortunadamente, la suerte estuvo de su lado y por ello es que habían salido adelante tan pronto, en tan pocos años.

La reconstrucción del palacio era lo más complicado, pero ya iban por la mitad de su restauración, principalmente por la ayuda del Haddock de Berk.

Hiccup. Sonrió al recordarlo. Nunca olvidaría el día que se despidieron para poder tomar su lugar como la heredera Hofferson.

Era de noche cuando decidieron salir a cabalgar y se detuvieron frente a frente.

—Sabes que no me iré para siempre.

— Eso no quita que me duela tu partida.

— Es lo que tengo que hacer Hiccup, mis padres hubieran querido esto.

Ambos bajaron de los caballos y se acercaron. Hiccup no quería, no podía mirarla a los ojos y no sentir que se le estaba arrebatando una parte importante de su vida. Sería una época donde no se podrían ver del diario ni muy a menudo, sus reinos no estaban muy lejos uno del otro, pero ambos debían cumplir con sus responsabilidades, debían hacer lo correcto, lo que era necesario, no lo que querían.

El castaño tomó ambas manos de la rubia, sintiéndolas más resecas de lo que deberían de estar.

— Astrid

— ¿Sí?

Inhaló profundo. Las palabras no querían salir, no sabía cómo expresarse, por lo que optó por actuar. La miró, dejó hundirse en su mirada celeste, se dejó atrapar por el encanto que solo ella podía poseer. Mientras que sus manos avanzaban con lentitud por los brazos fríos de ella, hasta llegar a sus hombros y finalmente los costados de su cabeza, se inclinó y la besó.

Al principio, Astrid solo pudo expresar sorpresa sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero no lo detuvo, dejó que la besara y para cuando sus labios empezaron a ser uno, ella le correspondió. Se volvieron uno en aquel momento, un beso profundo sin miedo ni timidez, un beso que expresó justo lo que Hiccup quería, el amor que ambos se tenían, ese cariño que se transformó de a poco en un amor que los inundó en el romance, de enamorarse con todo su ser.

— Hiccup…

— Ahora más que nunca, no te permitiré alejarte de mí.

— Nunca.

Se unieron de nuevo en otro beso, uno más corto que terminó en un abrazo que los dos necesitaban desde el momento en que Astrid fue ayudada para escapar de su esclavitud.

Llegó por fin al final de su recorrido, encontrándose con la gran puerta que marcaba la entrada y salida principal de su castillo, donde Fishlegs ya la esperaba, con su traje impecable y manos enguantadas en blanco. Su consejero real.

— Me siento más nerviosa de que creí.

Tanto Thyra como Fishlegs sonrieron por la forma en la que se había confesado, con una leve risa nerviosa, viendo al suelo, tomando su collar y apretando un poco los labios luego de terminar de hablar.

— Todo saldrá perfecto.

— Fishlegs tiene razón— secundó una cuarta persona, que se había estado ocultando en el pasillo contrario de donde venía la princesa. — Si tienes miedo a caer, yo te estaré acompañando en todo momento.

Astrid sonrió ampliamente antes de tomar la mano que Hiccup le ofrecía. Él traía la corona puesta, su mejor traje de eventos y una capa que hacía juego con la vestimenta de ella.

— Bien— suspiró — abre la puerta Fishlegs, ya es hora.

Había mucha gente afuera, respetando el límite que se había establecido como camino para que Astrid y compañía, pudieran llegar sin problemas al jardín central, el más lleno de gente de al menos cuatro reinos distintos, sin incluir Berk.

El escenario, bastante alto para que todo pudieran divisar a la princesa que ya subía las escaleras siendo escoltada por Hiccup, acompañada por Thyra Y Fishlegs y siendo esperada por Snotlout, Spitelout, Britta y los gemelos.

El jardín era divido en dos, pueblo y realeza. Los pertenecientes a la realeza de todos los reinos presentes, tenían su lugar establecido al frente del escenario, con la mejor vista de los sucesos mientras que aquellos que pertenecían al pueblo, debían estar atrás de los soldados que establecían el límite de donde se encontraban los de la realeza.

En cuanto Astrid soltó el brazo de Hiccup, éste se alejó con una leve reverencia para tomar su lugar un poco más atrás de la posición de Astrid, justo donde todos los privilegiados de estar ahí, se encontraban.

La princesa, se acercó hasta el frente, donde se encontraba la corona reposando en un cojín rojo carmín. El silencio reinó en ese preciso momento y no había mirada que no estuviera dirigida a ella.

—Bjornoya, ha pasado por miles de desgracias, años atrás, los reyes, mis padres no pudieron defender el reino, las esperanzas desparecieron para muchos, pues la muerte había acabado con los Hofferson.

Tomó un momento para pasar su mirada en todo su alrededor antes de continuar.

— Y yo, he vivido con ustedes el dolor, la esclavitud, la muerte, la pérdida. El final de Drago Bloodfist llegó junto con la paz y nos dejó la fortaleza para enfrentar cualquier adversidad. Bjornoya cayó una vez solo para levantarse y mantenerse de pie para siempre.

Sintió que las lágrimas la amenazaban, por empezar a recordar, pero por primera vez, ella les ganó y evitó llorar en un día tan importante como aquel.

— Hoy he venido aquí, para reclamar aquello que me pertenece de nacimiento— tomó la corona con ambas manos, teniendo confianza en sí misma— ¡Yo, Astrid Hofferson primera, heredera del pueblo de Bjornoya, primogénita e hija única de los Hofferson, princesa entregada a la guerra, reclamo el título de reina, portando la corana hasta el día de mi muerte! ¡El legado que murió, hoy renace de las cenizas!

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. La multitud se llenaba de felicidad y emoción, festejando la paz que se prometía en ese momento. Ahora, seguía el banquete y muchos festejos, tanto en el pueblo como en el palacio, desde bebés, hasta ancianos, soldados y raleza, nadie presente en el lugar se quedaba fuera de la celebración.

Astrid seguía sonriendo, tratando de ver a todos a su alrededor. Sentía su cabeza un tanto rara por la corona, un peso diferente que extrañamente le encantó.

Por fin, se atrevió a mirar a sus acompañantes principales, descubriendo que Britta lloraba emocionada. Hiccup fue quien se acercó a ella sin dejar de aplaudir y brindando una sonrisa tan grande como la de ella.

— Reina Astrid, será un placer tener una alianza con usted.

— Un minuto de ser reina y ya le interesan las negociaciones…eso me agrada Rey Hiccup.

— Astrid— le habló en un tono de voz donde solo ella la escuchara, pues a pesar del ruido de aplausos y alguno que otro grito, temía que alguien más lo escuchara— no quiero una alianza contigo.

La reina lo miró un tanto desconcertada por la seriedad con la que le hablaba.

— Quiero una vida contigo, una unión eterna que nadie rompa— sonrió antes de verla a los ojos y entrelazar su mano con la de ella, sin importarle si alguien miraba ese pequeño acto— usar de excusa la unión de los reinos, para unir nuestras vidas, porque lo eres todo para mí, no soporto in segundo sin estar a tu lado y no estoy dispuesto a perderte nuevamente.

Astrid no sabía que decir, simplemente lo miraba expectante, conmovida y sintiendo su corazón latir cada segundo más veloz.

Y sin decir más, habiendo declarado por fin su sentir, sin esperar respuesta, sin tomar en cuenta los espectadores, la besó.

La besó como sello de su amor, amor que Astrid correspondió al cerrar sus ojos, aceptando el beso definitivo de todo aquello.

Nuevos aplausos se escucharon.

— ¡Larga vida a los reyes! — gritó Snotlout en mitad de aquel beso.

— ¡Larga vida a los reyes! — respondieron al unísono los presentes.

El gritó que culminó el suceso.

Se separaron solo lo suficiente para mezclar sus respiraciones y juntar sus frentes sin soltar sus manos.

Sus latidos fueron a la par.

Y lo que una vez fue _solo un sueño_ , por fin se había hecho realidad.

 **FIN.**

* * *

No creí que lloraría por ver finalizada ésta historia, tengo una emoción muy fuerte atrapada, o quizás sean varias en realidad.

No tengo palabras, me encantaría que me vieran para que entendieran porque no lo puedo escribir.

Para no hacer largo el cuento, quiero agradecerles a todos mis lectores que siguieron desde el inicio hasta éste momento mi humilde fic, probablemente, éste sea mi último long-fic, pero no mi retirada de fanfiction.

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review, comentar en FB, mandarme un mensaje para que me apurara, etc; en verdad gracias, ustedes fueron los principales que me motivaron a seguir.

Y a quienes leía desde la sombra, igual espero que les haya gustado mucho y les agradezco que hayan terminado de leer tan largo fic.

Podría extenderme más pero no quiero que mi NA sea más largo que el capítulo, así que aquí me despido.

¡Gracias mis amados vikingos lectores!

Espero verlos muy pronto por aquí de nuevo.

Sin más, se despide **_Risu-chan xD_**

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **30-Julio-2016**


End file.
